Infinite Stratos - Summer Mayhem
by Reonblade
Summary: Summer holidays have arrived and Chifuyu has given Ichika an exclusive visa to travel the world. Enjoy as each of the girls try to steal him within their own territories, and sabotage their competition!
1. Chapter 1: IS Academy

**Chapter 1 - I.S Academy**

The overdue summer holidays.

To Ichika this was the most relaxing time. The Academy was enjoyable, but there was something about the comfort of his own home that was irreplaceable. He had also not seen Gotanda Dan in a while, having another male as company would be a good change of pace. Ichika stretched and checked his room critically, he had taken the items that he needed. He would be back in 6 weeks anyway, there was no need to be worried about leaving things behind.

Ichika's eyes drifted to the twin beds, one occupied by him and the other one previously by Houki, then Charlotte. This year really had been a rollercoaster of a ride. He felt his heart thumping harder and his body burning up. Being the only guy in this Academy was not easy.

Two knocks on his door.

It was almost three in the afternoon. Ichika opened it to see his sister, Orimura Chifuyu. She had a stern expression and her arms were folded over her tight fitting suit. In her hand was a little booklet which she passed onto him without a word. She gave a brief nod before walking away.  
"Wait Si-"  
He was against the ground. She had just grabbed his head and pile driven him into the floor. If not for her repeated abuse, strengthening his skull to match a Shaolin monk, his head would have split open.

He knew enough to know that she was in a bad mood.

"Orimura-Sensei," he corrected apologetically.  
"Good."  
"What is this?"

He raised the little booklet with a nervous hand. Ichika was careful not to set off any more chances for physical abuse.

"It's a special visa, knock yourself out."  
"Visa?"  
"Go abroad this summer. I don't care."

He had only seen her in this mood once, and that was when he used a microwave to cook her dinner. As punishment he had to write a 5000 word dissertation outlining the main reasons why microwaves were bad.

She even gave him a grade.

"Orimura-sensei, what will you be doing this summer?"  
"Working! I'm an adult now, I need to work." Her grumbles made it clear, she was forced to do errands and could not go home for holidays.  
"I see."  
"Be careful where you go. Take your IS too, it might be useful."  
"Is that something I should take normally?"  
"No, but if you leave it behind I have to monitor it and it'll be a pain."

Was she always like this?  
He gently leaned towards her, close enough so that he could feel her breath on him.

"What are you doing stupid brother?" she protested. As soon as she spoke Ichika had the evidence that he needed.

She was drunk.

In the middle of the day.

If another student were to see her in this state, things could get problematic. He gently grasped her hand and led her into his room.

"Were you always this manly?"

"Yes," he said gently before laying her on the spare bed. Sleep came to her instantly and she drifted off. Her face was content, comparable to a queen, regal, untouchable yet charismatic. Gently he pulled the covers over her and let her rest.

"You're amazing sister."

Ichika opened the booklet and sure enough he found his student ID and photo on the back page. It was filled with the words 'Japanese Representative IS.'  
He knew he wasn't, but it was common knowledge that if he was given that title, then he could travel to any country that was part of the IS anti-combat treaty. He was mildly excited.

After all this included France, England, China and Germany. He wondered if he had time to see them all. Ichika also hoped that the representatives that he was acquainted with also had the time to accommodate him.

"Of course they do, stupid!"  
He jumped as his sister screamed this, before grumbling and falling back asleep.

Was she planning something?

* * *

"Big news! Big news!"

Charlotte looked up from her desk. The classes had just ended and Ichika had rushed off to pack. He was in such a hurry that no one reacted to his sudden departure.

"What's up Nohotoke?"

The girl at the front was smiling broadly, shaking her whole body as if dancing. Charlotte had to admit that she found her actions adorable.

"Ichika has gotten a Japan Representative Passport Visa."

What?!

He had?!

Most girls looked excited at the news. She could even hear Cecilia's mad laughter and Laura screaming something about a military gathering. Still Charlotte could not get her hopes up, it was not as if she was planning to go back to France.

There was a tap on her shoulder and she transferred her gaze to Shinonono Houki. The tall Japanese woman indicated with her index finger towards the door and Charlotte followed. Behind her she noted that Laura and Cecilia had also risen from their seats, walking towards them. It was clear what this was.

A meeting of rivals.

* * *

"So Ichika who will you be visiting first?"

Ichika was shocked. He had opened the door seconds ago and now he was sitting on the bed next to his fast asleep teacher surrounded by five girls.  
From the right; Cecilia, Rin, Houki, Laura, and Charlotte all staring intently at him. He was going to ask them if he could visit their home countries, but now he wasn't so sure.

It was rude to invite himself after all.

"I can't trouble you guys like that."

"It's no trouble at all!"

They were really well synchronised he admitted, all with the same eager expression pressed onto their faces.

"Well I suppose I'll start with Houki, she lives the closest. I need to say hi to her folks after all."

It did not pass his notice that the Japanese girl was glowing with glee. The others looked disappointed, except Charlotte who had a rather funny expression on her face.

"Then I'll suppose I'll go visit Rin, Laura, Charlotte then Cecilia in that order for three days each."

The girls looked amongst each other and then started whispering in low voices. To Ichika he just chose the route that was easiest. There was no point in retracing steps and going around the globe in that order made the most sense.

China, Germany, France then England.

If he had to be honest he most looked forward to England. The postcards that he had received from his sister captured the breath taking night views and inspired him to buy a camera.

"What?!" Cecilia screamed, before they once again deliberated in quiet voices.

It was true that they had to align their own schedules, so he did not hold it against them to change that order. He hoped that it would not be too costly however. Funding was not a big problem being the only male IS pilot in the world, but being wasteful will cause his sister to shorten his life span.

Speaking of which.

"Quiet! Why are you all so noisy?!"

His sister had awoken, clutching her head in agony. She aggressively threw the covers from her and sat on the edge of the bed crossing her slim legs. The girls instantly stood into a military line waiting further instructions.

"Oh… you want to steal away my little brother do you? Some guts you have."

"N-N-N-N-"

"Yes!"

All eyes turned towards Charlotte, who looked at the instructor straight in the eye. Ichika wondered what she meant, was there something valuable he could provide them with? In contrast the other girls had a face of pure terror as the French girl had dared to talk back to a superior.

"Dunois, nice spirit. But do you have what it takes to challenge me?"

Her battle aura increased, the glare she gave pierced through the air and even Ichika who was out of the direct range of the blast felt the oppressive weight of killing intent.

Charlotte in retaliation looked around her and then went pale white.

"I said that out loud?"

She then went a shade red hiding her face behind her hands. The battle aura dissipated, replaced by Orimura Chifuyu's defeated expression.

"All of you idiots. What have you planned now?"

"Teacher, we have decided the order on Ichika's visits." This time Cecilia had spoken out, voice clear and full of authority.

"Visits? Oh the visa," she said with a sour expression.

"First Shinonono, then Rin, Bodewig, myself and lastly Dunois."

He didn't quite understand this tense situation, but there was nothing wrong with the order. Perhaps he would even get a chance to have another stop on the way back. He was excited by the new found freedom.

"Are you sure about this Dunois?"

His sister had asked this as if the order mattered. To him it was the same either way, but he did suppose that the last person would have the increased pressure of expectations.

"I'm fine with this."

"Even if he is taken by someone else?"

"Taken?" As soon as he said this all eyes turned towards him. Girl talk was very confusing.

He decided to focus on what mattered. Learning at least basic phrases of each of the languages.

"If you're fine with it, then okay. Don't forget to do the homework."

As soon as she said this she walked out. The rest left soon after, being dismissed by him. He needed to pack and download the latest language sets onto his portable wrist watch.

Information was fed into the terminal regarding the specific cities that he would have to fly to.

Houki would be the easiest, being within Japan. The Hakone hot springs were within her facility and he looked forward to the chance of relaxation. Of course he would have to visit her dojo and end up training for two or three sessions.

Next would be China, Guangzhou. Blistering hot at this time of year. The highlights included food… lots of food. He wondered after sampling these cuisines whether he would be able to cook these for his sister.

Germany, Berlin. A large modern city. Unfortunately he knew not where the location of the Schwarze Hasewere Corp was, and could not plan for sightseeing. Berlin is famed for its historic sites and he hoped that Laura would be accommodating enough to take him. He expected that she would probably make them spar in IS suits all day. A backward visit there could be beneficial.

Visiting Cecilia in London, the financial city of the world left him the most excited. Old architectural landmarks with the high sky rise modern buildings and shopping malls. The night views were something that he had to see. If there was enough time he also wanted to visit the mountainous areas to the north or west of England.

Lastly to see Charlotte. France, Orleans. He looked at the pictures and noted the stunning buildings and environment. He also had an interest for French cuisine, the so called greatest food in the world. He scanned the Dunois Corporations records and noted that the headquarters was situated in Paris. He ideally liked to visit Paris later in his life. He felt that he lacked the sophistication to fully appreciate it.

Downloading the necessary packs he lay onto his bed.

Tomorrow he would travel with Houki. His luggage bag would be a small suitcase, it was only half a month and he knew that he could wash his clothes along the way. There was no need to take too much and he had to do some shopping himself when he was abroad.

The journey was beginning.

* * *

"Of course we can't let her get away with a running victory!"

Rin was planning her own victory already. She had summoned a meeting with Charlotte, Laura and Cecilia in the cafeteria. Shinonono Houki had went back to her room to pack giving Rin the opportunity she needed.

"Are you saying we're going to sabotage their date?" Cecilia enquired.

"That's _exactly_ what I'm saying."

"Guerrilla tactics, I see. A common ambush military technique. I approve." Laura looked excited and Rin tried to ignore the fact that she was absently stroking a cutlery knife.

"Wait guys, I don't think we should do this."

As expected, Charlotte would be against this. Rin glared at the French girl who looked shocked at the idea of cheating.

"So you're okay with someone else taking Ichika away?"

"Well… no."

"Charlotte, you're a kind person. But if you act like this... you will lose," Laura said bluntly.

"But guys, there's something wrong with this."

"At least come with us when we tail them," Rin suggested. Cecilia was nodding in approval, already readying her strategy.

"T-Tail them?"

"Yes Charlotte, tail them. We have to find out whether we have a chance or not. Knowing Ichika, even if they become a couple… we wouldn't know and he wouldn't tell us."

"I suppose."

"There's no harm if you're in the area after all," Cecilia added.

"Reconnaissance is the first step for action and then success," Laura supported.

It was going as planned, Rin thought smiling mischievously. If Charlotte were to see Ichika and Houki's relationship deepening it would put doubts into her conviction. She also had full faith in Cecilia's tailing ability and Laura's skills as a professional.

"Well I guess this is settled. Let the best girl win."

"I must admit this is my first time partaking in such mundane events. What sabotage do you think would be appropriate?" Cecilia enquired. Rin kept quiet, she mostly wanted to know what Laura was thinking, being the most experienced in warfare.

"Cecilia, I think it's something like… seeing them going into a cake shop with a couples menu, so you go out of your way to ruin the stock. Perhaps when there is a romantic development, force a distraction upon them. Actually, I think the best thing to do is to make sure every romantic mood is broken down by something equally unromantic, like sudden urges to run to the restroom."

A sweat bead ran down Rin's face. The person who had spoken out was none other than Charlotte, and spoken with such firmness that she felt cold fear descending into her stomach.

She was not normal this girl.

Cecilia looked equally shocked, but then took out a notepad and pen. Rin couldn't believe what she was seeing. She had to avoid getting on Charlotte's bad side at all costs.

"Ah! Charlotte you are indeed formidable," Laura exclaimed with pride. "However your methods are too soft."

Rin could not even comprehend half of Charlotte's suggestions and she was sure that the French girl had more. Yet Laura claimed that she had better ideas. She might have awakened a bunch of monsters.

"Laura?"

"Take the girl out for good," she continued, drawing her thumb across her neck. "A single stun bullet, land mine or grenade would do the job perfectly."

G-G-G-Grenade?!

Rin rather nervously looked towards Cecilia who was… still taking notes. The Chinese girl looked pleadingly at Charlotte, who caught her worried gaze and smiled at her in reply.

This blonde girl! She knows!

All these people were… Terrifying.

"L-Laura, I don't think you need to go so far as to throw a grenade," Rin said tentatively.

"There could be civilian casualties," the German girl nodded in agreement. "A rocket launcher would give a more predictable blast range."

"Crossbows and Sniper Rifles…. You can leave to me!" The English girl chirped clapping her hands in excitement.

These guys…

"So what happens when he goes to China?"

Laura _had_ to bring up that question.

A chill descended Rin's spine when she realised what she had started. From the blank look on each of their faces, Rin knew exactly what would happen.

They were planning to tail her too.  
This was war.

"I see," the silver haired girl claimed. "This is what they call, cat fight."

This was the most dangerous cat fight that Rin had ever heard of.

"Not quite," Charlotte answered giving a short chuckle.

"Guys, do what you want, but for now we have to stop Shinonono Houki from stealing Ichika."

This might be all out war, but Rin couldn't lose. She had dreamed for a chance like this for years.  
No matter what these girls unleashed, she couldn't give up.

The game was on.

* * *

 **A/N: Heya! First ongoing story I've posted and hope you've enjoyed it so far, it's gonna get much more intense from now on!**

 **Just a couple of notes regarding the cities in which each of these girls come from.**  
 **I couldn't find any information about their specific birthplace city so I came up with them myself. Also I've been to all these places so feel comfortable writing about each of them.**

 **Hakone: Beautiful scenery, famous for hotsprings and many kendo dojos within the region. I thought it would be fitting for Houki to come from here.**

 **Guangzhou: South of China, normally with shorter average heights than the north and with Rin's connections with food I thought it'd be perfect.**

 **Berlin: Has a modern and yet ancient feel, which is the feeling I'm getting off Laura.**

 **Orleans: I always had a feeling Charlotte was raised in an area with lots of greenlands and old rustic buildings. Orleans fits this perfectly as well as being related to Dunois. (Jean de Dunois the Bastard of Orleans.)  
**  
 **London: Nothing says regal quite as much as London or Windsor. I always imagined Cecilia was from London so the idea kind of stuck.**

 **Well that's all from me, hope you enjoyed. Will update very soon.  
**  
 **Happy New Year!**


	2. Chapter 2: Hakone Yumoto - Day 1

**Chapter 2 - Hakone Yumoto**

 **Day 1**

The couple waited in the blistering heat for the next bus from Hakone Yumoto bus station. Houki nervously glanced towards Ichika, noting that his eyes were fixated to the sign post indicating various tourist events. She was nervous, more nervous than normal. Houki had consulted Cecilia and she had applied a thin layer of makeup. Her lashes were now fleshed out, matching well with her thin strapped one piece white dress. She was confident in her figure, and the heeled sandals further accented her long legs.

Then why wasn't he looking at her?

When they had taken the train he was fixated on his journey log, and when walking together he paid her no heed and was more interested in the surroundings. His camera that was strapped around his neck had not taken a single photo and it was frustrating her.

"Ichika?"

"Yes?"

She didn't really think past that point. His eyes were looking towards her blankly. It was really annoying.

"Houki?"

Always calling out her name so casually. He practically addressed _everyone_ using their first name. She was jealous. It was her wish that she was to be exclusive, made to feel special.

"Nothing."

The bus still didn't come. She had arranged for Ichika to stay at the dojo, but she also purchased round bus tickets. There will be one day where they would visit a luxurious hot spring, and with that Ichika would be hers.

Houki had to close her mouth. She was drooling.

"Ah, Houki. The bus is here."

She smiled widely as they entered and pulled a single bus ticket each. Ichika needed no help carrying his small black suitcase, it was truly mysterious how guys managed with so little things. The bus was relatively empty and the driver was courteous enough to wait until they were seated before driving.

It was now, that Ichika was taking out his camera, excited to take pictures of the surrounding scenery as the bus went through the valley's dips and troughs. Green land could be seen for miles leading straight to mountainous terrain. The small villages they passed consisted of basic required items to function and the residents friendly, waving at them as they passed.

Houki felt relaxed as he took photos from behind the window. She heard the faint snaps of the camera. The weather was humid, but not uncomfortable with the windows open and the gentle breeze flowing in.

In this state she had clasped his hand. His face went red, but did not pull away and the journey became that much slower as her heartbeat quickened.

* * *

"Is it me, or are they getting too close?"

Cecilia looked through her binoculars at the couple in the bus. Something wasn't right… she zoomed closer.

"Oh my lord!"

"You're too loud!" Rin said.

But she couldn't hold in the rage that she felt. Instinctively she reached for her rifle.

"Cecilia? What's happening? I can't see from my position," this time it was Charlotte's voice.

She lost sight of the target and dejectedly Cecilia put the weapon back into the IS hoister. Gently she decreased the volume output of the earpiece, knowing their reaction after telling them the grim news.

"They were holding hands," she whispered.

Sure enough Rin had screamed into the earpiece eliciting a brief gasp from Charlotte. Yet one person stayed quiet throughout.

"Bodewig, what's happening?"

"Target acquired, must stay in hiding."

Her stealth skills were nothing to be joked about, she was on that very bus herself.

"Laura, take out the target… now," Rin screamed again, Cecilia felt compelled to agree.

"Negative, I can't take a clear shot at this angle. If I move I will be spotted."

"Damn it all."

"Rin calm down," Charlotte tried to reason. But she was drowned out by another gasp.

"Rin? What's wrong?" Cecilia said into her ear piece still searching for the bus.

"Head… on shoulder…"

The transmission cut out and it was pretty clear what Rin was going to do. She turned hot headed in these type of situations.

"Dunois, get your IS and intercept Rin before she does something stupid."

"Roger!"

"Bodewig, continue to stand guard, but distract them if necessary when Rin gets too close."

"Received."

Cecilia cracked her knuckles deploying her own IS, Blue Tears. As a long ranged assault suit, it was capable of searching up to several hundred kilometres for moving targets. Stealthily she ascended into the air.

It did not take her 5 minutes before she spotted the bus again. Slowly she raised her binoculars and sure enough Shinonono Houki had her head resting on Ichika's shoulder. Her jealousy almost exploded and she was tempted to fire a missile at them. But she had to refrain, it was only the first day and her strongest rivals were Charlotte and Laura.

The French girl had spent too much time with Ichika already, with a sweet and caring personality to trick and entice any man. But Cecilia knew better, beneath that was a darker side, perfectly able to make people's life difficult if needed.

And Laura, the military girl. Her stealth skills and knowledge with weaponry could not only take out competition, but be able to formulate perfect defensive strategies. She would have to plan ahead to counter her.

Right now it was best to leave Shinonono Houki up to Rin and Laura.

But take extreme measures when required.

* * *

"I'll be in your care."

Ichika bowed traditionally to Houki's father who looked at him critically before nodding. He was tall and muscular, with a face that did not look much older than Ichika himself, but his hands were calloused showing his years of training.

"The pleasure is mine, thank you for looking after my daughter."

"No, no, no she has been looking after me a lot more," he said with a smile. Ichika caught Houki's glare and knew that he was being informal, but he meant the words that he said.

"Nice eyes you have there, boy."

"Eyes?"

"They're honest. Looks like you've grown up well."

"Thank you sir."

"But if you're going to steal Houki away from me… be prepared to defeat me in kendo first!"

"Don't worry I have no int-"

"Ichika!" Houki had shouted over him. He thought about what he was about to say and gulped at the almost heinous error he made.

"I can tell from his eyes Houki," her father said cautiously. "Boy, stay a while and train with us."

"Of course, thank you for the opportunity."

Rising only after her father did, he followed Houki as she showed him to his room. The hallways were all aligned with wood work and no further articulation was needed. Occasionally they crossed house workers and disciples who all bowed to Houki with respect. The actual establishment was not very large, but it covered a wide area of ground.

Ichika briefly remembered when they held hands on the bus and grimaced. Houki had gotten comfortable, but he felt that the bus was unbearably hot. The last thing he wanted to do was to be too near to another person.

He couldn't imagine her being cold, so why had she gotten close to him?

Probably a bit tired and wanted to sleep. It wasn't like she said anything else the whole trip and the journey from IS Academy had been long.  
Houki stopped and indicated to her right.

"Ichika, this is your room."

She opened the sliding door to a tatami mat floored room. It was only about 20 square metres in area with a single folded futon and short table. There was thankfully a power socket and window leading to the green land beyond. He quickly took a picture of the room before dropping his items.

"Ichika?"

"Oh the room looks… very practical."

"I apologise for the lack of… things."

"No, it's fine Houki."

"Then, if you need me I'll be down the hallway. Outside there is a sign that says my name."

Immediately she stood up to leave.

"Are you mad or something?"

As soon as he asked this she turned with an expression that he had not seen before. She was close to tears. Ichika had to hold in his shock when she slowly backed away and closed the door.  
He was mad at himself, of course he upset her.

He had completely forgotten to give her father the gifts he brought from his home.

Ichika had to go and make this right as soon as possible. It was terribly bad manners to not bring anything. He opened his small closet and found a bogu, kendo protective gear. He quickly dressed and ran to Houki's room carrying a shinai in one hand and a gift box in the other.

"Houki?" he tapped three times on her door.

The door slid open and sure enough she had also put on her bogu, but she was surprised to see him do the same. Her eyes were wide in shock even when he apologised about not giving her father the gift box, then she chuckled before saying he was forgiven.

The training would soon begin and Houki's mood seemed to be lifted a little.  
And that in itself made him smile.

* * *

"Status report! Status report!" The Chinese girl demanded stomping her booted foot onto the ground in frustration.

"I don't think we were needed here," Laura replied through the channel.

"What do you mean?" Rin demanded.

"Ichika just doesn't understand women. I'll continue my watch."

"I'll keep watch from the east side as well," Cecilia chimed in.

"G-G-Guys I'm suddenly having seconds thoughts about this," Charlotte said.

"T-True this has gotten a bit out of hand," Rin admitted. Laura and Cecilia did not reply and the Chinese representative pilot sighed, switching off her communication. She turned to Charlotte who was right next to her and stuck out her tongue. The French girl smiled and Rin turned from her.

"Don't be so angry Rin."

"I'm not angry."

In truth she was. She had located Ichika's bus and was about to take out Houki with a single blast canon round. However, Charlotte managed to somehow get above her and tackle her with an ignition boost. Before they knew it, they were half way up a mountain without any shields and no roads in sight.

"Don't worry my Raphael Revive will charge in a couple of minutes."

"Stupid second generation models, with their Battery Packs and chargeable power."

The third generation models did not have a concept of mobile charging. They could only be refilled in specially designed outposts. She looked at the French girl in more detail now, noting how calm she was. Her face was smiling slightly even as she scrolled through her IS data screen.

"You're… surprisingly upbeat about all this."

"Eh? Really?"

There was a good chance she was always like this. Rin had never really got the chance to bond with Charlotte, but just by looking at her she felt warm affection for her fellow rival.

"Cecilia said something strange just now," she said clutching her ear piece and then she gasped in shock.

"What did she say?"

"We forgot something really important," Charlotte exclaimed.

Rin thought about it, but could not come up with a simple answer. It was not as if Shinonono lived in a fortified castle. She was only the daughter of a dojo master and related to…

"How could I forget?!" she screamed to her blonde companion next to her.

"This is turning out to be a disaster."

Disaster was an understatement.

Rin switched on her communications once again and spoke in a soft voice.

"What's going on? Are you guys safe?"

"I'm fine from here, I'm about 2 kilometres away. My Blue Tears is picking up about 200 life signals. Considering there are only fifty dojo members and ten staff the rest are most likely guards."

"… I cannot move from my position. There are very few routes, I'm limited to night movements only."

"Laura get out of there quickly. They will most likely shoot on sight," Charlotte screamed. "These are official government guards!"

"Don't worry mistress, I am not easy to catch."

"Hi-Hi~"

Rin gasped. She looked at Charlotte who had an equally pale expression.

"I found you~. As expected of the world's smartest scientist and prettiest idol Shinonono Tabane-desu~"

The voice was chuckling and Rin's worse fears were coming to light. It was undoubtedly the voice of Shinonono Tabane. The creator of IS, the sadist from hell and the only person able to present a challenge to Orimura Chifuyu.

"I applaud your guts for invading my home on an only twice encrypted network. Now Rin, Charlotte, Laura, Cecilia…"

Rin was sweating openly now and her mouth went dry.

"What are you doing here... desu?"

"Taking a walk," Laura replied almost immediately.

Out of all the things she could have said.

"In Ichika's room? How convenient~"

"You're in Ichika's room?" she shouted. She also heard Cecilia voice similar complaints, plus a lot more colourful vocabulary.

"Spying and sabotage," Laura admitted.

"By staring at Ichika while he changes?~"

"Laura?!" Charlotte had just yelled loudly and Rin could make out Laura's gasp of fear.

"This looks fun. I'll dismiss the guards for the next three days. Anything for my dear sister to be more honest with herself~"

"What?!"

"I leave it up to you guys. Bye Beeee~"

A sharp static cut through and there was a brief silence.  
Charlotte took off her ear piece.

"I don't think this is a good idea… at all."

She was right, there was something suspicious about this whole situation. By doing this, the genius scientist was purposely hurting her sister. There was no way she wanted to be part of that family feud. She also disabled her communications and decided to leave the rest to Laura and Cecilia.

"Guess we'll head back to the hotel then."

* * *

This was it…

The chance that she was waiting for.

As soon as Ichika was asleep, she would climb into bed with him and make him submit to her will.  
After all he was her wife.  
Laura licked her lips as she hid in the lower closet compartment. Ichika was still staring at his logbook just a metre from her and she had to suppress her muffled breathings. She was practically salivating after watching him change twice and massage his broad shoulders with those flexible yet muscular arms.

Patience!

An hour passed before he finally switched off his lamp and shifted to his right side to sleep on his futon. She would wait another hour before taking off her own clothes. Laura counted down the minutes and she noted Ichika's breathing become heavy. It was soon enough.

23:55, she savoured the numbers before slowly opening the closet door. She knelt beside Ichika and felt her heart thumping. His face looked as if it was chiselled from stone, making the jawline more defined than even most even Europeans.

When was the last time she was attracted to a person in such a way?

"Ichika."

She could not stop, softly calling out his name as she leant in to kiss him.

Laura had been in the military since birth, bred for war, born in combat. It was because of this, that she felt danger and instinctively leapt back.

A bullet hole had materialised where she had just been moments before. Laura quickly looked towards the window and sure enough it was open. However from it she could narrow down the trajectory path, leading to the sniper.

"Cecilia what the hell are you doing?" she whispered.

"I want to ask you the same question Laura Bodewig. What in heaven's name do you think _you_ were doing?"

"Stay out of this, you don't want to hurt Ichika do you?"

"My shots… will never miss."

Laura dived to the right as two more bullet holes appeared. They were small, but she could tell they were electrically charged.  
Stun bullets.  
She removed her eyepatch and looked one more time through the window. This time she saw it. The flash of light indicating the round leaving the barrel. With her supreme reaction time enhanced Laura dodged the next shot and hid back in the closet.

"Stay there Laura and observe only."

"Impressive Cecilia your shots are accurate. However you made one fatal mistake."

"Are you thinking of going against me?"

"Cecilia, you are out of your depth."

"Say anymore and I'll shoot you through the wall."

"Stand down. You'll regret this."

"Bodewig, are you going against me?"

"Yes."

Laura pulled out her terminal and pushed a button.

"Wha-"

There was a sound of a dulled explosion. Laura knew in advance Cecilia's habits, she was a perfectionist with an unhealthy obsession over Ichika. Therefore she took the bait when Laura terraformed an area perfect for sniping. She had also rigged the area with explosives. The bomb would buy her around 15 minutes. That was all the time that she needed.

Laura gently stroked Ichika's face and leaned in to kiss his brow. He didn't flinch and she knew she could get away with more.

The door slid open and Laura vaulted to the left avoiding a blow that would have split her head open. Shinonono was wearing a night gown and in her hand was a partially deployed IS hand. Laura tried to stay calm even as the kendo girl neared her position, knowing that it was pitch black and her position could not be accurately determined. Laura herself could only make out slight outlines after having trained in darkness for most of her life.

"What are you doing here… Laura?"

How did she know?

Laura crouched slightly to the right and to her shock, Houki's armoured arm followed her movement. Was this a fourth generation model feature?

"You can't run. I can see… your eye!"

Laura gasped and covered her golden eye, but it was too late as Shinonono Houki had already trapped her head within the grip of her IS. She was flung out the room and further into the garden beyond. The IS gave her opponent almost sonic speed and Laura could not react to such fast attacks.

"Abort Mission! Abort Mission! We have been discovered!"

There was no reply.

Rin and Charlotte had already given up for the day.

And she just blew up Cecilia.

"Back up! Requesting back up!"

She was instantly against the ground again as Houki materialised behind her, pummelling her into the soft earth. Laura could feel the air leave her lungs as she tried to escape the grasp of the IS, but it was futile.

"Medic!"

Laura was losing consciouness. But she heard a reply in her ear piece and her heart soared. Someone was there!

"Bingbong… Dead end for you Laura Bodewig~"

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, hope you enjoyed this.**

 **Sorry if I haven't replied to reviews, fanfiction keeps on saying there is an error with the review page. So just waiting till it fixes itself.**

 **Will update soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: Hakone Yumoto - Day 2

**Infinite Stratos - Summer Mayhem**

 **Chapter 3 - Hakone Yumoto**

 **Day 2**

"Why are you here Laura?"

Houki had bound the girl's wrists and ankles with rope, before taking Laura back to her room. The girl's lips were pursed tight and her expression was one of shame.

"Laura Bodewig?!"

"Just kill me already," she replied looking Houki dead in the eye.

She didn't need to take this situation so seriously.

"I'm mad at you, but as a friend!"

"To be captured by enemy hands… how disgraceful. Do what you will to me, I am ready for my punishment."

There was no getting through to her and Houki was about to set her free. After all, the only reason she had captured her in the first place was in case she was _not_ Laura. In the worst case scenario she could have been an assassin with a golden eye.

"Hi-Hi-Hi~"

Houki's blood froze as her door opened without warning. Her sister walked in, still wearing the ridiculous bunny ears and overly cutesy blue dress.

"Sister, this has nothing to do with you, don't worry."

"Really now Houki-chan~? I know _everything_ about what they are doing though~"

"Don't worry I can guess," Houki replied, showing her sister the black earpiece Laura had been shouting into. "I'm guessing the other four are here too."

"Ara~. Houki-chan is so smart! As expected, sister of the genius Shi-"

"You knew about this didn't you?"

"Of course~"

"There you have it, Laura Bodewig. Go back and tell the others to stop whatever they are doing."

To her surprise Laura growled. She was defiant to listen to orders.

"I have blemished the name of the Schwarze Hase. I will not reveal anymore! My comrades will avenge me."

Houki clutched her head in frustration. Laura would never stand down, it was a mistake to restrain her or defeat her in combat.  
She didn't want to rely on her sister either.  
It was not like she had that right.

Instead she continued to think of a possible way out of this mess. Charlotte was not likely to take action. Cecilia and Rin on the other hand would do whatever it took to make sure she and Ichika did not get close.

"Then as a prisoner of war, you will stay here for the duration of your stay. Do not let Ichika see you and help with the housework."

"… Understood."

That was the best use that Houki could get out of her. Her sister asked her again if she wanted her help, but she refused.  
Houki would win this by herself.  
After all, today was the day she looked forward to the most. She had booked a full-board hot spring hotel stay for one night. There was no way that Ichika could resist when given the romantic setting.

Just one more push and she would have Ichika.

* * *

Charlotte yawned and slowly opened her eyes. It was still early in the morning and she checked her watch. Just a bit past 7:30. She rose and stretched, letting her bones crack and realign themselves. Rin was still asleep on the next bed over, but there was no sign of either Cecilia or Laura. She crept to the bathroom where she had a quick rinse before letting herself dry naturally on the balcony overlooking mountains and high trees.

Charlotte was completely at peace.  
She could clearly hear the sound of chirping birds and rustling leaves.  
No cars, no IS.

Rin was still motionless and Charlotte quietly dressed into a traditional yukata. The front desk had given her a golden robe, thinking it matched her hair, but secretly she wanted a cuter colour like pink. She did her hair up into a bun before twirling in the mirror. It wasn't bad, she admitted before taking a quick picture with her camera, giggling at the action. She had taken many pictures of the surrounding scenery and hotel, but this was the first picture of herself.

"Hey Rin… Breakfast."

The Chinese girl in response turned.  
And continued to snore.  
She chuckled slowly taking a room key and exiting. They had talked until late and she finally understood Rin's obsession over Ichika. He had saved her in a similar way to Charlotte herself.

And Rin, poor Rin, wanted to have the same feeling of being saved again.  
Even if it meant hurtling headfirst into danger.  
She was that type of girl.

Once Charlotte understood this, she concluded that Rin was not immature but impractical. She had not said anything judgemental last night, but rather explained her own situation and the pair bonded.

 _Hmph. Well I do feel sorry for you. But it's not like I'm giving Ichika to you._

Neither will I, Huang Lingyin.

It was past 8:00 when she sat next to the window with her camera ready to take pictures of the food and surroundings. The entrance was a recreation of a shrine entrance, with sweet smelling bark and welcoming yellow ambience. The glass windows were spotless and waitresses from all over the world came to take breakfast orders.

"Ichika, what do you think of this place?"

"Wow Houki, are you sure it's alright if we stay here?"

"Of course, and there is even a private hot spring in our room as well."

Charlotte froze. This could not be happening. She looked behind her and sure enough Ichika and Houki had entered the front entrance a few metres behind her. They were chatting to the front staff and blocking the only entrance or exit from the dining room. She chanced another look and grimaced when she saw that they had no luggage bags, they most likely were going to eat first.

And head straight towards her.

"Miss, could I take your order?"

A waitress smiled as she stood by her and Charlotte panicked. As soon as she was sure Houki and Ichika were looking fully the other direction she dashed into the bathroom. She secured the stall furthest away and took her earpiece from her pocket.

"Is anyone there? Laura? Cecilia?"

"Charlotte? What's wrong?"

Thank god, Cecilia was still online.

"Where is Laura?"

"I don't know, she disappeared yesterday."

"Never mind actually. Ichika and Shinonono are in this hotel right now!"

"What?! But I was keeping watch over the house the whole day, no one left the premises."

"Come back as soon as possible."

"Roger!"

Charlotte put the communication device back into her pocket and thought about the implications of the event. Cecilia's IS used power whenever conducting a scan, therefore she could only see with her eyes normally. There were ways that they could have slipped past her… but it was likely that it was on purpose. And therefore Laura going missing meant that, she was caught.

The door to the lady's bathroom opened. Charlotte heard the familiar roar of a partially deployed IS and her blood ran cold. There were 7 stalls. When she ran to the last one, only two others had been locked. Would Shinonono really force her way into one?

"Charlotte… Are you there?"

It was most definitely Shinonono Houki.  
And she had seen her.

"No it isn't."

Another reply from a closer stall. There was a loud smash, before she could make out screams.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were someone else!"

"Get out! Pervert! Stranger Danger!"

Charlotte heard her exit and peered over the top of the stall. There was a western girl wearing a similar yukata and had a blonde bun. She was saved by sheer luck.

If Shinonono was aware that Charlotte could be here, then that meant that Laura _had_ been captured. She stayed still for a few minutes, before slowly exiting. Fortunately Ichika and Shinonono were not in the dining room and she ran up the stairs.

She had to warn Rin before it was too late.

* * *

Cecilia fired the listening device and it landed onto the top corner of the glass balcony door as predicted. There was a sudden influx of static before she could pick up everything that was being said between Shinonono and Ichika.

"Ichika, would you like to try the private hot spring?"

"Eh? I mean it's convenient that it's on the balcony but…"

"But?"

"Well you're a girl Houki, I don't really feel comfortable."

What's with this vibe?

Cecilia looked through her rifle and sure enough Ichika was blushing and had his back towards his childhood friend.  
But she was reaching out, eyes wanting.

The glass balcony door was closed, there was no way to take the shot.

They suddenly drew apart and she heard the main door open. Something about a key, but it was too far away from the transmitter to make out.

"I do want to eat breakfast first though."

They left the room. Cecilia checked the amount of shields she had left. 240. Not very much for another day. But she had to disable that outdoor hot spring at all costs… it was too dangerous. From her angle she saw another sight she couldn't believe. Two rooms away was Rin climbing over the balcony barriers and into their living quarters.

Perfect.

"Rin, can you hear me?"

"Cecilia? Where are you?"

"I'm looking right at you, good job."

"I didn't bring a weapon. It might be up to you to break it."

"Roger."

"B-Be careful! She suspects we may be here. She might have laid traps as well!"

Charlotte was being overly cautious. There was no need to be frightened.

"Don't worry Rin, I've scanned it," she lied.

"Really? You're a life saver."

As soon as Rin touched the water she stiffened.  
Then toppled to the ground lifeless.  
Cecilia stared at the body, but couldn't say a word as she searched for the cause.

"What happened to Rin?"

"She's not moving!"

Charlotte instantly vaulted through the barriers in her IS uniform. Cecilia had to admire her perfect form as she easily cleared the two metre walls.

"How is she?"

"Not good."  
She could see Charlotte looking towards the water, before pulling an electrical cord from the water.

"She's been electrocuted, she needs urgent medical care!"

"That's strange my scan-"

"Cecilia, are you sure you scanned the room?"

"I'm sure."

She had to fool them as much as possible. As far as they were concerned they were still a team. But Cecilia had other ideas, especially with the betrayal of Laura.

"Okay I'll get Rin downstairs to the doctor, I'll leave the wires in."

Cecilia said a brief okay before watching Charlotte deploy her IS and carry Rin to the bottom floor.  
The French girl was certainly nimble.

She toyed with the idea of actually scanning the room now, but that would decrease her shield power by at least 100. It was too steep and who knew what Shinonono had planned on the final day…

"Rin's okay, just in shock. It looks like she'll be out of action for a while though."

"Okay then it's up to us to make sure that Ichika and Shinonono don't become a couple."

"S-Sure…"

The blonde girl was unenthusiastic, it was of no surprise. But having an extra pair of eyes and ears always helped.

"I'll keep watch over the room, Dunois you tail them."

"Roger."

* * *

Ichika opened the door to their hotel room feeling happily spoiled. The food came in courses and were a delight to eat, he even had the chance to walk around the area and take photos of the surroundings. He looked forward to showing the pictures to his sister and see the look of jealousy on her face, before taking her on a surprise trip!

"I-Ichika!"

Houki seemed nervous and he was unsure why. She was wearing a black and purple yukata, which perfectly matched her hair. It was that hair that was now spilling loose as she undid the ribbon holding it into a ponytail. Her hands were shaking as she carried on to remove the sash of her dress and only now could Ichika react.

"H-H-Hou-"

"Don't move."

Her eyes were wide and innocent. Pleading almost. This was the first time she was so emotionally exposed to Ichika and he could feel the blood rushing to his face.

"Ichika, let's try out the… hot spring."

"S-Sure you first then."

She looked at him strangely, before opening the balcony door and disrobing. He immediately turned away, but he caught enough of a glimpse to know that she wasn't wearing anything.  
What was she thinking?  
What did she want?

"It's okay to look now, I just put on a towel."

He decided to peak a little, and sure enough she was wrapped conservatively. She walked closer towards the steaming hot spring. If he focused hard enough he could get past the fact that she was naked under her… attire, however looking at all her scattered items of clothing on the ground was another matter entirely. She was about three steps from the water when she turned with a shy smile.

"Ichika get undressed to-"

When Houki looked at him however, she had a face of utter horror and… anger. Such anger and disgust that Ichika immediately backed away slightly.

What happened?

* * *

What am I doing?!

"Dunois what the hell are you doing?" Cecilia screamed through her earpiece.

Charlotte had crept into Ichika's room and caught Shinonono's attention. She was behind Ichika and making various hand signals telling the girl to not get into the hot spring. It was unlikely that she knew about the trap as she was seconds away from putting her hand into it. Charlotte crossed her arms in the air, feigned a seizure and kept on pointing to the balcony.

Unfortunately the only reaction she got back, was Shinonono's angry face.  
In frustration she started stripping to indicate hot spring, but the Japanese girl screamed in response.

"Houki what's wrong?"

Her face was frozen in shock and Charlotte only realised now what she was doing. She was standing there almost naked.

"Houki?"

Ichika was making the motion to turn towards her. Charlotte readied her IS, if it came to it, she would knock him out.

Thankfully Shinonono had stepped forwards and clasped his head between her hands.

"N-N-Nothing is wrong Ichika. I'm just a bit nervous."

She was closer now and Charlotte was now in a position to specifically mouth the words, 'danger, electricity, hot spring.'

"Dunois, I have no idea what you're doing." It was Cecilia's voice. "It looked like you said 'you and me, together, hot spring.' "

She really wasn't helping.  
But unfortunately it looked like Shinonono got a similar message when she went bright red.  
Again Charlotte began crossing her arms in frustration.

"Houki! Let go of me."

"Sorry," she let go. "Could you do me a favour? Wear this."

Without waiting for a reply she tied a piece of cloth around his face. Charlotte noted that it was wrapped around twice to completely restrain his vision.

"I'll take a shower first before going in. Just wear that for now."

"Well sure…"

The Japanese girl then grabbed Charlotte's hand forcing her into the toilet area.

"What are you doing here?!" she whispered.

"There are electrical wires in the hot spring, you could have seriously hurt yourself!"

"Did you put them there?!"

"Of course not! Rin was there only a few hours ago, before she was hospitalised."

"… Why was Rin on this balcony?"

Charlotte inwardly swore in French. There was no easy way out of this and the girl in front of her was on the edge of losing it and killing all her rivals.

"Houki?" He was right outside the door and Charlotte immediately hid behind the Japanese girl.

"I-Ichika?"

"Don't worry, I haven't taken off my blindfold. I just thought I might as well take a dip first."

"No!"  
Charlotte instantly clamped her mouth shut with her hands.

"Eh? Houki? Was that you?"

Shinonono shot daggers at her with her eyes before coughing, "Sorry, my throat was a little sore."

"Wow you sounded just like Charl just then."

"Is that so?"

"Anyway, I'm going in first."

Shinonono burst through the doors and Charlotte followed. Unfortunately they both slipped on the wet floor and skidded into Ichika. Charlotte was unsure what order they had toppled in, and she hoped that it was in such a way that was not too embarrassing.  
But she knew she had her hopes too high.

He was on top of her, blindfold still on thankfully. His own towel was barely covering his torso and his hand was on her…

The Japanese girl was further away and one look at them was enough to evict pure blooded rage.

"Houki is this your…?"

He actually started squeezing! Charlotte tried to stay perfectly still and not moan as his hand moved on her bare chest.

Shinonono pushed him.

She pushed him right into the hot spring water.

He yelled and jerked upright removing his foot from the water. Unlike Rin who was immediately knocked out, Ichika was twitching uncontrollably, froth erupting from his mouth.

It looked critical.

Charlotte ran to his side grasping his hand, noting the amount of pain he was in.

"Oh, this looks bad~"

Charlotte almost screamed as Shinonono Tabane materialised behind them.

"Sister, this was your doing wasn't it?"

"Ahaha… looks like I went too far~"

"Help Ichika, please," Charlotte pleaded.

"Of course, that's why I'm here. So do tell Cecilia to stop aiming her gun at me~"

She crouched by Ichika before casually slapping him in the face. He flinched in pain before normal colour was restored and his body started breathing normally.

"Treatment done!~"

Her sister had grabbed a shinai and whacked it on Tabane's head.  
To Charlotte's shock, the wooden sword shattered on impact.

"Why did you do this?"

"I only wanted to get rid of Rin haha. Plus, I had to be sure what kind of friends you had~"

"That's none of your concern!"

"I might have went too far this time~" she admitted with a clumsy smile. "He is out of action today and needs rest~"

"Sister… I'm angry at you."

"Sorry Houki-chan."

"But more than her, I cannot forgive you," she said turning towards Charlotte. "How could you tail us here?"

"I'm sorry, it was the wrong thing to do," there was a burning shame within her. She knew this was wrong and if she wasn't here then Tabane would not have booby trapped the hot spring.

"It was you who pushed him in though~"

"Who's side are you on!"

Charlotte gritted her teeth. The only reason she could bear this was because she knew that if she hadn't barged in sooner, then it could have been Shinonono Houki that could have been injured. She left soon after, trusting the sisters to take care of Ichika's.

She was not disillusioned however. Seeing Ichika in such pain, in front of her eyes, unlocked her wrath. There was no way Cecilia scanned the area without identifying the trap.

Did she lie about scanning?  
Or did she just want to eliminate Rin?

Either way, this meant war.

* * *

 **A/N Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **Still waiting for the review thing to be fixed! Don't worry, I do appreciated them, promise!~**

 **Will update soon!**


	4. Chapter 4: Hakone Yumoto - Final Day

**Infinite Stratos - Summer Mayhem**

 **Chapter 4 - Hakone Yumoto**

 **Day Three (Last Day)**

It was three in the morning.

Cecilia grinned broadly as she planted the ninth set of explosives. From her notes, Laura had insisted on landmines and sure enough the German's bag was full of them.

She counted exactly 450 stone steps leading up to the Temple. On both sides of the steps were dark green forest trees and at the summit, were the main gates and offertory boxes. Every year Shinonono had come to this same shrine to visit her aunt, and draw fortunes in love, intelligence and longevity. With Ichika she would be sure to go to the famous couple's shrine. It was rumoured that couples that drew a good fortune or higher from the fortune box almost always got married.

Cecilia would make sure they would never reach the top.

She had started from the summit and almost reached the base. Cecilia happily hummed as she almost finished her work when she heard footsteps.

At this time?

Cecilia turned to see Charlotte in her IS uniform facing her calmly. Her lips were curled into a tight smile, but from the look in her eyes Cecilia knew that she had angered her.

"Cecilia… what are you doing?"

She couldn't answer.  
How could she answer?  
In one of her hands was a mini shovel and the other a landmine.

"Doing what I can for the good of England."

"You could hurt somebody."

"Don't worry, I'll be disabling them with a remote until Shinonono steps on it."

"You could hurt somebody."

Cecilia blinked as she repeated the same lines. Charlotte's expression had not changed. Even from this distance she could feel the blood lust. She had a point about hurting others other than Shinonono Houki, but Cecilia was even prepared to blow up the entire entrance if necessary. It wasn't like anyone was going to die when they were all gifted with personal IS suits.

"Cecilia, remove all of the traps."

"What a strange day it is, for a _pseudo_ French Representative to give orders to me."

"Cecilia, your shields are low. No matter how you look at it, you cannot win."

She was right. Cecilia bit her lip in frustration. Charlotte would have been a challenge even at maximum energy. She was well balanced and her second rate weapons were made up for by the sheer number of them equipped.

"Second generation versus third generation model. There is no contest at all."

That was not necessarily true. Her own Blue Tears though had a customised fitting, but still lagged in reaction time. Her arsenal therefore was limited. In comparison her opponent's IS was more tuned and free flowing, capable of doing everything well.  
But Cecilia had confidence as a _specialist_ in projectile weaponry.

"I think we should deactivate whatever traps you set and just observe them."

"Even if Ichika is taken away from us?"

Charlotte for the first time hesitated and Cecilia smiled spotting the opportunity she needed. The French girl might act nice, but she had her own wants and needs.

"Well Dunois? What happens if Ichika and Shinonono start dating? Do you think you'll have another chance?"

The girl below her was now grinding her teeth in frustration. Cecilia knew she should deal the final blow soon, but before she could find the words her opponent started walking towards her.

"Even when that happens, I'll still love Ichika. What about you, Cecilia Alcott?"

Saying that she loved someone was something Cecilia could not bring herself to do. She also knew that if she didn't say it, she would have no reason to do what she was doing. She was cornered. Without any way out, the only choices were to surrender…  
\- or to fight.

Cecilia deployed her Blue Tears aiming the rifle straight at Charlotte. She released two of her signal guns and grimaced as she realised at best she could manage around thirty shots. Charlotte merely smiled and deployed her own IS.  
Raphael Revive, heavily customised.  
Her weapons consisted of assault rifles, mini guns, bolt canons, knives, shield pierce, herculean shield, jet boosters… Cecilia had to stop counting. Whatever strategy the enemy used the Raphael Revive would have a counter for that, she was a jack of all trades.

Then Cecilia would have to overwhelm her with firepower.

The first strike was fast, taking Cecilia completely by surprise as her two signal guns were shot down in an instant by an assault rifle. She deployed two more and used them as a shield to take the downward strike of the knife as Charlotte neared. Cecilia flew back firing four shots and one missile. Her opponent moved from side to side gathering momentum before flying towards the blasts, handgun raised ready to shoot down the projectiles. A flux of explosions, smoke covering the area hindering the Blue Tear's night vision. Hastily Cecilia fired shot after shot into the mass, fully aware that she was destroying the surrounding forest.

But it didn't matter.  
She had to defeat her foe.

Cecilia deployed her last two signal guns and readied four missiles. Her shields were now below 100, it was nearing the finale. A blur of orange as an IS flashed out of the smoke screen and right into dangerous proximity. Cecilia fired but could not get a lock on the blurring target.

Ignition Boost!

The orange IS was only metres away, already the shield pierce coming loose, one hit from that would end her. Cecilia reversed, then air locked her thrusters forcing her IS into a centrifugal motion narrowly avoiding the blow.

"Eh? Not bad Cecilia."

She was toying with her!

Rage filled her prideful heart as Cecilia launched her missiles. To her shock Charlotte did the same turning motion that Cecilia had done moments before and fired three shots back all hitting target. Blue Tears fell to the forest, shield level nearing single digits and she felt her breath escaping her lungs upon impact with the ground. Seconds after the Raphael Revive was pinning her to the ground, gun to the head.

"It's getting late Cecilia. Let's start now shall we?"

She had to admit defeat. Her IS was now unusable, and the French girl's face though smiling in understanding had a burning fire in her eyes. Cecilia had only seen those kind of eyes in three other people.

And she was most definitely afraid of all of them.

* * *

"Alpha over, do you read me? Testing, testing…"

"We read you Captain Bodewig."

"Lieutenant Clarissa Harfouch, I require your assistance."

"Speak your mind captain."

"My wife is visiting a shrine with his childhood friend. How can I sabotage them on these sacred grounds?"

Laura heard voices on the other side of the radio transmitter and knew they were discussing the matter. She had full faith in the Lieutenant and her knowledge of Japanese culture. As she waited Laura casually paced the area of the shrine counting the number of boxes, stalls and workers.

"Captain Bodewig. What is your current armoury?"

"A handgun, two grenades and 150 power on my IS."

"That is not nearly enough firepower."

She was scolded. Laura had only time to pick out these when leaving the Shinonono household. All the other items were being held onto by the Rabbit from Hell.

"Captain Bodewig, listen carefully. The trick to any Japanese Shrine… is to wear a priestess outfit!"

Laura had never heard of such an attire. It was only after Clarissa had described it in much more detail, did she understand the importance of tradition spanning over millions of eons. Therefore she was determined to take it all the way by wearing cat ears granting her powers of the greater cat gods.

"I want to keep my identity hidden if possible."

"That is a very difficult situation Captain Bodewig. I need to read a couple of mang- I mean reference books… reference books."

As expected from her second in command. Her knowledge of the Japanese Culture was rivalled by none. Ever since a young age she had locked herself in her room, watching anime, manga and online games, becoming fluent in Japanese by the age of 12. She had also excelled in the army programme only losing out to Laura in physical fitness because of her lack of exercise.

"Captain I have found the answer!"

"Impressive Lieutenant."

"Wear a fox mask, they sometimes do that in festivals."

A mask would suddenly cover up her face. Laura smiled and said her thanks before scanning the area map. The shrine that Shinonono and Ichika would most likely visit was… the couple's shrine. She would make sure they would have the worst possible affinity. That way Shinonono would be discouraged.

What a perfect plan!

Laura unconsciously felt a stab of doubt enter her mind. She had felt that her tailing skills were flawless as well, yet she was caught and imprisoned by Shinonono Houki. Laura smashed her head to the ground when she remembered what she had to do to escape from Tabane's grasp. Unfortunately the Bunny from Hell now had pictures of her in a maid costume, bunny outfit and school swimsuit. The shame of having to pose in different positions while being photographed at different angles… Lieutenant Clarissa would not let her off lightly after finding this out.

"Excuse me, I'm very sorry."

The shrine maiden looked towards her with a questionable look before smiling in welcome.

"Do you have a spare outfit? I would like to help you manage the shrine."

"Sorry, unfortunately I can't say anything on behalf of…"

The girl was young, only around 14. It was not surprising that she went dead silent as soon as Laura brought her gun into view. Her brown eyes went wide in fear and mouth open in shock.

"Listen, I will borrow a shrine outfit… And I will help you with the couple's fortune stand."

The girl nodded to show that she understood.

"Do you have a fox mask? Also cat ears as well…"

The girl shook her head. Laura jammed the gun closer to her head before she started crying and nodded vigorously. She stood and walked slowly to the cupboard before pulling out a box in the interior section. Inside were a variety of festival props, there were fox masks as well and Laura was pleased that they had her size.

"And the cat ears?"

She shook her head in denial.

"I'm going to count to three, then I'll shoot you if you don't tell me where I can find cat ears."

Laura now placed the barrel right against her cheek making her scream with her mouth completely closed. It seemed she really didn't know and she lowered the weapon before stroking the girl's head.

"No need to be scared, sorry I was desperate. Come, help me with this shrine outfit."

The girl looked at her tentatively before nodding slowly and helping Laura put on the white shirt and tying the long red skirt.

"Lieutenant, this is Captain Bodewig. I've failed to secure cat ears. Will there be an issue with carrying on with the operation?"

"Worry not I have your bases covered! Simply tie your hair into pigtails with a cute girly ribbon."

As always she was reliable. Laura finished up the last of her disguise before sitting in the traditional sitting position before the fortune entrance. Her mask was humid but she endured. Slowly she pried open the box of wooden fortunes counting out the number of good luck sticks and bad luck sticks. A complete even split. She then opened another box and transferred the contents such that one had all bad luck and one had all good luck.

This way she could control each couple's fortune. A sudden exhilaration filled her body… she could play God. She was a God. Laura started grinning uncontrollably as she continued to rig each of the fortune boxes. The grins became muffled laughter under her fox mask and she only wished she had the cat ears to go with her pigtails.

After all combination attacks were most effective.

* * *

Rin grumbled as she awoke from slumber. She felt on edge, her muscles sore as if she had just run laps and then press-ups, before doing more laps. There was an indescribable sensation lingering on her lips and her mouth was opening and closing in desperation for more oxygen.

"She's awake!"

Sounded like Charlotte. Why did she sound so relieved?  
It was not as if she was in any danger.  
Then the memories hit her. Rin struggled to rise as Charlotte brought a doctor over. He briefly took her pulse and temperature before asking her a couple of questions. They were relatively simple and she played along. The doctor satisfied that she was in able condition, left and they were alone in the infirmary.

"Where's that woman?"

Charlotte looked at her questionably, before tapping her earpiece. She passed one to Rin who turned it on and started yelling obscenities.

"Rin! I'm so glad you're awake!"

"This is your fault you bit-"

"Shh." Charlotte rammed her hand onto her lips and Rin felt the static sensation depart from her body. There were sounds outside the infirmary door.

"Houki? Where are you going?"

"To the shrine obviously, we have to pray for your safe travels. Your plane leaves in the afternoon."

Afternoon? Rin grabbed Charlotte's wrist and searched for the time on her watch. It had just past 8 in the morning.  
There was not much time at all.

"I need to go, immediately."

"Rin?"

"I haven't made any preparations in Guangzhou at all."  
Those of course included anti infantry personnel.

"Cecilia, don't think I've forgotten this."

The British girl started apologising over the communications line, but was cut as Rin switched the device off. She gave a brief gesture to Charlotte who caught on and did the same.

"Watch out for her."

Charlotte smiled and gave Rin a brief hug. Rin knew that they had bonded over the last few days, but was unprepared for the sudden display of affection. She noted how there were dark rings under her eyes and her skin was paler than usual.

"Are you okay Charlotte?"

"Fine, just didn't get much sleep yesterday."

Did she stay here to look after Rin? The notion of thought was not unlike the French girl and she felt another wave of affection towards her. Looking at her levelly she decided to put her trust in Charlotte.

"Try to keep them from doing too much terrorism in China… Of course I'll do the same when they go to see you. This is a trade, equal exchange no other meaning… got it?"

Of course, it meant that they had formed an alliance. The seated girl opposite smiled widely and nodded laying her head onto the soft mattress and soon her breathing deepened as she slept.

Rin was unsure how to view the situation, but tried her best to carry her into the mattress and cover her with the sheets. Charlotte had worked hard, and Rin knew Cecilia would take care of Shinonono at the Shrine. Then all she could do now was to prepare her belongings and come up with a plan for things to do in Guangzhou. Charlotte whimpered slightly and she looked towards the sleeping girl who was now clenching her teeth, face contorted into pain.

She knelt by her, but after a moment the expression passed. A chill had hit Rin like an omen, but she couldn't worry about it longer.  
Rin had to make numerous phone calls after all.

* * *

"Houki?"

The girl ahead was running ahead in joy. Ichika didn't know what was wrong with him but he started to notice her hips, lips, hair, face… and body in general. What caused this change?

His mind flashed back into the hot spring hotel. He couldn't really work out what happened, but his hand grabbed something soft and he hoped it was what he thought it was.

Hoped?

Ichika slapped his forehead with his palm. Houki was only a childhood friend there was no second meaning and no other way around this.

"Ichika?"

He looked towards her as she neared him. The blue short sleeved dress, the high black stockings and heeled boots.  
"What are you doing, you haven't walked in a while."  
Her pink lips, long hair wrapped into a ponytail and wide innocent eyes.

Ichika felt a strange sensation from his fingertips before noticing that she was grasping them, dragging him to the temple steps. They were here almost every summer to pray for good luck, but all he could think about was his hands and how sweaty they were. Ichika didn't say a word as they gently paced up the stone steps. Halfway up he started to notice the slight distortions in the landscape.  
Almost as if there was a battle.  
Or a sudden earthquake, areas of Japan such as these were susceptible to these natural disasters.

To distract himself from her hand he started counting steps, losing it completely when he reached 80. Ichika tore his hand free from Houki's grip and ran up the remainder of the steps. Reaching the top he started taking pictures of the empty entrance. The shrine's gates and temples were all built from wood and stone, varnished in red but cracking under the weight of years. A few workers were wearing shrine maiden costumes and others in dark casual yukatas.

"Ichika! Don't run off like that."

Houki had just caught up behind him and her face was both flushed and annoyed. He didn't know how he could reply properly and kept his mouth shut. A woman in her late thirties saw them and waved, getting a prompt response from Houki. The woman had her tied into a tight bonnet and her thick kimono was a dark purple. Understandably her cheeks were red from the heat of summer and she kept on reaching for her handkerchief to wipe the moisture on her face.

"Houki-chan, every year I see you, you become more beautiful."

"Aunt Yukiko, you're exaggerating."

"No, no nothing like that." Her brown eyes flickered towards his direction and he nodded his head in confirmation. "And this is?"

"Orimura Ichika," she replied pushing him to prompt an awkward greeting.

" _The_ Orimura Ichika…" her aunt replied with a sly smile. "Well it was nice of you to visit again. Be sure to make an offering and the gods will be with you."

"T-Thank you."

Aunt Yukiko had left without Ichika being able to get a single word in. He questioned Houki on the meaning of his name, but she just dismissed it as being the only male IS pilot in the world. But he knew it was slightly different, it almost felt intimate.

They drew their prayers on intelligence, Ichika himself getting a 'great' and bought a lucky charm thereafter. He made an offering and lit a candle before finding Houki by another shrine he hadn't previously went to. Ichika read the sign… it was a couple's love fortune shrine. He instantly went red before properly reading the subheading below the sign inscription on the pillars.  
It was not only for lovers, but for close friends, siblings and family.

In that regard he could say without a doubt that he loved Shinonono Houki.

"I-Ichika, could we try this fortune?"

"Sure no problem."

Houki looked slightly annoyed by his lack of reaction, but he simply put it off as he neared the stall. Looking inside he noted only one seated person, she was short and wearing a shrine outfit too big for her stature. This was evident in the trailing skirt too long for her legs. Her hair was tied into strange pigtails and face hidden by a fox mask. If anyone here was likely to be a psychotic murderer it would be her. After all she did look like one of those dancers from a hard core metal band.

"Welcome. Would you like to try your fortune?"

Now that Ichika thought about it, her hair was silver. She even sounded like someone she knew. He looked over at Houki to find her face contorted into rage. They seemed to know each other, and she would not have that reaction if it was Laura.  
Therefore it could not possibly be Laura.

"Yes, thank you," he easily replied. Houki however didn't look pleased as the shrine maiden grabbed a box for them to pick out a stick. She stared at it critically before pulling the whole box towards her.

"Can we have another one please?"

Ichika didn't really understand, but the other girl went upright in shock and she looked hesitant. She reached for another box, but Houki wouldn't accept that one either. It was not until the fifth box that she properly drew out their fortune. Ichika glanced over it, it was a neutral one. The fortune was neither bad nor good. However, there was a small note on the bottom saying that the earlier each confess to their feelings the sooner they can resolve their emotions.

"Well I guess that sounds about right Houki."

She looked puzzled and her eyes dropped in disappointment. Ichika could only guess that she wished for better luck and lightly patted her head.

"You're great already Houki, you don't need to listen to some silly fortune."

She beamed at him.  
Her eyes watering with emotion.  
Her voice escaping in short gasps.  
Her body trembling in fear.  
She stood before him firm.

"Ichika, I love you!"

He let the voice drone away in the silence. All that could be heard in the distance were voices of screaming staff about an assailant with a gun.  
Also something about cat ears and fox masks.  
Yet all of that seemed meaningless as the girl in front of her was blushing furiously and her mouth twisting into a grim smile. It was a smile of achievement. He had to congratulate her too.

"Yeah, I love you too Houki!"

The girl's face lifted and her eyes freely watered. A grin almost too wide for her cheeks burst into motion and Ichika was a bit taken back by the display of emotion.

"Do you mean that Ichika?"

"Of course I do. I love you Houki, I love my sister too. I also love Rin and I guess-"

That was the last thing that he remembered that day. A searing pain exploded from his face and he fell into darkness.

* * *

Houki had to admit that she might have over reacted. But there was a limit to how dense someone could be. Ichika had been unconscious the rest of the day and she had to physically carry him and his luggage back to the airport. He had managed to grab a couple of souvenirs from the dojo to send to his sister and she promised to keep them with her when returning to the IS Academy.

"I guess this is it."

They were at Tokyo airport. It was a busy entrance and he had checked in beforehand. She would no longer be able to pass the security past this point with him. This was her last chance to tell him.

"Ichika?"

"Ah sorry, it was fun Houki."

He was not angry at the fact that she had knocked him out cold. His ears were probably still vibrating under the impact and not able to properly grasp the words that she was saying. There was no point to use words past this point. She only had one chance left.

One chance left.

Houki grabbed his arm. Ichika turned.  
She pulled him towards her and grabbed his cheeks.  
"Hou-?"  
She pressed her lips onto his. His eyes were open in surprise and he made no motion to return the gesture, but she couldn't stop now. Her eyes closed and she applied more force to her hands drawing him nearer.

"Houki?!"

He managed to free himself. That was very out of character she admitted, but she could not help smiling.

"I hope you had a memorable holiday with me Ichika."

"Yeah."

"I'll remember this day forever."

His face was one of complete shock. Houki had to be careful not to break him. She liked him just the way he was.  
Yet a part of her wished he would return her feelings.  
Her aching burning feelings.

"You should go soon."

Sure enough there was an announcement for his personal appearance with the captain before the plane accepted boarding.

"Yeah."

"See you later, Ichika."

She ran then. Ran faster than she ever had. Kept on running, down flights of stairs gritting her teeth in satisfying disappointment.  
He hadn't returned the kiss. He hadn't stopped her. He wasn't disgusted. He wasn't happy.  
Yet at the same time she finally told him and she acted on her desires.  
Shinonono Houki had been true to herself.

 _Ichika_

The name burned a hole in her chest. Her heart tightened but she could no longer describe her emotions anymore.

Houki had ran straight into the lower departures floor and spotted the group wearing IS uniforms. She could not wait any longer and headed towards them. Both Laura and Cecilia had their arms crossed but she spotted that Charlotte had run forwards to embrace her.

"It's okay… it's okay," she said gently.

Tears streamed from her eyes. Was it alright to hope? Was it alright to wait?

The other two girls also knelt down and gave her a hug.  
"I'm jealous that you also got to kiss my wife, but I know your pain."  
"I can't believe you managed to get ahead of me Shinonono and yet you're still crying. Get a grip!"

Cecilia was right, but whenever Houki opened her mouth only struggled gasps escaped.

"It's okay to cry for no reason," Charlotte said motherly, holding her more tightly.

Houki was grateful for the support and clung onto them all.

"When's the next plane to Guangzhou, Laura?" Cecilia asked casually.

"In another hour."

"How will we know where he will be?"

Houki suddenly coughed, opening her mouth abruptly, "I… put a … tracking … device… on him."

The other three girls all had a questionable expression, before giggling slightly. They all knew as well as Houki herself, she had not given up.

Not now and not ever.

"Guess we should buy tickets then," Cecilia chimed happily.

"China," Charlotte whispered in awe, her eyes glazed as she was in her own imagination. Houki couldn't resist laughing with them.

"Hmph, I've displayed myself very badly so far. I shall redeem myself in this future campaign."

"How so Laura?"

"Well Charlotte," she said with a smug grin. "I have more weapons with me this time."

"We're at an airport, they won't let us take any weapons apart from our IS," the French girl explained.

"Not even Stefan?"

"Stefan?" they all asked.

"My grenade launcher."

Laura pulled from her bag a long cylindrical metal bar. Houki had seen enough war films to know that, that was indeed a real grenade launcher. And as she expected they were spotted by security.

"Report, report. Four suspicious individuals spotted. They are armed, requesting back up, requesting backup."

Soon police officers surrounded them.  
Laura threatened to fire.  
Charlotte tried to talk her out of it.  
Cecilia boasted about her heritage to get them out of the situation.

Houki smiled, this was no different than usual. She looked towards the departure board and smiled with anticipation. Her fight had not ended.

It had just begun.

* * *

 **A/N: The first arc is done! Look forward to the next edition in China  
**  
 **Sorry for the delay in the updates, 3D life things came up and hindered with my writing times. Should get back on track soon.**  
 **  
Stay awesome guys and hope you enjoyed the ride so far!**


	5. Chapter 5: Guangzhou - Day 1

**Infinite Stratos - Summer Mayhem**

 **Chapter 5 – Guangzhou China**

 **Day One**

Rin waited patiently by the arrivals gate. She could not describe her emotions as she stared at the double doors. The minutes ticked by and she watched the flight status slowly turn from 'landed' to 'collecting luggage.' Ichika would be one of the first out being a VIP and she grew anxious. Rin had received a small report from Charlotte earlier and knew what Shinonono had done, the very thought made her stomach tighten.

These girls were serious. They would not back down.

Rin lightly touched her lips with her fingers before blushing uncontrollably. Her thoughts began to darken as the time passed and she wished that she could go back.

Go back three years. When Ichika and Rin were together every day.

Why didn't she say anything back then?  
Why didn't she fight for him back then?  
What did she want from him back then?

The arrival doors opened, and sure enough Ichika was the first one out. He was wearing his IS uniform and Rin felt relief wash over her. He did not look too different from normal.

"Ichika!"

She wanted to run up and jump over the metal barriers into his embrace, but fought against it. Such open displays were frankly not very well understood in Chinese culture.  
The boy spotted her and waved before wheeling his single luggage bag towards her. His face was as she remembered, totally clueless, but there was something in his eyes that hinted that he was far away.

He _had_ changed.

Jealousy, raw and turbulent erupted from her chest. Rin wanted to hurt him, to leave her own mark upon him.  
But to do that she would have to reach where he was first.

"Rin! Sorry I'm late, the flight captain kept on asking me about contact details. It was a bit troublesome."

"It's fine you're the first one out Ichika. How was Hakone?"

Ichika instantly went a shade red.  
She wondered if he would survive being thrown through the top floor of this airport.

"It was not very eventful. What do you have planned for the next two days Rin?"

"Eating, more eating and maybe some sightseeing."

Rin sighed knowing there was not much time to do anything. It was Ichika's fault for promising to visit so many places. It was already near night time, they would not be able to do much today.

"Oh yeah, I got you something from Hakone."

Rin's face instantly lit up. He had gotten her a present! Her existence was carved into his memory even when he was with Shinonono Houki. She clapped her hands in excitement, eyes staring at him in expectation. He in turn produced something from his backpack.

It was some animal crackers.

How old did he think she was? It even said on the packet for little kids. Rin stared at the adorable wrapping, her face must have been discontent as Ichika briefly apologised.

"No, it's okay. Thank you."

They were chocolate flavoured, which won marks with her… yet he had gotten jewellery for other girls before, but with Rin it was animal crackers. She reached out taking it, either way she would treasure the gift.

"Hey Rin, sorry but could we get something to eat? I'm starving."

"No problem, I've booked one of the best places tonight. You haven't properly experienced Chinese southern cuisine if you haven't had our roasted pigeon."

"That sounds like… it needs quite a refined pallet."

There was scepticism in his voice but she assured him it was a Guangzhou classic dish. It was probably different from what he expected, after all he only had experience in fried rice and dim sum. Like most other foreigners, she admitted.

A private taxi waited for them at the car park. A black Mercedes saloon, the driver was suited and wearing a badge 'IS country representative assistant.' Ichika looked impressed as the man shook hands with him, briefly introducing himself before politely indicating to his shirt collar. Rin looked at Ichika's collar, to find a small metallic pin embedded.

A tracking device.

She quickly grabbed it, startling him and without a second thought, tossed it into the hood of another car. Having a 'specialist' as the driver was the right choice after all. There were thirteen people under direct orders from her to eliminate the other girls from sabotaging her plans.

Her plans…

Rin blushed again, remembering what it was that she was attempting. All she could think about was how to one up Houki.  
She would have to go all the way.

* * *

"Laura! You can't just shoot people!"

They had persuaded the Japanese authorities to let her take her grenade launcher, but the Chinese safety checks were not so nice about it. In desperation she was attempting to fire and it was only Charlotte's words and actions that avoided arrest. Cecilia looked at the whole exchange with disdain not offering to help.

"Shinonono, have you pinpointed Ichika?"

The Japanese beauty was staring at her projected screen, biting her thumb in frustration. Cecilia noted that she was unusually flustered by the smallest of things.  
It annoyed her to no end.  
It was like _everything_ that she did had to remind her that she kissed Ichika.

S-She kissed Ichika…

Out of all the girls she felt like she had the least romantic development, was it her pride? Her inability to be honest with her feelings?  
No surely not, she had to preserve this otherwise she would not be Cecilia Alcott. She could not bow her head to any man.

"Damn!" Shinonono screamed. Laura and Charlotte had resolved the commotion and Cecilia noticed that the German girl still carried Stefan fondly in her arms.

"What is it?"

Houki turned towards Cecilia with a grim expression. "I think they noticed my tracking device."

"How do you know?" Charlotte interjected while confiscating Stefan from her owner.

"I put two on Ichika. They're going in different directions."

"So one of them is a miss."

"Exactly."

Cecilia thought about the possible actions before sighing and gesturing to Charlotte. The French girl stared blankly at her, before her eyes widened in recognition.

"We should split up then. Me and Charlotte will follow one signal, while Shinonono and Bodewig trail the other signal."

"I would prefer to be with Charlotte," Laura argued but Shinonono quickly acknowledged the team distribution already sending Cecilia the tracking frequency through their wrist terminals.

"It'll be fine Laura, we can still talk through the earpieces."

The German girl hugged Charlotte and Cecilia found herself jealous of their close relationship. She knew why Laura felt uncomfortable with herself, especially after their little dispute in Hakone, but if that did not happen, would there have been a chance of a friendship?

It was far easier to backstab a friend after all.

Her eyes fell on Charlotte.  
Cecilia had not for one second forgotten about their duel… and she always paid her debts.  
She started grinning uncontrollably. So much so that it was Laura that pointed out the most obvious barrier they all faced.

"Do any of you know how to speak Chinese?"

"Eh?"

This was going to be more troublesome than expected, Cecilia concluded.

* * *

" **Ta shi ni de nan peng you ma?** _(Is he your boyfriend?)_ "

Rin had to do a double take. Ichika looked blankly at them and he continued to take pictures of the interior of the restaurant and food. Rin was a frequent customer here and all the waiters and waitresses knew her by name. It was no wonder that they were surprised that she brought a guy for once. It was not the most culturally rich restaurant, but being on the 36th floor of a five star hotel meant that she could guarantee the safety of the ingredients used, something that could not be taken lightly. The sun had set completely and the high rise buildings flared with blue and orange lights, like candles flickering and ephemeral.

" **LingLing, ni xi huan ta yang zi de ma? Deng yi xia, zen me kan qi lai zen me yan shou…**  
( _LingLing you like this sort of person? Wait I think I've seen him before…)_ "

Rin had to bury her head into her meat bun to avoid her blush. There were now three waitresses behind her staring intently at Ichika who was absently taking more pictures of the surroundings. She didn't really want to answer them, but at the same time she wanted to show him off.  
A little bit of showing off wouldn't be _too_ bad right?  
It wasn't as if Ichika knew any Chinese.

" **Zen me yang, shuai ba?** _(What do you think, handsome isn't he?)_ " Rin started gloating. Ichika had just then buried himself into another roasted pigeon piece smearing his cheek with the glazing. The waitresses giggled softly before one of them suddenly gasped in recognition.

" **Ta shi na ge ri ben nan sheng, jiu shi zai xin weng shang na ge nan sheng.**  
 _(He was that Japanese Guy, the one on the news.)"_

The other workers stared at him with awe, as well as a few surrounding tables who had heard the comments. Ichika noticing the attention awkwardly removed the bone from his mouth still chewing slowly. He looked at Rin for help, but she was interested to see what he would do. A burst of gossip surrounded them.

" **Shi ta, shi ta. Wei yi ge nan sheng ke yi yong IS. Zhen de hao shuai, hao shuai**  
 _(It is him, it is him. The only guy that can use an IS. He really is so handsome, really handsome.)"_

Similar whispers were floating around and Rin knew she had taken it too far when even the guys were looking at him with interest. Status was a highly regarded thing in Chinese culture and Ichika was at the top of the food chain in this respect.

" **Na ge nv sheng shi shei? Nv peng you? Bu hui ba, ta zhang de bu zen me yang…**  
 _(Who is that woman next to him? His girlfriend? Can't be, she isn't even that good looking…)"_

There were only a few times in Rin's life that she had gotten pissed to this extent. She abruptly signalled for the driver who waited by the entrance to pay the bill. Rin then partially deployed her IS, slamming her fist onto the table destroying it. Surprisingly the one to scream was Ichika.

"All that food wasted! Rin you shouldn't have done that."

Rin was close to breaking him too.  
She turned to the surrounding tables.

" **Wo jiu shi ta de nv peng you! You wen ti ma?** _(I really am his girlfriend! Is there a problem?)_ "

She immediately regret what she said. A few of the waitresses, customers and bystanders in the hotel had gotten out their phones. They recognised her and most importantly Ichika.  
Huang Lingying, Chinese representative IS pilot.  
And her video, picture and claims would spread on the internet like wildfire.

Guess there was no time like the present to seal the deal.

She grabbed Ichika and ran to the elevator. The marble hallways and high ceiling arches were lost on her as she continued to speed up, trying to lose potential stalkers. She turned the corner, then noted that all eight elevators were on flows below 15. Rin swore in Chinese before rushing through the fire escape stairs and jumping over the railing freefalling through the centre of the spiralling staircase.

"Rin! What's going on?!"

Oh, that's right he had no clue what was going on. She deployed her ShengLong IS, withstanding the pressure of the impact before running into the ground floor reception. Already outside the huge glass windows were a line of black cars.  
Paparazzi.  
Rin barked at the receptionist showing them her Representative card and throwing a credit card onto the stone desk demanding the biggest room they had. The receptionist quickly pocketed the credit card and released a penthouse order.

" **Bu yao gei ta men shuo** _. (Don't tell them.)"_

The receptionist winked before Rin blasted off through the staircase again. This time using the jetpacks to fly to the top floor.

"Rin! Stop it already!"

She didn't stop. Reaching the 42nd floor she lightly threw him over the railing. Her breathing was heavy, but her chest was puffed out in achievement. In China, Rin was in her element. Such actions in Japan would have been very questionable. Being blunt however was something Rin was good at.

"Sorry Ichika, I just really wanted to see what the penthouse looked like… We got it for the night."

"Wasn't I supposed to say hi to your family?"

"Don't worry they can wait."

"My luggage is…"

"My driver can bring it up later."

Ichika's thoughtful face twisted into one of defeat. Rin smiled, she like how she could drag him into her pace. He was very passive, mostly due to his sister's dominant personality. Therefore he deserved someone assertive, something that Rin believed only she could provide. The walk to the room was slow and Rin could not control the nervous feelings erupting from her stomach.

Today she would finally become a woman.  
This way Ichika would definitely be hers.  
He would never leave her.

Tentatively she swiped the key card on the sensor and the door slid open. In the brief state of shock she forgot her nervousness. There was a narrow hallway made of white marble leading into a domed main room. There was a grand piano in the centre illuminated by at least ten sets of powerful lights. Rin locked the door as she entered and gazed at the bedroom door. She opened it to reveal a room that every girl had imagined a princess would live in. Warm carpet floor, large double four poster bed, closets lining the interior of the walls and scented candles burning softly and elegantly. The room was cool, with the air conditioning silent yet functioning, but her body temperature rose as she stared at the bed.

"This is absolutely amazing Rin! I thought Hakone was luxury but this is something else!"

Rin smiled, congratulating herself for defeating Houki. She had saved up every bit she had for the next few days with him. Anything so that she could get her hands on him. Ichika had begun taking pictures and she patiently waited gathering whatever courage she still had.

"Ichika, have you seen the bedroom yet? It's pretty amazing."

He looked excited as he finished taking pictures of the piano and made his way into her target position. It was almost too easy she admitted staring at his innocent face.

"Woah, you're right. That bed looks really soft and comfortable."

Perfect for my first time, Rin admitted. She was contemplating taking a shower, but it would probably waste too much time.  
Rin had to act fast before her prey escaped.

"Where do I sleep?" Ichika asked noting the lack of a second bedroom. Rin smiled and drew up close to him. She buried her head in his chest, taking his scent and marking him as her own.

"R-Rin?"

He sounded flustered but she didn't care at this point. Her body began to ache with need. Rin lightly increased her grip strength leading him into the bed, his mouth still open in shock. Ichika was still too tall for her to reach his lips with her own. She would get the chance later though. Rin tore off her dress, her hands roaming on his neck, reaching deeper into his collar bone and chest.

"Rin, stop it!"

Ichika sounded serious, but her brain stopped functioning. She had wished he had dominated her, so she could finally let go of whatever thoughts she had. But she was willing to become whatever he wanted her to be.  
Rin smiled unbuttoning his uniform shirt, leaving his bare chest exposed. She only noticed then, that she was only clothed in her undergarments after taking off her dress. A small giggle erupted from her lips when she thought about the absurd situation they were in.

"Rin, if you don't stop now…"

"Shut up, Ichika."

Rin placed a hand over his mouth. His black eyes were wide in shock. She sighed in content as she felt his breath, knowing that she had full control of the situation.  
Her hands trailed further on his body.

* * *

"W-W-W-What do we do? Should I shoot?"

"Don't shoot."

"You're going to watch them consummate in front of us then?"

Houki bit her lip as Laura forced her into a mental corner. She peered out of the gap in the closet and sure enough Rin had begun to lose it, her eyes glazed and expression… lewd. Ichika however looked like he was having a stroke.  
Anger rose from her chest, why didn't he push her away? If it was _that_ easy then she would hav-

"Charlotte said something about ruining romantic situations."

Laura's voice was barely audible. Houki glanced at her hiding place, under the bed lying on her stomach and covering her ear piece to not let any sound escape.

"What did Charlotte say?"

"I think if we do something unromantic it will ruin the mood."

"Unromantic?"

"Shinonono, you ate that weird noodle soup earlier didn't you? … If you release your stomach gasses then maybe…"

Was Laura suggesting what Houki was thinking?!  
Houki had almost had enough of following her. It was Laura's fault that they were in this position in the first place. They had tracked the device to this hotel and leapt to the top floor penthouse. She did not think they would actually come her and because of this they were forced to hide in these awkward positions.

"Laura… go kill yourself."

"I would do it myself, but I haven't eaten yet and can't find the energy to release any toxins."

"Why didn't you eat with me?"

"There were some guys following us, quite good actually. But not good enough."

Her voice was full of pride and the Japanese girl couldn't help feeling that this was the wrong time and place to discuss military merits.

"What should we do?"

"Shinonono, ready your rear…"

Houki closed her eyes in embarrassment. She would absolutely not do what Laura was suggesting. Then a moan of passion as Rin had started grinding Ichika through their clothes.  
Did she have no shame?!

"Okay I'll try…"

"Don't worry if that doesn't work I'll use the grenade launcher."

She almost preferred that option. Houki tried hard to gather her spiritual forces and powers. Her body refused to obey her, and after Rin moaned again did she finally lose her mind.

"Rin! Stop it! Why are you doing this?!"

It was Ichika's voice. He sounded angrier than she had ever heard him be. There was a sound of a struggle and Houki hid herself from view, scared that she would be noticed.

"You want to know why I'm doing this?! Are you that stupid?!"

"Don't call me stupid!"

"I'm a woman Ichika. Not a small girl, don't give me things like animal crackers!"

"But you love animal crackers…"

"Yes I know I do, but I want something more. I want… this…"

Houki almost screamed as she knew what Rin must have been reaching for. She fidgeted with her IS until she dispersed the greasing oil. The smell was pungent, even though there was only a small amount released, spraying onto the carpet by the base of the bed. Almost instantly she could hear both Ichika and Rin making gagging noises.

"What is that smell?!"

Rin sounded indignant much to Houki's pleasure. Her IS would operate more slowly because of the lack of greasing oil, but it mattered not. She had just stopped something terrible from happening.

"It kind of smells familiar," Ichika said. Houki had hoped he would keep his mouth shut… but it was too much to hope for.

"Like IS greasing oil, yes that's what this smells like."

There was an eerie silence settling in and Rin must have connected the dots. Laura was also silent but then Houki heard her swearing eloquently.

"Ichika, let's switch to another room, right now!"

"But this is such a nice room…"

"Take a shower first then, I'll get rid of the smell."

"Well if you say so."

A sound of a closing door and running water.

"You're there aren't you?"

Houki didn't answer but Laura boldly replied.

"Is it fun for you, to ruin my life?"

"Rin, I only wanted…"

"Just go, and clean up the mess."

"I won't back down Rin."

"Bodewig, I promise you, I won't do a thing tonight so just let me be alone with him… please…"

Houki felt guilt welling up as she noted how close Rin was to breaking down. No one had interfered with her own time of confession, yet she had not reciprocated.

"Sorry."

There was another sound and Houki guessed that Laura had started to clean the carpet stain. Houki told her to use the alcohol from the first aid kit, which was received with a soft cough. A few minutes passed before she could confirm that Laura had left the room. Houki felt like she needed to move, her muscles were bunched uncomfortably, yet she could not. She had pretended to not be there… and she would play that to the end.

Houki could also guarantee that Rin would not do anything, but most of all she was curious.  
Why was Rin so desperate?

* * *

Charlotte stretched after recharging her IS at the military centre. Cecilia also looked equally relieved, glad that she had her fire power back.

"It sure was lucky that the fake transmitter led us to this facility," she said to the English girl. She smiled back wearily. The staff had all spoken good English and Cecilia had taken care of all negotiations, it was no wonder she was exhausted.

"Especially knowing that other than us, all the others have full shields."

Charlotte nodded in affirmation, Laura had yet to use her IS. Rin and Houki had undoubtedly recharged before departing to China. The French girl took out her camera, she had taken a couple of pictures with the military staff. They were all nice guys that loved to take pictures of what they called 'cute girls.' She laughed as they had practically queued to shake their hands.

"Makes us feel like celebrities, right Cecilia?"

"Of course, we are country representatives after all!"

"Cecilia, why did you choose me to go with you? Considering our last encounter, I wasn't expecting to get along..."

Charlotte was half expecting the English woman to backstab her. But the intent was not there, surprisingly she had been warm and supportive towards her. Cecilia looked troubled, and Charlotte guessed that maybe even she herself was not completely sure why.

"Dunois, you know of the previous World Wars?"

"Of course."

"Then would you like to form an alliance? For the good of both France and England!"

This girl… was cunning.  
Charlotte had to be careful with her words. She had already sworn to help Rin and Laura. With this only Houki was at a disadvantage, and that was unfair. Remembering Houki made her chest tighten, she stole a kiss as well as the confession. Charlotte was jealous… and felt a bubbling sense of anger rarely touched upon her.

She didn't care if it put Houki at a disadvantage anymore. Charlotte clenched her fist.

 _If you want a man, go about with the attitude of claiming him for your own.  
Try to reach my level, you brats._

Orimura Chifuyu's words never left her mind. Charlotte vowed never to become like her, but to do everything for Ichika's sake. She didn't need him to be hers alone, as long as he was happy.  
Her heart fought against her mind.  
Such disparity in her emotions.  
What could she do about it?

"Can you reach Shinonono or Laura?" Charlotte asked trying to dodge the question.

"I think they might be out of range."

Charlotte fidgeted nervously. Unlike the other girls she had not planned anything extravagant for Ichika's visit. Charlotte grimaced, it was more like she _could not_ with her father's control over most of France. She didn't deserve him, not when being with her would cause more troubles for him. Charlotte looked towards Cecilia who was also lost in thought, gazing at the tall towers and flickering lights. Absently she checked her phone and almost cried out in shock, but she must have screamed something as Cecilia had asked her what was wrong.

"R-R-R-Rin… What?"

She couldn't string the right words, after all the news headline read.

 **Confirmed Relationship:  
Only Male in the World able to Pilot an IS **_**Dating**_ **a Chinese Representative Pilot**

"Cecilia, let's work hard together. We will support each other to the end."

"I knew you were smart Charlotte Dunois! ... But what made you so flustered earlier?"

"Just some news. Apparently Satan has descended upon us all."

* * *

"Sorry about earlier."

Ichika lay on the right side of the bed, his face towards the ceiling unable to sleep. Rin had apologised but he still felt on edge. Her prior actions came close to assault after all.

"Ichika, I said I'm sorry."

He was confused. First Houki and now Rin, they were all changing into different people entirely. Mentally he imagined Charlotte wearing a maid outfit, slowly undressing… he could not bring himself to continue that fantasy. He did not have the desire or need to see more.

"Rin… It's fine, let's get some sleep."

"I-I'm so sorry."

She was crying. He pretended not to notice, she was a proud girl and would not want him to know of her weaknesses. In reality, he had not hated what had occurred and he shivered at the possibility of going all the way. Houki's disembodied face appeared in his mind like a sledge hammer and destroyed any desire he had for the Chinese girl.  
He didn't know how to reply to their feelings.

"I-I-Ichika, it's fine. I know already don't worry… you stupid idiot."

"What do you know Rin?"

He tried to sound as understanding as possible, but the way she called him idiot lit a fire in his chest. It was not purely anger, but attraction as well.

"You don't love me."

"Of course I love you Ri-"

"Not in that way!"

The same point that Houki had made. Was Rin going to kiss him now? He turned away from her blushing furiously.  
What did she want?  
What was going on?  
When did it become so weird?

"It's fine, after tonight let's go back to how we always acted."

"Rin…"

"Tonight I-" her voice broke as a cry of anguish left her lips. "- I was not myself. Please forgive me."

Ichika felt his heart shatter and knew that he had broken her. If reciprocating her love meant that she would heal, then he would gladly do that for her.  
He loved her, yet…  
He wrapped his arms around her, burying his face into her hair.

"Not… like this. I won't let you pity me."

"Shut up, Rin."

He increased the strength of his embrace and she shuddered against him. Rin was strong, but right now she was so weak. Ichika felt tears welling up in his eyes as well, she really tried hard.

"You've done well Rin."

"T-Took you long enough to notice me."

Her voice was hoarse but she sounded content. Ichika fully acknowledged her feelings, yet not being able reciprocate fully was not fair to her.

"You really did your best… Huang Lingying."

A last shuddering breath escaped her lips before she fell into deep slumber. Guilt touched his soul and for the first time he felt raw emotions towards not only Rin but Houki, Charlotte, Laura and Cecilia as well. He felt there was a connection between them all, but could not put his finger on it. Frustration tore at him until he too closed his eyes.

Good thing Houki was not here, he thought.  
In some ways, she was the most pitiable of all.

* * *

 **A/N: Just a quick note that I chose Mandarin over Cantonese, I was thinking that a 5 star establishment would normally speak Mandarin even in a Cantonese speaking region.**

 **Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: Guangzhou - Day 2 (Part 1)

**Infinite Stratos - Summer Mayhem**

 **Chapter 6 – Guangzhou China**

 **Day Two (Part 1)**

Ichika stretched, and his eyes focused onto the same carpeted room that he hazily remembered. The morning sunshine streamed through the gaps of the thick velvet curtains and he slowly checked his watch. It was just past 8 in the morning. He noted that Rin was not beside him anymore and he cautiously checked the bathroom, not there either.

He did his daily routine before changing out of his night wear and into a shirt and thin trousers. The humidity in Guangzhou was high, and temperature almost reaching 38 degrees. It was days like these that Ichika wished that he could just stay at home.  
Walking to the living room he noticed a piece of paper on the grand piano.

 **Went to breakfast  
It's on the second floor  
7:50**

The note was surprisingly brief, it was unlike Rin. Then again these past few days no one was quite like what they used to be. The time read 8:10 and Ichika realised that he must have awoke just as she left. There was a room key next to the note and he pocketed that before leaving the room. It was only when he entered the elevator and saw the various adverts and attractions that he realised a potential problem.

He had no idea how to speak Chinese.

And without Rin, he was not so sure what he would do if an emergency came up. There was a slight 'ding' sound as the lift reached the second floor. Sure enough, as soon as the door opened there was a swarm of noise as people lined up waiting to enter the dining hall. It did not escape his notice that many stared in his direction muttering words that he couldn't understand, other than the odd 'IS.'

The receptionist asked him something in native tongue. He remembered that all high class establishments should have staff that spoke English. Ichika gathered his courage and decided to test his limited knowledge.

" **Food, I'm very hungry, please."**

She chuckled and he had to admit she was very cute. Her tight fitting suit had reminded him of his sister, but her face more open and smile heart warming. Again she began to speak, this time in English but still he could not understand. She then mimed 'opening a lock', before he realised that she wanted his room key. Embarrassed he handed it over and she swiped it into the system letting him inside.

Ichika had had fine dining breakfasts before, yet this experience took his breath away. It was not fancy, but whatever was lacking in quality there was certainly enough quantity to make up for it. The hall was easily large enough to fit squads of IS in for training. Around the edge were various stalls with flags denoting the type of cuisine each were serving. In the centre were a mass of tables and chairs, so numerous that he could not spot Rin even if he tried. Still he went to look for her.

He began to feel nervous. Last night's conversation replayed itself over and over as he searched for her. Ichika hoped that their interaction would still be normal.

"Ichika!"

He had passed her without realising. Rin was seated wearing her IS uniform. She had a small bowl of rice congee and a boiled egg. Her table had 4 seats and she ate alone, he smiled at her pouting face. That face that he was so familiar with filled his body with warmth.

"I called you like four times, you going deaf?"

"Just a bit! Are you sure that's enough to eat?"

"I'm not hungry."

A slight pang of guilt hit him as she looked downcast yet again. The face quickly morphed back into a mischievous grin.

"Don't worry it's not about yesterday. Eat a lot Ichika, we are going sightseeing later and you need your energy."

"Sightseeing?"

"The whole day. We will go and see the Baiyun Mountains in the morning. In the afternoon I was thinking of a boat ride on the Pearl River and the night view from Canton Tower."

Great, mountain climbing… he knew that he should be grateful to Rin for organising this excursion yet the thought of the humid temperature outside made him feel ill. The boat ride sounded enjoyable but it was the tower that had him most excited. He would make sure to take the best picture possible. His stomach rumbled and unlike Rin he was keen to sample as much food as he could.

He circled round noting there was the classic English breakfast, coffee and croissants, Japanese fish set with pickles, rice congee, sausages with mustard. The rest looked so alien to him that Ichika was too scared to sample. He took a coffee and croissant but stopped spotting something else. It looked like some kind of strawberry cake, with fresh red strawberries sliced finely into an even layer and surrounded by tall cake pieces.

Ichika knew enough of the English alphabet to make out the name on the little piece of card.

 **Charlotte Russe**

Strawberries suited Charlotte and the dessert was so clean and seductive that he couldn't help but envision her. Ichika gestured towards the cake, and mimed a slicing motion and traced out the size of a small piece. The server grinned, cleaned his knife before expertly cutting through the soft crust revealing layers of soft mousse and strawberries.

"Merci," he said cautiously. The server looked Chinese but smiled at the attempt. Ichika brought the food back to the table looking forward to devour the new found cuisine.

"Looks interesting… though isn't the breakfast, sort of girly?"

Rin had looked at him with disbelief, and he was tempted to reveal that he liked sweet food. He decided against it however, showing her the slice of cake.

"It's called Charlotte, I just had to try it because it reminded me of Charl."

"Oh… you really wanted a piece of Charlotte didn't you?"

"Absolutely, looks really fresh."

"Like Charlotte?"

"The cake or the person?"

Rin stared at him wide eyed in possible disbelief. She completely lost him in the conversation but all Ichika could really focus on was his breakfast. He sipped the bitter coffee before taking his fork and running it inside the soft cake.

"You're really enjoying that aren't you?"

He sighed in content and nodded before digging in again.

"Go to hell Ichika!"

* * *

"So that's what happened…"

Houki said all that occurred to the rest of the girls. She had escaped in the early hours of dawn when Rin and Ichika were still asleep. Jealousy had stirred within her as she gazed at them so peacefully next to each other.

They were in the hotel lobby, all eating brioche bread which Cecilia had purchased from a local bakery. The Japanese girl did not feel in the mood to eat. She kept on replaying what Rin and Ichika said, and only one thought occurred to her.

Ichika did pity her. He always had.  
Just like he did Charlotte, Rin and Laura.  
She looked up and sure enough the blonde and platinum combination were lost in thought. Only Cecilia looked confident after hearing what had occurred. Was the English girl the most suitable for Ichika?

She began to feel frustrated. When did love become so complicated?

"So there was no development between Rin and Ichika… good."

Cecilia continued to look pleased and Charlotte told her to calm down. They seemed to have gotten a lot closer she noted.

"So what should we do today to stop them?"

No one replied to Cecilia. They were all unenthusiastic, losing their fight. Houki just wished she could go home and train away her problems. She mentally hit herself knowing that was just the same as running away.

"I don't think we should interfere," Houki stated.

She half expected Charlotte to agree with her, but she did not. Her face was looking towards the floor obviously in some kind of mental debate.

"I second Shinonono," Laura said groggily. "We need to gather more information before we act."

"I think we should stop them," Charlotte whispered.

Houki looked towards her in shock, and so did Laura. The French girl had her fists clenched.

"I don't think this is what Ichika wants, to be with someone out of pity. We should stop Rin from doing anything unnecessary, because it will hurt both of them in the end."

"Well said Dunois!" Cecilia said thumping her on the back.

"I don't think that's fair, they should have the freedom to work things out at their own pace," Houki argued back.  
Surprisingly Laura also added, "I wouldn't mind even it was for pity. Just to be with him, is enough."

"Rin thinks of Ichika to be her saviour, the reason of who she is today. Ichika would feel responsible for that and…" Charlotte spread her arms in explanation.

"Ichika would not throw away his life for ano…" Houki's voice trailed off.  
He would do exactly that…  
"We promised Rin," Laura added to Houki's incomplete statement.

"That's selfish of both of you! You are hiding behind the fact that you would feel bad in intervening. Rin is our friend and we love Ichika. If they are together like this it'll be painful for the both of them."

"Charlotte, I never knew you could think like that. Surely Rin has her own say in all this," Laura replied coldly.

"From what you said Shinonono, Rin does not sound like she is in the right mind to make decisions. She will surely revert back to how she acted before with Ichika as a defence."

"Are you sure you just don't want Ichika to yourself, Charlotte Dunois?"

Houki might have taken it too far. But hearing the French girl's argument angered her, the number of assumptions and the excuses to help… it was not possible that such a kind person existed.

Yet-

Tears streaked down Charlotte's eyes. Cecilia instantly hugged her and glared at the both of them in response. Laura looked guilty and Houki could not help but feel responsible. There was no way that Charlotte did not want Ichika, and to point that out was low of her.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, I know now that we are not going to see eye to eye on this at all."

"No, I think so too. I think in this case your kindness is clouding your judgement."

"That may be so. Yes you're right I'm being too nosy. But, I care too much to let them do something so obviously wrong."

There were no more words to be said and Houki knew that they would have to fight if they encountered each other on the battlefield. Charlotte looked determined, that look in her eyes of not backing down and courage to do what was best for others. She glanced towards Cecilia who was smiling softly. It was clear that the French girl was being manipulated into this by Cecilia for her own selfish reasons.

Selfish…

Weren't they all selfish? All of them had values which they would not compromise no matter what the situation.

Pride  
Kindness  
Justice  
Order  
Idealism

They were all pursuing their path, there was nothing wrong with conflict. It was inevitable.

Laura surprisingly, had supported her and they both left the lobby together. The streets were busy with bustling activity and Houki signalled to the first cab that drove by. She could not speak the language but had written down the location that Rin most likely had went to.

Baiyun Mountains.

Rin had mentioned it at times in the IS Academy and seeing as Ichika was leaving tomorrow morning this was the only real chance that they had. Cecilia would also know of this, as her relationship with Rin was much closer than her own.

And if it was a fight they wanted, it was a fight they would get.

* * *

Rin thanked the driver before opening the door of the car. A rush of hot humid air hit her and she almost regretted going outside. Ichika got out of the other side and had a similar expression of distaste. The drive had not been as awkward as Rin had imagined it would be. She managed to be the same as always and smiled at her own mental fortitude.

"This… is amazing."

Ichika was wide eyed in amazement at the scenery. Rin could not blame him. Mountains terraformed into white rocky slopes leading into green forests, reflected by the clear crystal river. A burst of blue, green and white erupted from the scope of vision. It was a picture perfect setting that took her breath away each time she was here.

"I think you should take some pictures Ichika."

He nodded snapping out of his trance and began to fiddle with his camera. Rin was amused as she had not even shown him the most beautiful places within the mountain range. She hoped he was in a better mood than yesterday. After thinking for the night, she decided not to act on her feelings. Better to keep them locked.

But if the chance did arise, she would not hesitate to act on her desires.

Ichika's face was focused on his task and she could not help but swoon at the sight. Who knew that it would be this painful? My… My prince…  
My prince? Where did that come from?  
It was true that he had saved her from bullies before, but she was anything but a princess.

"Rin?"

She jumped from her thoughts back into reality. He looked questionable and she realised that she was probably staring at him the entire time.

"It's nothing. Now Ichika," she said dramatically raising her fingers to the sky, "ready your camera we're taking the cable car."

His face lit up and she knew that whatever would occur she would treasure this time with him. It mattered not what would happen, the chance would show itself soon enough and Rin shouldn't force it.

She had received a disturbing report earlier, someone had taken out all her guards. Only her driver remained. The stealthy assassination could only have been carried out by either Laura or Cecilia. Hopefully her ties with Charlotte were strong enough for the French girl to defend her. She only wanted to be with Ichika for a little bit longer… even if this was the last time.  
In truth she knew deep down that this could end badly. It could even destroy the friendship that they had, if she were to act on her desires.

But she had not the self control to stop herself.

The rotating cable cars were large enough for four, but she made sure that only Ichika and herself entered. She sat opposite him noting his excitement as they trailed over the forests and mountains. He took picture after picture of forests, stone, rock, city, rivers, wild animals... Rin herself gazed to the expanse, green as far as the eye could see, stretching for miles.

"Thanks for taking me here Rin. This is absolutely incredible!"

"That's okay Ich…" she paused noticing something in the distance "…ka."

"What's with that stutter? Don't tell me you noticed something ridiculous, like Houki and Charlotte having an IS duel over here in China."

That was exactly what she had seen.

They were fighting, orange and purple blurs over one of the distant mountains.  
What in the mother of …

"What are you staring at Rin?"

She screamed in panic. Rin grabbed his head and twisted, forcing him to look the other way. Unfortunately she used too much force and an audible crack resounded on the silent carriage.

"W-What was that for?!" Ichika said howling in pain.

"Sorry, you surprised me."

"So did you!"

He made another motion to look in that direction. She reached out to his head again but he parried the blow. Without any options she threw herself between him and the window making the whole carriage sway.

"Careful!" he looked genuinely worried and she felt a short pang of guilt for hurting him. "What is wrong Rin?"

"N-N-Nothing is wrong."

"That's good. I was worried that you were still down about yesterday."

"Don't worry Ichika I'm…" she had to pause again, because through the other side of the window, blue laser shots and rail gun canon rounds could be seen.

Cecilia and Laura?!  
Why?!  
Idiots! Idiots! Idiots! Idio-

"You're?" he looked at her expectantly.

"… What's wrong with everyone?"

"Sorry it's my fault not yours or anyone else's Rin."

Rin looked towards him, only now realising that he was following a completely different conversation path.

"No I didn't mean you Ichika. I'm fine! Seriously look at me, I'm smiling."

Ichika looked in her direction and she heard the sound of combat, it was closer. Most likely he would spot it.

"Don't look at me!" she screamed.

In desperation she grabbed his face and jammed it into the seat opposite them where she had just sat moments before. He let out a short 'what' noise before impacting with the hard leather, muffling all further sound. Ichika suddenly turned towards her eyes closed, but voice loud.

"What do you want me to do?!"

He picked himself off the floor and there was a small gash by his forehead. Rin instantly was by his side looking at the wound critically. It seemed small and no disinfectant required to clean the cut. Yet the bleeding would not stop.

"Are you trying to hide something from me Rin?"

"Nothing like that. I'm just worried about your cut."

"Just now I thought I saw a flash of blue. Kind of like bullet rounds on Cecilia's IS…"

Rin threw herself onto him so that her chest was completely covering his eyes. Sure enough outside was a flurry of missiles flying in all directions.

"What are you doing?!"

What _was_ she doing?

"Cleaning your wound."

She kissed the cut and gently lapped up the salty blood. His body stiffened and she felt her own body heat up from embarrassment. This was too intimate for her liking, even more so than kissing. She could taste the hot iron and felt her heartbeat quicken. He gently used his hand to push her away and the magic broke.

Rin making sure the wound was covered gently released her hold, but he stayed in that position possibly too shocked to even move.

"What was that?"

"Saliva helps the wound heal faster. Disinfects and clots the wound."

"You had a first aid kit right?"

"Yeah."

The blood rushed to her face again and he made another motion to pull away from her embrace. A 'swoosh' sound passed them, mistaken by an untrained ear as wind, yet Rin being an IS veteran picked out the sound instantly.

A multi-thruster equaliser.

Charlotte Dunois.

Ichika was opening his eyes and everything went in slow motion. He seemed to notice the sound as well and processing where he heard it before. She had to stop him at all costs. What could she do?

Hit him?  
Hug him?  
Kiss him?  
Throw him?

It was only now that Rin noticed how violent she was…

"Was that just-"

Rin grabbed his head and floored him into the ground. If his sister was around she would have praised Rin's perfect form. The sound of impact satisfied Rin greatly in an indescribable way. The sensation of warm flesh pressing against cold hard steel, the struggle followed by the calm silence. After the rush of exhilaration passed she lightly poked him to make sure that he was okay… he didn't move. She decided to leave him there until they reach the ground again. Having him awake was too troublesome.

The time had not even reached 12:00. There was way too much drama in one morning for Rin's liking.

* * *

Charlotte breathed heavily as she focused on the purple IS in front of her. Akatsubaki. 4th generation IS and potentially had the highest specs in the world. Whatever edge that Charlotte had over her in skill was counteracted by the ability of Akatusbaki. Her shields were in charging mode, she had lost a little over 600 in total, with the current battery pack she would be at around 560. Houki in comparison had only taken spray damage, she was probably still over 700.

"Charlotte stand down, you cannot win."

It was annoying to hear her say the same words that she had spoken to Cecilia before. Charlotte turned and avoided a hook shot from the Schwarzer Regen. Fighting against two opponents was truly tough.

Especially from the two strongest pilots in the year.

"Charlotte, I don't want to fight you."

This time it was Laura. Charlotte opened a private link to Cecilia.

"Are you in position?"

"Yes, but to get a clear shot on Akatsubaki is near impossible, what is with that speed?!"

The French girl had to agree. Even when activating Ignition Boost she could not keep up with the normal flight speed of the 4th generation IS. She was too slow in reaction times and had to anticipate the moves before they landed. One hit was around 150 of her shields, they came in linear waves and single beams. Laura's gun would terminate her in one hit if she didn't bring her shield to intercept it in time.  
She smiled softly, her chances weren't great.

"Charlotte, here I come!"

Raphael Revive flared to life and she brought her shield to her right blocking the first attack from Houki and forced her thrusters back avoiding the second left hand stroke. It was not a clean dodge however and the blade nicked at the edge of her shields. Charlotte unlocked her shield pierce and readied her mini gun. Before she could fire it was sliced in two by the next stroke shattering her equaliser. In frustration she pushed her shield pierce forward and for a second it looked like the blow would connect… before a hook latched onto her right foot and flung her into a mountain. She could feel blood erupting from her mouth as her shields further decreased into critically low regions. Charlotte materialised another battery pack. She also readied her assault rifle. She didn't expect to hit them but to do any damage at this point was fine.

Houki charged forwards, at a speed so fast that Charlotte almost missed it. But she didn't take any chances and fired multiple shots. The first deflected off her armour, the second was shattered by a katana, the third grazed Houki's shields and now she was only metres away. In desperation she rapid switched into her knife in one hand and the shield pierce in the other. It was only when Akatsubaki was close enough to cut her in two did Charlotte scream in her private channel.

"Cecilia, now!"

A curtain of blue erupted from all directions at the lone purple IS. Houki was so close that Charlotte could make out her surprised face and sudden terror. With this many lasers and missiles not even Houki could dodge without losing her shields and in that moment of hesitation… Charlotte charged into the mass, her Grey Scale weapon burying deep into Akatsubaki.

"You-!"

The purple IS was flung into the barrage and explosion after explosion tore into it. Charlotte put up her portable shield, but the destruction shattered it apart throwing her back.

"Clean shot! We did it Dunois!"

"Nice one Alcott, we make quite the te-"

Charlotte narrowly dodged the sword flashing down, but it tore out a thruster on her right side. The explosion pulled her body from stasis and into freefall. She began to scream as she lost control. In a last effort attempt she destroyed her other thruster and landed gracefully into the forest. Without wasting any time she activated her ignition boost and charged right at Akatsubaki. Houki did not register fast enough and she was thrown onto the ground taking multiple shots form a close range bolt gun.

The 4th generation shields would reach 0 soon!

There was no way it could take that much fire power and still be fully operational. Yet there was no sign of any weakening as the French girl was repeatedly blocked and deflected. She looked up to see Laura activating her Active Inertia Canceller against the rest of Cecilia's fire arms. The German must have covered for Houki in the barrage. Then that meant…

"Nice try Dunois."

… that her shields were still full.

A katana ripped through her shields reducing it to 0. The Raphael Revive shuddered, slowly getting to one knee before terminating. A brief sense of defeat spread over her and she cursed at her own powerlessness. Cecilia crashed not far away too, it was no surprise that she could not defeat Laura. The matchup between projectile and anti-projectile model, was just too poor.

"So Charlotte, are you going to watch with us?"

"I guess," she mumbled. Charlotte had not meant to sound so rude but she could not help thinking that if she had a 4th generation, or even a 3rd generation IS, the fight could have been closer.

"Without the greasing oil the IS was more rusty than usual."

The specs were truly terrifying. Even at 70% Akatsubaki was still a monster. Charlotte resigned at that point holding her two hands up in the air.

"Sorry Shinonono, I know what you're saying has a point. I will not interfere with this any longer."

"Good."

"But if Rin does not talk to any of us anymore after this…"

"It'll be fine, you worry too much about them. Even if things go very badly we still have each other."

Justice at its finest. Equal chance and an equal return. Doing everything possible to make sure everyone had their freedom. Charlotte however was still not convinced, as justice was not the only way an issue could be solved.

"Charlotte, why are you doing this?"

Laura had emerged beside them throwing an unconscious Cecilia between them all. The English woman had a horrified expression on her face. Laura in comparison had a smug grin, like she just caught a stray puppy.

"Laura, I don't want them to hurt themselves further. Going down this path will make them both sad."

"I think you're focused too much on who will be sad," Laura reasoned. "We should be considering who would be happy. It doesn't matter if people are sad, that is an inevitable part of happiness."

Laura definitely represented Order, firm, unyielding, clear sense of hierarchy. Charlotte knew that they made valid points yet the core of her argument had not been refuted.

"Ichika would be sad no matter what the outcome is. He won't be happy either. The question that Rin will pose him with might destroy him."

"Dunois," Houki said lightly placing her metallic fingers upon her shoulders. "I understand that you are kind. But surely you understand what you're saying. If you say this then you are pointing out that you _yourself_ are an unsuitable candidate of Ichika."

"If my confession would only trouble him, then I will not."

"You're the one that is selfish Dunois…" Houki said softly. "Kindness and love are two different things entirely. You cannot wish for happiness without sadness, that's the same as living in stasis. Like a machine. By doing this you're denying Rin the chance to move on. If you were only doing it for the sake of getting rid of your competition I would understand," she stopped momentarily to gesture at Cecilia's unmoving body.

"But I cannot understand you. To make one person happy and to make many people happy are completely different, they're mutually exclusive. You cannot bring happiness to everyone, be prepared to hurt people Charlotte. If you got with Ichika, all of us would feel like killing ourselves out of depression… you know that as well as anyone. You hesitate to act, coming up with excuses that you will make his life difficult and he deserves better… this might be news to you, but any of us would make his life difficult! But that's a joy in itself, to struggle together. By saying that you're not good enough, just how self-righteous do you think you are?"

"Shinonono Houki, you're right. Everything you said was right." Charlotte bit her lip in frustration as she spoke. Her voice was now coming out in short gasps. "But by saying this you're telling me you don't understand Ichika. To make one person happy and to make everyone happy, it might be impossible but I'm still trying."

"You're making a mis-"

"And Ichika's trying _much_ harder than me!"

Silence from all of them. Charlotte knew that she had hit the nail on the head, refuting all previous logic. Ichika did not follow normal thought patterns, he was his own person with his own style of living. The right way to live was not necessarily the only way to live.

"He will be in so much pain, bitter relationships… bitter friendships. A really hard path to walk. Ichika will make those around him feel at ease, trying to protect others even if it meant alienating himself in the process. I'm not kind at all, I just look at his kindness and it makes me feel ashamed. I should do more for him, what can I do for him? I know he has such a childish dream, but I love him just the way he is."

"You… are crazy," Houki said looking down towards the ground. "No one should live like that, definitely not yourself."

"I don't understand," Laura said softly. "He's fine how he is, so what are we arguing about?"

"Nothing, don't worry Laura." Charlotte smiled again. The outburst was comfortable after having it being bottled down for long. She also felt that she had learnt some new perspectives into what it meant to be with someone. The German looked at her tilting her head softly. The most innocent of us all Charlotte thought smiling at her.

"Guess we really can't convince each other," Houki said shaking her head in defeat. "Well the most important thing is who can convince Ichika so I won't complain."

"Yeah."

"So Charlotte Dunois, what are you going to do? Are you going to fight properly now? The stage is all set tonight, we know the location and venue."

"Didn't you say we shouldn't interfere?"

"We won't, Rin's fight is over. We lost the moment she confessed to Ichika. The rest is up to him to decide."

Charlotte sighed, she had lost the battle and would listen to Houki's requests. She did see the benefits of not stopping them but it still made her feel uncomfortable. Laura didn't add anything and she called out her name to get her attention.

"My flight leaves soon," Laura interjected looking at her watch. "I shall take my leave."

"Berlin!" Charlotte said looking at Laura her eyes wide in envy.

"Just so you know... Come at me with everything you got. You shall be met by the most formidable resistance. I have armies under my control. Traps set. Encrypted spy networks. Consider myself your last boss because Ichika will choose me to be his husband."

The French girl smiled at her closest friend fondly. After everything that was serious, the girl was still upbeat and focused on her single goal.

"It's wife Laura, the other way around."

Laura waved, smiling softly before flying away from the trio.

"What should we do with Cecilia?" Charlotte asked Houki who rather distastefully looked at the sleeping woman.

"Roast her?"

"Shinonono! That's not funny."

"My name is Houki."

"Houki… That's not funny."

"Let's take her along for the ride," Houki said picking the body up with one hand. "I'll give you time to charge your batteries… Charlotte."

She blushed at the use of first names. Their relationship had solidified and Charlotte herself felt like she had grown.  
It was no time to be running away by being lost or depressed.

Out of all of the girls, she was the one who cared most about Ichika, she was sure of that.

There was no way she was going to let another woman have him. She was the French Representative, daughter of the President of the Dunois Corporation and she wanted Orimura Ichika.  
A small grin placed onto her lips.

"You're looking scary now."

"Really? My mistake," she replied with a smile. "Houki, thank you."

"It's fine. I think we may have thought too deeply into this. Sometimes it's hard to express oneself through words alone."

"Why go so far for me?"

"… because, I think you're the most suitable girl for Orimura Ichika as he is."

Charlotte's eyes widened and an open smile formed from her lips. She noticed Houki looking dejected and had to point out that she was reminding Charlotte of… well herself.

"Then wouldn't you also be self righto-"

"You shouldn't be complaining."

* * *

 **A/N Woah things got a little more serious than normal! Thought it'll be nice to flesh out the characters more and explain how they differ from the light novels (not much I hope…)**

 **Small note that Grey Scale is the same as Shield Pierce. It's a cool name for a cool weapon so I switched it in. I refuse to name small guns Garm (Garm should be a super weapon) or the knife, Bread Slicer (Is it because she's French? I don't even know… Maybe baguette slicer would have been better...)**

 **Anyway hope you enjoyed and as always stay awesome!**


	7. Chapter 7: Guangzhou - Day 2 (Part 2)

**Infinite Stratos - Summer Mayhem**

 **Chapter 7 – Guangzhou China**

 **Day Two (Part 2)**

Ichika mentally counted to a hundred.

After completing the task he began to revise IS facts, making sure that he did not suffer from any permanent brain damage. He couldn't remember what had happened after being knocked unconscious. He sort of had the impression that Rin was helping him take pictures, forcing him to lie down on one of the benches. They had some sort of shaved ice, which refreshed him before he slept on the coach ride back to the public taxi parking area.

He had awoken again with a thumping headache. They were back inside the saloon car and Rin had gently shook him, signalling to wake up. Ichika was half tempted to ignore her, it wasn't like he wasn't mad at her.  
He had wasted half a day because of her violent tendencies.  
Why had she even hit him in the first place?

"Ichika… my sleeping beauty…"

He shivered slightly at the way she said it. Her voice went deeper, almost into a trance and it took him a few seconds to register what she called him.  
Sleeping beauty was the story when to wake the princess the prince ki-

"I'm awake!"

Ichika's eyes flickered open and sure enough Rin was only centimetres from his face. She did not draw back but opened her own eyes to reveal piercing green orbs. A rare sight for a Chinese born, yet they matched her well; fiery, passionate and assertive. She smiled softly and continued to inch her face closer. Sweat started to form even in the cool conditioning of the car and he almost screamed in protest.

 _Tap Tap_

Rin looked annoyed as she glanced to the passenger window. Her driver was outside and had begun to say something in Chinese and she sighed dejectedly.

"The ship is about to depart, they're waiting for us."

Safe!

It had almost gotten to the point that he would have to fight her off. She exited one side of the car and he the other. The ship was a sleek white cruise vessel, capable of seating around two thousand people, not too large yet not small either. The interior from the large windows seemed to be carpeted red, with elegant glass ornaments and chandeliers.  
Like the hotel the cruise ship was very high class and Ichika suddenly felt uncomfortable.

"This seems… very posh. Are you sure it's okay for us to go in?"

"It's fine, we're IS representatives, the most powerful super soldiers in the world. Do you think we'll have trouble going onto a boat?"

"But –"

"You do realise when you go and see Cecilia, things will be thousands of times fancier than here."

Ichika audibly gulped. Most likely he would have to take lessons to properly conduct himself when he did go to London and he dreaded the idea. It surprised him that Rin would take him to these places. She was not extremely rich, nor did she care for such material possessions, yet she had displayed beyond average wealth for his sake. Was it just to impress him? Or perhaps she was different from how he knew her.

"Ichika?"

He snapped out of his thoughts and followed her as they boarded through an electric escalator into the interior quarters. It was as he suspected, more marble, red carpeted floors with gold metal beams. The other guests paid them no heed as they were all dressed in suits and party gowns. He suddenly felt self conscious in only a shirt and trousers. Rin looked unperturbed wearing her uniform, already strolling around eyes searching, looking for something. The way she gathered herself set his mind at ease.

"Have you been here before Rin?" he asked quietly afraid to make too much noise.

"Pretty much. I knew the person who bought this ship. He was my IS teacher back in middle school."

Rin seemed to smile sadly and he felt a sudden urge to question the full extent of their relationship. Before he got the chance she started dragging him into a dark corridor. He shook himself free before noticing that they were heading away from the other guests, in the paths they had taken there was only the sound of the ventilation.  
A while later he could pick up the faint roar of the turbines as the boat began to move.

"I hope we can see the outside Rin. I wanted to take some pictures…"

"I know don't worry," she answered without turning.

The corridor expanded as they walked up stairs and through spiralling tunnels. The lights began to shine more brightly and he was taken off guard. They were in an open grass land with a hexagonal glass window separating the room from the outside. The grass felt cool to touch and there were a collection of trees and even the sound of birds. The sides of the six sided window began to retract increasing its area spreading into a wide dome. From here he could clearly see the darkening sky and the lights of high buildings beginning to flicker to life.

They were inches above the water, yet on a platform where the natural light could illuminate the domed glass building. Now Ichika could clearly see the full grassland spreading a diameter of fifty metres. From his view he could see other domes lining the wall of ship, all closed into metallic spheres waiting to be opened and exposed to the light.

"What is this place? It feels… magical."

"Artificial bio-dome," Rin replied softly putting her hand against the glass wall. "Everything here was cultivated and grown for the purpose preserving life. In other bio-domes there are deserts, ice caps, mountainous regions terraformed to preserve important organisms."

This seemed like a new Rin that he had not seen before. Her face was downcast as she stared at the outside world before turning, the sun setting and a shadow casting over him. Her face was serene, mature and not a single hint of the childish girl that he knew before could be traced.

"It's because we never know when people will turn against each other one day. There are thousands like this and have been entrusted to high ranking officials and IS veterans. You probably noticed Ichika, that there were not many other people on this ship, well there's a reason for that."

"Rin… you're not serious are you? No one is going to go to war…"

"How do you know?"

"I-I…" he had been kidnapped before. Ichika had also witnessed many times where the power of IS had been abused. He had also met a girl used as an IS testing device, a modified solider bred solely for war and the Valkyrie Programme. There would always be corruption, malice and therefore… war.

"Got you!" she screamed laughing. "Of course there's nothing like that. This is just a fancy ship with some grass on."

"Rin!" he said furiously. "You can't say such things as a joke!"

"Sorry! It's just a little revenge Ichika," she said walking towards him clutching her stomach in laughter, her other hand waving in dismissal.

"What did I do now? Last time I checked you knocked me out cold after beating me senseless."

"Well, you broke my heart, Ichika."

Rin leaned forwards, her face raised towards him. Ichika began to step away but her hand swept up holding him in position. The soles of her boots lifted from the ground and she lightly kissed his cheek, her face blushing and her eyes closed. Rin's lips trembled and she chanced another peck on the same spot before releasing him. His mind malfunctioned as he stared into her quivering eyes and flushed face. She had a fist over her chest and her body tightening, fidgeting, restless.

"R-Rin?"

"With that… I've given up."

She was now beaming towards him, but he had known her long enough to know that she was disguising her pain. Her smile was fake, her words were fake, everything she was doing now was fake. He felt anger rising to his throat and began to formulate a response.

"Ri-"

"Don't you dare say another word!" she shouted over him. "You'll only tempt me with your kindness. I was going to force you to be with me, but I couldn't Ichika. I-I-…"

Her voice trembled and he could tell she was close to breaking.

"I want you to be happy!"

A lump caught his own throat. For the first time he felt a strange emotion he had never felt before. Ichika's heart pounded firmly, rhythmically yet his breaths were fast and syncopated. Rin stared at him to reply, her innocent look with the face that was… proud. She regretted nothing, she was moving forwards, she was moving on.

Why did it bother him so much?

"Ichika?"

She had a sweet voice when shy. Her usual loud mouth becoming soft, gentle like a musical instrument.  
Rin was hurting, he had to do something.

What did he want to do?

"Ichika? Give me some kind of response. I'm embarrassed…"

Ichika ran forwards embracing her firmly. She yelped in surprise and must have had an equally surprised face, but he didn't open his eyes. He simply held onto her firmly, it was a last attempt to make her stay in her happiness for only a bit longer.

But-

Her body shuddered and the tears finally released. She screamed loudly, with such anguish that Ichika felt his own chest tighten. Rin's body uncontrollably began to spasm and they gently fell to their knees, still embracing, waiting for the moment when they must let go of each other, as that would have been their final goodbye.

Ichika kept his eyes closed as she clung to him releasing her sorrow.  
He wouldn't look, she wouldn't want that.  
But he would be there for her. She started to push away, but she was still sobbing and he held firm. If only a little bit longer he wanted to stay like that, because he knew that their parting would be forever.

"Thank you, thank you for everything, Rin."

* * *

Cecilia walked towards Charlotte and Houki on the upper deck of the ship. They had all put on heavy makeup, and changed their clothes in the attempt to disguise themselves, but she was doubtful. Cecilia wore a dark blue dress with a pearl white necklace. She kept it as simple as possible knowing that she had the body to pull off any tight fitting dress. Her experience in fancy dressing should have far surpassed the other girls… yet…  
Cecilia carefully appraised her competition.

Charlotte was dressed in pink, a shorter dress hitched above her kneecaps but tighter at the waist. In comparison Houki was in a long white gown, fully accenting her tall stature.  
They both looked rather good, she admitted grumbling.

"Are you sure they're on this ship?" Charlotte asked wearily.

"Yes, I just confirmed that they checked in before departure."

"This ship… is one of those isn't it?" the French girl continued.

Cecilia stayed silent but did not refute her. Each IS country representative had a guarded secret, most were in preparation for global warfare, but in some cases like Rin it was more about a survival plan. A collection of living data, a responsibility that no one could run away from. Cecilia knew from personal experience the weight of such knowledge.

"One of those?" Houki questioned.

The Japanese girl looked distastefully towards the horizon of buildings. She was still so innocent. Cecilia felt a wave of disgust and jealousy but quelled it savagely. Charlotte had walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder smiling gently. No one was perfect, but Cecilia could not stand how someone could be so lucky throughout their whole lives. Someone who already had fame, fortune, a family that loved them, a childhood friend who cared for them and yet still lecture people about how they should live their life.

"I'm glad Ichika is not really a representative," Charlotte interjected smiling.

"Yes, I don't think he would be able to comprehend it," she replied in response already her anger dissipating. Houki stayed silent watching the waves break, her long hair sweeping up in the wind. Her sad expression really needed to be slapped, Cecilia thought not comprehending how she had the nerve to feel depressed.

"Everyone has a story Cecilia," Charlotte whispered sweetly. Cecilia doubted it was true, but she saw the point of not jumping to conclusions too quickly.

"Shouldn't we go find them?" Houki suggested.

Cecilia turned towards her smiling, before noticing that her jaw had dropped. Charlotte had also yelped in fear. Both had a terrified expression, especially Charlotte who was looking towards the river almost seemingly contemplating the choice of jumping. Only a single person could illicit such a reaction, but it was not possible… it could not be possible…

"I finally found you idiots!"

Orimura Chifuyu.

Cecilia straightened her back turning, to see the teacher's face dark with anger. She still wore her tight fitting suit, but in her hand was a short police baton. Chifuyu twirled the weapon absently staring at the girls. Cecilia looked towards the water and wondered if she should chance the waves like her French companion.

"I knew you guys were stupid, but this takes the cake!"

None of them could say a word. Cecilia herself was not too sure what she was referring to, but it was far wiser to keep a closed mouth around Orimura Chifuyu.

"A good choice Alcott."

Certain people were born with psychic ability able to read minds. Some were born with physical strength transcending even machine. Orimura Chifuyu was a combination of both, the single most powerful entity the world had ev-

"That's enough!" Cecilia snapped out of her thoughts looking towards the teacher attentively. "So do any of you want to explain why you were having IS battles across Japan and China?!"

She could feel Charlotte next to her heating up. Cecilia felt sorry for the French girl who always seemed to have a rather tense relationship with the teacher. The thought suddenly hit her that she was also involved in both cases as well and she could feel her own body temperature rising.

"Around 50 people saw you in Baiyun Mountains… It's a famous landmark for heaven's sake! And wide scale forest damage around Hakone Temple! Do you know how much the media is loving this and how we have to cover it up? This could literally give excuse for global conflict!"

"Sorry!" They all bowed in unison.

"And the worst of it… your fights were all disappointing!"

Cecilia looked up, her face shocked. Was she really going to lecture them right here about piloting? A waiter came baring a platter full of drinks. Chifuyu took a glass of champagne, downing it one gulp before continuing.

"Dunois, for someone with a second generation IS you're getting awfully arrogant with your skills. Do not charge a foe with higher parameters than you, analyse and wait for your chance. Shinonono you are far too reliant on your superior IS to defeat others, your piloting is unrefined and honestly awful. And Alcott!"

She gulped waiting to be criticised. The teacher was one of the few people that she had to hold her tongue against. Being a proud person, she normally would have just beat their face in if they shamed her... in a duel of course.

"Unlucky matchups. Continue perfecting your long range fighting style."

Cecilia smiled, this was practically the highest praise possible. She had always thought very thoroughly about her actions and knew that one day her mathematical precision would be helpful. She was practically glowing with pride when another look into Chifuyu's eyes brought her back to reality.  
It was always the eyes that frightened her.

"So I'm giving you all a choice. Either you hand in your IS now or you'll be subject to special training regime right here right now."

"Special… training?" Cecilia repeated cautiously.

"Don't expect to get any sleep! Don't worry you'll be in time for your flight to Berlin tomorrow morning."

"Special training!" both Charlotte and Houki replied with no hesitation. Cecilia analysed the prospects for a brief second before agreeing, but her teacher was not satisfied.

"Oh Alcott, what are you trying to say? You don't need special training? Or maybe you don't need your IS anymore?"

Her eyes had hardened and Cecilia had to back away.

"Nothing like that, I just wanted to properly consider the pros and cons of each decision before making it."

"Do I hear _extra_ special training?!"

Cecilia audibly gulped back a retort and shrank behind Charlotte. The teacher glared at her before walking over and speaking in a slow hard voice.

"You each got a turn to get Ichika. You all agreed to this. If you broke your word, then break it fully. If you intended to sabotage someone… do it fully."

"Sensei?" Cecilia could only murmur but she was silenced with her own hand over her mouth.

"All of you idiots are still within your own little worlds, unable to see the big picture. Why aren't you fighting for what you want? Unless your ideals are more important to you than Ichika?"

Cecilia felt her heart sink. She knew deep down what she needed to do and looking at Houki and Charlotte a similar thought had crossed them as well. The English girl was not about to argue with Orimura Chifuyu, but Charlotte had other ideas.

"Sorry Sensei! But I don't think I should do something like that."

"What was that Dunois?"

Everyone had recoiled at the amount of venom secreted within those few words, but the French girl didn't back down. She stood her ground and Cecilia felt admiration towards her.

"Because that would make me selfish. And Ichika does not like selfish people."

The teacher stared at her bewildered. Her eyes were wide and she let out a slight chuckle making Cecilia cringe in unease.

"You little girl. There's a difference between being selfish and fighting for what you want. Selfish is wanting everything without giving anything up… wouldn't you say Dunois?"

"With respect Sensei," Houki started to speak. "I think Charlotte is the least selfish person I have ever met, she is just simply kind… and maybe a bit stupid."

Charlotte blushed at her words and Cecilia could only stare in shock.  
What had happened to these two?  
When did they get so close?  
When did they have the guts to talk back to their teacher?  
Chifuyu also looked a bit shocked but then smiled in amusement.

"Well looks like both of you did some growing up in these last five days. I'm guessing Ichika probably has too…"

"He has begun to realise," Houki answered vaguely.

"It's the whole reason I got him to take this journey. That blockhead still thinks he's 12, not that that's bad, but it's not good either."

Cecilia wondered if the teacher was a closet pervert preferring younger boys, but then immediately flushed the thought from her mind before she was caught. From the lack of reaction her thoughts were not being read.  
Yet now they all seemed to be in a world far from her own. When did they become so distant?  
Shinonono had even started calling Charlotte by her first name.

"But first," Chifuyu said grabbing them all and pulling them into a tight embrace. "It's been hard right? Good job."

Cecilia felt awkward and out of place, yet she couldn't pull away from her iron grip. It was only after struggling for a whole minute did she realise the panicked faces of both Charlotte and Houki as well as the huge grin on Orimura Chifuyu's face.

"But now as agreed it's special training time!"

Cecilia screamed at the top of her lungs, ready to say anything to free herself. But the second she blinked they were in another place entirely. Somewhere dark, miserable and unpleasant.  
Did the teacher teleport?  
Did they lose consciousness?  
What absurd sorcery was this?

"Light warmup!"

Please be light…

"20km jog."

That wasn't so bad…

"With weighted clothes!"

* * *

"Ichika look at the view!"

Rin happily tugged at his sleeve as they walked towards the glass windows of Canton Tower. From this angle the lights from all the other buildings formed the Chinese character 'fortune.' She giggled as she knew that she was fortunate enough to have Ichika for the whole two days as if they were boyfriend and girlfriend. It was much better than saving her confession until the end and not getting a proper reply.

"Woah Rin, this is incredible!"

He started taking pictures and she laughed when he asked her what the symbol meant. It was simple kanji yet Ichika was not the most studious person. Rin's smile faltered as she gazed at the number of couples around them.  
Kissing, hugging, taking pictures…  
She would have to settle for two of those things, she was two thirds of the way to succeeding after all. Without warning she leapt on Ichika's back making him cry out in shock. Thankfully she was only about half his weight and he was easily able to support her.

"Rin?!"

"That counts as a hug!" she said laughing still clinging to his neck. After being pulled down and confronted by his slightly rattled face she suggested another activity.

"Can you take a photo of me Ichika?"

"Photo? Sure why not?"

She positioned herself so that he could take a picture of the night scenery without any other person in the picture. It wasn't difficult seeing as not many people were present but he seemed distracted.

By what?  
By the other couples? No he had his eyes clearly focused on her.  
Rin's eyes moved towards her body, she was still wearing the same uniform as this morning.  
There was nothing that much different about her.  
Her maturity? Would that show?  
Did her face look sad? Happy? Could people tell she had been crying only hours ago?

"Rin you're slightly dark because of the lighting, maybe step forwards so I can get you and the background in one clear picture."

Of course… that was how this dumbass functioned.

"Okay, Ichika," she said out loud walking forwards. He took a few pictures before putting his thumb up as a seal of approval. She refrained from looking at them and only smiled. This time his head span the other direction becoming slightly red.

"Ichika?"

"I'm fine, don't worry."

He didn't sound fine, but for some reason that made Rin feel happier. She lightly walked around the platform with Ichika close behind, looking out of the window at the expanse of high rise buildings, roads and river lights. The whole city glowed with life, vitality and movement.

"Were you happy Rin?"

"That's a very general question, so I'll give you a general answer. Yes."

He didn't look satisfied with that but Rin was glad that he was back to his old self. The last thing she wanted to do was to leave a scar in him when he wasn't going to be hers anymore.

"That's not what I meant. I mea-"

" **Shi ta men shi ta men!** (It's them! It's them!)"

" **Na ge ri ben nan sheng? Zheng de shi! Ta de nv peng you ye zai.**  
(That Japanese guy? It really is him! His girlfriend is there too.)"

" **Kuai dian wen ta chi fan le ma!** (Quickly ask him if he's had dinner yet!)"

" **Wo ye bu zhi dao zen me shuo ri yu.** (It's not like I know how to speak Japanese.)"

" **Wo shi yi shi ba.** (I'll have a go then.)"

" **Ni de dong man ri yu? Hai shi bu yao ba, hui hen gan ga!**  
(With your anime learnt vocabulary? I don't think this is a good idea, you'll probably say something awkward!)"

" **Xiang si ma?** (Want to die?)"

Rin face palmed in that instant. She had forgotten all about her 'claim' of being Ichika's girlfriend and the whole world seemed to believe it was true. There were a few ways that she could get out of this mess but she didn't feel like implementing them anytime soon.

"Excuse me!" a girl shouted running to Ichika. She was taller than Rin, more shapely and attractive and instantly she wanted to throw her off the tower.

"Yes?"

"You're very handsome!"

Ichika went bright red and even Rin was impressed by the girl's use of Japanese. She was amused enough to listen to her next sentence.

"If you have time, then let's eat lots of … rice."

"Rice?"

"I like rice!"

"So do I," Ichika replied patiently.

"I love rice! Rice is good."

She was just self destructing now, Rin concluded. She had gotten the word for rice and food mixed up, generally interchangeable but not in this context. Rin told her the mistake and the girl ran away in embarrassment. Another crises avoided she thought patting herself on the back.

"Good work Rin, that was a bit intense."

"Intense?"

"She was trying so hard I didn't want to say anything to ruin her concentration."

Rin sighed in defeat. Ichika was a rare species.

* * *

" _Wouldn't you like to marry my daughter Ichika?"_

" _I don't think that's a decision I should make at 15."_

" _For her sake."_

" _Her sake? I know she has feelings for me, but that will eventually change."_

" _You really don't know what it means to be the country representative? I would have thought that anyone with the name Orimura would have something to do with the-"_

" _FATHER! What are you saying you dumb old man?!"_

" _Our time is up I suppose. No rush, just something for you to consider."_

Ichika brought food to the fifth table and briskly collected the dirty plates. Much to Rin's horror their restaurant was understaffed and they both had to work to make sure that service would go as required. He was in a full butler suit while Rin wore a red qipao showing a seductive amount of le-

"If you keep on staring at her, I'm going to charge you."

Her father had snuck up behind him and he yelped in panic. Her father was as he remembered, large like a grizzly bear with forearms able to fight off any of his relative species. Ichika was a little intimidated by his macho persona but carried on with his duties masterfully. Serving ten tables was somehow less stressful than serving his sister.

"Well you're pretty good at this," the father admitted shaking his head and retreating back into the kitchen. Ichika stole another glance at Rin who was chatting happily with one of the customers.  
What was it about her that captivated him now?  
It would probably be the same for Houki the next time they would meet. He hoped that it stopped there, having an awkward relationship with Charlotte, Laura and Cecilia did not excite him in anyway.

He reached a table of four. They were a strange bunch. One had her blonde hair braided, but she wore huge sunglasses indoors that covered half her face. The girl opposite her had her head wrapped in cloth only exposing the mouth and eyes. The last one was wearing such an elaborate hat that it covered most her face. They all looked familiar but he could not place from where.

"Excuse me I would like –" The one in the sunglasses put a hand over the mouth of the hat girl silencing her. Did they just speak Japanese? Another person entered and sat down next to them. She was tall, shapely and wearing a suit. Her face was covered with a thin layer of plastic and her hair tied into a pony tail. Normally such a plastic layer was an indication of a burn victim, yet he couldn't help feeling that he had seen her somewhere.

Sister?!

"Chifuyu?"

The woman looked at him blankly before ordering something in Chinese. It missed him completely and he apologised telling them to point at the menu. It couldn't be Chifuyu, she wouldn't be wearing a disguise here just to see him work after all. The others kind of resembled Charlotte, Houki and Cecilia. But he put it from his mind.

"Ichika have you got the orders?"

"Coming Rin!"

"Good work, now could you… Oh my god what are they doing?!"

Rin was looking in his direction utterly stunned. Ichika returned with a questionable look on his face.

"What is who doing?"

"N-Never mind. Go up to your room and rest. I know it's late and your flight is tomorrow morning. You shouldn't miss it."

"Are you sure that's okay?"

"Yes Ichika, goodnight…"

"Goodnight Rin."

He left through the back door and ascended the single staircase to the bathroom where he stripped himself from his clothes and took a hot shower. It had been an eventful day and he now better understood Rin. There were still hazy areas, but that was not his place to encroach upon anymore.

Ichika dried himself and slowly walked to the guestroom. It was small but had everything he needed with a single bed, bookshelf and desk. The bed was placed perpendicular to the window which he preferred and the shelves full of interesting books about conservation of the environment.  
It was a bit unexpected that Rin had those interests in mind.

Ichika lay in his bed staring up at the white plastered ceiling. Only one thought really tugged in his mind.

What did her father mean by country representative secrets?  
That was definitely his homework for when he returned back to IS academy.

Tomorrow his flight would leave first thing in the morning and he needed as much sleep as he could get.

But sleep would not come.

Not with Rin's face floating in his mind, her smile, her tears, her laughter.  
Even if they weren't together it was still painful to him.  
The ambition he had was to become strong so that he could protect the one's that he loved.  
Did he protect Rin? Did he save her?

He had not…

Was there something wrong with him? His ideals, his strengths?

He turned so that his face was against the wall. He knew that Rin would soon be on the other side. Ichika lightly whispered everything that was on his mind, but all that come out from his lips were the words:

 _I'm sorry_

And he let the day end.

* * *

 **A/N Sorry for the delay in writing, I was super ill for most of the week!**

 **Hope you enjoy this update, this is the final arc of China so now we're going to visit Laura's home country Berlin with her IS army and fortress of fun!**

 **Will update soon and stay awesome guys!**


	8. Chapter 8: Berlin - Day 1

**Infinite Stratos - Summer Mayhem**

 **Chapter 8 – Berlin Germany**

 **Day 1**

"What is the meaning of this?!"

Laura stared dumbfounded at the status screen. Her impenetrable fortress was being torn apart and she was hardly able to comprehend the speed of demolishment. The invaders had already scouted out half of the military base in less than 2 hours. Her second in command Lieutenant Clarissa Harfouch peered nervously at Laura through her dark blue bangs before stating there were only five enemies.

Dunois, Shinonono, Alcott, Huang and one other unknown.

Their digital cameras were disabled and no footage could be seen of the carnage and mayhem that they were creating on their way to her.

"Captain, I apologise. Our forces were inadequate…"

"Have we identified the fifth intruder?"

"No, not one word, but she has walked through all traps unharmed at the fastest pace out of all of the assailants."

Someone with the same fire power as the Instructor? Was such a thing possible?

Laura swore loudly kicking the empty revolving seat next to her. The chair retaliated by swinging and throwing her off balance. Clarissa made a motion to help her off the floor, but Laura was already beside herself with rage. It had been only 4 hours since Ichika arrived in Germany and everything had been fine until this. He was currently sleeping in the private quarters to overcome his jetlag and she had hoped to sneak into his bed to enjoy _the sacred_ marital cuddle.  
But fate had not been kind.

"Captain! Incoming Report! Our squad of sailor dressed ninjas have been defeated!"

Not the ninja platoon!  
Laura had spent a fortune to train assassins with the knowledge of Japanese culture and techniques. The investment had not paid off.  
She bit her thumb thinking of what could possibly stop them.

"Don't worry Captain. You are the main character and have plot armour! Do not lose heart, you cannot lose," Clarissa said saluting.

The silver haired German girl sighed in fatigue taking a seat and looked around her control room that she had grown familiar with. High ceilings illuminated in green lights with the occasional flashes of red on the large status screen indicating another area had been breached. The thousands of monitors which lined up the hallway between the two entrances and the escape route were all displaying static with no incoming signal. The buzzing gave an eerie atmosphere to the once warm safe haven and she could feel the morale of her team dropping.

"Team! We are the Schwarzer Hase! We are not afraid!"

The few staff that were manning the computers turned towards her and started clapping, their eyes filled with new found determination. Clarissa also applauded and yelled out commands promptly setting a new found vigour within every action.

"Captain! They've survived the ten tonne ceiling press!" a girl from the nearest monitor reported.

"We have video footage from an analogue camera," Clarissa said tentatively.

From the meeting room the screen buzzed to life, transitioning from the red coloured map. Laura examined the footage, an aerial view of a large square cement room. There was only one entrance and exit on opposite sides of the square enclosure. An orange IS slid into view, breaking when reaching the centre.

The Raphael Revive, Charlotte Dunois.

The video resolution was not clear enough to get a clear shot of her expression, but Laura knew enough to know that her eyes were scanning for something.

The recording panned out and lines of distortion formed signalling movement. The ceiling lowered gaining momentum, and Laura's breath caught her throat. It was not like Charlotte was going to die, but she still felt attachment to the French girl and did not want to see her hurt.  
Yet-  
The orange IS went from side to side, deploying a hand gun and a hunting knife. The ceiling weighed at least ten tonnes and her weapon only a hundred kilograms at most. There was no way she could break through, most likely she would use the explosive force of the gun to glide below the ceiling and escape.

But she did not.

Two motions and she split the falling layer of stone from the centre. The impact shattered the trap and the screen was filled with raining debris. Laura re-winded and watched again, noting the smooth rapid switch and how she aimed the bullets directly into the knife projecting the blade into the stone.

"If there was a beam in the centre it would have crushed her." the lieutenant said staring at the replay mouth open in shock.

"No it was calculated, she has gotten better."

"Calculated?"

"See her movement. She was using her ears, the sides chains that were descending were audible, and gave her the idea that the centre was weak."

"It could have been reinforced and she had no idea how heavy the descending mass was. There are far too many assumptions to be able to call that move… calculated."

"You're probably right, but I don't think it was the wrong one." Laura scanned the screen again, but there was no signs of further evidence for how Charlotte acted. She did not strike Laura as a risk taker and she felt a chill run up her sign.

Was something happening that even she was unaware of?

Laura checked over her files once again, but there was no sign of any tampering with any of her equipment before her arrival. Whoever had disabled her cameras had done it without any prior setup and only a handful of people in the world were capable of that.  
And she doubted that the country representatives were working with a super hacker. If anything the fifth person was most likely…

"That Bunny?!" Laura screamed in horror clutching her head.

"Rabbit?" Clarissa asked, most likely unsure what her superior was saying.

Laura did not immediately reply. The situation was starting to make a lot more sense, most likely the fifth assailant was Shinonono Tabane, and the other girls were trying to stop her and got caught in the crossfire.  
Was that truly the answer?

There were far too many assumptions again and she thumped her head against the table in frustration.

"Captain, we have another video. From the promethium tunnel."

Without waiting for Laura to respond her second in command already put the visual onto the large monitor. It showed a dark green tunnel lit by service indicators. A blur of movement flew into view and from the purple reflection Laura knew it was Akatsubaki. The recording unfocused as oil was sprayed over the walls splashing onto the fast moving IS. Shinonono Houki stopped and examined the liquid, but it was too late as the substance ignited setting the whole tunnel aflame. Blue promethium flames filled the screen raising the temperature exponentially.

Laura smiled in satisfaction. The greasing oil that Akatsubaki used contained impurities and would cause further damage on the fourth generation IS.

Yet the lack of movement was disturbing.  
Laura's smile faded. It wasn't like she was going to die, she repeated to herself like a mantra.

From the blue flames a single unit rose, engulfed in flames but never stopping, slowly walking towards the exit.

"Z-Z-Z-Zombie?!" Lieutenant Harfouch screamed when she noted that even Houki's human figure was engulfed in blue.

"Calm down, she obviously has a cooling system," Laura replied, but she felt her legs quivering in fear. The purple IS on screen suddenly turned towards the camera and through the blue flames Laura made out the silhouette of a wide grin before the screen went static, showing a loss of connection. Laura had watched horror movies before with Charlotte and she had never gotten scared.

But right now her legs were about to give way.

"W-W-We still have a Quad Phlanx."

Her second in command was panicking now and Laura could not blame her. As it stood even Laura herself was unsure what to do past this stage. The announcement system came on and a desperate voice sounded through the speakers.

"Breach at Beta Barracks! All hands to evacuation sta-"

A sharp scream and the voice was cut off. Laura felt a chill run down her spine and her lieutenant looked similarly distraught. She looked around again to her other members who were still in shock and to the map of her base. Another section engulfed in red, and suddenly Laura knew that the momentum was too great and she had lost her stronghold.  
It was a preposterous, in only a few hours…

 _I applaud your guts for invading my home on an only a twice encrypted network._

Was it really her?  
Laura could not put those nightmarish thoughts from her mind.  
Nothing was particularly unlikely at this point, but Laura knew she had to retreat as soon as possible.

"Clarissa, please wake up Ichika. Take him to the evacuation exit and we will escape through the back entrance."

"Captain! We can still stand our ground. The Schwarzer Hase will not bow down to this threat. We will not run aw-"

"That's an order!"

The short haired girl bit her lip. She was frustrated and Laura could sympathise, it was not in their genetic make up to run away from a fight. But the situation was critical.

"Retreat! We have to make sure casualties are at a minimum!" Laura screamed again and was greeted by a sound of shuffling feet and yelling of commands.  
Yet one voice droned them all out.  
A battle cry containing both blood lust and hostile promises.

"LAURA BODEWIG!"

Her skin went cold and her mouth opened in a silent scream. Next to her Clarissa had stiffened and grabbed her hand for support. On the other side of the hallway was their previous instructor… Orimura Chifuyu the Brunhilde. In her hand was a katana and she wore the same dark suit with no IS, yet Laura was perfectly aware that she was incapable of winning. Even with her IS the Instructor would overwhelm her in seconds.

"Run captain. We have to escape," Clarissa whispered staring at the figure who was now slowly walking towards them.

"Bu-"

"We're ready to die for you! Captain! For the glory of otak- Schwarzer Hase you must take Ichika as your wife! You cannot die here."

Laura stared at her comrade who had already begun to lift her eye patch revealing her golden and silver eye. It was incomplete compared to her own Odin's eye, but it still raised their visual parameters. The other members also removed their eye patches and stood within the instructor's way.

"You girls think you can beat me? Fool! Don't you remember who taught you how to use those IS that you're piloting?"

All the girls grimly deployed their second generation IS. Clarissa saluted at Laura before turning to face the threat. Schwarzer Zweig, third generation prototype with an Active Inertia Canceller and heat seeking missiles.

"For the glory of battle!" the lieutenant screamed. The rest of the task force screamed in unison and Laura took this chance to deploy her own IS and charge through the back door, into the dark tunnels. It would take less than a minute to reach the private quarters and she knew that she would be able to escape.

The sound of gun fire sounded in the distance, followed by several screams.  
She would avenge her comrades.

Laura would never admit defeat. Not as long as she was alive.

* * *

Charlotte placed the unconscious soldier beside the wall and checked for any wounds. Confident there were none she deployed her thrusters and charged into another hallway. The Quad Phlanx had been a trouble to dispatch, but she found the motivation she needed by knowing that if she did not reach Laura soon…

 _Why was she here?_

Everything had become so much more complicated since the first day. This was not the battle that she had envisioned at all, it was both emotionally and physically taxing.

The halls that were glowing green flashed red before going completely out.  
It was pitch black.  
Charlotte did not have the night vision equaliser equipped and she cursed at her own stupidity for not thinking about this beforehand. Only the sound of the humming vents could be heard and Charlotte's spine started to tingle with nerves. Her hairs stood on end with the eerie atmosphere and after a minute she could even make out her own heartbeat within the silence.

It was becoming faster, more rhythmic, _fear,_ louder, desperate, _fear_ , syncopated, _fear, fear, fe-_

-a clang of steel upon steel.

There was an IS, the sound of footsteps, or steps between thruster leaps.  
Which was it more likely?

Another clang upon steel, marginally closer.  
The speed of movement meant that it had night vision, it was only a matter of minutes before Charlotte would be noticed. A shiver went up her spine. Charlotte felt no way able to handle the tension, but her assault rifle materialised. Her arms trembled, but she took deep breaths thinking of Laura and the need to meet her.

She could not fall here.

 _Clang_

Charlotte fired. Three shots left almost simultaneously as she mashed the trigger in hopes of hitting the target. In the brief flashes of light she caught a glance of three IS silhouettes and with each shot they got closer.

She had fired five before noticing that they were almost upon her, their movements far too quick. Without vision there was no way she was going to win. If only she had another weapon.  
A sudden idea came into mind.  
She dropped the assault rifle and pulled out her newest equaliser. A storage tank was now equipped onto her back armour with seven thick valves leading onto the main weapon, a long blaster torch already dripping with oil.

The Raphael Revive roared to life as the tip glowed a faint blue and Charlotte pointed the weapon towards the attackers. This burner would emit flames that could melt steel in seconds, the ultimate flamethrower not yet developed fully.  
There was a chance of detonation on the spot.  
But she had to take the risk.

There was not much time left.

"Wait you crazy French nut! What are you going to do with that thing?!"  
That sounded strangely like Rin.

"Charlotte Dunois! For you to have such a weapon and not reveal such a thing troubles me as the representative of Great Bri-"

Relief swamped over her figure and she let the weapon slip from her fingers. A hand gripped onto her shoulders and steered her through the tunnels.

"I'm glad you're okay Charlotte," the voice of the driver said. It was Houki. Charlotte felt inclined to laugh knowing how absurd the situation was. The chances of meeting them all, the chances of many things that had occurred within her life, the chances that she would be in Berlin having been to China only hours ago.

"Houki, what's the situation?"

"Don't worry about that Charlotte, we need to get out of here now. Most likely Ichika and Laura have escaped outside of town. We got a message from Orimura Chifuyu earlier detailing this."

"I can't believe Bodewig, to do something like this!" Cecilia screamed flying within proximity.

"Calm down Cecilia, from her perspective it looks like we attacked her," Rin scolded from Charlotte's left. Rin had changed, she was no longer the same outgoing girl she was before. It was not surprising considering what had happened at the airport in Guangzhou when she sent off Ichika.

"Why _Rin-san_ , aren't _you_ being all mature and grown up for such a _short_ girl," the British woman said with a sarcastic tone.

"What was that you flabby vixen?! Do you want to eat plasma fire?"

Some things would never change though.

* * *

He had not slept well in days.

Ichika looked at the blurring landscape of the high speed train. The interior was filled with sleek modern plastic white walls leading into rounded windows. The seats were padded with soft cream leather and he felt comfortable. His eyelids were falling and he blanked out for a few seconds before a slight bump brought him back into reality.

"My wife, if you're tired you can sleep. We have another hour until we reach Stralsund," Laura said softly. Ichika's eyes flickered to life and a rush of colour filled his vision. It wasn't until now that he realised Laura's rather unusual attire. She wore a short one piece black skirt and white sandals. Without her usual military outfit she looked just like a doll, with her short stature and milky white skin.

"Ichika?"

"I'm fine. I'll stay awake, it was just a bit surprising that we left in such hurry."

Hurry was an understatement. She had literally grabbed his suitcase and his sleeping form in her IS and charged straight through the emergency exit without even opening the door. He only woke after leaving the facility and was shocked to find himself fifty feet in the air.

"Sorry, it was an emergency."

She looked downcast and he immediately regret making her feel uncomfortable. He hadn't meant to complain but the series of events over the last few days had made him feel on edge.  
Was he becoming less tolerant?  
He hoped that was not the case. More than anything he wished to maintain his cool head in troubled times, it was all to become a strong man and to protect those he loved.

Rin's face flashed in his mind and audibly groaned.

"My wife! Forgive my actions!" Laura shouted loudly clutching her chest in pain. Ichika almost hugged her because of the sheer amount of cuteness emitting from the German girl.

"No, it's fine really! I was thinking about something else, nothing to do with you at all."

"So you weren't thinking about me, but another woman?"

"Yeah, so you don't have to be sad."

Her face distorted into anger and his breath caught his throat when he noticed that around her thighs strapped an assortment of knives. From Laura's face it was entirely possible that she would carve out his skull if he wasn't careful.

"You're such a bad wife," she muttered darkly before sitting three rows behind him, pouting her cheeks. Even then Ichika felt that she was adorable. In normal cases he would have walked over to apologise but he had too much on his mind. He was fond of Laura, but what he felt towards Rin and Houki was on another level.

Or just different…

Guilt and nervousness probably described the feelings best, but even then it was not entirely accurate. Again and again he replayed the scene when Houki kissed him at the airport and Rin's tears as he rejected her feelings.

 _Was this the strength that he sought?_

"Wife, we are almost there."

Ichika tore himself from his thoughts looking at Laura who looked concerned. She was sitting next to him now and he registered the words that she said.

"Didn't we have another hour?"

"You haven't moved for the last hour. I've been sitting next to you for fifteen minutes now."

He blinked in shock. It was unlike him to be so immersed in thought and he mentally added it to a list of things that he needed to improve on. He could feel the train slowing and he looked towards Laura smiling in excitement. She seemed to note his enthusiasm and returned the smile, beaming with such innocent joy that he felt his heart constrict.  
That same expression he had seen on both Houki and Rin.

Affection.

A word that both poisoned and ignited his heart. The nerves that he had felt before had set in once again. It was neither good nor bad, but strange and alien. Ichika did not feel like himself any longer and he wondered whether he would be better off without this feeling.

"An opening!" Laura shouted grasping his hand and tugging him through the doors of the train as they opened. He managed to take his suitcase in his free hand as he was dragged into the old looking station. She spoke to a receptionist and they stored his bag behind the desk. Ichika however was uncomfortable with the prolonged contact with Laura's hand. It was soft and small, so fragile and yet he could feel each line of rigid muscle and calloused skin.

Her hands told him all he needed to know about her past and he felt a wave of protectiveness over the silver haired girl.

"My wife! Come, we have much to see."

"Laura, you're tugging too hard!"

She did not release her grip as they sprinted from the station and into the doors beyond. If he had any thoughts about what a fairy tale landscape would be, this would mirror exactly that. The cobbled walkways, the stone buildings, the trees and rivers providing a vibrant colour. Everything was clean, the people sparse and the air pure, even more so than the mountainous areas of Hakone.

"It's… beautiful."

"With technology reordering everything in the world it's nice to step back in time," she said lightly adjusting her straps on her sleeveless dress. "I used to come here when with the Instructor when I was frustrated with my military progress."

"With Chifuyu?"

"Yes!" Laura said smiling widely. "This place holds special memories for me. She would know to look for me here if anyth-"

Laura interrupted herself with a sharp scream. Ichika physically jumped back, ready to deploy his IS if there was an attacker but Laura just continued to mumble to herself.

"Laura?"

"How could I?… Why did I?... I should have…."

"Laura?"

She continued to mumble to herself, her eyes wide with fear. The only person that could make her have that expression was his sister. Why was Laura having such a reaction?  
Was it because…

"Ah Chifuyu! What are you doing here?" he yelled waving towards Laura.

"I-I-I-Instructor!" The military girl turned briefly and deployed her IS in seconds. It took a few moments before she realised that she had been tricked. She turned, face red and Ichika couldn't hold in his giggles any longer.

"How dare you?!"

"Sorry, sorry," he said between gasps of air. "But what did you to Chifuyu to make her so angry that you have to deploy your IS on the mere mention of her name?"

"That's –"

She did not carry on and he felt nervous. Normally Laura would not be one to keep secrets. In fact most of the time she would tell Ichika whether he had asked or not.

"It's fine Laura, don't worry."

"B-But…"

Laura looked flustered and Ichika was perplexed at what she would do next. Then a mischievous grin formed on her lips and he had to ready his IS in case of an attack.

"My wife, I think you need some punishing."

"Wha-"

He didn't even get the chance to defend as he was lifted into the air. Ichika was slung over her shoulder as she flew into the sky. His eyes were shut against the roaring of the winds until he heard Laura's voice resonate clearly.

"How about an aerial view?"

Ichika forced his eyes open and she stabilised her IS. The scenery opened and it was like an extract from a fantasy novel. There was no way such a beautiful place could exist. A collection of small islands connected by arched bridges filled with bricks and greenery. The rivers entwined with them and flowed into the ocean, it looked like an ideal place to live in. In the distance he could see churches and cathedrals, the scattering of people and the slow movements of cars and boats.

"Laura… this place…"

"Take pictures Ichika."

He complied and took as many as he could. It did not even bother him anymore that he was in an embarrassing position, because he was sure that these sights were magical and the feeling of shock only fleeting. One day he might look at this and feel nothing at all… all the more important to capture the emotion as well as the sight.

"Done?"

Ichika had taken around five and shouted back in affirmation. They descended quickly but landed softly onto a beach. Strangely what separated it from the road was a few feet of grass. There were a few families playing in the waters and some even reading out in the open Sun tanning their bodies golden. None paid the IS any attention rather more focused on their individual tasks.

"Why do they want to have bronze skin?" he asked Laura in question.

"Ichika… what are you looking at?"

He turned to her in confusion. Was there something wrong at looking at a woman? Ichika double checked the sight trying to note if he missed anything.  
She wasn't wearing the top half of her swim suit.

"N-No Laura this isn't what it looks like! I couldn't tell because I was thinking of –"

She struck him and he flew out into the ocean skimming the surface of the water. Ichika counted eight crushing impacts before blood rushed to his heads and his vision darkened.

Why was it always like this?

* * *

"Ichika! Is he okay?"

Cecilia watched as Charlotte ran to Laura's side as the silver haired girl dragged the body from the water. The English woman felt nothing but anger at the trouble that Laura had made them go through. The base defences had been almost too much for her to handle. She was rescued by Rin twice and that knowledge brought shame to her reputation.

"Mistress? What are you doing here?" Laura said in surprise. Her surprise didn't last long however as she pulled out a knife between them.

"L-Laura? Stop it's not like that. We're here to protect you."

"By attacking Schwarzer Hase? As if I would believe that."

"Laura give it up. There are five of us here," Rin said standing beside Charlotte. Houki was sitting a few feet away looking at the ocean. Cecilia noted that she had the same distasteful expression as the time on the cruise in Guangzhou. Did she have a problem with the sea?

"Five? I only see four of you here."

"Analyse your surroundings before you say anything you moron."

Cecilia noted with amusement how Laura had screamed before leaping from Orimura Chifuyu with speed.

"And a word of advice young girl. This was the first place I looked, you should have chosen a better place to run to."

"What have you done to Lieutenant Clarissa Harfouch and my men?"

"She is fine. We obviously wouldn't harm anyone."

"Who is the enemy?" Laura then asked them all tentatively. Once again Cecilia had to be impressed with the German's deductions. It had to be a common enemy otherwise they wouldn't have formed such a hasty _futile_ alliance. A part of Cecilia wished more than anything that she could eliminate everyone here, but with Orimura Chifuyu that option was impossible. Cecilia only noted now what Charlotte was doing.

"My sister," Houki said still staring into the ocean. "She's not very happy with Ichika. I think she wants to send him back to the hospital."

"Apparently my news broadcast… went global," Rin added sighing. "The one about couples…" her voice trailed off as Chifuyu shot her a venomous look.

"Situation understood. Why not then send a message?"

"Shinonono Tabane has complete control over your whole network," Cecilia said but her eyes were focused on Charlotte. "D-u-n-o-i-s… what are you doing?"

The French girl yelped in surprise and all eyes turned to her. From Cecilia's view it looked like the girl was trying to give CPR to the unconscious man. Ichika's face was unusually pale but that was the least of her concerns as rage consumed her reason.

"Charlotte!" the rest of the girls yelled in accusation.

"No! It's not like that. Ichika looks like he's in pain so I was just checking his pulse and his temperature."

"As if we believe that!" Cecilia screamed back already readying her Blue Tears.

"Enough! How many times have I said to not get into meaningless fights Alcott?!"

Orimura Chifuyu stood between them, her single hand raised towards Cecilia in warning. Fear surged through her body and she backed away from the challenge. This woman had the ability to make organisations bow down before her might. As Cecilia was now, she would lose.

The rest of the girls gathered around the unconscious man deliberating was to do. They had all agreed that it was unlikely that Shinonono Tabane's grudge would extend more than the summer, so they had to devise a way to keep him safe from the master hacker until then. That however did not stop Cecilia's imagination from running wild.

As the others talked she slowly crept closer towards Ichika, noticing the soft rise and fall of his muscular chest with every breath of air. His lips were parted and she felt an urge to capture them as her own. It was not fair that he was kissed by both Laura and Houki before her.

Cecilia would never use second hand products… yet this one man...

Never before, did she feel like giving up the way she lived for someone else.

Never before, did she feel like changing.

Could he be the one to rescue her from her fate?  
The fate of what would become of her if she continued on the road she was on.

A disembodied face crept into her mind and almost brought her to tears.  
 _Why was she born a woman?_  
If anyone could take this feeling away from her, it would be him.  
The only one capable enough to stand beside her, to understand her.

"I will have you no matter what. Even if I have to become a villain."

"Cecilia?" Rin said to her right. "Are you okay? You are very pale, worse than Ichika."

"Do not worry yourself Rin," she replied falling to her knees. Spotting an opening she lunged at Ichika's body, lips puckered ready to take her prey.

"Not so fast Mrs Loose Blonde!"

Cecilia felt a sharp impact against her abdomen and she was sent flying into grass a few feet away. Her vision swam but she was clear who it was who hit her.

"Shinonono Houki! Are you trying to kill me?!"

"Too bad I missed!"

"Guys calm down," Charlotte reasoned desperately before a groan silenced them all. Orimura Chifuyu who was moments from stepping in also stopped in shock. Cecilia turned her vision to see Ichika sitting up looking at all the girls in shock.

"H-Houki? Cecilia? _Sister?!_ What's going on?"

The English representative scratched her head.  
She messed up.

* * *

 **A/N Apologies for the long delay  
I managed to complete my 3D things so have more time to do this! I hope you enjoyed this short adventure in Germany so far and look forward to more mayhem!**

 **Also thank you for all the kind reviews! I'm moved to virtual tears… my love for IS and fanfiction will never die so expect me to continue writing!**

 **Stay Awesome!**


	9. Chapter 9: Stralsund - Day 2

**Infinite Stratos - Summer Mayhem**

 **Chapter 9 – Stralsund Germany**

 **Day two**

 _Ichika watched as Rin wiped the last bit of sleep from her eyes. She was tired and he felt bad for having her send him off. The airport in the early morning was empty and the sky outside still dark._

" _Are you okay Rin?"_

" _It's fine, it's fine. We got to make sure you don't miss your flight to Germany."_

" _I still have an hour."_

" _Let's get a quick coffee then."_

 _They hadn't talked much ever since the cruise in Guangzhou. Whenever he looked towards her he felt a stab of guilt.  
Ichika loved Rin like his own sister, but that was not the love that she sought. The single action had made him question his own feelings to Houki and the others. _

_Houki, strong and confident. Will always do the right thing and work hard towards her goals. Ichika groaned as he once again remembered that one kiss that had plagued him for days. She had been straight forward and surprisingly dere dere -_

 _He arranged his thoughts back to Charlotte, Laura and Cecilia. But no similar emotions had rooted themselves in place.  
But if he wanted to see anyone again it would b-_

" _Say something will you?" Rin complained stirring the contents of her hot coffee._

 _Ichika blinked only now noticing that he had finished his cappuccino. It was worrying that he couldn't even remember buying the drink in the first place. He briefly stared at Rin again, smiling as she yelped when the hot liquid touched her tongue. She could never handle high temperatures._

" _You have a perverted look in your eyes," she said still staring at her coffee. Her face was blushing and Ichika felt his breath catch for a brief second._

" _Well you don't have to say anything. I doubt your brain is working."_

" _Rin! You're being cruel!"_

" _If I was really cruel, I would ask you who out of the girls you like the most."_

 _Ichika stared at her in shock. He had never associated Rin with the plotting type, but he had to reassess his view now.  
The froth from the cappuccino disintegrated as time passed idly by. _

" _Ichika, who do you like the most?"_

 _To him liking someone and wanting to be with them were two different things.  
Like, did not imply suitability for a relationship.  
Such were the workings of emotion. _

" _I… like all of y-"_

" _Cut the crap!" she shouted. "Do you have any idea how hard it was to ask you something like this?"_

 _To her they were probably the same, but how to give her a proper answer, he did not know. Ichika had an idea, but it was not set in stone. His emotions were jumbled and his views changing every day. There was a chance by the end of the holidays that he could even confess to his sister, he mused.  
He was used to being with her after all._

" _Seriously, I can't imagine going out with any of you. It's just impossible right now."_

" _Impossible?" she asked iciliy.  
_

" _I don't think I'm happy with myself yet. Therefore I can't accept affection from another."_

 _The answer that he gave Rin satisfied him. It also reassured himself that he wasn't doing anything wrong.  
He was not strong enough.  
However Rin made a dissatisfied face. _

" _My god! You're just like her! Always putting other people before yourself," she groaned. "When is it ever enough? When will you be ready?"_

 _Ichika smiled lightly in response. He knew the flaw in his argument, but it all originated from the single desire to be able to protect his sister. If he could reach that pinnacle then perhaps one day he would be able to move forward._

" _Ichika I have some advice for you."_

" _Rin?"_

" _Whoever you love in the end, do not let it be Charlotte Dunois. Out of all the girls she is the one that will bring you the most pain."_

" _Charl?" Ichika exclaimed in shock. In all honesty she was the nicest of the girls, and someone that he could not tear his eyes away from. He most missed her. It was relaxing to be in her company. So why was Rin telling him this?_

" _Ichika. I know you like fixing people, but some things you cannot repair. That's because some issues you cannot mend unless you replace what is lost," Rin said seriously. She pushed the coffee away from her and looked firmly into his eyes._

" _If you save someone you have to take responsibility as well. Otherwise you're no more than a doctor applying plasters to the wounded, only to tear them away soon after. You probably know that we have deeper issues than what we tell you. However I can say this now, the chasm in Charlotte Dunois' heart is not something that can be filled or mended. She is already broken."_

" _What do you mean?" he asked. The thought of his friend in pain, made his chest tighten in anxiety._

" _I can't say anymore, it's her own private life. But if you're going to fall in love with someone do not let it be with her."_

 _Ichika was bewildered at the sudden statement and decided to archive the conversation for future reference. There was always something about Charlotte that puzzled him, the way she spoke, the half-hearted smile she wore, the soft expressions she made when comforted._

" _I can fix her," he said with confidence. "I promised that I would look after her as long as she was in the IS Academy."_

 _He remembered again the time when he found out she was crossdressing as a guy. It was a shocking experience but there was a part of him that was happy that she was a girl, that someone as gentle as her existed.  
Somehow he felt he could relate to her._

" _Don't say I didn't warn you Ichika. Well you have some time before France, perhaps Laura or Cecilia will steal you before then."_

 _She laughed awkwardly, but her sad expression did not escape his notice._

" _Rin, I'm sorry about everything."_

" _Don't say you're sorry. Be happy that a girl is willing to cry over you… idiot…"_

 _Her shoulders began to tremble but her eyes were firm. The green orbs stared at him full of passion and determination.  
Determination to move on._

" _Ichika I should let you know though. Charlotte has hand made a stuffed doll version of you. It's pretty cute."_

" _Really?"_

" _She frequently hugs it to sleep as well."_

 _If Rin's aim was to creep him out, she did a good job of it._

* * *

Ichika looked around at all the horrified expressions on the girl's faces. It was enough to tell him that they did not want to be discovered. His eyes lingered on Houki who was blushing furiously, then onto Rin who looked displeased. They made him feel uncomfortable but nothing to the extent of Charlotte's expression of pure horror. Her face had literally turned a shade darker and her eyes which were normally vibrant and full of life were filled with despair.

"Houki? Cecilia? _Sister?"_

Even Chifuyu was here, with an unusually uncomfortable expression on her face.  
He needed to know what was going on.

"Well Ichika, you see…" Rin began speaking, before trailing off into silence.

"If you're all here we can travel together, it'll be more fun!"

With that comment Ichika felt a jolt of adrenaline surge through his body as he sensed danger. It was the subtle hints, such as Laura's expression of distaste, Cecilia's gun aiming towards him and his sister's fist clenched with such force that he could feel the bone crunching from this distance.

Why were they displeased with travelling together?

No it wasn't that, they were unhappy because they were not alone with him.  
Houki and Rin confessed their feelings on such occasions, therefore…

Therefore…

 **Therefore…**

In that single moment a bolt of realisation hit him. Such a profound discovery that he had to gape in horror that he did not realise sooner. It was not only Houki and Rin, but they _all_ had feelings for him. It was not simply 'like', it was the 'wanting to be with him'…

When did this happen? _How_ did this happen?

Ichika's whole school life replayed itself in his mind and he groaned at the many subtle hints that he missed. They began to stack until he could no longer keep count, as if he was a protagonist in a cheaply produced cliche harem anime. It was not surprising thinking about it, Laura had kissed him before and demanded to marry her. Cecilia had a complete attitude change once knowing him and…

 _Charlotte has hand made a stuffed doll version of you._

Well one could conclude that she thought of him more than just a friend.

"Ichika! It's not what it looks like," Houki stammered.

"Houki?" he questioned not too sure as to what she was referring to. His mind was filled with possible designs for the stuffed doll.

"Calm down wife. It's not like we were in Hakone or Guangzh-"

Laura was silenced by Rin and Cecilia who hastily covered the German girl's mouth. Ichika felt the pieces finally coming together, the indescribable itch he was having over the last few days. He had thought it was only because of these haywire emotions, but it was a more primal warning of danger.

"Laura! I remember now you were in Hakone! Operating the fortune box at the temple! Charl you were there at the hot spring resort! I knew I saw you there… and that multi-thruster equaliser sound at Baiyun mountains." His voice trailed off as he remembered the greasing oil event. Ichika decided to leave that out when remembering what almost happened between him and Rin.

"Don't tell me you all… had a competition to see who I would be with? And it turned into a huge mess?"

Ichika rather casually asked this knowing that his hypothesis was a bit farfetched – but to his horror the girls had all looked towards the floor in guilt. It was insane, beyond all his imagination that such a turn of events occurred. He looked towards Charlotte who continued to look upset and he was wondering if he was being too harsh on her.

"Ichika, don't hold it against us," Houki said slowly. "We have always been like this."

"It's because you're such a block head that we had to do this," Rin said bluntly. "Do you really think we would know if you liked one of us? We would still all be treated the same."

She probably had a point, but hearing an accusation towards him grated on his nerves. Ichika tried to calm down by taking deep breaths but harsh words did not end there.

"That's right Ichika! You're always so oblivious to our feelings. You treat us all the same, ignoring our advances and just living in your own little bubble. How is that fair?" Cecilia put in.

"How I live my life is my choice," he looked towards Chifuyu for help, but she averted her gaze. Even though she did not voice her opinions Ichika was sure that she was in support of the girls.

"Ichika, I'm sorry. I know it was bad, but I was worried about you," the French girl's voice squeaked out.

"Worried? Was I in some kind of danger?"

"That you would choose someone who would make you sad... Ichika…"

 _Whoever you love in the end, do not love Charlotte Dunois. Out of all the girls she is the one that will bring you the most pain._

If going by this then Charlotte would be the least suitable for him, she was surprisingly forward and he had to admit that he was disappointed in seeing her here with the others. The fact that she would be selfish enough to stop the other girls somehow changed his view on her.

"I'm sad to see you here Charl."

Her face dropped and she looked close to tears. The amethyst eyes teared up, but she blinked them away still looking straight into his eyes. She was telling him that she was firm in her beliefs and he was astounded by this sudden change.

"Anyway, I can't imagine being with any of you," he continued. This was not entirely true but he wished it could stay like this. He felt no want to complicate matters further. Their friendships, were in delicate balance and the slightest disturbance would destroy it all.

"Ichika what is that supposed to mean?" Cecilia asked icily. "I don't think you have given me a chance yet."

"Does that mean you reject my confession Ichika?" Houki said looking shocked at the new revelation.

"We have only been married for half a year! We cannot divorce so sudde-" Laura stopped as Chifuyu threw her a murderous glare.

"Guys, it's not like that. I just am not prepared for a relationship."

"So you like none of us?" Cecilia demanded. "It's fine to claim that, but I want answers. To me you are special Ichika."

Her voice trailed off and he was taken back in surprise. She was not someone to openly portray her feelings, even to lower herself on the level of confessing her affection.  
Cecilia was fidgeting nervously unable to look him in the eye, this change shocked him and brought a new perspective on her.

"So Ichika," she continued now blushing furiously. "Sign this marriage paper and let's end this nonsense."

Cecilia threw out her arms, and in her hands were a stack of documents and a black biro pen.  
Did she carry that around wherever she went?

"I knew I couldn't trust you to talk, you retard!" Rin exclaimed kicking the English woman out of the way.

"How rude Rin, as a noble I cannot ignore such disrespect," she said furiously deploying her Blue Tears.

"Fine by me, I never liked you much anyway."

Laura and Houki both started to voice their opinions against violence, but one voice burst from them all that completely caught Ichika off guard.

"No! Cecilia, Rin let's stop. Ichika doesn't want this. We're all still friends right?" Charlotte screamed at them.

"Charlotte?" the Chinese girl said in shock. He felt honoured to hear one of the rare times that Charlotte was actually angry. Something was nagging at his thoughts though. Ichika felt that he heard that cry 'no' from somewhere before.

"Dunois, I'm not planning to listen to your goody-two-shoes explanations this time. The real world is not so loving to pacifists," Cecilia said still aiming her gun at Rin. Her opponent readied herself as well, her impact canons recalibrating, readying for combat.

"Instructor, shouldn't we stop them?" Laura asked his sister who only buried her face into the palm of her hand. It was clear that she had given up trying to reason with them. They had begun to exchange long distance projectiles before Ichika had a revelation as to what had previously bothered him. That desperate 'No' that Charlotte had screamed sounded exactly like what he had heard in his room at the Hakone Inn.

If that was the case… the sensation that he felt back then…  
He remembered something soft, and had a longing to repeat the experience.

Amidst the chaos of the two circling IS, he calmly walked up to the distressed Charlotte and gripped her shoulder with his right hand. She jumped and yelped cutely before blushing red.  
The feeling wasn't quite right Ichika concluded, touching the skin of her exposed neck. It was only after another moan did he realise what he was doing.

A brief silence passed and all the girls looked towards him in shock, even his sister's jaw was slack from surprise.  
He dared not look at the French girl's face again.

"I-I-I-I-chika you pervert!"

Charlotte, bright red from her outburst, flew into the distance screaming a high pitched note.

"Charl!"

Ichika knew he went too far and had to chase her back, but Rin blocked his path. She looked angry but he had no time to worry about it as he deployed his own IS, determined to catch Charlotte.

"Ichika! What did I say in the airport at Guangzh-"

Her speech was cut short as Laura fired a railgun round straight at the Chinese representative. Rin cried out upon impact before throwing her bladed weapon towards the German. Laura smiled activating her Active Inertia Canceller stopping the projectile in place, but failed to defend from Cecilia's barrage of missiles that attacked her rear.

"My, my, Bodewig. I see you really _are_ bad at paying attention to your surroundings," the English woman spoke with amusement.

"Sister stop this madness," he pleaded noticing that she just stood there, crossing her arms and watching the situation unfold with utmost calm.

"What are you going to do now Ichika?"

"I..."

What was he going to do?  
Did he want to chase after Charlotte?  
Yes, he did.  
But...

"What are you waiting for moron? If you're going to go after her do it now!"

Ichika grit his teeth and deployed Byakushiki, his thrusters roaring with life.  
He had no time to waste.

"Ichi-"

He didn't know who screamed his name and he didn't care. Byakushiki fully lifted from the ground and his vision blurred as he broke the sound barrier.  
This speed he could only maintain for a few seconds, but it would be enough to reach his goal.

* * *

"Not so fast," Cecilia screamed aiming the rifle at Ichika. She knew that she was acting insane, but in her heart she felt that this was the single most important event of this whole summer.  
The only act that Ichika himself had decided, and it was to chase after Charlotte Dunois.

If he was to reach her, then everything would change.  
She would rather take the shot.

Cecilia's trigger finger trembled with hesitation, before she closed her eyes and fired.

"You actually did it…" Houki said slicing both bullet and rifle with her katana in one stroke. Cecilia cried out in shock as her weapon shattered and she threw out her signal pods hoping to gain distance for her missiles.

"You would actually hurt him for your own desires…"

"Cecilia I got your back," Rin said stopping the second blow with her broad sword. The English woman was beginning to get confused as to who were her allies and who were her foes. But in this case Rin had allied herself with her to stop Charlotte.  
If she could sway Laura then maybe…

"Bodewig, are you going to let Dunois have Ichika?" Cecilia asked the German girl who was rooted to the spot in confusion.

"Laura don't listen to her!" Houki screamed blocking another impact round from Rin.

"Letting Dunois steal _your_ wife in _your_ fatherland Germany. Will you let that happen, _Captain_ Bodewig?"

Laura roared in defiance and covered her ears, but Cecilia knew she was getting to the German girl. No matter how good friends she was with Charlotte, there was a limit to reasoning when pushed with desire.

"Bodewig, surely you have priority over Ichika as his _husband_?"

The silver haired girl leapt towards Houki deflecting a slash and stopping one of her hands fully with her AIC. Houki's face was one of confusion and Cecilia had to keep herself from laughing in victory. The second katana swung towards the German, but her rail gun was fully charged and the canon disarmed Akatsubaki.

"Great Laura, now it's my turn!" Rin screamed charging with her massive bladed weapon. Cecilia looked away from the battle and flew a few feet into the air. Within her hands materialised a rifle and she gazed through the scope taking aim.

She wouldn't miss.

* * *

What am I doing?

This was a question Charlotte had asked herself many times throughout this summer. This whole escapade had not been her idea, and well outside her comfort zone. Somehow she had always ended up with the shortest stick in events, getting needlessly involved.

"Ichika, you idiot."

Why had he begun to touch her? In front of everyone else no less.

Remembering the event she blushed furiously and covered her face with her hands.  
It was so embaressing... really really embaressing and yet, _so goo-_  
Charlotte swooned at the sensation of being touched.

His hands were so big. They made her feel safe and were just

 _ **L**_ ** _i_ K** _ **e** **H**_ **Er _m_** _ **O**_ ** _T_ H** _ **eR** **'S**_

Her chest contracted and panic began to surface across her body. Her throat refused to obey her commands and her muscles began to spasm from the lack of oxygen. Charlotte could feel her consciousness fading, IS dematerialising as her life signals became unstable and she blinked at the new sensation of freefall.

Was she going to die?

 _ ** _ ** _ **Li**_**_**_ ** ** **K****** _ ** _ ** _ **e H**_**_**_ ** ** **E****** _ ** _ ** _ **r M**_**_**_ ** ** **O****** _ ** _ ** _ **TH**_**_**_ ** ** **E****** _ ** _ ** _ **R**_**_**_

Panic surfaced again and she wanted to yell his name. She couldn't even remember whose name she wanted to say, but her mouth formed intangible syllables, trying to piece together a cry for help.

" **Charl!"**

The sensation in her body lifted, she was no longer falling. But she still couldn't breathe. Charlotte could feel her lungs struggling to function. Her eyes must have closed because all went black and the only thing she could feel was the accelerating pounding of her pulse. Her muffled cries died down and no longer could she tell if she was conscious.

" _Charlotte honey, you shouldn't sleep on the balcony."  
It was so peaceful...  
_

" _But it's so warm mother. It'll be a shame to waste such a sunny day."  
Mother I missed you.  
_

" _Charlotte! What happens if you fall?"  
You always did worry too much about me.  
_

" _It'll be okay mother. I'm sure everything would be ju-"_

" **Charl!"**

" _-st fine."  
What was that? Who is there?  
_

" _Don't fall asleep. It's dangerous."  
I feel tired now. Will you still be here when I wake up mother?  
_

" _Mother I think I mig-"_

" **Open your eyes!"**

" _-ht just take a short nap. My eyes… are sort of heavy."  
I...chika? Why do you sound so worried?  
_

" _You can't stay here Charlotte."_

 _Ah, so that was it. This place wasn't real, she only wished for it to exist._  
 **I am broken**  
 _No matter how much time passes, how many friends I make..._

 _"Charlotte? I think someone is calling you."  
But if I go, then who will keep you company mother? Who will hug you when you're sad? Who will cook you breakfast when you oversleep? Who will remind you where you put the teabags? Who will sing with you in the mornings? Who will be there for you when I'm gone?  
Mother, I..._

" _I don't want to g-"_

Pain exploded from every cell in her body and she screamed with all her might. Anything to expel the feeling of her limbs being ripped apart. The warm atmosphere of belonging vanished, replaced by a violent surge of numb aching.

Yet she could feel a warmth.

From her shoulders, to her arms, to her back… to her lips?

Groggily she opened her eyes.  
Charlotte stiffened, she was being restrained onto the soft sanded ground. A hand on her cheek and the other on her shoulder.  
A body was on top of her pressing their lips onto hers, inflating her lungs and forcing her to breathe.

The touch was indescribable, the flesh almost melting to his touch.

She knew without a doubt that this was Ichika.  
This smell. This warmth. This... feeling.  
He had always been there, calling out to her.  
Charlotte let herself relax.

And she kissed back.

* * *

"Cecilia, what was that about?"

Laura descended a few seconds after the rest, holding the Instructor in her right hand. Even from an aerial view she was able to make out Ichika's angry face as he looked with utter hatred at the English Representative. She was previously unable to comprehend him having this type of emotion, so powerful that she flinched under his providence.

"That's enough…" The instructor said taking a few steps in between them. "Is Dunois okay?"

"She's unconscious," Ichika replied holding the body protectively. "But if I hadn't given her first aid treatment she would have died."

"It was not my inte-"

"I said that's _enough_!" the instructor said calmly silencing Cecilia with a glare that made her choke before any words escaped her lips. But no one rushed to her aid. Laura glanced to Charlotte and felt a wave of self-loathing. Her skin was so pale she could make out the blue vein marks on the back of her hand tracing up to the arms.

"Bodewig, take Dunois and Ichika to a hospital. I'll have a talk with these girls."

"Instructor, I'm sorry."

"Do not let it concern you. I doubt it was even Alcott's fault."

"Sister! She shot a round at Charlotte when her IS dematerialised, and a missi-"

"We still don't know why Dunois malfunctioned like that. Do not jump to conclusions. Take care of her you two," she said smiling lightly with encouragement. Such a soft expression made Laura's heart sink even further into depression.

When had she become so easily manipulated?

Laura glanced at Cecilia once more, her face staring back passively, before taking both Ichika and Charlotte and flying slowly into the direction of the train station.

The situation had unfolded quickly with Houki being overpowered and Cecilia firing the first round. That had not been the problem as Ichika still had his IS functional and blocked the shot.

But she had fired several missiles after.

Laura did not understand why Cecilia had done that. But Ichika could not destroy them at close range as the explosions would hurt Charlotte. He did not have a gun to take them down at range either.

All he could do was curl into a defensive ball and let the projectiles strike into his folded armour. The firepower ripped through his shields and forced them into freefell. Upon seeing this Cecilia had tried to reach them, but Ichika pulled through by partially deploying his right thruster and getting to the nearest shore.

It had been close… close to disaster.

And with Shinonono Tabane within every data system in her base she did not have a safe _home_ any longer. They would have to live out for the remainder of their time in hotels.

"Captain are you there?" a voice sounded on her radio communication.

"Lieutenant Clarissa Harfouch? Are you well?"

"Yes Captain, no damage on our personnel, we await your orders."

Relief surged over her and she almost dropped both Ichika and Charlotte in error. If Clarissa was okay then she would have backup when protecting the pair.

"Meet us in Berlin train station. Book the hotel that we always stay in."

"Yes Captain. What are the arrangements for tomorrow? We shall send a scouting squad out first."

"Sightseeing," Laura said calmly. She had felt guilty that Ichika had not been properly able to enjoy his time in Germany. Laura was sure she could capture his heart with her knowledge of history... military history.

"Sightseeing? Captain Laura Bodewig, are you certain? What about the enemy?"

"They will probably be... occupied."  
She remembered the Instructor's stern expression and Laura knew that the other girls would not escape lightly from their 'punishment.'  
No one knew more about her special training courses than Laura.

"I see. Then I will book the honeymoon suite in the hotel I presume?"

"No Clarissa, two double rooms will be fine."

"Two rooms captain?"

"We have another with us."

* * *

 **A/N: Woah a pivotal chapter in the series! Hope you enjoyed it!**  
 **Thanks for the reviews, follows and favs guys... you're all awesome :)**


	10. Chapter 10: Berlin - Final Day

**Infinite Stratos - Summer Mayhem**

 **Chapter 10 – Berlin Germany**

 **Final Day**

"Eh?"

Charlotte looked in the mirror before running back to the bed in embarrassment. She had been forced into a full black Schwarzer Hase military outfit by Laura. It wasn't that she hated the attire, but wearing something like this in public would be sure to draw attention.

The hotel room was only half the size of the IS dorm rooms, with a twin bed and a small ensuite bathroom. It was filled with old-fashioned décor, the TV still in the LCD monitor era and the dark blue carpet worn over the years. But it was practical and suited the personality of the German girl. Laura looked delighted as she sat on the end of the white blanket looking appreciatively at Charlotte.

"You should join my division Charlotte. Your skills would be a huge asset to our might."

"But Lau-"

"Our fatherland Germany requires our service, to display our conviction and might across the land. The mere name of Schwarzer Hase will bring fear to the –"

Charlotte laughed in defeat, letting the German girl continue her rant. After two minutes Laura still had not stopped, so she stood and looked at herself properly in the mirror again. She was fond of uniforms and the black outfit was far from distasteful.

 _If only it was more feminine..._

She took out her camera and snapped a few photos in the mirror, posing and giggling in embarrassment. Charlotte briefly wondered if Ichika would find her outfit cute.

Ichika?!

Charlotte groaned cutting through Laura's rant. She remembered the scene where she was in his arms k-k-k-k-k-kis-

"Mistress, what's wrong? You look like you are bathing in the blood of your enemies."

The French girl could feel her face burning. She had revealed a bad side to Ichika, her unstable core, her poor health, yet somehow all she could feel was euphoria when remembering the sensation of his soft yet warm lips.

"Charlotte! I'm worried now."

"N-nothing Laura. I wasn't thinking about Ichika's lips or anyth- what am I saying? I mean, do you have a more feminine uniform?"

Laura looked at her sceptically and the blonde girl emitted a sigh. The morning sunshine filtered through the open window and the wind gently blew, spraying silver hair over Laura's face.

It was picturesque.

 **The Fairy Queen**

Even in her IS uniform she was undeniably feminine. It was not the breast size, the smoothness of the hands, the form of speech that made a girl cute.  
Her small habits, the open mouth, wide eyes and a sense of vulnerability were what made the German girl so adorable.  
Compared to that...

"You're beautiful, Charlotte."

"Eh?"

Her heart skipped a beat, the moment of magic had been for them both and Laura looked towards the floor blushing. A sense of warm belonging flowered from her heart as she gazed towards the military bred girl.

Her opposite, and yet her reflection.

"What did his kiss taste like?"

As she said this her crimson eye locked onto Charlotte's firmly.  
The girl was serious.  
Charlotte thought about it briefly, it was somewhat hot and ethereal. Delicate yet overpowering. She could taste the salt of the ocean, but the rest of her body was numb with shock.

"S-Soy sauce I guess…"

Laura nodded in thought. That expression that Laura went into whenever in combat, thinking about possible conclusions from enemy behaviour.

"Mine tasted like green tea."

Charlotte let out an awkward laugh when realising the true thought process of Laura Bodewig. She was turning more and more into a normal teenage girl, well normal enough…

"I have a proposal Charlotte."

"Laura?"

"D-D-Do," Laura stuttered. It was not normal for her to do so and Charlotte prepared herself for whatever madness she was about to say.

"D-Do you want to share… Orimura Ichika?"

"Share?"

"I don't think there's any problem with me having two wives," Laura said, glancing at her with innocent eyes.

Charlotte's heart skipped another beat.

 _What was she saying? What did she want?_

"I don't want anyone else to have you. But I don't want to give you Ichika either," Laura muttered. "I think we can all be happy together."

 _Three of them? How would that even work? Two on top or -? Wait what was that about marriage? Was that why she always called her 'mistress'?_

"And our kids would be very multicultural! Bred for any harsh environment."

 _Kids?! Bred? Kids?!_

"Char…lotte?"

"Y-yes?"

"Do you not like me?"

 _That's cheating, cheating, definitely cheating._

Charlotte looked helplessly towards her. The innocent expression Laura was sending her made her heart, beat uncontrollably. There were certain… merits she had to admit.

"What about Ichika? I'm sure he'll be uncomfortable with this."

"What about you?"

 _When did Laura become so forward. I'm dying…_

"I… I'm okay wi- No, no I'm not okay with it!" Charlotte stuttered but was firm on her words. "Marriage should be between two!"

"I see," she replied. Laura looked downcast and there was a feeling of guilt in her stomach. But she knew she made the right choice.

It had been close though.

"No matter! Then it appears you are my biggest rival then, Charlotte Dunois!"

"I could say the same, Laura Bodewig."

They exchanged a knowing smile. This beautiful German girl would always be her friend.  
A part of her felt… a little better.

* * *

Ichika was two thirds through his ordeal. This sort of heavenly hell he had experienced many times when faced with Rin's lunch followed by Cecilia's… lunch.

"My wife, is the pork not to your liking?"

Laura looked at him with a soft expression and he let his bad mood dissipate. In truth the pork was delicious, but the portion size so large that his appetite was killed before starting. The joint of ham was the equivalent of his two hands and served with a side of mustard, potato and red cabbage. The perfect combination of flavours.

"No it's delicious Laura. I can't believe you people eat so much though."

"Hmph this is nothing!" she replied slicing the meat with expert skill. He on the other hand was butchering the joint in a rough fashion. Ichika set down his cutlery and gazed around the quiet pub around them. It was a soft wooden interior, with buxom barmaids carrying around pints of alcohol to the loud customers outside. Apparently the portion sizes were all this large, as he stared at other diners and their monstrous plates.

"Say ahhh-" Laura said pushing a fork towards his mouth. He flinched back in surprise, but accepted the offering blushing in embarrassment. Ichika was about to pick up his fork again when he noticed that all the meat had been carved off the bone and laid there neatly in small sashimi like slices.

"You looked like you had a hard time with the knife and fork. I wanted you to enjoy your time here."

Ichika had to control himself as he was overcome with the sudden urge to hug the German girl. Her smiling face and quiet voice were very feminine compared to her usual self.

"Thank you Laura. You really are good with the knife."

"That's not all, I can also perform emergency surgery! So next time you're are shot or stabbed I'm sure to be useful."

She looked proud of her achievement and Ichika had to stifle a chuckle. Laura was not like other girls, normally they would say sewing, cooking, cleaning but emergency surgery was definitely not a common skill.

"Are you happy Laura?"

"I am content," the girl replied giving him a smile. "I have a family and I have you as well, my wife. Nothing else really matters."

"Do you think… Charl is happy?"

The German girl looked at him levelly and he regretted mentioning her name. It was still on the back of his mind and he could not erase the feeling of unease. Ichika remembered the emergency aid that he had applied onto Charlotte and felt guilty for not being able to do more for her, especially after he promised to protect her.

"I think she is trying to be happy. We cannot ask for more than that," Laura replied wisely.

"Sorry for bringing it up," Ichika replied finishing his food. He managed to mop the plate clean and felt an unfamiliar feeling of satisfaction.

"You look better already with a proper meal," Laura said giving a wry smile. "Well this brunch is over. We should head off with our sightseeing."

Ichika felt strangely at peace staring at the warm atmosphere generated from the summer heat and low chattering from the streets. This very place that they had eaten at, had been one of Laura's favourite restaurants.

The girl that normally prioritised nutrition in the form of food rations and tablets.

"I am honoured to be here Laura."

"W-w-w-w-what?" She stuttered, making him chuckle softly. He had thought that because she had the darkest past, that she had the deepest scars.  
Born for war, bred to kill, not fitting with the current age of females.

But she was strong.

Laura Bodewig was strong.

If he was to marry such a person, it would not be so bad.

"Where are we going today Laura?"

"Many places," she replied vaguely. "I hope you don't mind if we take Charlotte as well, she has always wanted to travel."

"I don't mind. But are you okay with that? I mean I thought you all wanted to…"

His voice trailed off as he was unsure how to actually complete the sentence.

"She is my mistress. We can all live together and raise our multicultural offspring such tha-"

Ichika stopped listening as he slammed his head onto the table to rid himself of his impure thoughts. As tempting as that sounded from his perspective, he was brought up in such a way that would not permit such arrangements.

Laura rather surprisingly started to laugh. The expression he had not seen much on her.

But would like to see more of.

* * *

Cecilia destroyed the sixth drone and let her IS dematerialise. She only had half her shields left and she never knew when Shinonono Tabane would come and wreak havoc on them all. The view from on top of the Alexa Three Tower reminded her of London. The high buildings, winding streets leading into shopping centres ... the sound of congestion, activity… life.

"I must be getting soft."

She was not in the best of moods. Houki now refused to talk with her and the hateful glare she received from Laura told her more than enough. Rin still exchanged information, but the usual friendship was now gone.

She was alone.

Cecilia laughed in melancholy.  
Nothing had changed.  
Nothing had _ever_ changed.

"Report Alcott. Is Section B clear?" Orimura Chifuyu said in the ear piece.

Cecilia could only smile in frustration.  
She hated Ichika's sister, disliked his friends, disliked by his friends.  
What kind of parameters were those? It was like the worst take on a Jane Austen book ever.

Cecilia knew she had too much pride.  
And Ichika was… prejudiced? Not quite.

Maybe Pride and Tactless. Pride and Oblivious. Pride and Patheti-

"Alcott! If you don't reply I'm coming over there personally!"

"Y-Yes Section B, six drone signals are down."

"Good! Report back here immediately."

The signal cut off and Cecilia breathed a sigh of relief. As scary as Ichika's sister was, she needed to face her head on.

She had to achieve her goals.

Otherwise she could not move on.

* * *

"Look at that Leopard tank design! Almost a hundred years have passed but this build, this flawless piece of technology! My wife can't you see this?"

Laura was shouting excitedly pressing her hands past the 'no touch' area onto the cool steel. Ichika was amused by her vigour as she stroked the black tinted exterior still rambling on about the design and the assortment of weaponry available.

"Captain, it says don't touch," Clarissa said holding onto her captain's small bag that was around her neck. Contrary to her usual attire Laura was once again wearing a dress. Unlike yesterday's black strapped dress, she was clothed in a white frilled shirt and a purple skirt. Her sandals were heeled and elevated by the sole and she seemed just slightly taller. Clarissa still wore her black uniform, even in the blistering heat she looked not at all bothered by the humidity.

"This museum is the best! They never stop me touching them! Old models are so great, the IS design lacks something compared to these machines. Proper German manufacturing wher-"

"I think it's best to leave her like that," Clarissa said looking towards Ichika with a warm smile. He was momentarily taken back by her beauty, cool and bewitching much like his sister. He was slightly aware before that older women were his weakness… now he was sure.

"I-I-I see," he stuttered kicking himself for his uneven speech.

"Charlotte?! Why are you not as excited as I am? This was the offspring between French and German technology!"

At the mere mention of her name Ichika jumped in surprise. It had happened three times now and the French girl looked equally embarrassed. She was also dressed in the same military outfit as Clarissa, and looked… cutely handsome? She did not wear the eye patch, but the way she carried herself reminded him of when she was dressed as a guy. Yet every time their eyes locked she would go red and hide behind her hands.

"Charlotte?" Laura said in her normal voice tearing herself from the tank. She looked towards the French girl in disapproval, before grabbing onto her arm and dragging her to another area. They started chatting and he saw that Charlotte had loosened, her smile genuine and heart-warming.

"She's kind isn't she?" Clarissa said sighing. "She should be trying to seduce you but I think she's too worried about her friend."

"Yeah, but-," Ichika looked towards them smiling. They had walked through another door and out of view, "- I think she has succeeded."

"Seducing you?"

"N-No," he quickly replied. Then stopped to think about it, Laura had seem much more attractive, feminine and cute today. Maybe she had succeeded.

"I'm joking," Clarissa said chuckling. "I think she has eased Dunois' worries."

They both walked through the next door but the two girls were no where in sight. The war museum was vastly empty. Apart from Laura he suspected that they did not have many guests. That in itself was strange. The tanks, weapons, aircrafts were all in good condition. The interior itself though old, had a charm with its stone walkways and high arched ceilings.

"Charlotte! Look at this grenade launcher! It looks just like Stef-"

"Laura! Keep your voice down!"

Within the hallways their voices echoed and although Ichika could not see them he heard their cries of laughter and fast paced footsteps.

"You don't have to worry about Laura anymore," Clarissa said gently placing a hand over Ichika's head. "Wow you Japanese really do have spikey hair…. I mean Laura is enjoying herself."

"That's good to hear," Ichika replied awkwardly still aware that the woman was stroking his head. She looked towards it as if in a trance, with an innocent expression that made the blood rush to his face.  
He felt this summer had completely changed his outlook on women. It did not help that Clarissa's body structure almost exactly matched his sister's.

 _Did he have a sister complex?_

"Oh sorry," she said removing her hand. "I think you should wear glasses though, or maybe grow your hair longer. It would better suit your personality."

"Glasses? But my eyes are pretty good."

"As a centre of a harem you are oblivious. But you're also stubborn and hardworking, so obviously you need glasses."

"Which anime is that from?" Ichika demanded. As expected Clarissa coughed uncomfortably before dropping the subject.

"Do you find the Captain attractive?"

"Wha-?"

"She is very cute. I would say a deredere loli."

Ichika chose to ignore the fact that she was once again using anime references. But it was the truth that Laura was sweet, both inside and outside.  
She was also childish in everyday activities, but mature in areas that mattered, ensuring that a day was never boring.

"Though Dunois is probably more your type. That reverse trap is strong…"

He didn't reply, but this time Clarissa expanded on the topic, somehow going on to explain various erotic manga.

Ichika switched off.

They waited in silence after her speech, not even the sounds of Laura and Charlotte could be heard anymore and he sighed checking his watch.

5:00pm.

This had been the third place they had visited, Berlin Wall and Brandenburg Gate before this. He flipped through the pictures on his camera and laughed when he came to a group picture.

"Ohhhh you look really good in this Charlotte," Laura said over his shoulder. He jumped in surprise not hearing the stealthy footsteps of the military girl in heels. Charlotte also rushed forward checking the picture. They were in front of Brandenburg Gate. A stranger had taken the picture, with Clarissa standing on the far left, Charlotte and Laura linking arms in the centre smiling awkwardly and Ichika to the right.

"It's a nice photo," Charlotte said smiling. It was normal and he felt relief as a large weight had been lifted from his shoulders.

"My wife, do you have anywhere you particularly want to go?"

"Me?"

In truth he thought that he wouldn't be able to get any sightseeing done in Berlin. Mostly because he assumed she was going to train with him inside the military base, so he had not done any prior research.

"I don't really have any preference."

"Then there is somewhere I need to take you," Laura said seriously.

"Captain? You don't mean…"

"Alone please," Laura said wistfully. Her voice was low but serious, calm but had a hint of sadness. Ichika had seen that expression before.

The expression; reminiscing of the deceased.

* * *

 _Why?_

 _Houki jumped back in shock as her sister's body floated to the top of the ocean surface.  
Motionless…  
Motionless..._

" _It's o-okay, Houki-chan. I'll be fine."_

 _Her body wasn't moving. She wasn't even breathing anymore. Just a corpse that could utter words._

" _H-H-H-Hou-"_

" _Stop talking."_

" _-ki-chan. You're so far away."_

 _Houki ran from her sister screaming. She was dead, there was no mistake about that. But somehow she could talk. It couldn't be happening._

 _A hand grabbed onto her leg, pulling her back into the ocean._

* * *

Houki awoke from her nightmare flailing her hands in fright. Sweat rolled down her face and her breaths came in short ragged gasps. She had not had that nightmare in years, but seeing the ocean again had triggered something.

"Damn."

She wiped the sweat from her forehead and checked the time. It was a little past five and she lay down again on the hotel bed. Houki still had an hour before the beginning of her patrol shift, but she had no desire to go back to sleep. Taking the earpiece from the table she fiddled with the output and then hesitated.

"Hello? Why are you awake? Shouldn't you be asleep Shinonono?"

Rin sounded confused, but she needed someone to talk to. With both Charlotte and Laura not here there was only Rin left.  
 _And Cecilia.  
_ Even the mere thought of her name brought bile to her mouth.

"Sorry, I was just wondering how the patrol was going."

"Boring!" Rin replied with a soft laugh. "Your sister is only sending over drones. There's nothing really big around."

"Drones? My sister never uses drones."

"What? Then whose were they?"

Only one person came to mind. Laura Bodewig.

"I need to contact the teacher immediately then," Rin screamed onto the phone and cutting the call.

Houki rather dejectedly rolled in her bed in discomfort. She would have liked to talk some more, anything to get her mind off her sister. Even the kiss between Charlotte and Ichika had not been as painful as this.

She was surprised at this revelation.

"Well he's kissed most of us. And I was before her, so I guess I win…"

Houki smacked her forehead with the back of her hand. She was beginning to sound stupid now. In her mind the only real obstacle between her and Ichika now was Charlotte. Laura was with Charlotte and would not have much independent action. Rin had given up and Cecilia… well she destroyed her chances already.

"Ichika…" she muttered tracing her lips with her fingertips.  
It tasted like honey.

"Is he really worth it?"

Houki jumped and partially deployed her IS. She had no time to be surprised, that voice that she knew so well, was serious. The katana was so close to reaching the target, but her vision blurred. Her whole body contracted and she collapsed facing the ceiling. No part of her could move.

"Houki-chan. Don't be angry, I just think he made some wrong decisions."

"You actually want to hospitalise him don't you?"

"Oh you can still talk? As expected of Houki-chan~"

"You're… pretty messed up," Houki said outright making her sister chuckle in delight.

"Houki-chan, anyone who hurts you, will know the true horror of the Shinonono family."

"I don't want you to hurt Ichika no matter what happens," she replied. Her sister's face loomed over her, eyes closed and grinning in genuine humour. Even now the sight of her own sister made her shiver, she was just so _unnatural_.

"Just a bit don't worry. Then it's the other girls…"

Houki felt movement returning to her limbs but hid this, instead grinding her teeth in frustration. It had always been like this, her sister controlling her life. Houki purposely distanced herself from others because of this, but only one boy approached her.  
His eyes were looking straight, determined, non-judgemental.

 _Convenient…_

"Ah, I see now. The truth. Sister, you purposely introduced me to Ichika didn't you? You had a hidden agenda all this time."

"Ara?... Ara ara ara," she muttered darkly, her face becoming expressionless. "What a strange notion you have there Houki."

She had dropped the honorifics, the cute speech, even her smile. Houki knew she had guessed correctly, then if that was the case there was only one thing that could possible interest her sister enough to go this far.

"You… you… schemer!" Houki screamed deploying her IS and charging right at her sister. She did not have the neural function to control her arm, so she had to overwhelm her opponent with sheer speed and power.

Shinonono Tabane looked surprised, but Houki's vision span and she crumpled to the floor again. She swore over and over to rise but her legs gave way and her consciousness fading fast.

"Ori-mura, Chifuyu… help!" She screamed into her communications device.

"No good Houki-chan, that line I blocked. I don't think we should fight anymore though. Why don't we work together? You get Ichika and I get something too."

"You haven't called him Ikkun for a while now," she noted mind clearing from her sister's words. There was no reason to agree, and she would never stoop to that level.

"Of course he stopped being Ikkun ever since he left Hakone. It's too bad, you broke his limiter Houki."

"Limiter?" Her sister had done something crazy again. This was not because of Rin in anyway, she was simply using that as an excuse for her own motives. Just like she was using her feelings towards Ichika as well as an excuse.

"Yes, limiter. I altered his personality _ever_ so slightly, it was necessary you know. But you broke it…"

"You can't be serious?"

"The Orimura Ichika right now is not my creation! I need him to return to how he once was!"

Houki deployed her thrusters ready to escape. She had to tell them quickly, they were all in immeasurable danger. The window shattered as she broke through. Houki just continued in that direction hoping someone would notice her.

She had to save them.

* * *

Laura rather casually dropped a bunch of flowers onto the stone slab. She didn't want to make a scene in front of Ichika, but she promised her comrades when she was happy that she would return.

"It's been a while," she said looking towards the obelisk. The grey marble was engraved with a long list of names and she traced a few with her fingers before stopping and backing away. Ichika remained behind her saying nothing and she was thankful for him being there.

" **Genossen,** **ich** **bin glücklich."**

" **Einigkeit und Recht und Freiheit. Für das deutsche Vaterland!"**

It was old fashioned, it was not normal, but it was tradition. They had sung this everyday back in training, in the battlefield and before they slept.

They were her comrades.

She finished and lit the flowers with a lighter, the ash scattering in the wind. The sky darkened. Laura had finally returned after three years, she had fulfilled her duty. There may be wars in the future but she was no longer the killing machine bred for war.

She was Laura Bodewig.

"My wife, come over here."

Ichika rather awkwardly stood beside her, but she didnt look at his expression. Laura kept her eyes locked onto the obelisk, grasping his hand firmly. No words needed to be said at this point and she simply closed her eyes in the moment.

"Laura, these are?"

"Friends…? No, my family."

"Are you okay?"

Her voice may have wavered slightly, but she was sure that her face was stoic. This was not the first time she had confronted the dead.

"I'm fine. My wife, will you consider becoming our Commander?"

"Laura?"

"I want you to be, our leader Orimura Ichika. You're so feminine that I'm sure that it will have a positive influence on the others."

Laura turned towards him expecting a warm smile, but was faced with a rather awkward displeased expression. Maybe he was annoyed at being called feminine?

"You're good at cooking, good at sewing, great at cleani-"

"Laura!" he interrupted patting her on the head. His hands were huge, engulfing her vision effortlessly. The touch was warm and comforting but with a weight that undeniably was a 'guy's.'

"D-Don't get cocky! You'll never be the husband!"

Ichika then let out a small chuckle and held out his hand, signalling for her to take it. Laura looked at it tentatively, suddenly aware of how much softer his hands were compared to hers.  
Her hands were not like that of a woman's.

"Let's go Laura, we have loads more places to see after this don't we?"

"Ichika," she said softly looking into his soft eyes. She didn't want him to leave, they had only gotten one day together, it wasn't fair. She didn't want to go back to Charlotte and Clarissa, she wanted to always stay here with him.

 _On this lonely hill._

 _Always alone._

 _Intoxicated by the rhythmic beating of their hearts._

"Laura?"

"You haven't answered the question to earlier Ichika. Will you be our commander?"

He looked troubled and thought about it carefully crossing his arms in concentration. Ichika let out a couple of groaning sounds that left Laura feeling uncomfortable and nervous.

"No."

"W-What?!" Laura was taken back at this blunt side of Ichika. He should have at least tried to explain his decision to her!

"But I'll be your wife Laura."

"W-What?!"

He embraced her softly. Laura's heartbeat accelerated.  
The night dimmed, the street lamps glowed, and the night wind became stronger. All Laura could hear however was a mixture of his slow breathing and her choking breaths. She felt like she was going to melt in his arms, could she expect more?

"Why…?" she asked quietly.

"I think it would make you really happy."

Reality hit her. The warm feeling was now filled with an icy cold pit of worry.  
He was still too immature.

"Would you do anything for me?" she asked.

"Of course Laura."

"Then prove to me we're married," she said pushing him onto the grass, leaping on top of him. He looked stunned as she mashed her lips against his. It tasted different from the first time, he did not return it and she continued to hold him in place.

"L-Laur-ra, w-what are you doing?"

She didn't even know anymore. Pure anger, lust and sadness were fuelling her actions as she locked their lips together. He continued to struggle… until he returned one.

She stopped then, breathing hard from the exertion and just stared into his eyes.

Minutes passed.

Laura moved her head away and let go of his body. She licked her lips tasting blood and had to laugh at the irony.  
It sort of did taste like Soy Sauce.

"Laura, what was that about?"

"Ichika, you're a bad liar. It is not me who you are looking at."

"But I am, you're so kind Laura. Cute and sweet, I've seen so much more of you lately and you're really amazing."

"Enough of your kind words! Listen to me now Ichika. What do you feel when you imagine me with my ideal partner? An ideal husband with an ideal life… in peace."

"I would be happy for you."

She knew enough to know that wasn't the love that she wanted.  
This was the most horrible process she had ever went through.  
But Laura was not one to give in.  
There had to be Order.  
As much as she loved him... there was something else holding her back.

 _Tasted like soy sauce._

Damn it all. If only it wasn't for _her._  
There was no way she could deny _her_ … _her_ happy ending.

 _Laura, I'll be your sister…_

"Let's go back," Laura said softly. "I think there is someone who is waiting for you."

"Laura…"

"You can't fool me. Never try to lie to your husband," Laura said smiling. She turned away from him and let the façade drop. Tears soaked her cheeks, her Odin's eye spinning wildly out of control as the water kept on falling. She walked towards the obelisk again and placed her hand on the ash covered stone.

"Looks like I'll have to come back again."

She gently wiped away the ash with her finger tips.  
But the tears didn't stop.

* * *

"What's happening Alcott? Respond, Respond!"

"Cecilia! Don't hurt Ichika!"

"It's all up to you Cecilia, don't mess this up!"

Cecilia turned off her communications. Laura was looking towards the stone obelisk and Ichika was facing away from her. From this perspective she could tell that both of them were not on one wave length.

 _She still hadn't lost yet!_

It had been a few hours since Houki had told them about Shinonono Tabane's plans. Ichika had been tampered with before, but now he was the way that he should be.

Tampered...

Cecilia licked her lips. He had been unaffected before, but now that he had his attention to females back, she knew her feminine charms would begin to work now.  
She just needed him to go to England… no matter what.

She only needed one opening.

Her Blue Tears was already deployed and she was a few feet away from Ichika. In one swoop she would grab him before Laura noticed her. Cecilia couldn't believe her luck… being the closest and tracking their position before the others came.

As fast as Orimura Chifuyu was, without an IS she would not catch up.  
Cecilia was also the only IS with the long range scanning ability. So the only real worry was Shinonono Tabane.

Laura turned away and began to run towards Ichika with a smile on her face.

A chance.

The stun bullet took her straight in the neck knocking her out cold. Ichika had yelped in surprise but the second bullet took him in the temple.  
Cecilia jumped in a victory dance as she couldn't believe how smooth the execution was.

She checked their vitals to make sure they were okay before throwing Ichika on her shoulder ready to leave.

"C-Cecilia… you y-y…

"Oh Bodewig, you should get some sleep. Otherwise your facial complexion will go bad."

"F-fu…"

"Did you seriously just try to swear to me? My German's sure have no manners."

"Ch-a..rl..o."

"I heard the whole thing. You are crazy to do that for her you know. If I was you, I would have went all the way," Cecilia chuckled looking at Laura as she struggled to move.

"I guess this makes us even for Hakone. Don't think I've forgotten."

In response Laura's breathing began to sound uneven, coming out in short grunts. It took Cecilia a few seconds to realise that the German girl was laughing.

"You think this is a joke?"

There was no verbal response but Laura had managed to turn her head towards her. Both her eyes were alert, crimson and gold staring her down with utter hatred.

"Sorry I need Ichika… I can't let anyone have him. If you're all determined enough, I'm sure you know where to find me."

Laura's eyes slowly closed and her breathing deepened. Cecilia shrugged and turned away from the body. She would not be as soft as Laura, as nice as Charlotte, as uncommitted as Rin or as patient as Houki.

No she would be the honest one.

"Ichika, let's go. I can't wait to show you my home," she said stroking his hair softly with her metallic hand. His face was still handsome even when sleeping. Cecilia knew she would only have a couple of chances left. Time was short, there was only a few months left.

"Ichika, I love you."

She meant it.

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for all the lovely reviews and stuff guys! Sorry for the wait for this chapter, had a bit of a writer's block at one point, but hopefully the end product is good!**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter and this eventful Germany arc. Next we're off to England! Ready your tea and scones!**

 **Stay Awesome!**


	11. Chapter 11: London - Day 1 (Part 1)

**Infinite Stratos - Summer Mayhem**

 **Chapter 11 – London**

 **First Day - Part 1**

The group had no time to admire the sights that London had to offer. Each of them sat in silence as the taxi drove them from the airport. It was Rin's first time into a black cab and she felt a slight buzz of excitement as she sat in the corner behind the driver. Laura sat opposite her on a small contractible seat looking completely comfortable with the change of setting.

" **Where to?"**

Rin knew enough English to understand those two words but she did not know enough to reply. She looked at Houki who shook her head. Charlotte then leaned forwards but before she could speak Laura interrupted. The military girl spoke quickly and fluently and the driver nodded before continuing out the exit of the carpark.

"Laura you can speak English?" Charlotte asked in surprise. Even Rin had to admit that she was impressed by her skills.

"English is nothing," Laura said shrugging. "Surgery, gun assembly and coding were much harder."

"C-Cooking is a thing right," Rin put in hoping to match her expertise.

"You can code Laura?" Houki asked in interest.

"Elementary Python and C++. You can break most locks with that and pre-armed viruses."

"You've… had a hard life," Rin said gazing at the silver haired girl.

Laura did not reply and Rin watched as the taxi drove through bridges and small twisting roads. The houses were spaced widely apart in some areas, yet cramped into close quarter flats in others. There was an abundant amount of greenery, and couples out in the open holding hands.  
Everyone seemed relatively happy.  
Guangzhou, was much the opposite. There was just too many people and too little resources, therefore everything became a competition where high status governed law.  
If you had no power or money you were basically no one.  
So people became greedy…

"Rin?"

Charlotte peered over and was holding a camera. She was taking the situation in her stride as always. No matter what happened she would still smile and carry on. At first it had been endearing, but after hearing about her backstory in Hakone she had slowly began to find it… repulsive.

"I'm surprised you have the energy to take pictures."

"We weren't discussing anything else so, I might as well."

"How about we talk about Cecilia?" Houki suggested.

"Ugh! When I find that dumb blonde I'll kill her! I don't care how posh she is," Rin said hotly.

Rin was more than pissed at the turnout of events.

She personally wanted Cecilia to be with Ichika, and tried to force them together by convincing Ichika about who to choose. Rin wholeheartedly believed that Charlotte would not be a good match for him, both of them being too passive, too caring for others and both broken.

Ichika, the numbskull that will never accept himself.  
Charlotte, the idiot that will never let others accept her.

They will never match.

Rin groaned again slamming her head against the interior side of the cab repeatedly.

"Rin, I don't think that will solve anything," Charlotte said lightly.

"Shut up," she replied thinking that it was all the French girl's fault.

"Where are we even going?"Houki asked.

"Leicester Square, there is an area called Soho. It is the best place to gather information," Laura replied flicking through some files on her wrist watch.

Charlotte and Houki began to ask more questions, but Rin ignored them staring into the city centre from the window. People walking around in suits, mostly men, and female police officers patrolling around the streets chatting happily. Everything buzzed of activity as people just continued to walk through congested walkways in fluidly.

The taxi driver stopped by some traffic lights and began to talk to Laura.  
She nodded softly and they began to converse.

"What does he want Laura?"

"The exact location, I described it as best as I could."

Around them now swarmed people, as they drove through pedestrian streets slowly, inching closer to their destination.

"I thought to see more blonde people," Houki said tentatively, "but there are a shocking number of oriental people here."

"Well it is a tourist destination," Rin said with a shrug. In truth all around her she could hear Chinese being thrown around as if it was commonplace. However what freaked her out was that most of them were complimenting Houki's bust size and Charlotte's legs.  
The phrase cute girls in a taxi were being thrown around as well.  
Looks like the English Gentlemen stereotype was dying fast when surrounded by these perverts.

"Rin?"

"Eh? Sorry I didn't quite catch that Charlotte."

"I was just asking you again, if you knew why Cecilia would do such a thing. I mean to shoot at Ichika because she was angry is one thing, but to attack Laura like that…"

"She's crazy," Rin replied with a shrug. "She has her own set of problems though, but she never mentioned what they were."

"We'll have to force it out of her," Laura said coldly. "I have my torture tools ready."

"Laura, calm down…"

"Calm you say? I have been waiting for this moment since the time I set foot onto this cursed island. No one takes my wife and gets away from me," she replied her face darkening.

Rin smiled, she knew in IS combat there was no way that Laura would lose to Cecilia. She would personally also like to witness the English woman getting pommelled. Houki was also grinning maliciously but it was Charlotte who looked worried, and trying to calm the German girl down.

 _Why was she always like that?!_

Her behaviour, her actions, her reasoning… all of it irritated Rin to no end. She shook her head briefly, calming down. She was getting too agitated over this, all she had to do was make sure that Ichika was safe from Shinonono Tabane.

"Do you think the Instructor will be okay? She is going up against _the_ super hacker."

"Laura you worry too much. This is Orimura Chifuyu, she cannot lose," Rin replied but inside she had second thoughts. Houki's sister didn't even feel human. It was the casual way that she had refused to put any weight in people's lives apart from Ichika, Chifuyu and Houki's that made her seem robotic.  
She had also apparently tampered with Ichika's emotions.  
Just what did she do to him?

"Let's prepare for the worst," Houki said lightly, her expression dark. "Right now we have to find out where Cecilia and Ichika are."

"Hmph, you're all so slow," Laura announced flicking her hair over her shoulder. "I have located her, she has twelve guards on the outer perimeter. No staff are able to operate IS, we should be able to slaughter them all."

"Laura!" Charlotte scolded her. "Calm down, do you want us to get deported?"

"Why must the law always interfere?! They never care when we are in the midst of war."

Rin had to chuckle at the German girl's outburst. She was cute… but just a bit insane.  
Then again, getting your military base taken over, taking a stun bullet in the neck as well as seeing your 'wife' get shot would drive anyone over the edge.

"Where are they Laura?" Houki asked patiently.

"Knightsbridge, there is a mansion just beside one of the gardens. We should first set up base here though."

"Agreed. We should hurry though . We don't know how long Orimura Chifuyu will last," Rin said.

Time was running out. If Laura was able to find out exactly where Cecilia was, then Shinonono Tabane would have no problems as well. Orimura Chifuyu though strong had no IS to combat the super hacker as they clashed on the English Channel a few hours ago. She had told them to go on ahead.

So there was no choice but to advance.  
She secretly hoped Cecilia would resist so she was given an excuse to throw her around a bit.

* * *

Ichika's eyebrows twitched as he controlled his temper. The first thing he had wanted to do was to scream obscenities at Cecilia, but he knew there must have been a reason for her actions. Opening fire on him twice would not leave the best impression and he was sure that Cecilia was not that much of a fool.

"Ichika, would you like some tea?"

Cecilia asked innocently with such a content smile that Ichika almost lost it. But he exhaled and kept his calm. He had woken up only a few minutes prior in this exact position, arms and legs bound to the elaborate dark wooden chair. Opposite, sat Cecilia with the smuggest expression that he tried to pass off as cute.

They were all in a glass dome, surrounded by roses and bushes enclosed within bricked sections. The red headed maid skilfully brewed some tea before pouring it into small decorated ceramic cups. She then placed a layered stand onto the table. Each level had scones, macarons, fruit tarts and small biscuits.

"Maybe some cake as well?"

Cecilia threw another smile and Ichika could only sigh in response to her carefree attitude.

"It's pretty hard to eat and drink when my hands are bound like this," he replied playing along to her game of 'house'.

"Don't worry I'll feed you then!"

Before he could protest Cecilia jammed a scone in his mouth. It was strangely lumpy, hard, dry, gritty… Her hand was still over his mouth forcing him to eat the whole thing without spitting it out.

And spitting it out was what he wanted to do.

More flavours included spicy, sweet, salty and putrid.  
There was no doubt about it… she had cooked them.  
No one other than Cecilia Alcott was able to produce such toxic waste and label it food.

"Ah, for Ichika to eat my cooking! I'm so happy!" Cecilia exclaimed blushing and clasping her cheeks in pleasure.

"C-Cecilia! What is in it?" he cried out swallowing it out of pity.

"Well flour, eggs, butter, sugar. I made it special though. I know guys like cars so I added some **GASOLINE** as well."

 _D-Did she just say -?_

"Madam," the pretty red haired maid said. "You forgot to also mention the chili oil, garlic flakes, onion rin-"

"Shush Chelsea," Cecilia said covering her face in embarrassment. Ichika doesn't have to know how hard I worked on it."

Ichika felt that it was more on the lines of, how hard she worked to _poison_ him. Last time he was fed a sandwich which tasted of sandpaper, but this was ten times worse.

The more effort Cecilia put into her cooking, the deadlier it became.

"Do you want another one Ichika?"

He shook his head and jammed his mouth shut. Cecilia however looked delighted as she grabbed the second scone and headed towards him.

"No need to be shy Ichika! You're a guy after all!"

He almost whimpered in response.

"Madam, excuse me," Chelsea interrupted tapping her master's shoulder. "Lord Miller is at the front gate calling for you."

Cecilia instantly turned pale white. Her eyes began to quiver and mouth opened in surprise. He could _feel_ her fear as she trembled. Cecilia hastily retreated, putting the scone back onto the stand.

"Sorry Ichika. Something came up. Chelsea will be with you though," she said mechanically. Her blue eyes were lifeless as she gazed passively at him. "I'll let you know about our plans later."

She walked out the double doors followed by two butlers. Her footsteps were slow and he wanted to call out to comfort her, but no words could be said when he understood nothing.  
Ichika blinked in surprise.  
Before he could call out words of support without any issues…  
Did he really hate her to that extent?

"Sorry about this," Chelsea said taking out a knife. "I might have to disobey Cecilia this time."

They were alone in the domed room, and the maid was approaching him, knife in hand. Ichika could not believe his luck, everyone wanted to kill him lately.  
Chelsea cut the binds of the rope and untied him.  
She proceeded to unknot sections she could not cut through, rubbing her body against his. It was not the size of her chest that bothered him, but her soft skin which, exposed from the elbow was glistening white. Her lips were perk and small, exhaling with every input of strength and her scent was-

"Done!" she exclaimed clapping her hands in delight. "Hi there, I'm Chelsea Blackett! Cecilia's best friend and personal maid!" She threw out an open hand towards him.

"H-Hi?" he replied taking her handshake softly. Her smiling face frowned a bit.

"Firmer! You're a guy aren't you?"

"Yes!" he exclaimed suddenly grasping onto her hand. She began to wince in pain.

"Too hard!"

What was he doing?  
Ichika was always nervous around older girls and he knew now that he needed help. Chelsea moved towards him smiling mischievously. The way her lips curved was cute, like Laura.  
At the thought of Laura he felt a sudden wave of sadness.  
It felt like his feelings were rejected. Not only that, but he was told that those feelings towards her were fake… But what did that mean?  
Would he even realise when he loved someone?

"You're just like Cecilia described. Slow, bit stupid but a kind and strong man."

He was tempted to point out that he was not stupid, but decided against it. Cecilia was much more intelligent than him and to her, he was a bit slow.

"Patient and good tempered too. I wish I could find a man like that," Chelsea grinned.

"I'm sure you can find someone Chelsea. You're very pretty."

Her eyes narrowed as he said those words. It was different from the others, who would all normally look happy or surprised and Ichika was mildly intimidated by this maid.

"You have quite the arsenal there. I can see why girls would flock to you," she spoke levelly. "But I am here to talk to you, not to flirt with you… maybe later though."

"T-Talk?"

"As a symbol of trust as well," she said throwing something towards him. Ichika quickly caught the familiar object and gasped in recognition. It was his Byakushiki activation bangle.

"I could just escape right now."

"I know, but I want you to stay. Cecilia will never ask this of you but I will," she said now looking seriously towards him. Her green eyes fixed onto his.

"What do you want to talk about?"

"How was her scone?"

"Fascinating."

Chelsea let out a short chuckle as she picked up the said item and began to play with it.

"She really did spend 2 hours on it. Don't worry we took out most of the toxic materials when she was not looking. Strange how all her cooking looks normal, but when you taste it… "

"I don't think I can ever eat her cooking again…"

"She'll improve. Do you know how surprising it was for us when she said she wanted to cook? You have changed her quite a bit," she exclaimed clapping her hands in recognition.

There was an extended silence where Chelsea put the food away and looked towards him awkwardly. She wanted to say something to him but was obviously thinking about the future impacts that it would bring. Ichika himself was interested to hear why Cecilia had changed so much. In the IS Academy she had always been spoilt, but mostly she was a kind and thoughtful girl.

Actions such as kidnapping and shooting her friends were just too extreme.

"Don't hate Cecilia," Chelsea said quietly. "I heard from her about what she did and she regrets it. But, she had no choice."

"No choice?" Ichika said. "She could have just _asked_ me to come to London or could have not fired a _missile_ towards me."

"Yes, she had no choice. No event is ever purely black or white Orimura Ichika."

"What did you want to ask of me?"

"Please, help Cecilia. Right now she needs someone with power by her side. Unfortunately I don't have the power, but you do…"

"Why should I help her? She's done nothing but try to kill me."

"Her life will end in 4 months if nothing is done. Are you okay with that?"

Ichika blinked, she was going to die?

"Sorry, my Japanese is not great, my apologies. What I meant to say is that her freedom will be taken away in 4 months."

"Freedom."

"The arranged merger between the Alcott Corporation and the Miller Corporation. She will lose her fortune and… more."

"Money cannot be equated with freedom."

Chelsea smiled sadly but did not continue. Instead she paced around the room in thought.

"I probably can't tell you any more than that. This is not a straightforward story. But in 4 months Cecilia would wish she was dead…"

"What is Lord Miller planning?"

"We don't really know."

"Then what can I do?" Ichika asked already feeling the weight of responsibility on his shoulders.

"What can you do indeed Orimura Ichika?"

* * *

"Damn it!"

Chifuyu collapsed to one knee as water rained down around her from the explosion. She had sustained too much damage. Her suit was torn and there were wounds to her shoulder, right leg and upper torso. In her hand was her last katana and it was chipped from two attacks prior.

"Chi-chan~!"

Chifuyu swore in retaliation as three beams of light impacted the sand she was standing on. The island shook from the blast and from the seismic activity the small body of earth would not last. She looked towards her left, pinpointing another area of land and dashed across, running so quickly that her feet barely skimmed the ocean surface.

"It's scary, so scary, so so scary!" Tabane sang intercepting her half way. Chifuyu then dashed to her right into another area of safety and firmly stood her ground as the island she had been on previously exploded in a cloud of magma.

"It's so scary Chi-chan… That you are still human. No human is capable of those movements."

She was close to her limit now but Tabane was still unaffected by this drawn out battle.  
Tabane was cheating after all, as she was in her own IS.  
A pink IS with las-cannons, short ranged beam sabres, sonic thrusters and missiles.  
Her speed made Akatsubaki look cute in comparison.

"You're being awfully careful, to bring in your IS to this fight!"

"Of course, Chi-chan is strong."

The IS materialised in front of her and Chifuyu couldn't even react in time as the beam sabre descended. Time stopped as the weapon closed towards her and she knew she had to do something extreme to avoid the strike.

She jammed the hilt of her katana into her knee buckling her whole body avoiding the death stroke and with her left hand struck her kneecap back into place. Chifuyu leapt avoiding the second blow and slowly backed away from the monster in front of her.

"Ara, that's clever. You dislocated your own bones and put them in again to match up to my speed. You really are reckless."

Chifuyu couldn't afford to talk anymore, the pain from her legs spread to her waist and any energy conserved could be used to focus on her healing.

"No time to rest Chi-chan!"

Chifuyu ducked under a las-canon round and swung her katana to intercept the sabre. The metal creaked under impact and she knew it would only last a few more hits. But the IS was locked into place…

With her left hand she reached towards Tabane's head. The super hacker looked surprise but dodged by rolling her neck-

Chifuyu's outstretched hand snapped back curling around to the back of the pilot's head with such force that the whole IS flew into the ground where she was previously.  
She could not stop her attack here.  
Her katana hacked the las-canon equaliser and reached towards the sabre but Tabane reacted by doing a full spin, metallic hands flying out.

She saw another chance and curled her finger tips into the elbow interlock. With a grunt of force she tore the metallic arm off. There was a sickening scrape of metal as the wires exploded and popped, forcing a cry of surprise from Tabane. Chifuyu smashed her elbow into the pilot's stomach forcing a cough of blood before tearing out her right metallic arm.

"Impossible!"

Shinonono Tabane collapsed onto the ground, IS suit malfunctioning rapidly. Her equalisers were all but destroyed and Chifuyu stuck her katana into the sand next to her neck.

"This is the end."

"You really are full of surprises Chi-chan… I can't believe you managed to beat me."

Chifuyu was breathing heavily, it had been close and she did not want to repeat the experience anytime soon. The wounds that she had self inflicted upon herself were beginning to ache with exhaustion and it took all her strength to stand.

"Too bad though Chi-chan. You were so close."

Tabane laughed maniacally and Chifuyu tensed her hold on the sword bringing it down like a guillotine.  
But it was too late.  
Her opponent had propelled herself upright and jumped into the ocean, propelling towards the English shore.

"Not so fast!"

The pain in her knees became almost unbearable as she ran across water to match the speed of the IS. Her katana now was on its last strike. Chifuyu leapt high, sword raised, eyes locking onto the moving shadow below the surface.

She threw her sword.

It embedded its target and a cloud of steam erupted from the IS. Detonation, after detonation as the piece of metal was torn to pieces. The force threw her back onto a sandy ground and she lay there motionless unable to move any further.  
Had she stopped her?

"Soooooo close~!"

Chifuyu swore as Shinonono Tabane casually took a seat next to her. There had been no visible damage to her, but her attire was wet. Chifuyu took a bit of pride in that.

"If I hadn't built in an emergency eject function I would have died! Good thing I watched that James Bond movie before making that IS."

"Well we're both staying here. With your mode of transport destroyed you cannot reach England."

"Eh? Who said you destroyed my mode of transport?"

Chifuyu groaned at the thought of more combat. She had been out of shape lately always teaching classes, there was no way she could deal with any more strenuous combat.

"What are you going to do with Ichika?"

She did not reply and Chifuyu felt strength returning to her limbs. Even if she died she would not let anyone lay a hand on her younger brother.

"Calm down Chi-chan…"

"I'm ready for round two whenever you are…"  
The false bravado was unlike her. But she was desperate and just saying those words out loud was enough to force her to her feet.

"Sorry Chi-chan but my ride is here!"

Chifuyu swore as she realised that Tabane had another backup. A carrot shaped capsule crashed several metres from them sending a shockwave of rubble. The metal peeled away to reveal another pink IS identical to the one she was fighting moments ago.

"Well with that I'm off. I'll say hi to the others for you. Here's some first aid and supplies as well. I think you'll be stuck here for a while."

Tabane grabbed a large bag from the cockpit of her IS and threw it next to Chifuyu. Anger flared from within as she watched the scientist calibrate and customise her machine right in front of her.

"Watch your back, because I'll be coming to get you."

"Chi-chan, you have always been the one to catch me. It would be terribly boring if you were to fail now."

"Then I'll make it clear right now. Tomorrow I'm dragging your ass back to Japan."

* * *

"There she is!"

Charlotte peered from the building around the corner as Cecilia and an older man chatted in front of her mansion. Her eyes focused on who she was talking to. She had seen him before at one of her father's banquets.  
Albert C Miller.  
The CEO of a powerful company in charge of the third generation development of IS. It was his company which designed the Blue Tears from the French Revive generation one model.

He was nearing his thirties, his blonde hair swept back with a trimmed beard on a defined jaw line. Charlotte did not have any good memories of him, he was a shallow, materialistic and calculating person.

"Who is that she's talking to?" Houki said peering beside her. Charlotte didn't answer as her eyes were drawn to the brick layered palace that Cecilia called her home. It could have been mistaken for a museum from the sheer size. She knew that the Alcott family was powerful… but seeing wealth of that degree was overwhelming.

"Who cares? Let's blast them all," Rin suggested.

"Wait, we need more information," Laura hastily interjected. Charlotte was a bit surprised. For all her words about tearing Cecilia apart, Laura was being very methodical about how she was going to do it.  
Calm and collected.  
In comparison although Charlotte maintained a cool exterior she almost ran up and hit Cecilia herself… how dare she hurt Laura and Ichika…

"They're going inside now… it's now or never," Houki said dashing out into the open.

"Wait you fool!" Laura shouted. Charlotte noted that the German girl was even beginning to sound like Orimura Chifuyu.

"Might as well!" Rin said also running after Houki. Charlotte sighed and dragged Laura after her to chase them.

"Cecilia! Sorry, were we late?"

Cecilia looked towards them and her shoulders sagged forwards in… relief.  
That made no sense…  
She was genuinely happy to see them. It did not look like an act. But if that was the case then Cecilia's and Albert's relationship was vastly different from what she expected.

"Guys! Sorry I'm in a meeting right now, but you're welcome to come inside."

"Cecilia why are you being so formal? … _you're so dead you bitch…_ "

"That's right just as Laura said, it's been ages! … _wait till we're alone and I'll teach a real lesson about manners…"_

Charlotte laughed awkwardly as the threats from Laura and Houki were audible to her even with the hushed voices. Cecilia looked worried once again and turned towards her for support. Charlotte didn't really feel like helping her so she simply grinned back in response.

For some reason Cecilia paled the most from that.

"Miss Alcott, these are?" Albert asked gesturing with his gloved hand.

Charlotte backed away instinctively from him. His eyes were still ice cold, blue lifeless orbs. He also towered above all of them being 1.85 meters in height.

"My apologies Lord Miller. These are my friends from the IS Academy. We have the country representatives from France, Germany and China. The other is no other than the younger sister of Shinonono Tabane."

"I'm honoured," he said gently taking Houki's hand and kissing the back. The Japanese girl instantly withdrew it with an embarrassed expression on her face. Albert did not look displeased as his providence lingered on each of them, giving an acknowledging nod to Laura, ignoring Rin and eyes falling onto herself.

"That is Charlotte Dunois…" Cecilia explained after he continued to stare at her. It was only after the English woman said this that Charlotte's blood ran cold.  
How could she forget?  
After everything that had happened she had forgotten.  
The last time she had met Albert… was as Charles.

 _Please don't recognise me…_

"Strange you have a striking resemblance to Charles Dunois… from the Dunois Corporation."

In the background she saw Cecilia clap her hand over her mouth in shock. It was not intentional and with that the French girl felt a bit more relieved.

"D-Dunois is a very common surname, Lord Miller," she replied politely praying that he would not notice.

"No matter. I'm sorry all of you, but I have agreed to accompany Miss Alcott to dinner tonight. But I'll see you all again, especially you Charles Dunois."

His smile grew distorted, his eyes flared with triumph and tongue tracing over his parched lips.

 _ **He knows… He knows… He knows… He knows… He knows… He knows… He knows… He knows…  
He knows… He knows… He knows… He knows… He knows… He knows… He knows… He knows…  
He knows… He knows… He knows… He knows… He knows… He knows… He knows… He knows…  
He knows… He knows… He knows… He knows… He knows… He knows… He knows… He knows…  
He knows… He knows… He knows… He knows… He knows… He knows… He knows… He knows…  
He knows… He knows… He knows… He knows… He knows… He knows… He knows… He knows…**_

And with that she felt her heart shatter.

* * *

 **A/N: Woah quick update! It's 4:30am in the morning here so trying my best to finish these chapters fast.**  
 **In this chapter you get to see more of the girls interactions with each other and hopefully a memorable impression of Chelsea.  
I think she's a great side character who deserves more recognition in the show.  
Also a bit of mystery/not mystery into why Cecilia is acting the way she is XD  
**

 **Hope you enjoyed this first entry into London and will update soon!**

 **Stay Awesome!**


	12. Chapter 12: London - Day 1 (Part 2)

**Infinite Stratos - Summer Mayhem**

 **Chapter 12 – London**

 **First Day - Part 2**

" _Is that all that you wanted to say?"_

" _Of course, this concerns your future greatly."_

" _I trust you, I will not ask you why I need to be in London… but I will ask you, what do you get out of this?"_

" _An experiment, nothing more. Do not concern yourself."_

" _Hmph, it's been a while since anyone has ordered me around like this."_

" _Well that's to be expected! After all I'm the greatest scientist in the world Shinonono Tabane-desu~. Also the cutest cosplayer and lover of Yakuza dramas!"_

* * *

"I can't take this anymore!"

Cecilia threw herself onto her soft double bed. Her moaning was drowned out by the layers of fabric but it did not stop Chelsea from prying her from it.

"Cecilia! You only have a matter of minutes, do not waste that time."

"Why is Lord Miller here? Why are the other girls here?" Cecilia wailed scratching her hair in frustration.  
Chelsea grabbed her wrists and forced them away from her head. With that one motion Cecilia had calmed down.  
There were more variables than before, but the solution had not changed.

"Don't lose heart Cecilia."

"Chelsea…"

She embraced her friend warmly. They had grown up together, cried together, fought together and cared for each other.  
Chelsea was her family, one that could not be replaced.  
The maid held her firmly, stroking her blonde hair. Cecilia knew that she was trying to smooth out the lumps that she had created earlier but the action comforted her.

"Are you feeling a bit better now?"

"Yes," Cecilia replied letting go. She stretched and proceeded to change into her formal light blue dress. It splayed to her ankles, narrowed at her waist and hugged the skin on her chest. She then took a seat in front of the wooden work station looking into the oval mirror.

"Now stay still," Chelsea said taking out a basket of makeup. Skilfully she applied layer after layer onto Cecilia's face. Foundation, powder and many things that went beyond her knowledge.

There were two knocks to her door.

"Cecilia?"

It was a male voice and her whole body jarred upright. That informal way of addressing her could only come from one person.

"Chelsea, did you let Ichika go?"

"Of course, you didn't expect me to just leave him there did you?"

From the mirror she observed that Chelsea had a very sly grin. If Cecilia had to assign an animal to her maid it would be a cat. Cunning, but adorable.  
Chelsea had always been playing games with her. But it was all with Cecilia's best interest in mind. They frequently talked on the phone when she was at the IS Academy, and it was her maid that suggested to take a more direct approach when dealing with Ichika.

"Come in Ichika," she said.

The door swung upon slowly. He was wearing a tight fitting shirt and black trousers, standing straight towering over her. For a moment Cecilia was lost in the moment, as if her prince had just walked through those doors and for a second her heart yearned for him to take her hand. To escort her from this nightmare.  
How she wished she could be prettying herself up for this man which she loved and not anyone else.

"Cecilia."

The way he said it excited her.

 _It was like he was ready to just run and embrace her. Cecilia would scream in embarrassment as he nuzzled the back of her neck and his lips planting soft kisses on her delicate skin. He would then throw her onto the bed, telling Chelsea to leave as he removed his shirt revealing a muscular chest. She would fight it first, but he would hold her down an-_

Chelsea sharply jabbed her in the shoulder bringing her back into reality.

"Ichika, what a surprise! What are you holding there?"

"Oh, Chelsea told me you played the violin and I really wanted to hear you perform," he said smiling and showing her the leather case in his hands. It was indeed her violin case and she threw a glance at Chelsea who replied with a thumbs up.

"But Ichika, I have a dinner to attend to in less than five minutes," Cecilia replied regretfully. "Maybe a bit later…"

"There is no problem Madam," Chelsea said smirking. "I will personally show Lord Miller around the grounds. There is no need to hurry."

"Ch-Chelsea?!"

The maid smiled one last time before closing the door as she left. Cecilia was acutely aware of the fact that she was just fantasizing about Ichika and hid her face from him in embarrassment. There was no movement from behind her and she turned half expecting to see him gone. But he was still there waiting patiently with his arm outstretched holding the violin.

"It'll take a while to tune," Cecilia said shyly but she took the case.

"It's fine, I want to hear you play."

"What piece do you want to hear?"

"Your favourite one."

Ichika was being forward today, but Cecilia preferred that. She opened the case and positioned the beautiful dark ebony instrument on her shoulder. As she plucked a few notes she noticed that the violin had been tuned recently, Chelsea had probably planned this well in advance.  
But she didn't care right now.

Her favourite piece?

She had no particular attachment to any song. Music was only an addition to her large list of skills, a requirement for high class ladies. Cecilia had played in many concerts before but never had she hesitated like this.

Alone with the boy that she liked.  
Holding the violin, aware that the song could change the dynamic of their relationship.

" _Cecilia, what is that song you're playing?  
It sounds so sorrowful, yet beautiful.  
Perhaps one day you'll get used to sorrow.  
My lovely daughter, don't be sad when mother is not here.  
You'll get used to it I'm sure."_

 **Love's Sorrow, Kreisler.**

 _Her mother was stronger than anyone else, she took on many responsibilities and was a very rigid person. No one could match her noble figure, her intelligence nor her determination. She was a true noble._

Cecilia tightened the bow and applied a thin layer of resin. Her fingers arched mechanically into place as she had done thousands of times before. The first notes rung in a slow timely manner, her bow running in straight motions and muscles straining to bring about the deep hollow sound of vibrato.

 _Yes her mother had been the most beautiful person in the world.  
But her father...  
Submissive, pointless, useless, always causing trouble…  
But mother had loved him._

Her fingers arched and her long legato chorus rang out as she forced the notes. The sound vibrated around the room but her eyes were closed solely focused on this one task, she was before anything else a noble.  
She would perform like one.

 _Her father always doted around Cecilia needlessly. Throwing affection and worry in such an annoying fashion.  
Mother couldn't stand his doting either and preferred to be alone, there were almost never together. Then why?  
Why?  
Why did they die?_

The song climaxed and her fingers tensed, the whole instrument straining as she contorted the piece to her will. Cecilia made the sound loud and lasting.

 _When they died they had been together… they had never been together before then.  
Were they set up? Did they want to die?  
_ _ **What about their daughter?!**_

Ichika broke through her thoughts with a loud applause. His eyes shone with such admiration that Cecilia's ego grew three levels.

"Consider yourself lucky to hear the great Cecilia Alcott perform a private concert just for you," she said crossing her arms and throwing her nose into the air in pride.

"You're really amazing Cecilia!"

He still had not stopped clapping and she felt a blush forming on her cheeks. Cecilia turned away from the boy hoping to mask it, but she feared she had not succeeded as it spread all the way to her ears.

"It sounds so sorrowful, but so beautiful. Almost like you're used to sorrow."

Her mind focused in an instant. Ichika had spoken the exact same words that her mother did years ago. But he was right, she was used to sorrow.

To save the name of the Alcott family she had given up everything she had, she was willing to give up anything she could give. If the Alcott name were to die, then her parents would truly be dead. She could not allow that, no matter what. Cecilia turned towards Ichika and saw the kind smile he gave in return.

She loved him, she wanted him and he was perfect in every aspect.

He could save her from the hell she was in. But Cecilia would never say those words, _'help me',_ she had far too much pride for such a feat.

"Ichika, you can get used to sorrow you know."

"But that sounds upsetting, I want you to be happy."

"Then you could always…" she took a deep breath, "-marry me Ichika. That would make me happy for the rest of my life."

The colour from his face drained. Well that was the normal reaction, but Cecilia felt a bit disappointed. There was no way she was going to tell the truth to him now.

"So that means you'll be marrying Lord Miller?"

This time it was her face that went pale as a chill descended on her thin and slender frame.  
 _How on earth did he work that out?_

"Ichika, how did yo-"

"Do you love him?"

A beautiful naivety, as if love was the only reason one could get married. Often women would have to sell their bodies to others in distribution of power. It mattered not if she could pilot the IS or not, the world of nobles would never change.

"No I don't Ichika. But my engagement to him was to protect the Alcott name and fortune. I worked really hard Ichika…"

It was beginning to spill out now, to an extent she could not stop it. Cecilia Alcott was pleading for help. The thought was revolting to her but if anyone could understand, it would be him.

"I studied really hard on how to pilot an IS, to be better than all the other English pilots so I could be the test subject for the Blue Tears third generation model. When I succeeded I was guaranteed protection from the English Government… but it wasn't enough. The name of Alcott was still being split by all the lower power shareholders, so I made a deal with Lord Miller."

Cecilia steadied her breath.

"He would buy up 40% of the shares of the Alcott family, becoming the dominant owner until I turn of age. I would then marry him and take control of the Alcott Corporation. Therefore I signed a contract and he has since protected my family's name. Bu-"

"You idiot!" Ichika shouted over her. Cecilia was a bit taken back at this sudden change as his eyes blazed with fury. She had never seen him this angry before and was genuinely frightened of what he was capable of.

"Cecilia, why would you make such a contract? What do you get out of it?"

"This way my parents will never truly die. They left nothing to me but their wealth and business Ichika. I can't throw them away."

"Their greatest gift to you was your life. That is the real thing you should not be throwing away!"

Cecilia had heard those words before. She did not expect Ichika to say them and anger flared within her.  
 _Why did he not understand?  
_ Everything that Cecilia did up until this point was in preparation for this day. Lord Miller was not the most unpleasant of men, but-  
It was not love, but desperation.

"Why are you so depressed then Cecilia? I thought this was the path you chose?"

 _ **How could she tell him?**_  
Albert C Miller was a womaniser, she would be cast aside in the future.  
 _ **How could she tell him?  
**_ That ever since she met Ichika she realised the true meaning of love. The true meaning of kindness. Cecilia could feel her heart bursting as she thought of him, and she suddenly found Albert revolting.  
 _ **How could she tell him?**_  
That Albert was only interested in a chance to purchase the majority of her stocks so he could profit from the investment. She would only own the Alcott Corporation by name but had no power over it.

Yes, she couldn't tell him any of this. It was so stupid, her choice from back then.  
And in a few months she would turn 16.  
Therefore the only way to break a contract was to form another contract with a stronger entity. The only man in the world who could pilot an IS, the sister of the first Brunhilde.

"I'm depressed because I love you Orimura Ichika."

Cecilia almost blushed to the point of setting fire to herself. After all her resolve to not say it, she did…

"I love you. I have always loved you... For a very long time now, you uncouth gentleman!"

"Cecilia?" Ichika said eyes wide in shock. She knew what he was thinking, that she abandoned her pride to tell him this. Cecilia herself was in similar shock, but she felt a weight lift from her heart, and he was worth the pride in every aspect.

"Ichika, I was young and foolish at the time. But even so I do not regret saving the Alcott name, for that is my duty. Could I… Could I be so bold as to rely on you for just a little while longer? Even if it is just a façade, but I really want to be with you. If you could take me as your bride, even for just a moment then I would be happy."

"If I were to marry you, it will not change the fact that Lord Miller owns the dominant share of your company."

"That is why I needed someone stronger than him. I don't think you know how much weight your name carries.  
If you so command it, most of the world's riches would be in your hands.  
If you so command it, women would flock to your feet.  
If you so command it, then even I will have no choice but to submit to your wildest fantasies."

"I-I don't want anything like that," Ichika replied shaking his head vigorously. Cecilia grinned as the boy's ears went red. He was still immature, but she knew that he had 'needs', and she was far from unattractive.  
It was unfortunate that they could not be together. His reaction was enough to tell her that he was not prepared for such a commitment, nor did he reciprocate her feelings

"But Cecilia. If you so desire it, and if it would truly save you, then I will marry you."

 _ **What did he say?**_

"Ichika? T-T-This is no time for jokes."

"I'm serious. I won't let you throw your life away because of this. Cecilia, I may not currently reciprocate your feelings but if this will save you then I will do so."

 _ **There's something wrong about this.**_

"But you're doing the same thing then! Throwing your life away!"

"You're right, but I _should_ do this for you. You saved my life before Cecilia, and after hearing this story I know you need me."

 _ **This is what I want right? Why does it feel so wrong?**_

"Will you be happy with someone like me Ichika? I'm such a proud person, I say things before I think, I'm a big show off, I don't know much about the outside world, I've got such a foul personality, oh god it's all coming out and I can't stop myself!"

"Seeing as you were willing to kidnap and shoot me… I'm sure I can get over those other things easily enough."

"You're right, of course you're right but-"

 _ **-why does my heart ache so much?**_

"Ichika, maybe if you do it properly then I would feel better about this."

He looked reluctant but she continued to look at him pleadingly. Cecilia put all of her emotion into the contact and tears started to stream from her eyes. Ichika went down on one knee and her heart stopped, nothing else existed except for this very moment. Their eyes were still connected and his face was serious, pure and straightforward. Her heart began to beat erratically again after stopping and her breaths came in short ragged gasps.

 _ **This was fine, this was right, this is our happy end. Ichika, Ichika, Ichika, Ichika….**_

His mouth opened to form the words-  
"Will you marry me, Cecilia Alcott?"

* * *

Albert C Miller did not consider himself a man of many desires. He knew he often came across as that way because of his ambition but that was more driven out of fear that no one would remember his existence after his death.

If immortality was impossible then he would achieve the next best thing.

Obtaining the Alcott Corporation had been but one step in his ambition, ultimately he needed to become global, and he had found the perfect tool to do so.

Charlotte Dunois, what luck to come across her in such a place… it was such an amazing discovery that if he played his cards right then he would have even have the Dunois Corporation under his control.  
Third largest IS manufacturer in the world!

"Ah! Glasses man! What are you doing here~?"

That voice he had heard countless times in his nightmares greeted him as he walked into the Alcott gardens waiting further services. From the shadows of an oak tree sat a girl with a bunny hairband, wearing the most ridiculous Alice in Wonderland cosplay.

"I met your sister here a while ago. Are you here for her Shinonono Tabane?"

The girl glanced towards his direction and merely looked away again. Albert felt his anger rising, to be ignored in such a way was infuriating but he had to pay his respects to her.  
It was her who provided the data for Blue Tears after all.

"Well if you're here, you can help me then~"

"What is in it for me?"

Tabane turned towards him with a disgusted expression that contorted her face, wrinkling the skin around her forehead and eyes flashing red with killing intent. Albert felt nauseous at the sight, archiving this experience for future nightmares.

"What do you want then, _**four**_ eyes?"

Her face reverted back to normal and his heartbeat regulated. To her he must have been nothing but a cockroach, a slave to do her will.  
But he would gladly do so to achieve his goals.

"Hack the Dunois Corporation, specifically the files for Charles Dunois."

Tabane looked at him levelly before shrugging. Albert doubted that she cared, to her all people were merely insects.

"That's no problem for me~. Now your task Glasses Man. There's this slight annoyance chasing me and I would like for you to deploy all your IS suits to stop her for maybe two or three hours. She'll arrive sometime tomorrow."

"I have over three hundred units on standby. That should not be an issue."

"You might need more~"

* * *

"Laura put that knife down!"

Charlotte wrestled the cutlery knife from Laura's hands and set it by the other tableware. The German girl began to search for another weapon and Charlotte gave a resigned sigh. She was in no mood to stop her anymore, having Albert discover her secret was giving her the biggest headache imaginable.

"Hey Charlotte, are you okay?"

Surprisingly it was Rin who asked this. Both Houki and Laura were discussing methods of torturing Cecilia, leaving only the Chinese girl to worry about her.  
Charlotte was not oblivious though and knew that Rin had something against her, but she knew not what caused it.

"I'm okay Rin," she replied automatically with a smile. The Chinese girl's face showed a flash of irritation which Charlotte had grown accustomed to seeing.

"Suit yourself," she said shrugging her shoulders. Rin then walked to the centre of the domed room and sat on one of the wooden chairs. The light bulbs from the overhanging chandelier illuminated covering the room in bright white light as the sun began to descend. In the centre of the room was a large wooden table and a tea stand, each layer containing scones, macarons, tarts and biscuits.

"Where are the others?" Houki asked looking around the room.

"I'm guessing they're preparing for the dinner service most likely. They told us to wait here," Rin replied eyeing the stand. Charlotte also felt hunger gnaw at her stomach, each pastry seemed delicious and it had been a while since she had last eaten.

"All of you are so passive!" Laura announced already examining the food and taking a tart.

"No fair, wait for us all to have one as well!" Rin shouted running over and grabbing a macaron. Houki in turn took a biscuit and for variety Charlotte decided to take the scone.

 **An ominous feeling descended upon her.**

"Then, altogether now," Laura said raising her pastry in an overdone fashion. They played along and bit into their food.

Words could not describe what Charlotte had just consumed. She did not even have the willpower to spit it out as the lumpy substance had coagulated near her windpipe forcing her to swallow.

 _Sacré bleu, this is horrid…_

Her vision blanked out for a second before her hand snaked out gripping the edge of the nearest chair steadying herself. It was without a doubt a product of Cecilia Alcott.

"Guys, you wouldn't believe how terrible that scone was just now… Guys?"

All three of them lay collapsed on the floor frothing from their mouths. The half-eaten desserts were strewn across the floor and Laura had even go so far as to throwing it a few metres away.

"Oh no! Are you all alright?!"

There was no reply but their bodies started to convulse showing that they were still mildly conscious. Rin's hands were now scratching her neck in vertical motions repeatedly as if influenced by a curse.

"D-Damn, the en-n-nemy has p-poisoned us," Laura chocked out. "How f-f-foolish of me…"

The light in her eyes dimmed as she passed out onto the floor. Her condition now similar to Houki's who must have lost consciousness only seconds before.

 _So the scone was the safe choice…_

"What happened here?!"

Charlotte span round to see a red haired maid staring at the three patients with worry on her face. Behind her were two more attendants and… Albert C Miller. As much as Charlotte did care for her friends, she suddenly wished that she could just bolt away from the man, the last thing she needed was to deal with him now.

"Did they eat the food? What a blunder! They need to go into emergency treatment straight away!"

"Did Cecilia make them all?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes, the madam tried her hardest. Unfortunately they were… unsuccessful," the maid said picking up Rin. The other two attendants grabbed both Laura and Houki and headed towards the door.

"C-Cecilia, I won't forget t-this…" Laura mumbled.

"Dunois was it? Please wait here with Lord Miller while I take them to the doctor, should not be long," the maid said without turning her head.

Before she could reply the maid had already closed the door leaving both her and the person she most hated in the same room. Albert merely grinned smugly taking a seat not paying much attention to her. Charlotte preferred it this way and stood in the corner as far as physically possible from him.

"Charles Dunois, I trust you have been well then."

She could not see his face as his head was faced away from her and Charlotte decided to take on a similar position turning her whole body so that her back was towards him.

"Well enough Lord Miller…"

"Imagine the reaction of the world when they find out the successor to the Dunois Corporation is a girl."

"Successor? Everyone knows that I'm not considered his true family."

"You… really don't know anything do you?!" his voice was filled with glee and Charlotte could imagine the wild grin that was plastered on his face.  
But what was it that he knew that she did not?

"What don't I know?"

"An announcement was made a few days ago. You probably haven't been checking the news lately though."

Charlotte checked her mobile watch and sure enough she had notifications that she had not read. Ever since she left Guangzhou she never found the time to check, and apparently something directly concerned her.

 _I announce Charles Dunois, as my next successor in hopes that we can promote global relations in the near future. He is still young and untrained but the very fact that he can use an IS cannot be overlooked. It is to my knowle-_

She stopped reading, her blood ran cold and only now did she feel the true weight of her actions. By revealing herself as a woman to so many people she had effectively caused the Dunois Corporation's downfall. Charlotte turned to Albert and almost yelped in shock when his head was now swivelled so that his gaze fell on her. If she had to describe his expression it would have been 'disgusting.'

He desired her, her wealth, her inheritance, her status…

"Stop looking at me like that!"

"I'm no paedophile don't worry," he said putting both hands into the air. "I wasn't thinking anything about that."

Charlotte's mind didn't even consider those things and hearing him mention it only made her hate him more.

"What do you want from me?"

"… Would you like to sign a contract?"

* * *

Ichika sat on the bed as Cecilia curled up on his lap and slept peacefully. She had forgotten all about her ordeal and her face was peaceful. The haughtiness that was there previously was all gone, it had all been an act to protect herself. Now that he was there for her he was sure that he would see more of her kindness. He lightly stroked a blonde hair from her forehead and her eyebrows twitched slightly before resting back into position.

Even he himself was surprised that he had agreed to Cecilia's request. Marriage was no small commitment, but somehow seeing the girl in front of him, so helpless and out of character made him reciprocate. A part of him was afraid of the commitment, but seeing her content right now was enough for him.

It could be that in a few years he would regret the decision, but he would think about it when the time came. Right now all he had to do was endure.

"Excuse me madam," a voice said on the other side of the door knocking gently. Cecilia did not stir but continued to sleep making him chuckle.

"Madam… Cecilia?"

"Chelsea?" he called back quietly. The door opened and the maid took one look at them before her eyes lit up. Trying not to wake her she signalled an okay sign to Ichika. He responded in kind.  
She then went on to show her left index finger go in and out of the 'okay' sign.

"NO!" Ichika shouted back in shock. Cecilia stirred, her arms wrapping around his waist and she continued to sleep. He was suddenly well aware of how close her head was to his…

"Ichika, does this mean she finally asked you to marry her?"

"Sort of…"

Chelsea's usual calm expression faltered, before she openly wept with a wide smile. There was nothing to regret if he could save Cecilia, and if she needed him the most then he would be there for her.

It was the least he could do.

"This is such great news, no wonder Cecilia is sleeping so soundly."  
Chelsea then threw a grin at Ichika.  
"I guess I should call you 'master' now."

"Please don't."

"Ichika- _sama_ , I know how hard it was to make this decision. You can have me as well, that way you will not regret your choice," she said shyly.

"What?"

"Ichika- _sama,_ you can take me however you want. I am your maid, a mere plebeian not fit to be with royalty such as yourself and wha- good morning madam."

Ichika looked down and sure enough Cecilia was giving Chelsea a deadly stare, while her arms tightened around him protectively. The red haired maid simply smiled showing her playfulness before sticking out her tongue, appearing ten years younger than her actual age.

"Why are you here Chelsea?"

"Oh that's right; Bodewig, Shinonono and Huang are all unwell and have retired for the night."

"Unwell?"

"We… left some food that was unfortunately inedible and they consumed it."

 _Cecilia's cooking…_

"How disgraceful, get the finest doctors in the area. I want them to be treated well. I expected better of you Chelsea, how could there be inedible products in this establishment?"

Ichika had to wince as he remembered the texture of the very strange scone. He should have tried the other products instead.

"What about Dunois."

"She is currently with Lord Miller waiting in th-"

"Oh no!" Cecilia screamed standing to her feet. "Ichika we have to hurry."

"Why? I'm sure Charl will be fine."

He did not want to see her right now. Every time his thoughts lingered on her his chest started to constrict and tighten uncomfortably. It was most likely the nerves from seeing her in a panic attack… it felt like he had developed his own atheroma in response.

"Ichika! Albert C Miller knows exactly who Charlotte is! If we don't hurry he might blackmail her."

"Blackmail?"

"He wants money and status, and the Dunois Corporation is one of the most powerful companies on the planet."

Even as the light from the sky darkened and the time ticked onto the later hours of the day, Ichika knew that this day was far from over.

But he had to _save_ them.

 _Charlotte? Cecilia?_

Reality settled into place and his happy mood disintegrated.

 **He could only save one of them…**

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

 **Things did get a bit serious in this chapter! I'll be surprised if any of you guessed that these events would occur haha.**  
 **This really brought some light over Cecilia's past which I felt was probably the saddest of the girls. The bit up to making a deal with the British Government is canon, I added the contract with Albert Miller.**  
 **Also I added a few other anime references in this chapter XD. See if you can spot them haha!**

 **Get ready for the next chapter finale of the England Arc!  
Stay Awesome Guys!**


	13. Chapter 13: London - Day 1 (Part 3)

**Infinite Stratos - Summer Mayhem**

 **Chapter 13 – London**

 **First Day - Part 3**

Ichika skidded to a halt as he noticed the figure in the hallway. The blue dress, bunny ears and creepy smile.  
Shinonono Tabane.  
He had not seen her for a while and was momentarily stunned. Her figure was small within the large hallway, but for some reason he felt he could not physically pass her.

"Shinonono Tabane!" Cecilia shouted deploying her Blue Tears, the rifle head aiming straight towards the scientist.

"Hey Cecilia, don't be hasty," he said but she ignored him, eyes still focused on the figure.

"She's right to be cautious … Ichika," Tabane replied with a whimsical smile. The fact that she did not refer to him as Ikkun disturbed him greatly. Normally she would be full of life and introducing herself as the most attractive cosplayer in the world.

"What are you doing here Tabane?" Ichika asked, hoping that she would help them. The scientist looked at him incredulously before laughing uncontrollably.  
The sound was like hollow empty static.

"Silence!"

Cecilia fired a round from her rifle, the bullet exiting with such speed that the surrounding paintings and plants toppled to the floor. Tabane simply swatted it aside with a partially deployed claw, the round exploding on the stone ripping the white wallpaper apart.

"Blue Pierce, that gun is not bad, but it is outdated. Who do you think designed it?"

"I always thought this IS moved too well to be designed by that four eyed pig."

"So what is your plan Ichika~? How are you going to rescue these two?"

In Ichika's mind the puzzle pieces started to fall in place. There was no question that Tabane was involved in all of this and it would also explain having his own sister joining this ludicrous journey that he was taking.

"I'm going to do what I think is right."

"Ichika… how very manly, straightforward and naïve of you," the scientist said, her index finger swinging from side to side. "Have you noticed it? Maybe if you try to bring out Byakushiki you will realise the mistake that you have made."

"Don't listen to her Ichika!" Cecilia shouted firing round after round. All were deflected with ease and the opponent showed no sign of wanting to let them pass. The only chance they would have at defeating her was if he were to fight as well. Ichika felt his arms tremble with nerves, both his fists were clenching repeatedly. He could not move, something that she had said paralysed him.  
Why was he so afraid of fighting?

"What are you doing?" Cecilia shouted through the missile barrage. "If you're going to go, go now. I will be fine!"

She was being selfless, he realised. Cecilia wholeheartedly believed that he would not betray her, and he could not let her down.

"Give me an opening!" he screamed deploying his IS. As Byakushiki powered to life he felt stabs of pain to the back of his skull, but he forced them down. This amount of hardship was nothing compared to what Cecilia had endured all these years.

"Wow~, looks like you're pretty stubborn Ikkun!"

Tabane was behind him, hand outstretched ready to end his existence. Ichika caught a brief glimpse of pink, a claw of white steel and a rail gun cannon… only to be replaced with a flash of blue. Blue Tears entered melee sacrificing two drones to take the attack meant for him. Cecilia did not rest, she continued to push her missile rounds in front of every attack forcing Tabane back in fear of detonation. Ichika could only observe in shock as unbelievably, the long ranged IS pushed the super weapon back.

Through the chaos he could hear Cecilia scream in effort as she hurled fist after fist against the folded armour breastplate. Tabane looked in shock as the armour dented revealing the internal wiring, static spilling out from the opening.

"Ichika go now!"

He couldn't react as both girls began trading short range exchanges. Cecilia letting go of her short pistol, to parry a sabre strike, caught it and began firing repeatedly. Blue Tears roared further into life pushing the pink IS further back into the hallway, three drones circling behind Tabane.

The pink IS dematerialised.

Cecilia's IS surged forwards from the lack of opposition, before she turned and blocked another blow that would have cleaved her IS in half. Her armoury skirt flipped open and Cecilia grabbed it like a whip, hooking onto Tabane's breastplate locking them both into place.

"Ichika! Out of here now!"

Finally he reacted, dashing towards the gap between them. He gathered his concentration and prepared to use his Ignition Boost for extra momentum, yet he could not. The IS felt strangely sluggish in his hands, almost disobeying his orders.

"EMP?!"

Tabane sounded shocked and he didn't have time to turn, all he could do was dash as far as he could. The explosion would render his IS useless if he was caught in the blast range. A curtain of blue engulfed him and he felt the limbs of his IS slowing down. Each step became excruciatingly painful as the affinity between man and machine unwound.

But he broke free.

Ichika's limbs tore from the web that was pulling him and he escaped the blast radius. After three steps his thrusters became operational. From here on there was only one thing on his mind, to save Charlotte Dunois.

* * *

 _Her mother brushed the hair from Charlotte's eyes. She gave her a warm smile before hugging her firmly, her touch full of affection. No one could replace her…_

Charlotte smiled gently at the memory before staring back at the man in front of her. After explaining _exactly_ what he wanted her to do, she could only laugh in response.

"I refuse, who would sign something like that?"

"Your classmate might disagree."

A horrid smile crept onto Albert's face, the grin almost reaching his eyes and his presence became demonic. A slow realisation dawned on her and she could only shake in anger. She now understood why Cecilia was so desperate for Ichika's affection.

"You sick bastard! I thought you said you weren't a paedophile!"

"Harsh, Harsh!" he replied putting both hands into the air again, "I have standards. If she was poor there was no way I would have suggested marriage."

He was beginning to annoy her even more now. Everything that he did and said, was irritating to the point that she wanted to deploy her IS and line the interior with his blood. It was too bad that it was against the law to use it against civilians though.

"So what will you do now that I have refused?"

"Do you not care what happens to the Dunois Corporation?"

Charlotte thought about the question calmly. In a way she did not care anymore, because of it she had lied to countless people and encouraged others to lie for her as well. But at the same time her mother had loved the President and wished the best for him. As she loved her mother should she not wish the same?

" _If I ever meet your father I will personally protect you from him."_

Ichika did say that once… she wondered if maybe she could rely on him one last time.  
There was no way that she could break away from her father as she loved her mother too dearly for that.

"Would it be okay to ask of only this one thing in my life?" she whispered softly clutching the pendant between her hands, bringing it up to her mouth. "Ichika."

The sound of a helicopter neared, deafening as it hovered over the glass dome. A bright beam of light shone from its rear sentry bulb. It was so close that she was amazed that she did not notice it sooner, the vehicle practically landing onto the glass roof.

"Ah, my followers! They have come, now _Charles_ will you come with me?"

… What other option was there? Everything had just played out like this, cornering her, forcing her to be a lamb for slaughter.  
She was no princess, no damsel in distress… just an object.  
There was no sense of self, no sense of belonging anymore as her reason for living had led her to this very point. Unable to break away, unable to refuse and she hated it.

 _Charlotte, you are the most precious thing to me in the world. Promise me you won't lie anymore?  
_ **I promise mother.**

 _Charlotte, maybe you should try meeting your father. He's a very nice man if you really get to know him.  
_ **I didn't even know about his existence until on your death bed. That's not fair. It was always just me and you, there's no need for him.**

"CHARL!"

Charlotte gasped as the doors burst open. Ichika's white IS skidded between her and Albert. He looked furious holding his sword straight towards his opponent's face, breathing heavily with each passing second. A deep sense of relief swamped over her as she wanted to embrace her white knight.  
He was going to save her!  
Ichika had never let her down before, she would destroy the insecurities within her heart.

"Y-You!" Albert screamed pointing a finger towards Ichika, his eyes wide in horror. "What are you doing here? Dammit if I knew an Orimura was going to be here then I would ha-"

"Miller, I think you have overstayed your welcome," he interjected calmly. "I know about your plan for Charl, you won't get away with it."

"You know abou-?" the older man stopped midsentence, then a light smile crested his lips. Charlotte felt herself draw a sharp breath as a cold chill descended her spine. There was a feeling of uneasiness as she saw the expression on Albert's face.

"I see Orimura Ichika! You must know about my contract with Cecilia Alcott. Pray tell, how will you stop me then?"

"I will nullify the contract."

"And how can you do that? Only one thing comes to mind."

Charlotte felt sick. By his previous explanation there was only one way that one could forcibly nullify the conditions of the contract. She looked towards Ichika's back, wondering what kind of expression he had on.

 _There was no way that… it was not possible that… could it be that…?_

"I will marry Cecilia Alcott."

Her heart shattered.

* * *

Cecilia swore as she sagged against the collapsed stone column. Her IS shields were now below 200, and Tabane was only a few steps away. The EMP had been effective… for three seconds before the crazy scientist starting throwing her around like a ragdoll. The specs of her IS were way above Blue Tears, there was no way she could win.

"Not bad, Alcott I think you are worth remembering," Tabane said seriously. Her expression was now without any trace of humour or smiles. Her red eyes were now fixated on her, the same eyes that would possibly give her many future nightmares. They had seen so much that they could not be considered human any longer.

"I'm not done yet!" Cecilia screamed picking herself up to her feet. Her muscles strained as she pried herself from the rubble, using her gun for support. She was grateful that her opponent let her do this and she took a few deep breaths before readying herself once more.

"You're really throwing your pride away here Alcott," Tabane said with a smile.

That was not true. There was nothing wrong with falling, nothing wrong with being beaten. The most insulting thing was to stay down when she could fight to the very last drop of blood. Even if she was to die here, she would not let Tabane reach Ichika. Within her heart she knew that Tabane's goal was to reset him… until death she would not let that happen. She finally had her happy ending, no one would get in her way.

"Please Blue Tears… one last time."

 **The final battle had begun.**

A blue aura surrounded her unit, the shield energy screen blinking from **200** to **ERROR** repeatedly. Cecilia felt a surge of indescribable power, every cell in her body began to burn from the sensation, ready to fly apart.

"Second Shift?!" Tabane screamed charging towards her, beam sabre raised.

Cecilia couldn't move, but she felt a gnawing pain from her back, as if something was growing out of it. She screamed as she felt the skin split, her bones crunching as her body was getting torn apart by her own unit. The beam sabre neared, the edge skimming in front her face –

Her IS moved back on its own.

Cecilia breathed regularly once more, her mind focusing. Her body was normal, the pain was only a mental hallucination… there was no need to be scared. On her shield screen she had to double take as she saw the shields now at 1200, 200 more than her previous maximum. The name below was also new to her, Sappheric Horizon.

She could win…

Without warning Tabane leapt into close range combat, twin sabres descending. Horizon moved on its own, evading both slashes and ramming the enlarged blue shoulder blade into the pink IS throwing her back several metres. Sappheric Horizon was much bulkier than the previous model, there were now options and weapons that Cecilia had not seen before and she grinned with excitement.

Tabane recovered from the attack, but there was no way she would let her rest. Horizon released its eight signal drones firing in all directions, the beams curving and homing into the pink IS. Her opponent looked stunned at the now dire position she was in, before leaping and weaving through the shots with expert skill. Cecilia rushed forward to intercept her, now armed with two short range bayonetted bolt guns. The sabre clashed with the blade and she was able to push Tabane back. From this distance she could clearly see the frustration that was beginning to show on her face.

The pink IS moved constantly, more beams of light following every movement as Cecilia tried desperately to shoot her down, defending from melee attacks when required. Her shields slowly dropped and she could sense the stalemate that was occurring. The pink IS was too fast for her to get a clean hit on, and Tabane did not have the firepower to break her.

But the balance of power shifted.

A beam sabre nicked the edge of her bolt gun destroying it instantly. As the weapon dematerialised she attacked again with the same sabre cutting through her blue reinforced breastplate.  
Double attack?!  
Cecilia tried desperately to escape but the sabre cut deeper into the armour almost reaching her skin. The heat was burning through her exo-suit and she felt the pain coursing through her body. There was no way to endure without screaming…

But she would not give up, she was a noble!

Cecilia gathered the last of her strength to wrench herself away from the blade and fire every single missile from her skirt weaponry, totalling over twenty. Her shields plummeted to double digits but from this range there was no way that it would not reach their target.

Tabane smiled throwing her hands out on either side of her. The signal canon shots neared on her right hand palm, from the opposite direction the missiles were roaring towards her left. A multi-coloured screen of light filled both sides, like a protective bubble and the projectiles stopped as they made contact with the shield. There was no explosion, no movement, they just stayed there motionless.

…AIC? But that was impossible, and two of them?!

The missiles dropped to the floor and was dully dismantled with the sabre. AIC, with close range combat abilities plus super human movement, there was no way to win against such a beast. Even with the new gained power… that IS was unbeatable. The beam sabre was now only inches from her head, Tabane's eyes glowing a murderous aura.

"I'm sorry Ichika, looks like I'll be going first."

"Back off she's my kill!"

A black IS cannoned into Tabane throwing her back back. Laura Bodewig stood there firing shot after shot from her rail gun. Akatsubaki flew in, katanas whirling in a circular motion towards her own sister. Tabane threw the AIC at the projectiles and deflected two strikes with her beam sabre.

"Stop this madness sister!" Houki screamed.

"Houki-chan…"

Rin leapt forwards and grabbed Houki throwing her back. Her impact canons fired intercepting the shots from the shoulder canon which would have taken Akatsubaki out if it had hit.

"All of you!" Cecilia cried out in relief, once more on her feet.

"Well, we figured you would need some help," Rin said laughing.

"I personally will rip you to shreds after I'm done with her," Laura said firmly. She had taken off her eyepatch, her golden eye focused on the single opponent. "I never expected you to poison our rations, it was careless of me but a good strategic move on your part."

"Poison? Why would I do something as vulgar as that?!"

"All of you are getting annoying, you are still no match for me! I am the world's greatest scientist Shinonono Tabane!"

Cecilia looked towards her comrades, they were all filled with determination. They could not lose, they were all ready to fight with their lives on the line.

Justice, Order, Pride and Idealism were combined.  
And there was no need for kindness…

* * *

The glass shattered, the fragments from the ceiling spilling a shower of glistening dust. Ichika glanced at the beautiful sight, which was no doubt… a curtain of death. He shouted Charlotte's name but she was on her knees, her eyes lifeless as she stared emptily at the helicopter which had forced entry. He had to do something…

Ichika grabbed her and charged towards the door. He could feel her fragile body inhaling shallow breaths and he vowed to protect her… yet with that promise his IS refused to move another step.

"Why?!"

He screamed as he continued to try and move, the glass almost upon them, less than a second for him to make a decision.  
No other option but to be the shield. He embraced her firmly. In this position it was entirely possible he could suffer a fatal wound, but at least Charlotte would be safe in his arms.

"I'm sorry," he whispered to the girl. "I'll save you I promise."

His IS began to disobey him again, the materialising becoming weak. A roar of vibration as the glass hit the floor. A cascade of sound erupted and pain exploded from his exposed arms, Ichika could feel the blood seeping and his grip around the girl tightened. There was almost nothing else he could do, only pray that he could survive to protect _her_.

 **Protect who?!**

The sound of the helicopter's rotor replaced the noise of falling glass. The immediate threat over, Ichika turned to see two figures descending from the vehicle before it departed. The IS he recognised well, Raphael Revive Generation 2. They both landed next to him, and one carried an older man, who was slightly taller than Ichika. He was dressed in a lifeless grey suit, his hair white with blonde streaks and a face that radiated power. Nearing fifty years of age yet still strikingly handsome.

The man gave a brief nod towards Ichika before taking a few steps towards the girl underneath him. His booted leather shoes crunched the glass that he walked on, his calm face turned to one of disgust as his eyes laid on Charlotte, it became very clear to Ichika who this man was.

"Charles? What are you doing dressed as a girl?"

Ichika blinked twice. Why was he speaking Japanese?  
Who was the question directed towards? What did he want to achieve?

Charlotte who had been lifeless, turned towards the man with an empty expression. She continued to stare at the figure before half smiling, the look was… totally alien.

"Oh President. I didn't recognise you for a second."

"… What happened?"

"Nothing President. I was wondering if you knew where mother was?"

Ichika looked at the girl horrified. He threw a glance at the man who was shaking his head in disbelief. The President then diverted his attention to the other man in the room. Ichika looked and almost gasped in horror, half of Albert's face was covered with scars, a large piece of glass was sticking out from his right shoulder, but on his left he held a revolver aiming straight at the old suited figure.

"You were… Albert _ **A**_ Miller? Or was it Albert _**B**_ Miller? My apologies, I don't think I can possibly get it wrong 26 times though."

"What are you doing here? What is happening?!" he looked distraught, eyes darting between Ichika and Dunois repeatedly. A blood vessel popped from his shoulder and sprayed onto the floor beside him.

"I would advise you put down the gun and find a doctor," President Dunois said calmly. "They say that slow and steady wins the race, but in your case I don't fancy your chances."

"What is happening?!" he repeated firing the gun by the suited man's feet. The IS guards leapt forward but he threw out a hand telling them to stop, and continued to walk towards Albert. From his position he could not catch his expression, but Albert's face radiated pure fear.

"I think my dear frie-acquaintance, that you have been played. I was told by the **Eve of Infinite Stratos** to come here personally."

"Shinonono Tabane? B-But…"

"Oh that's not all Albert _ **D**_ Miller, you are three hundred years too early to be taking over my company. The world is a cruel place, you devour by acquisition… the true victory. Your flimsy contracts are pathetic."

"What do you want from me?" the Englishman said, his gun trembling in fear.

"You can shoot me and take your chances, or you can get treatment for what's left of your face."

The voice was calm, utterly dehumanising and chilled Ichika to the core. The gun fell to the floor and Dunois chuckled before turning to face him once more, his face totally devoid of any physical trace of humour.

"Ah, Orimura Ichika! Sorry for the delay, now tell me of your plans for your visit to France. I shall arrange an escort, and of course take _Charlotte_ with us."

His sister had once told him that a poker face was a poor way of hiding emotions as other habits will form in place. But the man in front of him had no openings, years upon years of cold experience formulated this monster. Cold, calm, calculating…

"I refuse."

"Worth a try," he said shrugging with indifference. "Come now Charles we need to be off."

Charlotte automatically rose to her feet at the command, but Ichika stood between them pointing his clawed hand towards the CEO.

"I won't let you."

"It's a family matter Orimura Ichika, I don't think you have much say in this."

"You are not her family. You are the enemy!"

"… You stupid fool. Reality is in front of you, the villain is not myself. If anything I saved Charles from being enslaved to that sack of potato turd. No the villain is… you Orimura Ichika, for thinking that you can be a hero."

"I never wanted to be a hero!"

"No that's true, you were far more idiotic than that, you wanted to be a one man charity! You sold yourself for another's happiness, but destroyed many others. I don't appreciate you mending and breaking my successor like this."

Ichika recoiled at his words, they all stabbed into his heart. He was guilty of hurting Charlotte, he was totally aware of her feelings, but all he could think about was saving people… but he did not truly understand _why_ they needed saving. He never _tried_ to understand, to him the reason did not matter.

He simply gave up on them.  
He never truly cared…  
He did not doubt.  
He only chose to trust.  
He was apathetic.  
He was… the villain…

"I…"

"Shut up!"

Charlotte's voice rang clearly and both Ichika and her father were taken completely by shock. Her pitch was higher than most but her scream of frustration was chilling.

"You can say anything about me father, but I won't let you hurt Ichika! If you dare, I will fight you with everything I got! He's so much better than you, he is so kind, so accepting, sure he's a bit dense but he _does_ care! You just forgot what it feels like don't you? Empathy…"

"You are just like your mother, sentimental to the point of lunacy. Seeing the best out of someone who is lifeless," he replied with a wisp of a smile. "But young lady you're coming back right now, there is much that needs to be done."

"I don't want to."

"Excuse me?"

"I said father I'm not going back. Ichika needs me! Look at him, he's unstable!"

"I think you're more unstable to be fair."

Ichika felt hard not to agree with that statement but he kept it to himself as he acutely listened to Charlotte's true emotions. Only minutes before she had asked to see her deceased mother, there was definitely something wrong. He needed to understand this time, he needed to know more about her.

"Ichika needs support, someone who understands him, someone who will give up everything to make him happy."

"… And will you?"

"I will!"

Ichika burned up, his face flushing red. He wanted to save her, yet here she was fighting against her own problems to battle _for_ him. Charlotte Dunois was no princess, she was a knight, loyal, steadfast and selfless.  
Her kindness reached out once more and protected him, she was right… he did need her.

"Against the wishes of your mother?"

"Even if it means going against her wishes. I-I love Ichika so much, nothing and no one will take him away from me."

 _She loved him?!_  
Ichika took a deep breath, he already knew that… but hearing it outright was another experience entirely. His whole body shook from the effort of staying silent.

"They did say fifteen year old girls were the hardest to control," Charlotte's father said scratching his head uncomfortably. "I guess I should talk to the owner of this place and compensate for the ceiling first, let's postpone this until then."

Charlotte turned to Ichika giving a triumphant grin. His heartbeat accelerated, stomach tightened, tongue elongated. He couldn't find the words to say. Ichika tried to rise from the ground, but the IS did not obey his commands anymore. It must have been a malfunction, because his shields were still near full output.

Possibly a side effect from the EMP explosion.

"Now where were we? Ah yes, Orimura Ichika where do we stand about you coming to stay with us tom-"

"Ichika!"

The sound of a gunshot.

Charlotte collapsed, taking the bullet meant for him.  
And she lay there as dark blood began to pool from her face.

* * *

"Oh wow, you're all pretty good~!"

Tabane had dropped her shields and all Houki could do was swear in response. All of her comrades lay unconscious beside her. Only Houki had managed to last this long, not because of skill but out of her sister's compassion.

"Stop this sister!"

"Houki-chan, you can't stop love! I won't hit you too hard I promise."

Her sister was a nutcase.

"How careless of me," Laura said rising from the rubble, her black IS pulsating every second as her shields reached critical levels.

"Tch, disgraceful…" Cecilia rose, her IS reverting to Blue Tears from the lack of energy.

"You're one crazy bitch," Rin said loudly making all the girls chuckle as they confronted their enemy.

"It's like you're all zombies or something, how fascinating," Tabane responded looking at them all levelly. "No matter how many times your shields deplete to zero you stand back up, maybe there is some backup function I'm not aware about…"

Houki did not even know how to respond to her sister, but it was true that all of them were holding on with willpower alone. They needed a miracle to defeat Tabane. If only she wasn't a rank C in compatibility with Akatsubaki she could fight on par with her sister… Even Cecilia managed to reach her second shift and here she was unable to fight properly.

"Sister… please stop. I'm sorry…"

"Houki-chan? What are you sorry for?"

Only one thing came to her mind. That reoccurring scene in her mind. The lifeless expression and the horror that came after.

"The time in the sea, I left you to die."

"I didn't die, I'm immortal! Immortal beautiful scientist Shino-"

"I'm sorry," Houki said cutting in. Her sister always did the same façade when wanting to hide something, but Houki knew how deeply her words scarred her.

"I was selfish, and jealous. Annoyed that you created the IS, ruined my chance of ever being with Ichika. And then when you were drowning… I tried to save you… but your expression it was…"

"I evolved Houki-chan. Both me and Chi-chan are part of a superior genetic mutation. You have the potential… and maybe even you Alcott. Now that's a lot of **EVEs** … but we need an **ADAM** do we not?!"

"Sohn von einem Weibchen…" Laura muttered under her breath.

Houki connected the dots, it was hard not to. It all became clear why Shinonono Tabane was so obsessed with Ichika. She had no idea what Laura said, but from the general tone she felt compelled to agree.

"Out of the all the people to have a God Complex, I never expected it to be you sister."

"I think you might want to have your eyes tested my cute Houki-chan. I invented IS, control all the world's super computers, refer to myself in third person at times and only remember a handful of names. I think I would top the list of potential God candidates wouldn't you all say?"

"I have to strike you down then, there are no two ways about this!"

"Come Houki-chan! Let your big sister teach you about the joys of genetic modification!"

Akatsubaki charged forwards, the frame lighter than anything she had experienced before. Houki could feel every electrical circuit surge through her as the machine powered forward. Her affinity was rising rapidly, perhaps it was now an A… or an S… but it wasn't enough. To overpower her sister she needed more than that.

Unique skill… Kenran Butō, able to charge her shields to maximum.

But to activate it…

She had no idea if it would work, but she would gladly put her life on the line to stop Tabane. Everything was at risk as her katanas slashed forwards, breaking the AIC momentarily and going towards the breastplate. The pink IS dodged with inhuman speed and threw her onto the floor. A repeating alert sounded within her earpiece warning her of the now physical danger she was in. Her shields were in single digits.

Houki couldn't give up.

She charged again and deflected the beam sabre, this time the katana scraping the edge of her armour. Houki did a short intake of celebration, before getting smashed onto the ground again by an outstretched hand.

"If you reverse an AIC you get an AIA. Lesson for the day, Active Inertia Accelerator. Makes things go super fast, useful if you want people to go away~"

Houki blanked out, the foe was just too strong and her skill was not activating.  
 _ **Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why? Why?**_

She screamed with one last effort, but her body refused to move… it was over.  
Her vision was fading.

"Houki-chan you were really cool though. I mean…"

A pause and then a rare scream was emitted.

"What are you doing here? How can you be here? That's impossible?"

Before everything went black she heard a comforting voice.

"Looks like you took good care of my girls. Well, I'm going back on my word, I'll have to drag your ass back to Japan today."

* * *

Charlotte wondered where everything went wrong. Her vision was beginning to coat in red. She could hear shouting but couldn't identify anything. This happened before in Germany too.

No this was different, she was actually dying this time. Damn, killed by a gun, how cliché. The only thing she was missing was dying in her lover's arms. Her head span and a figure shadowed over her, a man.  
Ichika holding her… tick.

What would make this better? Him kissing her? He had already done that before, she would be happier if he maybe started touching her inappropriately… but he would never do anything like that. Such a naïve little gentleman.

"Charl! I'll stop the bleeding now you'll be alright!"

That was definitely Ichika. He sounded distraught and it was enough to tell her that he was lying. What a kind but cruel lie.

"Ichika, I messed up, sorry. Can you do something for me?"

"Listen you're fine, just concentrate. I'll do whatever you want later."

Charlotte surprisingly found his behaviour amusing, it was her final moments and damn if she wasn't going to selfish with them. She said exactly what she wished he would do her, ranging from innocent loving activities to the crass erotic fantasies she had. It did not stop, she continued to describe in detail her dream of them in the future. Three children, living on the coast of Japan far away from everyone else, she would be his personal maid and he would teach in a local school.

"But I guess we will never get the chance to do all that? Fate is so cruel isn't it Ichika?"

Her vision and hearing were improving and she was grateful for that. It would make her final last moments more memorable…

That's strange why did Ichika look so… embarrassed?

"N-No as I was saying Charl… you're fine. The bullet grazed your forehead… your father's IS guards deflected the original trajectory."

 _Mon Dieu…_

She closed her eyes wishing for death, but it did not answer. _This_ is where her life was beginning to go wrong she concluded as she groaned in pure humiliation. Charlotte had not held back in her descriptions to Ichika… being very graphic.

She even mentioned her preferred position.

"I-I-Ichika… you don't remember anything!"

"You are definitely in your rebellious age," her father said, standing behind Ichika. Charlotte almost smiled at how he said those words, before remembering the horrors in which he put her through. The man known as her father may talk sweet, but his actions did not reflect his words.

"I refuse to go back President, I will stay with Ichika."

"With another woman's husband? Surely not!"

In all the chaos Charlotte had forgotten, and a sinking feeling opened again in her stomach. She could feel herself relapsing into depression, but Ichika's grip on her was firm, his warm body supporting hers.

"Do you truly plan to marry Cecilia?" Charlotte asked.

"I… don't think I need to anymore…"

Charlotte looked perplexed before peering behind him and almost screaming out in horror. The man who shot her was lying face down on the floor, black carbon surrounding his frame and a hole through his chest.

He was dead…

Typical of her father… no mercy at all. She felt Ichika's hands reach for the back of her head, burying it into his chest blocking her view.

"Why did he have to die?"

"Self defence, as soon as he fired, an IS auto fired. It's not your fault Charl, in fact you saved me. Thank you."

A slow blush formed on her cheeks as she cheerfully curled her arms around him to hide her face fully. Everything was becoming so confusing, layer upon layer of emotion, events and outcomes, nothing was clear anymore.

And yet at the same time some things were very clear.  
Ichika did not pull away from her like the others, he had prioritised her out of choice… could she take this as a possible sign?

"Ichika, don't take this the wrong way but I don't want to let go of you."

There was no reply but she did not mind, all her happiness stemmed from simply able to be with him. Such was her excitement, that she did not register the new person in the room.

"Experiment failure~!"

All heads whirled towards the scientist as she limped into the room, body covered in wounds and scratches. Her striped socks were soaked in blood and her front torso had an ugly gash that looked… painful. Her eyes darted between the CEO, two IS guards and lastly to Charlotte. A chill descended down her spine as she realised that whatever Tabane had planned, she was not a welcome intrusion into it.

"Ah, but Chi-chan is just too strong. Guess I'll have to go back for now. Nicholas I thought you would be more against such a development."

"With all due respect Eve, I think he makes a wonderful asset to the Dunois Corporation," her father replied.

"I'll never understand humans," she said shrugging before limping away from the opposite door. "But assets can become worthless overnight."

Charlotte closed her eyes, she was getting tired. The day had been a constant torment to her, but she was in the arms of the man she loved… who happened to be another woman's property.

"Well could be worse…"

Right now this was fine. After she opened her eyes there were more tasks to tackle, many issues left unresolved. But ten minutes of rest was not too much to ask for…

"Where is Shinonono Tabane?!"

It sounded like Ichika's sister and there was no way she would be able to get any rest with Orimura Chifuyu around.  
But soon she would have the chance to be alone with Ichika in France, well she _hoped_ to be alone with him.  
Because there were certain truths that could only be explained once there.

* * *

 **A/N: Holy Crap, I'm really sorry for the late update! I've just been through a really rough two weeks XD my bad!**

 **Woah nearing the end of the journey now! Only France left haha! Thanks for all of your support, follows, favs, reviews! I really appreciate it all : )**

 **Stay awesome guys!**


	14. Chapter 14: Paris - Day 1

**Infinite Stratos - Summer Mayhem**

 **Chapter 14 – Paris**

 **First Day**

Charlotte sat by herself in the corner of the four seated booth as the Eurostar travelled through the English Channel heading towards Paris. Laura, Houki, Cecilia and Rin were sitting elsewhere arguing about something and Ichika was sitting with her father a few rows in front. The carriage was empty apart from them and she groaned remembering how events played out.

Tabane was dragged off by Chifuyu back to Japan. She was screaming something about coming back, which Charlotte doubted. Ichika also knew all of her most perverse desires, but he gave his word to marry Cecilia and her father was about to find some way to enslave her to the company when they got back to headquarters.

All in all, pretty bad development.

"I'm his wife! Of course I get priority!" Cecilia roared.

"You wife stealer!" Laura replied.

Even in the midst of all this chaos they still argued about the smallest of things. But it lightened the load from her heart as they bickered. They had all become so much more honest throughout this.  
The only person that had not changed was herself.

That being said everyone's reaction to what happened in London was far too weak. They had all moved on as if nothing happened, as if the biggest event was that Ichika and Cecilia made some kind of promise.

Why did none of them react to the dead body?

Charlotte covered her eyes with her hands, hoping to dispel the image from her mind. It was not the first time she had seen a corpse, but the amount of blood was… disturbing. If that was the case, were the others used to seeing corpses? Even Ichika?  
Perhaps she was the most immature one of them, Charlotte concluded laughing in irony.

"Mistress, what is wrong?"

Laura was beside her, staring straight into her eyes. Looking at her was comforting, the military girl always had an aura of stability and unwavering mental strength. Charlotte wondered if the offer to work under her was still up for discussion… being her lover was out of the question though!

"There's something definitely wrong with you, your face is burning red."

The silver haired girl placed a cool hand over her head and Charlotte couldn't help but retract from it. If this was a shoujo manga then there would have been flowers blooming everywhere.

"Is something wrong with Charl?"

She prayed that they would leave her alone. The last person she wanted to talk to in front of everyone was Ichika. He knew about all her deepest fantasies, which although filled her with an almost delicious fear when alone, made her feel uneasy when around others.

"Ah my wife! I think Charlotte might be tired, she has not slept much at all since the beginning of the summer."

"Laura! Ichika is not your wife!" Cecilia screamed.

Charlotte peered over and saw that the English girl had her arms around him protectively, almost like a fox protecting her food from a pack of wolves. She chuckled, noting that she was also a wolf. She chatted with them, laughed with them, even argued with them, but it felt empty. The air she breathed felt like ash, the water she drank tasted like grease… a sense of claustrophobic helplessness overrode all her emotions.

Closer they got to Paris.

"Charles!" her father barked from the front of the carriage.

The girls were silent briefly and Charlotte laughed awkwardly before walking towards his direction. A hand grabbed her sleeve, it was Ichika's hand. He had a strange expression on his face, one of worry and pity. There must have been something that the two discussed earlier that worried him, and he was worried about her too.  
But she couldn't do anything… and neither could he.

Cecilia threw herself onto him, his fingers letting go of her sleeve as he tried to fight off the assailant. Charlotte sighed and continued to walk towards her father, she was not _so_ stupid to not realise that the action by her rival was completely on purpose. But then again if she was together with Ichika and another woman had elicited such an expression from him…

"Are you okay?"

Her father sounded strangely formal, but she put it from her mind. She sat in the seat opposite him and only nodded in response. He looked up from his projected data screen, before putting it to one side and looking at her seriously.

"Yes father."

"You don't look okay."

It wasn't like him to care and her mind worked in overdrive to try and work out what he was truly after. He looked at her levelly with grey lifeless eyes before closing them momentarily.

"You are jealous of the English woman?"

She didn't want to lie, but neither did she want to say the truth. Charlotte kept her mouth shut as her father continued to appraise her.

"As you are now, you cannot win him over. You know this right?"

"I won't let him just be an asset for you."

"Think what you want. I have no interest in your private affairs."

Charlotte recoiled as she understood the implications behind the words. He was going to break her away from the Dunois Corporation altogether.  
 _How_ he was going to do this she didn't know, but she probably needed to be present in France.

"When you're with me, make sure to dress as a boy."

From his bag he pulled out a pair of trousers and threw them at her.  
She grit her teeth. Shame and anger engulfed her emotions as she slowly rose from the seat, ready to change from her current female IS uniform to her male attire. After everything that she had said, not to lie anymore, she was continuing this façade.

"Sit down Charl!"

Ichika was by her side and the look he had on his face scared her. Though she was angry, her rage dissipated instantly as she cowered from the sight. She had never seen such a furious Orimura Ichika in her life.

"What are you making her do?"

"Nothing at all Orimura Ichika, she wants to do it herself."

Her father's smile spread and Ichika's face darkened. She could already hear the roaring of partial deployment and she threw herself onto him.

"No it's okay Ichika sto-"

"But Charl!"

His rage pushed her to one side, but it was Cecilia who stood in between the two men. She curtsied prettily to the older man giving him a calm smile.

"I apologise on the behaviour of my fiancée. However, I would like to remind you to not play with my property so recklessly."

The man's face was passive, but she could see a faint tremble from his fist. Charlotte felt his hostility and was about to separate them but Cecilia's eyes traced onto her own and forced her to retreat. She had never been that strong before, but Charlotte knew if it was for Ichika, Cecilia's strength would grow tenfold.

"I apologise, it was not my intention. However for political purposes it is best if Charlotte were to dress as a man. If someone does spot us together she will end up in prison. I think it would be best for both of us to avoid this."

"Of course, I agree with you."

Charlotte could see Ichika's distaste, but Cecilia elbowed him in the stomach bringing him to the floor in pain. Still in that agony his hand clasped onto Charlotte's sleeve, the look in his eyes pleading her to stand up for herself. But deep inside Charlotte knew that they were right. It would be irresponsible for her to endanger those around her for such a shallow reason.

She stopped him with a sad look, but his rage did not dissipate.

* * *

Ichika clutched his fist. His anger still hadn't ebbed even hours after. A few suited men had picked them up at the station and transferred them to the lobby of the Corporation headquarters. Such was his concentration that he did not have the chance to properly admire the buildings that Paris had to offer. The glass structure looked at least thirty stories tall, with high ceilings and marbled interior. The lobby was filled with red velvet sofas rimmed with metallic silver and gold plating. In the middle was a large mahogany table able to seat ten comfortably. There were glass ash trays and empty wine glasses which he ignored.

"Ichika! I took pictures on the way here. I must admit the architecture here is absolutely stunning."

Cecilia held out the camera smiling happily. He was still mad at her but he kept his face passive. She had stopped him from defending Charlotte, perhaps it would not have yielded results but…

No, it wasn't Cecilia's fault. Ichika groaned rubbing his head in thought.

"Oh! You must be confused on how to repay me. Don't worry Ichika, maybe with a wedding ring and a night of making the _beast with two backs_ you'll never have to worry about that again."

Her level of language exceeded his knowledge. It however sounded dangerous and he did not answer. Surprisingly someone else had something to say.

"Beast with two backs? Hmph how childish. If you want to say sex just sa-"

"Laura! How uncouth! Have you never heard of Shakespeare before?"

"I know not who that is. But if he's dangerous I will be sure to eliminate him. What is he? A general? A commanding officer?"

Rin, opposite them burst into laughter. Ichika also felt his will to fight seep away as they argued with one another. Houki was surprisingly quiet however, staring at each of them levelly. A memory of her confession replayed in his mind and he groaned again clutching his head. To her it was like the ultimate betrayal to promise to be with Cecilia.

"My my, Ichika! Laura's stupidity is now making your head hurt again? Don't worry I'll sort her out."

"Let's go, you wife stealer!"

Laura and Cecilia deployed their weapons. Both Houki and Rin watched and did nothing as the two combatants circled each other. Ichika sighed and stood in between them. He tried to bring out his IS…

 _ **-FAiLEd-**_

Cold sweat ran down his back. Ever since Tabane's encounter in London he had had problems dealing with the device. It felt cold and alien to him and he just stood there in shock.

"My wife, take cover!"

"He's my husband! Sweet Teresa why do you not listen?"

"I don't know who your ally Teresa is, but I'll terminate her too if she's hostil-"

Blue Tears fired the shot, which was neutralised by the AIC. More bullets and missiles were fired and none of the guards made a motion to stop the fight. Ichika blindly scrambled behind Houki and Rin. He was panicked but his mind clear, it was evident that Charlotte's father was using this small exchange to analyse the specifications of each third generation IS. There was no way the guards would interfere.

"G-Guys stop fighting!"

That voice. All heads must have turned, the fighting stopped. Stood by the door way was Charlotte… no, it was Charles Dunois. Her figure in the tailored black suit was outlined to be masculine. Her heeled leather shoes were elevated giving her extra height, the hair was bound to a more simplistic clip. She was always pretty, but this was a different aura. One of royalty, greatness, a handsome prince that had a strange but possessive charisma about her.

"Laura! Put away your IS."

"Y-Yes sir!"

The German girl landed on the floor gracefully and stared at Charles with a strange expression. Ichika noted that it reminded him of… how the other girls stared at him. Charles seemed to notice this too and laughed awkwardly in hope to throw Laura off. There was no such chance as the silver haired girl began to swoon.

"I admit you look rather good in that," Cecilia said. Both Houki and Rin nodded their agreement and Charles looked towards Ichika for a comment. He caught the gaze but honestly did not know what to say, but he should say the truth.

"It's sort of weird seeing you like that when I know you're a girl."

"Eh?" Charles looked distraught. Ichika knew enough from reading facial expressions that he made a mistake but before he could correct himself, his skull cracked against the floor. This praiseworthy technique… could only belong to Rin…

"You idiot!" the Chinese girl screamed. Ichika stumbled to his feet and looked at the others for support, they all ignored him. Even Cecilia looked unimpressed and avoided his gaze.

"I mean, I prefer you as a girl Charl. But it doesn't matter if you're Charles or Charlotte to me you're always Charl."

"R-really?" Charles giggled cutely and Ichika tried hard to think of her as Charlotte. But she looked so masculine that he could not define them exclusively. The air around her had changed.

"You say some pretty good stuff once in a while," Rin said nodding.

Charles smiled and took his hand. He held onto it tightly and there was a flash of photography.

"Oh dear, how rude of me. I just looked at you two _men_ and I thought tha-"

"Cecilia you're surprisingly perverted," Rin said shaking her head.

"A-Anyway," Charles continued withdrawing her hand. "Today the President has planned for us all to go out together to explore some sites. Unfortunately I have a dinner meeting to attend later so I won't be able to go to the Eiffel Tower with you guys."

"I shall accompany you," Laura said. But Charles shook her head.

"Sorry it's apparently a private Dunois meeting."

"How was the talk with your father?" Houki asked.

"Fine, it was mainly about the Raphael Revive Custom 3 that he was developing. They did a quick test and I was incompatible."

"That's no surprise, half the time it's about luck," Rin said shrugging. "I mean look at Ichika, ultimate luck right there."

Ichika looked at all the girls, slowly absorbing the situation they were in. Something seemed out of place, but he couldn't put his finger on it. As much as he hated to see Charlotte dress as a man, there was a part of him that was relieved that her smile was so natural. It did not look fake, but he couldn't be sure. She had fooled him too many times before.

He would keep a close eye on her.

* * *

Cecilia pouted unhappily as she split a banana and chocolate crepe with Rin. It had been her goal to share one with Ichika, but he did not like the flavour. Instead he had shared with Charles… no it was Charlotte. Cecilia chocked on her bite, before Houki thumped it from her back.

"Cecilia are you okay?" The Japanese girl asked. She had not said much on the entire excursion Cecilia noted. It was nearing dinner time and they had went to The Louvre in the morning and were now just walking along the stalls of the Champs Elysees. They neared the Arc de Triomphe, and the many Asian tourists in strange photo taking positions. Ahead Charlotte and Ichika were staring awkwardly, unable to decide how to eat the single crepe most likely.

"I let my guard down."

"Next time make sure to chew," Houki continued, getting the wrong meaning entirely. Cecilia ignored her and continued to stare at the couple in front of her.

The sight constricted her heart.

Ichika was hers, no one else could have him. She had grown complacent with Charlotte dressing as a man, but the chemistry between them was definitely man and woman.  
And something Cecilia had yet to experience.  
Jealousy gnawed at her and she was about to interrupt them, but was blocked by Laura.

"Their last hour, you've already won… Stand down."

Cecilia felt a wave of guilt wash over her. She did not want to hurt anyone now that she had Ichika, but there was an insecurity in her heart. Laura sounded fierce, and she knew that their friendship would never be close. She had essentially back stabbed her, but because they had fought together and suffered together, they would always feel connected.

"You're right Laura, I apologise."

The silver haired girl was caught by surprise and looked away in embarrassment. Rin jumped in between them, grabbing Cecilia's hand. She dragged them towards the front where both Ichika and Charlotte waited patiently. There was definitely something between them that Cecilia lacked, a sense of intimacy? Trust?

"Hey guys! Let's take some pictures!"

Ichika sounded excited, and she ejected those thoughts from her mind. They stood beside one of the street lights, getting a diagonal perspective over the arch like figure. It was not as impressive as Cecilia thought it would look, war monuments had evolved over the years and were becoming more frequent as small skirmishes increased throughout the world.  
Maybe in a 400 years someone might look towards the Alcott remains and be unimpressed.  
It made her previous efforts seem insignificant.

Charlotte and Ichika took a couple of pictures together by themselves, spurning Cecilia to run to them. She put her arms around Ichika and the photos continued, Charlotte eventually backing off awkwardly as Cecilia became more protective. He did not look annoyed as they continued to take pictures, physical evidence that they were a couple, special together.

She felt daring.

Cecilia closed her eyes and grabbed his shirt pulling him towards her. She missed the mouth, but her lips kissed his cheek and he yelped in shock.

"C-Cecilia? What was that for?"

"I-It's only natural that a lady would kiss her future husband." She did not mean to stutter but it came out that way. Cecilia turned away flustered, and was greeted by the angry stares of all the other girls.

"Look, you loose blonde, don't rub it in," Rin accused pointing a finger at her.

"How shameless," Houki sighed.

"Can I go next?" Laura mused. Charlotte suddenly laughed and the sound infectious. Cecilia felt a small smile creep to her face as well. She was content with this, anymore and she would break the balance… but…

Something was most definitely wrong.  
Cecilia did not claim to be the most sensitive person in the world, but she could sense her heart aching. It was so painful.

"Cecilia!"

She snapped out of her thoughts, Houki was looking at her worried. The other four had walked across the street up to the actual building to read the engravings. She was about to join them, but the Japanese girl grabbed her hand. The grip was strong.

"Houki?"

When did she start calling her Houki anyway? When had they all become so close? They were nowhere near on these types of good terms before. Layers of overlapping relationships were being calculated in her head.

"You're not okay are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've been watching everybody. You're the one that's worrying me the most, you are not acting like yourself… I'm sure you know why."

Cecilia didn't want to hear anymore. She tried to shake her hand free, but the kendo girl's muscles were too firm.

"You have got used to pain haven't you? So much so that you ignore it when you're drowning in it. That is why you have layers of pride, to control what goes out."

"What do you kno-"

"I'm the same as you," she continued cutting through Cecilia. "I've ignored it for years, but it will come back eventually. It never leaves. Cecilia… to cry and give up is sometimes not a weakness, similarly, to endure and suffer is not always a strength."

 _ **Stop it**_

"It must have been hard Cecilia. I'm sorry. I didn't want to bring this up but your expression just now reminded me of… myself."

 _ **Don't say anymore**_

"I can't win Cecilia. I confessed, but now I know I can't win. I replayed things a thousand times, suffered again and again, and I didn't even notice. My heart would just clench in pain."

 _ **Please… no…**_

"And you can't win too Cecilia. You may have bounded him by his words but his emotions were never yours. If you go down this path, you will lose yourself."

"So what am I supposed to do?!" Cecilia screamed at her, drawing attention to them, but she couldn't control herself any longer as the dams of her emotions were collapsing. "Let her take Ichika? Why? What about my happy ending? What would you do in my position Shinonono Houki? I'm sure Ichika would be happy with me!"

"Would you feel happy knowing that he's with you, because you bound him with words?"

"I threw away my pride, I'm sure he'll lose something with that as well. When one makes a sacrifice all it really does is alienate those around them. With my confession… with all of our confessions we already changed Ichika! Another change couldn't hurt!"

"You're right Cecilia. But at the same time you're wrong. People are complex, but some things will never change. Cecilia you're far too kind to take this all the way, you'll burn out before any of us. Once you have really thought things through, the regrets will surface."

"Isn't that normal? I'm willing to risk everything!"

"You'd be surprised, I don't think I, nor Laura have properly understood Ichika. We only take the bits we like and dislike. Neutrality is a wide zone which takes work to explore. In that department both you and Charlotte have claimed your territories."

"Why mention this? What do you want me to do?!"

"I think it would be best for you to break up with him-"

… _**NEVER**_

"-Is what I like to say but you'll never listen to that. Be careful, he is stubborn, decisive and insensitive. Sure he has improved a lot but… if he knows that being with you will cause more pain in the long term he will end things right there and then."

"What about you and your confession?"

Houki shrugged looking at the remaining group as they waited for the cars to pass before crossing the road towards them. Cecilia had a new view on the Japanese girl, she was more observant than she had thought.  
And she was strong.

"My confession still stands. He will reply one day saying that he is sorry and I will be prepared. I sensed it ever since Germany, Ichika had changed completely. He's no longer the fool from before, he has become an _observant_ fool."

The girl was always so set on doing the right thing, unlike herself. Cecilia carefully assessed Houki again, the truly blessed since birth, having everything from childhood friends, genius sister, well off family.  
Loving family.  
There was no way that Cecilia could not be jealous of her.

"… I don't think I like you very much Shinonono Houki."

"Me neither Cecilia Alcott."

"But, for some reason I consider you a good friend. Be honoured."

"… sure."

The goodbye with Charlotte was not particularly heart breaking, it was just a purely casual parting before she got into a taxi. They said goodbyes like they would meet again. Indeed they were going to live in the Dunois Residents near her, but Cecilia felt uneasy. More than anything it was the way that when Charlotte waved, there was a flash of sadness in her eyes.  
The same expression that Cecilia had once worn.

"I will not sympathise with the enemy," she whispered.

"What was that Cecilia?" Ichika asked. Now with the French girl gone he had gravitated to her side. The simple action made her smile. They walked side by side, chatting about places in London where he should go next, places that she wanted to take him to. The scenic cities to the north, with mountains and rivers flowing further than the eye could see. Or the southern beaches, the quiet solitude and romantic excursions along the empty piers.

"Cecilia I need to tell you something."

 _ **Don't say it.**_

"W-What is it Ichika?"

"I have trouble deploying my IS. I think it might have gotten damaged in the EMP blast. Is that normal?"

Cecilia breathed a sigh of relief, but then chewed her thumb in thought. It was not normal. There was nothing within her original spec EMP that allowed for long term disability.

"I think you should maybe ask the creator… or maybe not," Cecilia continued remembering the outburst of playing God. She thought about it more carefully, it was entirely possible that Tabane had foreseen this. The scientist had claimed that Ichika would realise something if he used his IS. Could it be that-?

"Ichika, do you think that whatever Tabane did to you, allowed you to use the IS. And now through this her effects are wearing off…?"

"She did something to me?"

 _ **Holy Crap**_

She forgot he knew nothing about this. He looked at her critically, his eyebrows creased in obvious irritation that such facts were kept hidden to him. Cecilia tried to laugh awkwardly but he moved his face closer.

"Okay that's enough Ichika," Rin said tapping onto his shoulder. The Chinese girl pulled him away from her and behind her was Laura and Houki. Cecilia was ashamed to admit that she completely forgot they were behind them this whole way.

"You guys know too don't you? What has she done to me?"

"We don't know," Houki said carefully. "I think it might have been when we were children, or perhaps you met her later. Either way she _programmed_ part of you to pilot Byakushiki effectively, that I know."

"From deduction we concluded that we should not tell you. It's not like you would need to use your IS that often with one of us around," Laura continued.

Cecilia glanced over and saw Ichika looking visibly fatigued. They were minutes away from the tower, but they made no motion towards it. Yet the only thing on her mind was to spend a romantic moment with him on the high levels of the structure, something that would solidify into their memories.

"Houki, I think I need to speak with your sister. Please give me your phone."

"No!"

The Japanese girl backed away. Cecilia could feel the tension rising, she was also clear on the reason why the girl hid her phone.  
If everything went badly, it could mean expulsion from IS Academy. Even worse his life could be altered forever.

"I agree with Houki, we shouldn't. We wouldn't know if she's telling the truth."

"This isn't a joke, I need to speak with her."

"Stay back Ichika."

"Laura, help me!"

The girl did not reply. Cecilia turned her head towards Laura who was now slumped to the ground. Her face was contorted in fear and terror. She would not have that expression unless something serious had occurred.

"Laura?"

She was trembling before she threw something to the ground. The terminal flashed and an image projected into the air. It was a report from Clarissa. An urgent report.  
The car that Charlotte Dunois was on, was targeted by an unknown group. A single missiles… and two unidentifiable corpses at the scene. A young female and the older driver.

She was dead.

Cecilia's breath caught her throat.  
Then a wave of shame, because the first emotion that she drew from this, was relief.

* * *

Ichika charged into the President's office. He briefly remembered some guards but his IS had partially deployed on his right arm. It was enough.

"Ichika no, you'll kill them!"

Cecilia had found him, surrounded by unconscious security workers. But his focus wasn't on her.  
He wasn't there, Nicholas Dunois.  
All that was present included a large desk, cabinets and luxurious paintings that filled the room. The longer he looked however, the more he started to notice the expensive rugs, quality reclining chair and pointless awards engraved into the walls. Anger blinded him further as he left the room in disgust.

Blue Tears obstructed his path.

"Out of the way Cecilia."

"What are you planning to do?"

"Someone needs to pay for this."

"Ichika calm down, we still don't know if she's really dead yet. You know better than anyone that Charlotte was careful."

Ichika looked at the woman in front of him, he knew what she was saying was correct, knew that whatever action he would take would not turn back time. But –  
\- he imagined her smile, her blush, her sadness, her excitement.  
Reason was not with him any longer.  
He would give up everything, everything he had built to take action.  
He could not hold back.

Power coursed through his muscles and he felt the partially deployed core vibrate on his arm, it was obeying him. Byakushiki was melding further up his biceps and around his body. Ichika was surrounded by the familiar sensation of being encased in steel and he deployed his weapon, the beam sabre pointing straight towards Cecilia.

"Cecilia Alcott, move aside."

She looked hurt, her eyes wide in horror as she stared at the weapon then back into his eyes. Ichika could not look any further and averted his gaze. He had betrayed her.

"I-Ichika, please stop. You're scaring me."

He pushed his ignition boost hoping to pass her in one motion, but she was prepared and threw herself into his path. They collided against the far corridor wall and he rose to leave, but her claw was around his leg. Anger consumed him and his sword flashed downwards –  
\- his other hand slapped his wrist to one side, weapon flying several feet away. He stared at his right hand in horror, he had almost killed her.

 _What was he about to do?_

Ichika started to tremble and the bond between him and Byakushiki crumbled. He felt the activation bangle around his wrist shatter.

He was falling…  
Both physically and mentally.

Cecilia was by his side, embracing him firmly. Layers of guilt overwhelmed him, he had almost done something that was irreversible. They lay on the ground for some time, alarms sounded everywhere but neither moved, they simply held each other. He wished that he could reassure her, tell her that he was sorry, but the words wouldn't come out.

"We should go Ichika. Before someone spots us."

"…Ye-"

But another voice had called out to him.

 _ **Ichika…!**_

He rose to his feet. It was the same sound that called out to him on the day on the entrance exam, where he had come face to face with an IS for the first time.  
No, unlike last time this voice was undeniably male.  
Ichika walked back into the office with his eyes locked onto a single white pendant on the main table.

 _ **Raphael Revive Custom 3**_ _…_

It was crying out to him, so loudly that he could not refuse. Ichika's fingers scraped onto the edge of the metallic rim and his senses sharpened, the vibrations and cries filtered into his brain forming coherent cognitive patterns. It was a combination of both Charlotte and Ichika's framework model, based upon Byakushiki.

"I see, you're like me. A fake," he whispered putting it around his neck. And with it he could a faint connection, similar specifications and a rush of warmth hit his heart. "I guess we should save the _other_ faker out there."

"I don't think you should just take things," Cecilia said disapprovingly.

"Maybe. But it called out to me so…" he collapsed into the digital calibration. The folded armour fitted around him, much lighter than Byakushiki, but he could feel the sheer number of equalisers being imprinted into his mind. Gun after fun fitted into his reflex system, he archived and only saved the ones he was confident in using. The thrusters were slow but long lasting, not suited for close combat but ignition boost capable. Even if it was not generation three, the movements were smooth and fluid.

"T-That's?"

Cecilia pointed a finger at him, he had to check his armour folds again to make sure nothing was wrong and was momentarily stunned. It looked exactly the same as the Raphael Revive model that Charlotte was using, only a different colour coat.

"Well it's to be expected, considering it's not that much different from the second model."

"Ichika, we need to talk."

"Shouldn't we get out of here first?"

"… now."

Ichika peered towards her. She looked bewildered, eyes wide in shock and lower lip trembling. The look didn't suit her at all and he chuckled.

"This is no laughing matter."

Cecilia was not laughing, her usual self was not present. Whoever was in front of him was not the Cecilia that he had known previously. Her face looked worn, expression beaten and somewhere in the depths of his heart he knew what was coming.

"I don't think I can take this. You looking at another woman. You haven't stopped smiling since you got into that IS Ichika. It's because of her isn't it?"

His hand flew to his lips, it was curved upwards. He had been careless. Ichika had let his emotions surface, the relief and happiness in knowing that she was alive out there. But to Cecilia, she had probably never seen that expression from him. He had never been that honest to her.  
The Ichika she knew was a fake.

"Sorry."

"You can't _sorry_ yourself out of this one! What's wrong with you?! You broke into the biggest French company in the world, you abandoned your IS and you almost killed your own fiancée. What's going on?"

"I'm not thinking straight."

"You're not thinking at all! I came because I was worried, both Houki and Laura are doing the normal thing and checking out the scene of the crime first. Is your thirst for her father's blood really that much motivation for you?"

It was pretty high on his list of agendas he admitted. There was something about the man that Ichika loathed, a sense of detachment that was utterly repulsive.

"It's not that, bu-"

"You have never lost control Ichika. Not ever since you rescued Laura from the Valkyrie Trace System. Something akin to trauma made you act the way you did, then why are you acting the way you are now? Trauma?! I have been enduring pain much longer than Charlotte you know? It's not fair! This is _my_ happy end, so why do you have to go and fall in love with _her_? What do you want me to do?"

"Cecilia?"

Her words shook him.  
It really wasn't fair to her.

"What do you want me to do?" she repeated now looking towards him, tears in her eyes already signalling that she knew the end. Ichika reached out but she withdrew from his touch, unable to take the pity that he was giving.

"I'll be back once I get Charlotte."

"You liar! You're hopeless!" the sound was so loud that Ichika winced in pain. She was probably shouting as loud as she could, her voice going hoarse from the vocal strain.  
"You are similar to both me and Charlotte so I know! The feeling of getting used to pain. You are an addict Ichika, an addict for pain. You torture yourself to make everyone happy, now what do you want? To take a bit of everyone's burden? You fool! That burden is eternal!"

"But I don't want to hurt you."

"Be a man! I am a noble, pain is something I have carried with me and is something I will carry for the rest of my life. Do not become a weak man, like my father… Tell me what you want Ichika!"

"I-I-…"

"Do you want me?!"

Cecilia stepped towards him and he had to turn away from her straightforward stare.

"I'm not prepared to baby you any further. If you do not answer now I will make this much harder on you."

"I'm sorry Cecilia. I want to break up."

"… you finally said it."

She was smiling sweetly. It was a look of defeat and he knew that he had scarred her permanently. A mark that will never leave her. He cursed himself for being senseless. No matter how much power he had, matters of the heart he still could not solve. It was only dawning on him now, that he could truly save _either_ Charlotte or Cecilia.

And he had chosen.

"Go you idiot. Your princess is waiting for you."

"Cecilia, I-"

"I want compensation later though," she continued, turning so that her back was facing him. "A lot of back rubs and massages. Your cooking would be nice sometime as well."

Her breaths were unsteady, his will faltered.

"Of course, we can play billiards, study together and go out on group excursions."

"That sounds… pleasing."

"Goodbye."

There was no reply as he opened the far window and flew into the night sky. It was as though a weight had been lifted from his chest, from the cavity that was forming in the bottom of his heart.

* * *

She was alone on top of the building swinging her legs from the precipice. She had changed out of her suit earlier and now wore a casual orange hoodie, white skirt and comfortable loafers.  
Her normal clothes.  
Charlotte sighed, it was not like she could wear her IS uniform ever again. At least she could keep her Raphael Revive, with it being part of a military was not out of the question. Having figured out a source of sustainable income calmed her before she lay down on the stone surface. She could see the stars shining brightly, and there was a sense of freedom in her now free movements – and a sense of irreplaceable loss.

She was dead.

Well it was probably better this way, having to be around Cecilia and Ichika was already proving to be painful.

"I'm such an idiot," she whispered.

Without reason she had went to this single landmark. It was to just escape from things. Plus being at a high place put her at ease. She should have chosen the Eiffel Tower, she mused as she rolled around. Her legs still dangled over the edge but she felt no fear, she had her IS, and she was technically dead anyway so there was nothing really _that_ scary. Charlotte briefly wondered how Ichika was doing and whether he would be upset when he heard the news.

" _I wanted to see you again, touch you, know who you were, see if I would find you identical with the ideal image of you which had remained with me and perhaps shatter my dream with the aid of reality"_

All she needed was someone to push her off this structure, just like Claude Frollo.

"Ah I've made Ichika mad," she said covering her eyes. The wind blew softly, her hair splaying freely as her ribbon loosened and flew into the wind.

"Yeah I'm really mad."

Charlotte couldn't help but smile. She was going crazy. It wasn't the first time this has happened, her mother had appeared many times in front of her eyes when she needed the support. This was no different.

It was only when she felt a person lie down next to her that she started to doubt herself. She opened her eyes and turned her head. Sure enough Ichika was there, looking up towards the sky. He was still in his IS uniform, he looked flushed as if he hurried here. But it couldn't be him, there was no way that he could have found her.

"Out of all places Notre-Dame de Paris? I always wanted to go here, but I guess I get to experience this first hand."

"Ichika?"

She reached out, her finger touched his cheek, sinking into the soft skin.  
He was real…  
Charlotte screamed in shock backing away from the edge and away from the male. She was prepared to run, but seeing him sent her reflexes into confusion.

"You're not getting away from me again Charl. What happened?"

He looked serious, and she guessed that he really _was_ angry. It was not surprising considering what had occurred.

"Nothing much to say. Charles Dunois died. I no longer have any relation to the Dunois Company or to the industry of IS."

"Your father… he did this?"

"Yes, it was much better for him to do this than to admit publically that I'm a woman. I guess I also escaped a jail sentence. But now I don't know what I can really do."

"Come back to the IS Academy with us."

"I cannot, I am no longer a country representative. I'm just… nobody."

"I'm sure my sister can do something. You're Charl aren't you? You can rely on me."

"Thanks, but I don't think Cecilia will be very happy," she said with a wistful smile. The one single thing that drove her over the edge was the fact that they had promised to marry.  
He was no longer someone that Charlotte could love.

"… It's over now, between me and Cecilia. It wasn't going to work. I've come here to take you back with me, I will help you."

Her heart ached, a simultaneous reaction of euphoria and guilt. She wanted desperately to win him over, but it had already gotten to this stage. She was preparing to leave that life behind her forever, she had betrayed everyone's trust. Charlotte wanted a new start, a new beginning. The pain that she had burdening for so long was unbearable.

"I-I…"

But at the same time, she missed them. Laura, Cecilia, Rin, Houki… Ichika. They were all her close friends, each of them living life to what they see fit, but each caring for one another always supporting even after all their rivalries.  
And Ichika…  
It was thanks to him that she was able to be happy.  
It was thanks to him that she could unload some of her burden.  
It was thanks to him that she felt strong enough to love another.  
What kind of adult would he grow up into? She wanted to know, she wanted to be there with him when it happened.

"I want to be by your side."

The words left her mouth with a single sigh. She knew it wasn't possible, not with her political background. But she didn't want to leave with a lie on her lips.

"Then stay by my side Charl."

He was always so nice about these things. It was because of gestures like these that women could get the wrong impression and expect more. Charlotte got to her feet and leapt onto the very edge of the platform. She spread her hands out to balance herself as she nimbly paced around the narrow edge.

"C-Careful!"

"Ichika, you'll be fine without me. You have Houki, Cecilia, Laura, Rin and your sister. I'm sure even without me there you'll be a wonderful man."

"I'm thinking about you… idiot!"

Charlotte almost stumbled, being called an idiot by Ichika was not something that happened every day. She looked around to see him also standing, he looked angry again and she prepared herself for a stern telling off.

"Just once more, let's go back Charl. It won't the same without you, because I like you."

"You like everyone Ichika."

"Y-Yeah… but I like you more than the others."

"T-That's because I started off as your guy friend, so we have a stronger bond."

He was starting to act nervous and that in turn made her feel uncomfortable. She had learnt not to read too much into his words long ago, especially when he was describing emotions.

"Yeah you're right. No I mean you're wrong Charl. I mean not completely wrong bu-"

"Ichika, thank you for everything."

"… Charl!" he shouted in frustration and this time she did slip on a block. Charlotte hastily shifted her weight so that she landed on the safe side and not the death drop.

"That's enough Charl. I had a really nice summer trip, but for some reason this is the weirdest sensation I have ever felt. I'm annoyed you didn't tell me about these things, I'm angry that you're still hiding facts from me, I'm happy that you're alive and I'm nervous because you are beautiful. Stop taking everything on yourself and rely on me! Put your trust in me!"

"Ichika! How could I tell you when you were trying so hard to help the other girls too? I don't want to burden you, you already have so many responsibilities."

"You're my biggest worry all the time! You're almost _too_ strong and stubborn!"

"That's you Ichika! You're the stubborn one!"

"Yeah that's right. I stubbornly think that you should have told me _something_ before you went faked your own death!"

"I think y _ou_ should have told _me_ something before you got married!"

"I'm not married!"

"And I'm not dead!"

They both breathed heavily, their exchange had been taxing, but there was a sense of relief after shouting at the top of her voice. She began to laugh and Ichika chuckled along with her, it was all so stupid.

 _So preciously stupid._

"Charl, I'm sorry. But I know now what I must tell you."

 _So beautifully pointless._

"I love you Charl."

 _Yet so meaningful._

Charlotte didn't know how to respond. There were many things that she wanted to reply, but she couldn't find the words. She just felt her heart hammering away in her ribcage and just stared at the male figure in front of her.

"… I really mean it. Not in a friendly way, but in a romantic way."

Still no words. Her brain was screaming out to say 'me too' or 'I love you too' but her mouth was not obeying. It was truly special that she was here with him, in Paris, on top of a gothic church talking about love.

"Charl?"

"Why me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean there are better girls around you. Shinonono Houki has such a firm sense of Justice and will make sure you always do the right thing. Plus she's beautiful, shares your culture and has a great body.  
Huang Lingyin is so cheerful she'll make sure you'll never had a sad day in your life. She has the most flawless skin and the most diplomatic. Your relationship would be platonic, idyllic and just perfect!  
Laura Bodewig, though a bit stiff is really cute, she has a great personality too. Her sense of Order will make sure that you will have a fulfilling life ahead, one with no waste…  
And Cecilia Alcott. She has everything I do not have, status, money, pride. She can make you love yourself Ichika, so that you will be happier.  
I don't have anything to offer you. I don't even have a family anymore. I don't have a past, my life is full of lies and deceit. I may be kind… but what can my kindness do for you?! All I can do is help people and I know that it will eventually hurt you Ichika. I know I'm being contradictory, but that's why I don't deserve you! You're much better off without me."

That… was not the most ideal reply to a confession.

Ichika also looked confused, like he was expecting something else. She definitely did not deserve him. But he only smiled and kneeled down beside her. The proximity was making her shiver in delight.

"You have many good points Charl. You're strong, kind, understanding, observant, mature… you're the one that needs to love yourself more.  
So I'll be sure to treasure you.  
You're the sweetest girl in the world. We may not be completely compatible, but that doesn't mean we cannot be happy."

…

…

" **KYAAAAAAAAAA!"**

She leapt onto him, embracing him firmly. Her body would not obey other commands and she simply latched onto him, trying as hard as she could to crush his bones as she embraced him. If this was a dream she did not want to wake up from it.

"Ichika!"

Charlotte knew she must have been crying, she had held back for a while… but this summer she had cried more than she could remember.  
But it was alright in his arms.

 _IS, summer, Hakone, Blue Tears, Tabane_

A stream of incoherent babble filled her thoughts. She shut it out. The only thing she focused on was the man she was holding. She wanted him to know everything about her, to know the truth about her.

The truth about Charles.

"Ichika… I love you too."

He wiped away the tears with the tips of his fingers. He kissed her eyelids softly, before softly kissing her forehead.  
Ichika was truly treasuring her…  
Her heartbeat quickened as she wanted more. She had told him before, her _exact_ preferences and was in no way opposed to being treated more roughly.  
But this was nice too…

"I need to take you somewhere. I want you to know everything about me Ichika."

"Of course I'll go. I'm glad we are finally doing this. When we get to Japan I have things to show you too."

"Hey Ichika," she said softly planting herself into his shoulder. It was still too embarrassing to look at his face when her own was beet red. "I think the last train leaves soon. We should get on it quickly."

"… To Orleans?"

"Yes. My home, the place where I was born. I need to visit my mother's grave as well. She would love for you to come as well. I bet it would make her, really happy."

Her voice began to croak and the grip around her tightened.  
She felt blessed.  
She felt loved.

" _Love is like a tree: it grows by itself, roots itself deeply in our being and continues to flourish over a heart in ruin. The inexplicable fact is that the blinder it is, the more tenacious it is. It is never stronger than when it is completely unreasonable." – Hunchback of Notre Dame._

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed the first part of the France Arc.  
Longest Chapter in the series, but I really didn't want to split this haha  
The end of the Summer is in sight... but there will always be mayhem waiting!**

 **Stay Awesome XD  
**


	15. Chapter 15: Orleans - Day 2

**Infinite Stratos - Summer Mayhem**

 **Chapter 15 – Orleans**

 **Second Day**

Charlotte awoke with a start. She had a sudden fear that everything had been a dream, until the figure beside her came into focus. She smiled softly. Ichika was breathing slowly, still in deep sleep and she quietly withdrew herself from the warm bed. The sunlight streamed brilliantly through the window, and she guessed it must have been near midday judging by the angle. Charlotte hastily looked for her clothes, embarrassed by her nakedness before finding one of Ichika's shirts in the luggage bag. She tentatively embraced the fabric, inhaling his scent… and acting like a pervert! The clothing spanned to her thighs, barely covering her, but it was enough for now.

They had arrived at this small wooden cottage at the dead of night yesterday. The house had been uninhabited for some time and both of them had spent a good couple of hours cleaning the dust. Each room brought back a rush of nostalgia, but the memories were no longer painful to her. After completing this, they took a quick bath, then got into the bed, then…t-t-then…

She went red with embarrassment, her eyes losing focus as blood was going to explode from her nose.  
 _Sorry mother, I didn't mean to be so perverted!_

She descended the steps and into the bright dining room. Two sofas lay comfortably facing a small unlit fireplace. The white tiled kitchen was a brick extension out into the back garden. It didn't match the rest of the orange wooden atmosphere, but the amount of times that her mother burnt food made the area a fire hazard. While chuckling, she filtered some water and set the kettle on the stove. She was careful to avoid the window, there would be no one around for several metres being in a rural settlement, but she felt unsafe in her almost naked clothing.

The water was done boiling and she rinsed out two cups, setting up the filtered coffee ready to take upstairs. She took a tray and placed them all carefully, humming in satisfaction. Ichika would probably be hungry as well… Charlotte only had a couple of biscuits in her bag and she mentally berated herself for not thinking in advance.  
 _Oh that's right. They still hadn't eaten their brioche bread desert from the train last night.  
_ Charlotte skipped to the overhead cupboard and opened it.

Laura stared right back at her.

It took all of Charlotte's self control not to scream. The German girl's eye was blood shot and in her mouth was half a bread roll. Her small body was curled up into a ball to fit into the single layered compartment, like a stray cat. From the looks of it she did not get any sleep and Charlotte's surprise turned into a flurry of questions.

"W-What are you doing here?" she demanded in a quiet voice. "And is that our bread? …Did you get any sleep?"

Laura stuffed the rest of the roll into her mouth, chewing rapidly… before choking. Her coughs were violent and Charlotte rushed to get her a glass of water.

"T-Thank you mistress. I was here to get some supplies."

"…L-a-u-r-a."

The girl yelped and retreated further into the compartment. Charlotte ordered her to come out and she obeyed. It was only when the French girl put her hands on her hips, ready to give Laura a scolding, did she notice her own lack of clothing. Her friend however was staring at her chest, eyes drifting further down to see… everything.

"S-so you _did_ do it? I mean you were both loud last night but I though-"

"No we didn't!"

"Lies, you are practically oozing pheromones!"

"I mean we were going to but he didn't have a co- What am I saying?!"

Charlotte rammed her head into the wall repeatedly to try and rid herself of the memory.

"Have a what?"

"Eh?"

She turned and Laura was tilting her head in confusion. The innocence of this girl was truly something if she didn't understand even from that reference. Charlotte thought about how to explain before realising the hot water for the coffee was going cold.

"Nothing! Anyway Laura go back, let me and Ichika have a day to ourselves! Tomorrow we'll play with you okay?"

Charlotte instantly regretted her words, she didn't want to make it seem like Laura was not wanted. It was as if she was talking to an unwanted child… or pet dog. She truly treasured their friendship and was about to apologise. But Laura-

"Really?! It's a promise then! No going back on your words!"

-looked really happy.  
The blonde girl almost laughed as Laura smiled widely. She waved a goodbye before leaving through the back door. Charlotte examined the lock critically, it looked like it had been wedged open by a blunt knife…

Charlotte shook herself from these thoughts and rushed upstairs to Ichika with the tray of drinks and biscuits. It almost felt like she was his personal maid, happiness at its best.

She opened the door to their room and still found Ichika sleeping soundly. She giggled and drew herself under the covers again. He was warm, her body cold from the downstairs excursion. Charlotte could feel his breath, his heat, his presence. Arousal filled her but she quelled it savagely, their 'preparations' were insufficient.

 _No no no I'm not a pervert! Ichika likes pure girls. I have to try my best!_

He groaned softly before wrapping his arms around her. She stiffened and was drawn into his bare chest. Charlotte's heart started to beat rapidly, her cheek against his collarbone, his chin resting on her unbraided hair.  
She was definitely blushing…  
But it was fine. She smiled in content, closing her eyes and revelling in his embrace. Everything that happened over summer felt like a dream. From fighting Cecilia in Hakone, getting harassed by Ichika at the hot springs, debating with Houki about love in China, kissing Ichika for the first time in Germany, admitting all of her fantasies to him in London… and now.

 **We may not be completely compatible. But that doesn't mean we can't be happy.**

And now, she was happy. Charlotte lightly pressed her lips over his shoulder. She felt sleepy in his arms, all her worries gone, nothing else mattered anymore.  
She only needed to close her eyes and stay with him.

"C-Charl," Ichika mumbled before embracing her tighter.

The sleepiness was now gone as she could feel their body contact exceeding acceptable limits. He mumbled more words which she didn't catch, before kissing her head softly. With that one action he had sent her on another heart racing expedition. But his breathing deepened and he continued to sleep.

 _Unbelievable_

Charlotte smiled remembering how he was almost impossible to wake up when they had shared a room together in IS Academy. Thinking about school made her shiver. Not in fear over explaining her so called 'death' which was all over the news, but more about fending Ichika off from all the other girls.

"Your pot-au-feu is really tasty…"

She never noticed that he talked in his sleep. Charlotte smiled finding it adorable that he was mumbling about her.  
Even it was _really_ about her food.  
Charlotte yawned, she had no care in the world right now. It would be alright to just spend the entire day just like this.

There was no rush.

* * *

Rin sat on the table by herself, sipping a cup of black coffee. It was so bitter that she wanted to spit the substance out, but she reasoned that training her physical endurance would increase her own emotional endurance.  
And she would need lots of that.  
After everything that she had said, Ichika still chose Charlotte in the end… well it was out of her control now. She needed to put it behind her and focus on the future.

"Good morning Rin," Houki said sitting opposite her.

"Good _afternoon_."

Last night they had tracked the couple down to Orleans and were staying a few kilometres from them. Charlotte's home was in a collection of similar styled houses, each distanced broadly giving a sense of independence. Rin scratched her head uncomfortably, everything in Orleans screamed rural apart from the lavish city centre. The lack of activity disturbed her.

"Is Cecilia still sleeping?" Rin asked.

"Yeah, let's give her some time."

She wasn't surprised. The English girl was crying through most of the night, if it was Rin in that position she would have obliterated both Ichika and Charlotte from the face of this Earth. She really couldn't stand the both of them sometimes.  
Ignorance still made them accountable.

"Calm down Rin. What's done is done," Houki said biting into a piece of toast. Her plate that she took from the self service buffet was full of food. Eggs, bread, ham, vegetables, fish all piled into a pyramid.  
So she was the type to eat her troubles away…

Rin chuckled and pushed away her own unfinished portion of bread. The dining room only had five tables of four, but that was to be expected from this old Bed and Breakfast. Southern Orleans only had places like this, run mostly by elderly people. But the beds were comfortable and though everything was ancient, it was still a welcoming atmosphere.  
She could not ask for more than that.

"Houki, why did we come here?"

The Japanese girl stopped chewing, before downing a glass of orange juice.

"We care about them, so I don't want there to be any future mishaps."

"But that's not why I came."

"Yeah… I might have been too hasty."

Rin could tell that Houki was in the same position. They came because there was nowhere else to go. They did not want to feel abandoned. Soon the summer holidays would come to an end and like all dreams the feeling would pass.

The feeling of defeat.

They sat in silence for a little while longer, the minutes passing idly by, mirroring their boredom. Laura had still yet to return from her reconnaissance and they dared not leave Cecilia alone. Now that everything was resolved there was nothing really to do.

"Everyone, good morning."

Cecilia walked towards them, in her IS uniform and hair immaculately curled. Her eyes looked red rimmed, even under the layers of makeup she had applied to try and hide it.

"It's the afternoon," Rin replied still wearily observing the girl.

"Houki-san, if you eat that much you'll get fat you know," Cecilia said before covering her mouth with a yawn.

"Cecilia, if you talk that much you'll get cranky you know."

"What was that?!"

Rin chuckled as the two glared at each other before looking the other way. The English girl took some tea and they waited in silence, each lost in their own thoughts waiting for the spy to return. She looked at both Houki and Cecilia once again, both had a rather brooding expression on their faces and Rin decided to leave them be.

"What do you think they're up to?" Houki asked.

"The beast with two ba-"

"Will you drop it already Rin-san!" the girl said, face red but there was a twitch of a smile on her lips. But it was the way that she added _san_ to everything that felt strangely formal, as if she had closed herself off. They had previously addressed each other without honorifics, so this was worrying.

"Okay I'm sorry, I don't think they would advance that far in just a single day though."

"Hard to say," Houki said finishing off the last piece of toast on her plate. "They _did_ bathe together in the past, lived together as well… and I get the feeling Charlotte is sort of… perverted?"

"Maybe," Rin acknowledged but couldn't resist one more jab at her friend, "But not as much as ecchi Cecilia over here."

"R-R-Rin!" the blonde woman exclaimed in rage. Her hand was reaching towards her earring and Rin knew she went too far, but she was happy that Cecilia had dropped the _san_. She put up both hands in defence but the English girl opposite showed no intent to stop.

"Oh this looks like fun let me join in!"

Laura appeared before them, fully garbed in her IS. Rin did not see or hear the deployment. She traced the German's steps back and saw a trail of broken floorboards, door frames and a side of a brick wall missing.  
That added up to a lot of money and apologies…

"My God! What have you done?!" Cecilia wailed staring at the destruction.

"Time was of the essence so I wanted to make a fast report!"

"It's literally only a minute longer to put away your IS," Rin argued.

"But you'll be surprised at what they're doing."

"I'm more surprised you just destroyed a quarter of this hotel!"

"Charlotte and Ichika? Probably hugging," Cecilia remarked sourly. "Perhaps doing something so bold and vulgar like kissing as well."

"THEY WERE MATING!"

…

…

…

A sudden silence descended upon them all. Rin felt a shiver run down her back and her blood boiled. Houki looked similarly taken back, but it was Cecilia's empty face that was the most terrifying. Laura looked at them all with a confused expression.

"Well what do you think?" she said proudly. " I'm getting good at this… _gossip_ that you all talk about."

…

The quiet period extended.  
Rage built up within Rin. Rage that they would be so inconsiderate, so hasty, so **ecchi** to that extent.  
Mixed in was also layers of jealousy. Even after thinking she had placed Ichika to one side, there was still a part of her that hoped that things would end differently. Choosing Charlotte had filled with her with a hope that after Ichika realised she was not fixable then he would look for Rin.  
But with this information, it was all lost.

He would never be hers.

"Okay let's kill him!" Rin screamed.  
Houki and Cecilia nodded with her, but Laura looked shocked.

"C-c-comrades?"

"Tonight," she continued, ignoring the silver haired girl. "We'll have our revenge!"

* * *

"Ichika you meanie!"

He chuckled as Charlotte ran out the room covering her face in embarrassment. Ichika had awoken to a good sight of her trying to steal a good morning kiss. He was about to let it contact before the laughter took over and he sniggered. It was not supposed to sound like he was mocking her, but the sheer excitement and ecstatic joy overrode his self control. Unfortunately she took to it badly. He dressed and cleaned himself in the bathroom before going down to find her. She had changed from his rather loose white shirt into a blue long sleeved cotton skirt spanning to her knees. Her legs were covered with dark tights and she was clasping on heeled sandals.

"Won't you be warm in all of that?"

"Maybe, but it's a sunny day outside, so for protection... a-a-against the sun, yes the sun!"

"Sunscreen is enough Charl, I don't want you getting too hot."

"B-But you like paler women so…" she mumbled, fidgeting nervously. Ichika felt his cheeks reddening as Charlotte continued to babble on about Japanese culture. There was no way that a tanned Charlotte would be unattractive to him, he wanted to say this but his mouth wouldn't respond. Never had he found it so awkward to reply before.

"A-A tanned you is fine too."

"Thank you Ichika, you're really kind!" she replied giving a dazzling smile. "But it's my choice to do this so don't worry about it."

"If you say so."

There was no way he could argue with such a devoted expression. She grabbed onto his arm and dragged him to the hallway leading to the entrance. The wooden cottage was fairly large, a similar layout to his own house back in Japan, but the areas more cluttered with furniture and hallways narrower. They could just about squeeze through walking side by side into the small doorway. Ichika slipped on his shoes and they took two steps from the house.

It was not humid like in Japan, the air was quite dry, but the frequent rushes of wind were refreshing. All around them was greenery, pine trees, grass, birds singing and the sound of a rushing river nearby.  
A perfect holiday place, to feel nature once again.

"Where are we going today?" he asked her.

"Hmmm, if it's alright with you Ichika. I would like you to meet my mother."

"Of course."

Charlotte gave him a sad expression which tore at his heart. In the short timespan that he was awake, already he had travelled a roller coaster of emotions. From excitement, to nervousness, to worried and now to painful. She however looked content as she gripped his arm, her soft hands encircling his. They walked through the lush fields, Charlotte guiding him through the ankle length terrain. The grass flattened out into a cement pathway which they took into the nearest village. The scene around them was picturesque, the flowing river to their right, the grass lands to their left and the distant stone buildings that could be seen only a short walk away. He couldn't help but take photos with the camera that was around his neck.

"Wow this place seems so peaceful," he said still aware that her arms were locked with his.

"Yeah, I'm glad I got to take you here though. It feels like we're …ma…rrie…d"

"Sorry I didn't quite hear you Charl."

"N-Never mind, it was nothing important!"

Ichika laughed as she hung her head in shyness. Her cheeks were burning red, and he was guessing not from the heat. Her flustered face but content smile made him want to tease her more.

"It _does_ feel like we're married doesn't it?"

Charlotte choked. She started coughing uncontrollably, clutching her ribs to regulate her breathing. The girl even began to squat, legs losing the strength to properly support her. Ichika threw himself beside her, holding her close so that the coughs subsided… tears were gathering at the edges of her eyes.

"I-I-Ichika, you've become a bully."

"Sorry Charl!" he said clapping his hands in front of him in a bowing position. "I didn't think you'd react so strongly."

"Of course I would! You mean a lot to me Ichika!"

He shielded his eyes from the view in front of him. A teary eyed beautiful woman declaring their love. It was so sweet that he felt his self control waver.

"Ichika?"

His hands reached out and pulled her close.

"Eh?"

Charlotte couldn't respond as his lips touched hers. It was different from their first kiss, which was more desperate, hurried and panic driven. This kiss was soft, warm, full of bursting emotion. Ichika was acutely aware of the taste, texture and his mind blanked out, all his senses went to fuel the single task of being closer to Charlotte. She kissed back, both of them feeling the weightless exchange of feelings for one another.

"I'm glad it was you in the end, Charl," he said as he drew away.

"W-W-Where did that come from?!"

"I just thought that no matter what, I still think you're a girl."

She beamed at him. Charlotte got to her feet and stretched, her two palms facing towards the sky. Ichika smiled and did the same. They both laughed before walking again, he was too nervous to hold her hand and it was probably the same for her too. He looked over and caught her glance, she yelped and hid her burning face. The single action brought a flush to his own cheeks.

They had almost crossed the line yesterday, but even that wasn't quite like this moment… even that didn't send his stomach in butterflies more than this.  
He brought his fingers to his lips.  
It tasted like strawberries- bittersweet.

The village was quite large, with supermarkets, a main town square and a residential buzz in the air. Sounds of gossip and laughter erupted from the market and Charlotte happily ran into the cobbled roads. He chased after her and grabbed her arm, she looked surprised.

"Careful, you're wearing heeled sandals. This surface is not even so you could hurt yourself."

"Thank you Ichika, you're so nice."

It was her smile! Every time she did that, it sent his emotions into haywire. It was vastly different from before where she was always holding a burden, now it was full of freedom. The amount of life and vigour in that single action captivated him.

"Ichika, let's do some shopping!"

They bought some lilies from the florist before looking at various jewellery stores. Charlotte tried on a few but felt dissatisfied every time she looked in the mirror. It confused him, since he honestly answered they all looked okay.

"Okay is not good enough, it needs to be amazing."

"I'm impressed Charl. Who knew your standards for jewellery would be so high."

"… Ichika you oaf."

There was still some distance between them, Ichika noted. But it didn't bother him, and judging by her natural smile as she looked through the other items it didn't bother her either. After finishing with the outdoor stalls they spotted a small residential ring shop. Charlotte promised him it would be the last one, her eyes lighting up in excitement and there was no way Ichika could refuse.

The interior was carpeted red, and completely sound proof, the voices of the street silenced apart from a small window near the entrance. The owner was an aging old man who smiled welcomingly as they entered. He spoke some French and Charlotte giggled nodding her head furiously.

"What did he say?"

"We looked like a cute couple," she said. "A-Also he would give us a discount off a wedding ring."

"Huh?"

Marriage was something that Ichika was not prepared for. Seeing as how the first engagement went horribly he would hate to put Charlotte through that pain. She looked at him levelly, probably already expecting this reaction but he kept his face passive.

"I-I didn't mean getting one now of course! It's way too soon! I mean if you wanted to, I would be really happ- What am I saying?! Why do I always do this?"

Ichika could only chuckle as Charlotte talked to herself. It was at times like this that he wanted to tease her, spoil her… treasure her.

"Let's settle with this then."

"This?"

Ichika lifted a double layered red box from the wooden front desk. It was a pair of rings. Silver plated with a small encrusted diamond with low clarity. Yet as expected the quality wasn't important to Charlotte who looked at the rings with disbelief.

"T-This?!"

"This could be our couple ring. They may not have them much here, but I heard that they're really popular in Japan," Ichika said, thanking his trivia that he had picked up from being at an all girls school.

"Right now, I don't have a job and I can't support you. So all I can give you is this… it's not expensive but whatever we do in the future we have a connection. We may be separated because of our individual dreams, but as long as we have this…"

"Ichika…"

She threw her arms around him. Her soft hair tickled his nose, before she leaned in to kiss his cheek. The motion was so slow and full of affection that he almost cried out in shock. It didn't help that the shop owner was watching them with interest.

"But you know Ichika, I'm not like the others. My dream… is to be by your side, always."

His heart thumped rapidly. Everything about her was too cute to put into words.  
He was confident that there would be no other like her in the world, she was unique… special.

"Charl…"

"Ichika…"

"That's no good!" he scolded her, tapping the ring box on her forehead. The girl let out a short 'ow' sound before looking upset at the sudden change in mood.

"You have freedom now, so you should find what you want to do with it. I wouldn't be happy knowing that I'll be restricting you in the future."

"Eh? But being a perfect wife is my dream. I don't care what job I do, you're my priority."

Ichika groaned. As sweet as those words were, there was a problem with her thinking. Charlotte _had_ moved forward, but had not properly become independent. There was a massive advantage of just accepting her love, because he'd be blessed with a loving wife who would cater to his every need. But deep in his heart, he would feel guilty for deceiving her.  
She needed to be at least aware of the choice, and the best way to do that was with time.

"That's fine for now Charl," he said placing a hand over her head. "Just find what you want to do when we get back to IS Academy. We're still young after all."

"… Ichika's totally treating me like a kid," she pouted.

"Really? Sorry about that."

"Men who look down on their girlfriends are the worst," she said crossing her arms. "I'll prove you wrong Ichika, my dream is not childish."

"I said I'm sorry Charl," he said clapping his hands together again in the same bowing motion. She was honestly scary when angry, and he did not want to go anywhere near that danger zone.

"T-Then, if you tell me your dream I'll forgive you."

Either she had been spending too much time with Houki or she had a sudden character change. Thinking back she had said similar words before, when they went shopping for the school trip.

' _Men who take advantage of women's feelings should get kicked by a horse and die!_

 _Then if you hold my hand… I'll forgive you.'_

Since back then… maybe even before that, she had liked him. He felt blessed that she was as stubborn as he was.

"My dream, is to follow in my sister's footsteps. When I finally catch up to her, then I can finally say that I am proud of myself."

"That's so _you_ Ichika."

She sounded humoured and he looked at her in confusion. Charlotte continued to giggle and he finally had to ask what was wrong with his goals.

"For Orimura Chifuyu as always. Guess nothing will ever change."

"What do you mean?"

"Learning how to cook, clean, sew, massage, study, and fight, all for your sister. I guess in that sense you were always wanting her to acknowledge you."

"… I'm surprised you could tell."

"… Everybody who wasn't stupid could tell Ichika, in fact it's kind of impossible not to tell..."

"I just feel like I can't move on until I defeat the weak self I once was."

"I know Ichika, don't worry I think it's cute that you're chasing after your _onee-san_."

He turned to see her having a mischievous grin. She _did_ care, but probably would never voice her protests. Charlotte only wanted to support him, but if she could not argue then she would probably tease him.  
Ichika felt like he understood her a bit more. Even when angry she would try to smile through it… though she was scary when it happened.

"I think you're amazing how you are Ichika. Any stronger and I'll have to run to catch up to you."

The insecurity that sparked her impulsive possessive actions. She said her love for him was contradictory and he felt a bit of that as they stared at each other.  
But by understanding this-  
\- he felt the distance had closed.

"Then let's run together Charl."

The mood was right, he leaned in for another kiss. Her body tensed as he drew near, he could feel her breath on his lips only centimetres away.

 ***cough cough***

They weren't alone.  
The owner was standing there looking very unimpressed.

But Ichika couldn't help thinking that the coughing was not from him, it sounded… female.  
He felt unsafe.

* * *

"That vixen! Taking him to such a suggestive shop."

Cecilia was bashing her head against the brick wall outside of the small jewellery store. Laura had accompanied her out of pity when the group split up to look for them. Both Houki and Rin did not want to deal with the English girl, but Laura felt her pain, being almost married to Ichika.

"Calm down Cecilia."

"Bodewig! Did you not see that though?!"

… In truth she was worried about the English girl, she seemed to have reverted to her old habits. Laura wondered if there was some way that she could cheer the girl up.  
What would make her happy?  
Panzer Tanks? Rocket Launchers? Knives? … Cosplay?  
The German girl shook her head, she was on the wrong path. She had to properly analyse Cecilia once more, and find something that she truly liked.

"Cecilia, what do you like?"

"They're getting rings?! I'm so enviou- I mean who would want that cheap cut of silver?"

Cecilia liked rings, expensive rings by the sound of it. Laura opened her watch terminal and looked at her spreadsheet of funds. The Schwarzer Hase had millions of euros in reserve, a high quality ring would not dent their numbers much.

… Failure.

The recent attack on their stronghold had brought them into the red. Maybe there was something else that the English woman would want that was less expensive.

"Is there anything you want below the price of two hundred euros?"

"… So he's doing it for his sister?" Cecilia said putting a hand to her mouth. "That sounds nice. I can't believe I never knew."

Of course! Cecilia wanted a sister! Laura was sure she could acquire a human for below two hundred euros, but perhaps it would be better to check with the others first. She left Cecilia to eavesdrop by herself, before setting up a radio terminal. This required special guidance.

"Clarissa, are you there?"

"Affirmative Captain. It is good to hear from you. What is the matter at hand?"

"Apologies, but I need to know about English women."

"Do not concern yourself, my taste spreads into all cultures!"

"Impressive!" Laura said clapping her hands in excitement. She could always count on her second in command to be the most knowledgeable.  
"Then to summarise, Cecilia Alcott wants a sister."

"I see… I think in the western world it is rather hard to acquire _this sister thing_ unlike Japan, which a girl could become your **imouto** or **onee** , through a chance meeting or casual agreement."

"Then from my analysis, a Japanese girl can become sisters with another if their relationship is close enough?"

"That is correct."

"Then there is only one person to ask! Shinonono Houki, your second sister will be Cecilia Alcott! I shall prepare a suitable ceremony, my thanks Lieutenant Clarissa."

"N-No wait, even to me that doesn't sound ri-"

Laura hung up the phone. She had all the necessary information!

* * *

"I'm back mother."

Charlotte laid the lilies across the lone stone grave on the outskirts of town. It was next to a small church with fields of lavender and sunflowers beyond. Long ago her mother used to open the church as a florist shop.

Now it was abandoned.

The fields looked like they had been attended to regularly and she wondered who might have done such a menial task.  
Whoever it was Charlotte would find out and properly thank. The sunflowers gleamed in the sun and she smiled remembering what her favourite flowers looked like. It had been so long that she had almost forgotten.

"Looks like someone likes your fields almost as much as we did. Oh of course, I would like you to meet Ichika. He's my b-boyfriend… maybe."

…she actually stuttered while saying that.  
Ichika however looked serious as he stood next to her, before getting to his knees and bowing. Charlotte was a bit taken back by the culture difference and was about to stop him, but his eyes were looking straight ahead and determined.

"I will look after her, so rest assured."

He bowed twice more before rising to his feet. Charlotte's eyes were drawn to the ring on his finger and she couldn't help but feel her own. The connection made her confident that they would always be together, she would try her best! She only wished that her mother could actually meet him.

 _ **He seems like a nice man.**_

Charlotte's heart skipped a beat. She could hear her mother's voice, but such things couldn't happen, such things shouldn't be happen _ing_.  
 _Was she truly still broken?_  
It was just like before, back when she imagined herself with her mother in Stralsund. Just like her mother appearing in front of her eyes in London.  
She glanced nervously at Ichika who had his face towards her, also in similar shock.  
 _Did he hear the voice too?_

"M-Mother?" she said out loud. She felt foolish, but a reply would lift her heart.

 _ **You've been strong Charlotte, I'm proud of you.**_

"This can't be," Ichika whispered in shock. Charlotte then felt the warm sensation around her pendant and she placed it into her hand. Whenever she needed courage to stay true to herself she would rely on this pendant. And now she understood why.  
It was not for the strength of the Infinite Stratos.  
It was her mother, who was there all along.

"I haven't been strong, it's Ichika who's amazing. And now that we're together we'll be even more amazing, so you don't have to worry about me anymore."

There was no reply.

"Ichika is strong, honest and great at cooking too! Even though I'm trying my best to show that I can be a good wife, fufufufu."

Silence.

"Please get some rest. You were never on time when you went to bed, and you always overslept. Even though you were all over the place, and we barely had the money to get by… I was truly happy. Thank you mother, for being strong too. For raising a child like me by yourself."

She felt Ichika press himself against her back, wrapping his arms around her.

"We even got these rings too," she continued holding her hand towards the sky, the faint light reflecting off the silver exterior.  
"It's really pretty right? In Japan it's called a promise ring. And you can trust in Ichika… even though he's a bit ecchi."

"C-Charl!"

"You can rest now. We will be together in the future, with so many stories to tell. So your work is done… thank you…  
Thank you for everything mother…"

Charlotte didn't want to cry, not now that she had closure. She was blessed to hear that voice once more, blessed to have the man she loved with him, blessed to be alive.  
She shouldn't cry.

"We'll come by again soon, okay mother?"

…

This time there was a faint sigh lingering in the air. Charlotte was sure that she had heard her. Ichika's hold around her tightened, but she shook her head, making him release his grip.

"I'm fine, it's just been a long day. Thank you for coming with me and… this ring, I'll treasure forever."

"That sounds like a goodbye Charl," he said looking dissatisfied.

"Really?" she said with a giggle. "I guess I'm just so happy right now that I can't believe that it will last for long."

But she had to fight that insecurity eventually. There was nothing holding her back now, she would show Ichika her devotion to him. Honestly, she was still fuming that her dream had been treated as not an acceptable one and she would prove him wrong.

Being with someone you love was the most important thing to her.  
And she would do everything she could to make him happy.  
That kind of life may be unhealthy, may even be viewed as broken… but Ichika would understand. She was confident that he would.

"I got things to tell you Ichika. More about me… my past."

"Let's go back for now Charl. We can talk about it more at home."

He had a point, there was only one day of their summer trip left. Tomorrow they would be heading back to Japan. She was excited to get back, but sad to lose this chance to be alone with him. Her past, which she wanted to tell him so badly seemed so insignificant when looking at their bright future.

"Yes Ichika. Let's go back home."

" **But I would prefer if you left the Raphael Revive Custom 3 Model with me before you do."**

Her heart froze.  
Standing in front of them was her father, dressed in a prim black suit. In his hands were a bouquet of sunflowers and behind him were two guards. In the distance she could even make out the car that they had driven to get here.

The nightmare had not ended yet.

* * *

"L-Laura? Are you sure this will cheer Cecilia up?"

"Of course Houki, trust in my experience."

The Japanese girl looked her levelly before shrugging her shoulders in defeat. In reality she didn't _trust_ in her military colleague at all, but there was no better thing to do with her time. The rage about Ichika and Charlotte had faded now that time had passed, Rin however was not so carefree. Houki was surprised by the sudden change in attitude from the Chinese girl, having been mature up until this point but in reality she must have been holding back a lot.

"So the first thing to do when Cecilia joins us is say, Onee-chan have you eaten yet?"

"Rejected."

"Then how about… My imouto can't be this cute?"

"That sounds familiar, but I don't think that would work as well."

"Noted," Laura said nodding her head in thought. "Okay keeping it simple. Cecilia I notice you have been feeling down lately. How about we align our monthly blee-"

"My god Laura just stop!"

Houki had to cover her face in embarrassment at what the German girl almost said. It was one area that was more taboo than anything for a woman, well to a _normal_ woman.

"I was trying to find things you both could relate to."

"How about IS training together?"

"Long range and short range IS training together?!" Laura looked horrified. "How could you suggest something so fundamentally flawed?"

There was something wrong with her brain Houki concluded as she looked away from her friend. Around them were the wooden cottages where Ichika and Charlotte had stayed in. Rin and Cecilia had tailed them after dinner, but Laura specifically requesting to be paired with herself to watch over this location. The four would soon be reunited as Ichika and Charlotte had already returned ten minutes ago, and she was eager on their report.

"Cecilia, I notice you have been feeling down lately. If I can in any way help you, do tell me. I can be your sister for however long you need me to be."

"Laura, that actually sounded pretty good."

"I still think it lacks something. There is not enough passion behind the statement."

"In Japan, we say it is the action that counts."

"How bizarre, in the west it's often the thought that counts."

"Actions speak louder than words," Houki replied shrugging. She was reciting the speech from Laura a couple of times, after all she was concerned about Cecilia too. Even if she did not really want a sister, being a friend for her was the least she could do. There was a slight shuffle of movement behind her and sure enough Cecilia and Rin tiptoed towards them.

"You took your time," Laura said.

"They started talking about serious things, it was sort of hard to tail them effectively," Rin replied scratching the back of her head sheepishly. It did not escape Houki's notice that her anger was now gone.

"What happened?" she asked.

"… Charlotte's dad wanted his _toy_ back," Rin explained. Cecilia just remained silent staring at the cottage where Ichika and Charlotte were staying in longingly. Houki knew she had to do something about her soon.

"What do you mean toy?" Laura interrupted.

"Apparently," Rin paused to throw Cecilia a dirty look, "Ichika's Byakushiki broke so he decided to steal the Raphael Revive Custom 3 Model the Dunois Corporation was working on."

"What?! When did this happen?" Houki had to ask.

"It was when Cecilia and Ichika broke up," Rin continued shaking her head in disapproval, "judging by Charlotte's reaction she had no idea either. You can imagine she wasn't impressed."

"So what happened?" Houki demanded eagerly.

"… he refused to give it back," Cecilia replied this time, but she sounded as if she was in a lot of pain. "It's like _her's_ after all…"

"Ichika wouldn't just steal something for matching accessories," Houki argued.

"My wif- Ichika probably has formed a bond with it. If anyone was take my Schwarzer Regen away, I would fight them to the death."

"Only you would get attached to your weapons so much!" Rin yelled, "… But I can see your point."

"… I think I've had enough of this. I want to go home now," Cecilia said sighing in depression. Houki was instantly alert and the other girls also turned their heads towards her in shock.

"I-I can take you back to the hotel if you want," Rin offered.

"It's fine, I want to go back to England…"

Houki took a deep breath, it was now or never to convey her thoughts to Cecilia. The English girl sighed once more and turned, already ready to walk back.

"Cecilia! I know lately you've been feeing down. Please talk to me, I'm sure I can help. We're friends right? I mean… I consider you as dear as my own sister!"

The English girl looked at her, eyes wide in shock. Her mouth was open, jaw slack, and she stayed like that for a few seconds. Rin also had a similar expression, but her recovery was much faster.

"W-W-What are you saying now, you crazy sis-con!"

"I didn't mean it like that!" Houki protested. "We're just all worried about you, you're not acting yourself. Just stop being depressed already! You're Cecilia Alcott aren't you? Where's your pride?"

"Well Houki, I think I left my pride behind me some time ago. You used to be full of yourself too I'll have you know! "

"Cecilia! Face the present! You're always stuck in the past…"

"I got closer than you to getting Ichika, don't _you_ lecture me about how to live _my_ life!"

"You almost made his life miserable, of course you deserve a lecture."

"Tsk, just because your chest is bigger you think you're superior to me?"

She went there.  
She really went there.  
Laura and Rin looked stunned as they argued and Houki could hardly blame them. Confrontation between them had been inevitable since the first day, but it was a topic avoided until now.

"I do not think I'm superior to you Cecilia. I'm jealous of you."

"Jealous of me?! Look at you! Gorgeous face, great body, down to earth personality, blessed family, good friends… you don't know a thing about hardship! Each of us has been through so much that I can't take how spoiled you are! What are you thinking?! Are you looking down on us? Do you pity us?"

Houki couldn't speak, this was a perspective she had not thought of before. Her eyes glanced to Laura and Rin, who both avoided her gaze.  
Cecilia was not the only one, it seemed.

"Houki, let me tell you this. You used to be full of pride, but now it's like you have none at all. Supporting us all and not caring about your own happiness with Ichika. Do you know how we feel? **It feels like you're mocking us. That we are so pitiful that somehow, even if we** _ **do**_ **get ahead of you, it makes us feel disgusting.** Honestly if you got angry or upset like the rest of us I would have gotten over it…"

"Cecilia…"

"But it's not just you! Rin! Why are you lying to yourself all the time? Saying it's fine that Ichika didn't choose you, that you moved on. Moving on isn't easy, I wouldn't believe for a second that you cried less than me last night…  
It's not me that's being weird! It's _you_ guys that are being weird!"

"You guys said right," Cecilia continued, now spluttering, tears running down her cheeks. "… that's it's alright to cry..."

Something must have broken within Houki. She felt her body shiver and realised that her own tears were streaming down onto her outstretched hands. Ever since Hakone, she had not felt the need… even now there was no overwhelming sadness.  
 _Then why was she crying?  
_ Her lips quivered, trying to stay shut. She was going to yell, she needed to release the tension that was building up inside of her. But she couldn't, Ichika would hear her if she was too loud.

Cecilia's body pressed against her own. Houki's face was now firmly on her shoulder, her mouth covered by soft wool.  
The tension released herself as she screamed repeatedly, clutching onto her dear friend. She had been naïve, there was no way she could please everyone if she couldn't please herself. Somewhere down the line she had tried to be someone that she was not. Since then, perhaps even before then, she knew that she was not the one for Ichika.

"I-I guess that's a success," Laura commented, probably addressing Rin.

"Nice one Laura," the girl replied.

Houki smiled as she felt Cecilia also shout into her own shoulder. With the vibration she could feel all of her frustrations, anger and sadness. With herself spent she put her arms around her friend and waited for the sobs to subside. There was nothing left now but to truly wish the man they love happiness.

"W-What are you guys doing?"

Ichika and Charlotte were standing a few feet away. They were dressed in casual clothes, both in comfortable trainers and carrying a rucksack. Houki instantly turned away, already aware that her face must have been streaked with water marks. Cecilia had already gotten out a small makeup mirror and applying layers of powder to her face, Houki would have to learn more about that sometime.

"Ichika!" Rin said in a shocked voice. "What are you doing outside so late?"

"We're just going… out."

Houki's eyes narrowed, that definitely sounded suspicious. She wished that she could question them more but she was afraid to look them in the eye. Cecilia finished her application and looked towards her. The effect was amazing, only the red eyes hinted at anything being wrong at all. Cecilia chuckled and began to dust Houki's face with the powder. A warmth spread from her heart as she felt the thin brush across her skin.

She had wanted to help Cecilia, but she ended up being the one helped instead.

"Charlotte, where are you going?" Laura asked more sternly.

"… secret."

"You promised to play with me tomorrow. Did you forget?"

Houki turned around as Cecilia finished and saw Ichika give Charlotte a rather questioning look. The French girl laughed uncomfortably, before sighing audibly.

"I guess it's come down to this. Guys I need your help," she said with a slight bow. Houki blinked in surprise, this was the first time that she had ever requested anything. Ichika also looked shocked, before smiling with such pride and happiness that it twisted her heart.

"Speak mistress, the Schwarzer Hase will always help you."

"You can count on us Charlotte," Rin said with a smile.

"I guess I don't have anything better to do, France and England do have a rather good relationship after all."

"… sure," Houki said quietly. She coughed and spoke more loudly, "What is it that we can do?"

"Y-You see," Charlotte said nervously. "Tomorrow Ichika is going to be in danger. I would feel safer if all of you were there, so we could protect him together."

"Hey Charl! I don't need something like that."

"Sounds reasonable," Laura said with a shrug. They all nodded in response, none of them wanted harm to befall onto him. Houki smiled, they were all too soft, but maybe that was because they were all so young.  
Young and inexperienced.  
Making such a simple trip, become one full of surprises. There was no way that such a holiday would happen again in the future. As the rest of them discussed possible formations and schedules, all Houki could do was keep on smiling.

It was nearing the end.  
But for some reason it felt like it would never end.  
She shook her head, she needed to focus more on the present.  
Houki took the first steps towards them.

* * *

 **A/N: A huge thank you to all the reviews and lovely comments!**  
 **The end is near and I couldn't have got here without your support.**

 **I got a comment way back about Charlotte being in Provence because of the lavender pictures in the anime. I was actually inspired by the song Sunflower Bouquet (Charlotte insert song; Awesome song definitely check it out) and wanted to have her as a more chirpy girl, one that likes to shop, talk etc. Having been to Orleans a couple of times I really imagined her roaming about some of the oldern style streets. Just a personal preference really, I actually do think that the creators intended for her to come from Provence.**

 **Another comment about Houki and Cecilia's friendship. I always thought that they were more similar and compatible than the implied Rin and Cecilia friendship in the anime. Personal preference again, to make those two see eye to eye more.**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Stay awesome!**


	16. Chapter 16: Orleans - Final Day

**Infinite Stratos - Summer Mayhem**

 **Chapter 16 – Orleans**

 **Last Day**

She disarmed the two guards. They turned in shock, pulling out secondary weapons, but their movements were too slow. Both collapsed, unconscious from a single impact to the temple. She shook her head in disappointment. The thrill of battle had been recently ignited in her, and being in a state of incomplete combustion made her irritable. Walking through the fields of sunflowers she saw him, standing motionless in front of a single gravestone. Her clasp over the plastic bag in her hand tightened, it was a while since she had felt nervous.

"Old man, want to have a drink?"

The figure turned, face in momentary surprise before relaxing and sighing in fatigue.

"Orimura Chifuyu, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Chifuyu chose to ignore his words, seeing as he ignored hers, and sat in front of the gravestone. She chose this time to remove the bottle of sake from the bag, breaking open the seal.

"I hardly think this is the time to dri-"

His voice wavered as he saw that she had brought three cups into view. The man proceeded to sit cross legged beside her, arms reaching out to accept a small glass.

"I guess, I should join you."

"Must have been some woman, to make Nicholas Dunois himself sit on the floor."

"She was quite special," he said waiting for her to fill the last cup and place it by the grave.

"You tell me President Dunois, was this the ending that you desired?"

"Why are you here?" he replied, unamused by her questioning.

"You know full well why I'm here, you puppet master," Chifuyu growled. "You played your cards well to get this point."

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

They sat quietly, before Chifuyu gestured to the sky with her cup. He did the same and they downed the liquid in one motion. She breathed a sigh of relief, already reaching for a refill and was amused when the man started choking.

"My god, it's like fire!"

"Surely you can handle some rice wine."

"That's not all that is in here!"

"Aren't you just an expert?" she replied refilling his cup. He sheepishly took and sipped at it cautiously.

"Charlotte Dunois. There was no merit to enrolling her as a boy into IS Academy, why did you do it?"

"I needed the government to approve, and to steal your brother's IS data."

"She had the skills to be the representative anyway, and she could have easily stolen his data as a female. I doubt you wanted the attention either, no you were after something else."

"There's nothing else that I need from her."

"You wanted her to be happy didn't you?"

"Happiness? What good would that do for me? She hates me more than anything."

"She will probably continue to do so, unless you tell her the truth, Nicholas Dunois. You sent her there as a boy to get discovered by Ichika. To get close to him, to be able to live a life without worry, to secure her own future. You had no resources to give her, no other way to support her unless you did this. You foolish man."

"You think too much of me. I _do_ feel guilty for Claire who had to raise Charlotte by herself but it doesn't mean I would go that far. When I heard she died, I didn't really have much choice. My other sons and daughters would have slaughtered her if I did not send her away."

"But you sent her in as a crossdressing boy. Old man, even when you made her feign death you purposely left the Raphael Revive 3 in your office to be found with a direct link onto her own Raphael Revive 2. This way Ichika would find her. I guess it's true that a father cannot completely ignore their own daughter."

"I simply lay the framework, the rest is up to them," he said shrugging, downing his next glass. "But there are many things that I did not anticipate, and that changes things."

"Ichika's compatibility with the Raphael Revive 3," Chifuyu finished. "It was S class, something that cannot be ignored, correct?"

"You know everything, don't patronise me," Nicholas said looking towards her. Chifuyu couldn't help but feel pity for the old man, he had achieved his goals yet nothing waited for him at the end.

"Well I just thought that we might be relatives in the future, we should drink."

"This will be the last time we meet," he finished. "Charlotte is no longer related to me."

"By name maybe, but blood is thicker than anything. You have a twisted sense of responsibility, do you know that?"

The French man laughed, but the sound was dry. He stood and she knew that he was getting ready to leave. Even though she had said all of that, she knew that this was all secondary to his true agenda. The revival of the Dunois Corporation. That was why he would not hesitate to destroy what he had built towards in order to achieve that.

"Do you still plan to take back your Raphael Revive Custom 3 model?"

"Of course, it is our future after all. No matter what, I must develop a Generation 3 model."

"You have already lost too much ground. The world is preparing to develop the fourth generation before mass production of the third."

"The Dunois company will end with me, I'm no fool Orimura. None of my children can survive in the industry. When I finish producing the third generation I will pay my debts and end this all."

"Why not quit now?"

"Pride? Stupidity? I think in my case it would be guilt."

"Guilt?"

Chifuyu looked at the man levelly. He gave short smile before turning away from her and walking through the meadows of sunflower and lavender. Men could be so stupid at times. It was evident he had looked after this area, it was evident that he cared about Charlotte, but it was also evident that he was still a businessman more than anything.

"Farewell Orimura. Let our paths never cross again."

"Goodbye."

All in all she didn't like him. There were many types of men, but the worst ones to deal with were the emotionally inept. For all that he did for Charlotte, he had hurt her far more than helped her. And if Ichika had chosen another girl then she would have remained broken.

* * *

Charlotte's shoulders relaxed as she finished the last few bites of her fruit tart. The flavour was nostalgic, having not tasted it in over a year. Her mother had frequented this bistro, taking a thirty minute bus ride into the city centre just for the taste of their desserts and coffee. She had been very eccentric Charlotte reminisced, remembering the expression of delight that she used to have when going into town. Somewhere down the line Charlotte had become similarly addicted as well.

"W-What is this? This power level!" Laura muttered as her cake disappeared with every stab of the fork. Her red eye was glazed and her spatial focus totally lost. For a military professional she was strangely a bad bodyguard. Charlotte was grateful for the company however, she felt relaxed around the silver haired girl. Houki, Cecilia and Rin were crowding around Ichika, eyes darting around looking for potential snipers. In comparison those girls made her feel uncomfortable.

"G-Guys, I think you're taking this too seriously."

"Too seriously? What are you saying?" Cecilia said jamming her hand in Ichika's face.

"Exactly! Do you want him to get hurt?" Houki said placing her hands over his neck protectively.

"I don't know why I'm doing this," Rin said sighing.

"You guys… are really making it hard for me to eat," Ichika mumbled.

"If you're dead you can't eat," Cecilia said darkly.

"I'm still alive though…"

"Okay seriously now," Charlotte said feeling irritation at how her significant other was being dominated so easily. "My father won't snipe him, at most he might get kidnapped. I really appreciate you all doing your jobs so earnestly, but I also want you all to enjoy your time here."

Cecilia sheepishly released her hold and the others retreated back into their normal seats. Still there was an air of tension around them as they stayed alert. They made professionals like Laura seem like ordinary tourists.

"Thanks Charl, It's nice to get some breathing room," he said with a careless smile.

She didn't reply and sat back down in her seat. She didn't want to make it aware to him that she was angry so she kept her mouth shut. It _did_ bother her that he couldn't speak up earlier, someone who had overcome so much still couldn't properly look after himself.  
 _Does that mean he needs me?  
_ Charlotte couldn't help but smile into her cup, but quickly felt irritated that all the girls had their hands on him.

Such contradictory thoughts, honestly she was driving herself crazy.

"Are you angry Charl?"

"I'm not angry!"

Well it was the truth, she was more confused than anything. But her voice came out short and abrupt, even surprising herself. Houki and Cecilia stared at her in shock and she found herself turning red with embarrassment.

"Oh I see, that's fine then," Ichika said with a smile.

The tension broke and the atmosphere was completely controlled by the man as he sampled the apple tartan.  
It seemed that he understood her better than she understood herself.

"I'm pretty sure I can make this. I'm going to try and bake it when we get back Charl."

"You don't need to trouble yourself like that," she replied shaking her head.

"Really? You looked a bit home sick just now. I thought it might cheer you up."

A lump caught her throat, and in that moment no one else existed apart from the two of them. She was not used to being spoiled and she felt she had to do something to repay him.  
She would do anything for hi-

"Argh! Flirt some other time!" Rin said waving a fork in between them.

Ichika went red and buried himself in the food again. Charlotte stared for a couple of seconds more, before finishing her cup of coffee. Her eyes were unfocused and there was a heated desire filling her from within. Before she would have never believed that she would become so _strange_ , but for him…

"You're going red mistress."

Laura now back into her military persona was carefully appraising each of them. Charlotte hid her face from her, taking two deep breaths to calm herself. Her hold on the camera tightened and she focused on the task that she had been given. Charlotte was to take pictures for the group, well she had forced Ichika to give her the camera as his focus must be on his own safety. They would return to Orleans frequently after all… well she _hoped_ at least. Her mother would get lonely otherwise.

"This event," Laura said looking at a leaflet at the end of the table. "What does it say?"

Charlotte snapped out of her thoughts and scanned through the few French words on the cover. There was a castle in the middle of the city, by the entrance was a rose garden… **and if you take a picture of the stone fountain and show it to your loved one then you can stay together forever.**

 **Probability of success 98%.**

The catch, was that the photographer had to be alone.

Ichika would have the other girls to protect him. Surely popping out for half an hour wouldn't hurt.  
 _98% 98% 98% 98% 98% 98% 98%_

"Mistress? What does it say?"

"98%!"

An awkward silence passed in between them where Laura looked momentarily stunned at the outburst. Charlotte was surprised by her own voice too. She had not meant to sound so eager.

"I-I mean, it's just something that says that if you take a photo of a fountain and give it to someone you love then there is a 98% chance that you'll be together with them forever."

"What?! If that's true then you have to go there!"

"It's just a marketing ploy Laura."

"Still! 98% is something you can't ignore. That's more accurate than the probability that two missiles will hit a target travelling at angl-"

"Okay okay, but promise you'll watch over Ichika when I go."

"No suspicious person will get close to approaching him."

She was mildly dubious about how much she could trust her companion, but decided to leave it in her hands. Charlotte pulled out a leaflet and marked the spots that they would go to today. First the Place du Martroi where they could take pictures and then the main attraction Cathedrale Sainte-Croix d'Orleans where she could dash to the castle premises with her IS. They only had a couple of hours before their train back to Paris and subsequent flight to Japan. The enormity of the summer holidays ending hit her, and she wanted something special to give to Ichika.

Charlotte's eyes were drawn to the ring on her finger. Whenever she was not focused on a task her eyes would draw back onto the jewellery piece. Nothing could compare to this, but at the very least she wanted to take the picture. The French girl knew she was being illogical but no matter what she did not want to lose Ichika in the future.

* * *

"I haven't seen you around here, are you sure you're not an agent? Sniper? Spy?"

Laura spoke Japanese as she jammed her gun into a westerner's face. Their face blanched and Cecilia was amused by the situation. It was only when the person started shouting something in French and Charlotte was bowing repeatedly in apology did she start to feel the humour of the situation fade. _There_ was the victor.  
Viva la France as they say.

"Cecilia, what are you thinking about now?" Rin asked. The English girl put her hands up to her cheeks to hide her lips. Houki had told her that she had a very distinctive expression when thinking about unpleasant things. If anything else she wanted to get rid of how transparent she was.

"Nothing, just jealous I suppose."

"Aren't we all?"

Ichika was with Houki taking multiple pictures of the single statue in the middle of the square. The sights were boring compared to the splendour of both Paris and London, but there was something about the town that she found hard to ignore. A feeling of peace, gentle pacing and sense of individuality that she found invigorating.  
 _Oh, this is what a holiday is…_

She had not felt this relaxed in a while, years even. This slow tempo though comfortable, annoyed her. It would have been _so_ much better had Ichika picked her. Cecilia knew she was the best after all… maybe.  
Her confidence had taken a dent when properly reviewing the assets of her competition. These were only four girls, in the future she would have countless females throwing themselves at high class men. How would she distinguish herself?

"Now you're thinking about something ecchi."

"Rin!"

Cecilia really needed to work on her facial expressions. Her eyes followed back onto Ichika again who was smiling freely as both Laura and Charlotte joined them. Thinking about it, he was far from perfect, in fact he was irritating, dense, naïve… good luck to the French girl!  
Her eyes caught a glint from the second window of the red bricked café three hundred paces away.

"Did you catch that Rin?"

"The window on the left, looked like a long barrel but it could also just be glass."

"Rin, the flash was momentary, it was moving."

"I'll go to the target, you estimate the trajectory and be next to Ichika."

"I could just take the shot right now."

"Better to do this the old fashioned way. Frequency 3 on the ear piece," Rin said before running. Cecilia rather calmly walked towards the group, eyes darting around the plaza for other possible sniping grounds. So much for Charlotte's assurance of no chance of being assassinated at long range.

But wait…

If that was truly an assassin, then killing one person at a time would be too inefficient, the main goal was to retrieve the Custom 3 model. There would be at least six snipers at any one time. _  
What a blunder._

"Rin careful, there are most likely six."

No reply.

Not good, was she taken out? She took one glance at Ichika before deciding he was probably safe with three country candidates around him. Rin on the other hand, was in mortal danger. Cecilia tracked the steps that the Chinese girl had taken, leading to the red-bricked café. All seemed normal enough. The tables were mostly empty, the waiters chatting and checking their phones while the manager looked at them apprehensively. The route then led her to the fire escape entrance on the right side of the building. Carefully she moved, keeping a constant drone around her shoulders to deflect any incoming attack.

"Cecilia, Laura has taken out a few people in the square. There might be more, be careful."

Charlotte's voice reported in a hurried pacing and she felt annoyed that the German girl was so efficient in tasks like these. Her own inexperience really showed in comparison.

"Fifth one taken down," Laura replied. "Most likely three more."

"Three?" Cecilia whispered jamming open the metal door with her Blue Tears armament.

"Six for each of us, one spotter and one leader."

Of course, there was always going to be more than the required number of targets. It was like she was a total novice. She grimaced. Cecilia had to prove herself, at least with one. The stone staircase looked ancient as it spiralled up into the most upper quarters. There was only one flight she needed to go to.

"Cecilia? What are you doing here?"

Rin descended with her ShenLong fully deployed. Around her shoulders were three unconscious bodies. Cecilia felt a well of disappointment but at the same time relief that her friend was safe.

"What the hell? Why didn't you reply?"

The girl was taken back by her language and Cecilia herself cringed at her own lexical choice. She was brought up better than that, reading classics ranging over hundreds of years.

"You didn't say anything," Rin said taking off her earpiece. Even from Cecilia's view she could see the wire poking out the side of the black exterior.

"Oh it's broken, that explains it," she continued calmly.

"Stupid!"

Cecilia stormed off, slamming the emergency door behind her as she did. So much for worrying about such a brute!

"Hey Cecilia!"

Rin blasted open the door and chased after her. The English girl felt in no way inclined to talk to her but her voice kept on getting louder and increasing in pitch. She knew that the Chinese girl was sensitive but this was just on another level.

"Cecilia!"

"Yes Rin?"

"We all thought that we'd let you relax more today. You're not completely over the whole husband stealing thing yet so…"

"Of course I'm over him! I just haven't found the right time to talk to him yet!" That was louder than she intended.

"Oh?" the girl replied looking doubtful, "Then how about now?"

"N-Now?"

"Go up to him and say everything that's on your mind. I bet you have a lot."

"T-That's a bit sudden."

"Prove to me that you're over him and then we'll stop giving you special treatment."

Cecilia swore this was some kind of bullying

* * *

"Ichika this way!"

Of course it would be _her,_ that would end up having to do this. Houki took Ichika's hand dragging him into the nearest café. Both Charlotte and Laura had left to track the remaining agents and it was up to her to distract the rather dense target.

"H-Houki you're pulling me too hard."

He did complain a lot she noticed as she ascended up the nearest staircase where there was a picture of a mug and also Japanese characters. They would pick a seat far from any window and that way protecting him would be so much easier.  
But when she opened the double doors into the establishment… she was greeted by a collection of maids, cat girls and skimpy outfits. It only occurred to her now what the Japanese characters on the outside read… Cosplay Café.

"Japanese?" A girl mumbled. At least there was a silver lining she reasoned with herself. They took a seat towards the corner away from the window as planned. There was a bespectacled Oriental woman staring at them intently and Houki felt ill at ease knowing that she could be an undercover agent.

"H-Houki why are we here? I mean it's fine that you like these sort of things but we can always do this back in Japan."

She went red and was about to slam her fist in his face before the woman that she was assessing earlier approached them.

"Do you like cosplay? Please you have to try out some of our costumes! I came to France to spread the love of moe… but I don't have enough models."

"What?"

Houki stared at the woman incredulously before making the distinction that she was the manager. It also came as a shock that this place was still in business considering only two other tables have been filled, out of a possible thirty.

"I look at you and I think priestess! Shrine Maiden! My Japanese genes are tingling in delight."

It was at that time that Charlotte and Laura walked towards them waving as they completed their mission. The manager turned, her eyes lighting up and Houki could swear she could see the animated special effects around her.

"Platinum and Blonde! I love it! The silver haired maid and the delicate handsome reverse trap butler."

"Eh?" the two girls replied with a raise of an eyebrow. Already there was chaos as a maid brought out a whole heap of clothes and another proceeding to measure each of the girl's three sizes.

"S-Stop this is illegal!" Laura shouted before getting carried away into the nearest staff room door. Charlotte rather dejectedly followed after but Houki held her ground against the onslaught of hands, grabbing on her clothing.

"Ichika I have something to say to you right now!"

Cecilia burst through the doors staring right at them. Rin looked shocked at the amount of people surrounding them and she pulled out her IS ready to attack.

"Drill haired Ojou-sama?! Chinese small breasted Loli?!"

The manager's nose exploded in a cloud of blood. Rin's face darkened considerably and Houki could tell that someone had hit her 'sensitive' button.

"Who are you calling small breasted?!"

Before she could continue the maids swarmed them, dragging the English girl by the shoulders and Rin by the collar. Houki could feel her own will falter as she was swept from her feet. Looking back she screamed to Ichika to give her support, who only waved.

Traitor!

"F-F-F-French Poodle?!"

Charlotte stared at the rather revealing clothing that was being put in front of her. She had secretly been excited by the prospect of cute clothing, maid, shrine maiden, even police officer sounded fun.  
But this…  
It was like a two-piece swim suit, but definitely more suggestive with the translucent base only covered by buds of cotton. The earpieces were furry, the choker had a bell and the wrist bands were the only thing that seemed normal.

Would Ichika like this?  
If it was only him then she wouldn't mind…  
What was she saying?!

Charlotte went red and peered through the curtain of the changing room.

"Excuse me, could I have another one instead of this?"

"It's such a shame though. Don't you like French poodles?"

The manager looked at her through her spectacles. Her expression was so serious that Charlotte felt slightly taken back, this person's love for cosplay was on par with Clarissa's anime obsession.

"N-Not really…"

In all honesty she didn't really like poodles. She much preferred the larger breeds of dog like a Golden Retriever or Samoyed. In terms of French dogs then The Pyrenean Mountain Dog would be her favourite, there was something really rewarding in taking care of them.

"Take a photo at least…" the manager's voice quietened to a whisper, "your man will appreciate it."

Ichika would?

A sudden image appeared in her memory, Orimura Chifuyu on the beach in her swimsuit… and Ichika staring at her with a blushed face. A face that had never been directed at her or anyone else before, a perverse look.  
A stunned look.

"I-I'll do it!... The picture."

"Are you sure? The effect is so much more powerful in real life though… I can permit a bit of touching as well hehe."

"H-How do you know that the person outside is… my partner?"

"You're wearing rings are you not? Anyone can tell."

Charlotte felt pure happiness, and she drew back behind the curtains blushing. So everyone could tell that they were a couple… this was bad. She really wanted to wear the French Poodle costume now. She couldn't lose to another sexy figure such as Orimura Chifuyu.  
Real life had more impact.

She had to… she had to… Just do it.

The attire fit surprisingly well and looking in the rectangular mirror on the wall her bust and hips were accented by the layers of material. She had lost weight lately and her stomach was flatter than the time before the holidays, but thin muscle had started to form along the surface. Charlotte looked critically at it before shaking her head, a helping of cake afterwards was in order. She wanted to grow a couple of inches over the years and being malnourished was not an appealing thought.

A scream came from the café.  
No, more like a roar of male cheering.

Charlotte gently tiptoed out the changing room and peered through the gap of the staff door. The other four were clothed appropriately, Shrine maiden, Maid, Chinese Qi-Pao and a Princess Dress. In comparison hers was just wrong, on so many levels. She was about to back away when the door suddenly swung open forcing her to jump backwards to avoid herself being exposed to the viewers beyond. Unfortunately it was not staff, it was Ichika. The male had flung himself forwards, probably in an effort to stop her fall but his hand roamed across her chest.

"Ichika!"

He panicked and pushed her into the changing room, his other hand over her mouth. Charlotte could feel her cheeks burning and her legs going weak, this position was dangerous!

"Don't scream, it'll cause trouble!" he whispered looking distraught at the situation.

Charlotte looked at him levelly before nodding slowly. He was her boyfriend after all, it wouldn't be very fitting for her to over react just because he touched her c-c-chest. She yelped as she bit her tongue.

"Sorry, you were not out yet, so I was worried about you… what are you wearing though?"

She went red again and he hastily withdrew his hands from both her mouth and waist.  
That was when she saw it.  
On his right hand was a layer of cotton, meaning that-  
\- sure enough all that was separating her breasts and his vision was a transparent layer of plastic.

 _TRANSPARENT_

A mix of danger, adrenaline and embarrassment filled her mind. Before the male could speak another word she punched him in the gut, his body flying through the curtain falling unconscious onto the floor. Charlotte was about to check his status, but first changed into her normal clothing, the orange hoodie and white skirt. The partial deployment of her IS when punching him had been a mistake, but it all just happened so quickly.

"Ichika no Ecchi!"

* * *

"Rock, paper, scissors!"

Ichika looked at the three girls as they continued to decide something that he had no idea what was about. Laura was by his side and Charlotte had excused herself moments before. A brief image of her in revealing clothing had stuck in his mind and he shook himself from the memory lest he relive the moment where she almost killed him. He took pictures of the cathedral gates and marvelled at the architecture that spanned the metal spikes and stone pillars. More than anything he was amazed that such structures were built hundreds of years ago. He had the sudden urge to visit Italy with its thousand dated ruins and Egypt housing countless past mysteries.

"Do you know what they're doing Laura?"

"I think they're deciding which one gets to take advantage of the fact that Charlotte is not here and hmm-pphh."

The silver haired girl was silenced as Cecilia's iron grip twisted her head at an impossible angle, covering both her mouth and nostril. Ichika was stunned as the girl continued to struggle but after a few minutes of affixation, went limp.  
He was now legitimately terrified of Cecilia now.

"Ah Ichika looks like you'll be spending some time with me while the others look around the premises."

"O-Okay."

"Take proper care of this lady won't you? Or else…"

Ichika audibly gulped, he was already on her bad side with what had occurred over the last few days and he was in no mood to shorten his lifespan. Houki and Rin looked dejected as they carried the unconscious Laura through the gates of the Cathedral. Cecilia proceeded to put her arms around his pulling him towards the entrance. He tried to push away but a look from her silenced him. If Charlotte were to see him right now things could get out of hand.

"Cecilia, this is a bit awkward."

"Just until those benches over there," she whispered with a slight smile, "The last time I'll be this forward."

His eyes focused on the seat only a few paces away, through the valley of stone. He had words that he wanted to say to Cecilia too, but he felt an overwhelming sense of guilt as time passed slowly as they advanced step by step.

"Ichika, are you happy?"

"Yeah, thanks Cecilia."

"It's not a problem, I wanted to tell you that you don't have to worry about me. I'll be fine."

"You seem to get along really well with Houki now."

"Hmph, well better than before I admit."

They sat on the wooden seats. Around them were buzzing tourists with the sound of chatter and flickering camera shutters. The day was still in the early hours of the afternoon, sky clear of clouds and the atmosphere peaceful.

"A-Anyway," she began stuttering. "I'm going to admit my loss to Charlotte. I didn't think she would go so far as to have s-s-s-s…"

"S?" he questioned tilting his head in confusion.

"Never mind. Well I suppose if you both have slept together then that is a –"

"Wait, what are you implying?"

"Well, when a lady has given you her most important 'first time' then I feel it's appropriate for me to back off."

Ichika almost chocked on his own tongue.  
There were two options, either he would _correct her_ or he would _correct he_ r.

"W-We didn't do that!"

… His second choice was supposed to be, let her back off and accept the false accusation.

"Then it was her second, or third time?!" Cecilia gasped bringing a hand to cover her mouth.

"N-No, I don't know! Look don't make false assumptions."

"That's strange, Laura was so sure of it as well."

"… Laura was spying on us?"

Cecilia look flustered, shaking her head from side to side furiously. Unlike Charlotte who he trusted would always tell the truth, this girl he couldn't trust at all.

"Well whatever, I'm glad you're doing okay Cecilia."

"Of course I am. If I was to break because of one man I would be a disgrace to the women in the Alcott family. B-But just to let you know, you still owe me."

"Yeah, I do, sorry about everything. Things didn't turn out so great for you in the end didn't they?"

"On the contrary my dear Ichika," she said waving her index finger from side to side, "I am grateful to you. For freeing me, for fighting for me, for caring about me, for marrying me. It was… not bad at all."

Her face was facing the floor dejected as she spoke the last few words. He gently reached out but she stood suddenly shouting 'toilet' before running from the bench. The wound was still there, but she was optimistic it seemed. Cecilia had a very narrow view on things he noted calmly as he leaned back and watched the clear sky.

A figure sat next to him and he wasn't surprised to see who it was. He had expected a greeting like this for a while now. Ichika was not without questions.

"They're so easy to influence aren't they? Simply show Charlotte a poster about love and she acts on it, purposely make Cecilia win rock paper scissors and she will self-destruct, leaving you here alone… Ichika."

He turned to see Tabane in a black suit similar to his sister's attire. Her usual bunny ears were not present, but she compensated by carrying around a carrot shaped handbag.

"I've been meaning to talk to you for some time," he said formally.

"I know," she said scratching her head. "But let me tell you this, some questions I will not answer. Not because I do not want to tell you, but because in this timeline… universe I guess, the current me has not solved the final equation."

"… so you don't know all the answers."

"Well, something like that," she said with a smile. "But maybe in another place you will find the answers."

"Right," Ichika continued impatient from all her talk on riddles. "First I heard Charlotte's mother's voice yesterday. It was like a voice directly inside my head and I know it has something to do with this."

He took out the amulet from the folds of his shirt exposing it on the palm of his hand. Tabane looked at it with a brief sense of amusement before shaking her head.

"What do you think Ichika?"

"I'm starting to believe that there's a very big secret behind the IS."

"You're right, there's a final line of code that I have yet to decipher within the Infinite Stratos. It is sentient, and frequently changes the parameters of the equation to make it close to unsolvable. Pandora's Code is what I named it. The secret I would also like to know."

"But didn't you create the Infinite Stratos?"

"I created some armour, but it's not unusual for the creator to not understand their own creation. Now it's my turn to ask a question. Why Charlotte Dunois?"

"What do you mean why?" he asked feeling uncomfortable that she was asking such a question in the most offhanded manner imaginable.

"I'm asking why did you choose her over Houki-chan. All my analysis was contradicted with that final decision. There were far more flags that my sister took."

"I don't know, I guess I just like her for who she is."

She looked unsatisfied with his answer but her flash of irritation vanished in seconds. It was time to ask the big one, he reasoned.

"What did you do to me?"

Tabane's expression changed into a wide smile. It was inhuman, the expression she bore with the tips of her lips almost reaching a full crescent.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes."

"When you touched that IS for the first time, back in school you heard a voice did you not? That was me. It was I who activated the IS upon command, you never had the skill to do so. I built the Byakushiki specifically for your… circumstances."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"You blanked out after piloting the Infinite Stratos for the first time right? What were you to do if I said that I implanted a chip into your head? Something that would restrict the limbic system of your brain. Emotion, memories, motivation I controlled them that was before Houki-chan went and broke it."

Ichika could hardly believe his ears. His hand went up and started to search the scalp of his head for a possible insertion point.

"You won't be able to find it. I needed to put it there because to pilot the Byakushiki one most fulfil the requirement of not loving anyone."

"I love my sister though!"

"You admire her," she corrected. "Ichika, up until recently you have loved no one, you were an empty shell that I controlled. But you broke free, from me and from Byakushiki. I know now why you can pilot the Raphael Revive Custom 3, something to do with the Pandora's Code no doubt."

"I don't even know what to say to you anymore."

"Rejoice Orimura Ichika. You have learnt this human emotion called love, how do you feel?"

"Angry."

He wasn't joking. This summer his emotions had been in haywire, frequently being frustrated feeling angry and generally unpleasant. Yet at the same time, nothing had filled his heart with more joy than that night with Charlotte Dunois on the precipice of Notre-Dame.

Then that implied that all his previous feelings of affection were simply… trying to fill the gap in his heart.  
Seeking to help others to make himself feel more, alive.

"Why would you do such a thing?"

"Because if it was you, you could do it. Be a male that transcends all humanity. The strongest specimen, strongest genes. Your sister and you are both gifted beyond words, but you're a man. Your seed can be spread and single handily create a new era of genetically superior humans."

"You're… insane."

"Oh don't worry I gave up. I mean Chi-chan will seriously kill me, and that girl there looks like she's prepared to do anything for you too."

Charlotte Dunois tugged at his sleeve harshly forcing him away from Tabane. He looked towards his partner and smiled at her hostile expression.

"I don't know why you're here Shinonono Tabane, but I won't let you toy with Ichika any longer."

"Oh please, you wouldn't last thirty seconds in the ring with me."

"Charl stop, she said she wouldn't do anything else," he said wanting to quell the hostilities.

"She lies as if it is second nature to her," the French girl continued, putting herself in between him and the scientist.  
"I cannot trust the words that she speaks."

"But I speak the truth," Tabane said shaking her head. "I don't think I can ever figure out this Pandora's Code that is hardwired into every Infinite Stratos system anyway. Without that, there will come a time when the drones will overpower the IS. If that's the case there is really no point to spread a seed capable for men to pilot IS. Rather I was thinking of going back to their original use of space travel."

"Wait, what was all of that about creating a superior human race?" Ichika asked.

"Experiment failure," she said crossing her arms into an 'X' shape. "At least in this timeline."

"Timeline?" Charlotte asked quizzly.

"Superstring Theory at its best," she mumbled twiddling her thumbs in thought. "It's not really important though. Why did I come here again? Oh yes, I guess I can give you this as well."

The scientist threw a pendant at Ichika who caught it expertly. It was an almost exact replica of the Raphael Revive Custom 3, but he could sense a familiar presence from within. Byakushiki. His old data compressed into this undoubtedly third generation model.

"I probably need a little more data to be able to perfect the model for space travel. But who knows maybe I could find out something else. You really should return the Raphael Revive to her father, it means more to him than you can imagine."

"I won't give it to him," Ichika said stubbornly clutching onto the pendant. He was no fool, he knew that it was linked onto Charlotte's own and consequently another future exploitation chance.

"Do what you will then. Again sorry about trying to almost kill you Orimura Ichika, won't happen again… maybe. Don't worry, for now."

He couldn't help but feel she wasn't being genuine with what she was saying. Ichika could tell from Charlotte's face that she was similarly sceptical. The scientist got to her feet and waved at both of them with a long 'bye-bee' before running into the distance. They were both left there momentarily shocked with more questions than answers.

"Thank you Charl, for being here."

She turned towards him, face red but smiling with happiness. Everything had been shocking to him, but knowing how things had turned out he would not have it any other way. They were together, that was all that mattered. He reached up and hugged her firmly, bringing Charlotte into his arms.

"I-I-Ichi-"

"Thank you."

Her hands reached for his back to draw them closer together.  
They just sat there as the minutes rolled by, Ichika comfortably in her hold, head resting on her shoulder and his cheek against hers.  
He felt the anxiety leave him.

"We take our eyes off you for one second, and this is what you two get up to?!"

Ichika's eyes snapped open and turned towards the source of noise. Houki, Cecilia, Laura and Rin were standing next to them with wide grins on their faces.  
But their eyes were cold and he knew from this what was next. He was already running by the time their IS deployed. Ichika had survived until now and he was not going to be killed on the last day.

* * *

Charlotte finally found the chance to be alone with Ichika once more as they waited for the train to take them back to Paris from Orleans station. All of their luggage lay on the side with Laura keeping watch, scaring away everyone within a five metre radius with her large rocket launcher that was slung over her shoulder. Cecilia and Houki had went shopping in the small shops and Rin went to the restroom.

 _Finally!_

"Ichika, do you mind taking a look at something for me?"

"Sure no problem, what do you need?"

"Well… this picture, I was wondering if you liked it."

She had worked hard to get the perfect angle of the fountain, wanting to get the picture that Ichika would keep. Before she could get out her camera however he roughly shoved her behind him. Charlotte, a bit taken back by the action peered over his shoulder to see what could have caused such a strong reaction. Her face paled.

It was her father.

Nicholas Dunois was standing a few feet away looking directly at them. Charlotte's hands had unconsciously gripped on Ichika's and calmness settled onto her as she could feel the ring within her fingertips.

"Orimura Ichika, I'm very sorry for this visit," her father began with a short bow. "However I must request that you return the Raphael Revive Custom 3 to us. It is most important in our approach to Generation 3 models."

Her father casually brushed some dust off his grey suit and proceeded to walk towards them closing the distance rapidly. Charlotte's eyes darted from side to side trying to find possible sniper positions or places where his guards could be.

"I came alone Charlotte, worry not I won't use violence anymore. Sending those agents from before was a mistake," he continued. Her father was now directly in front of them and she retreated further behind Ichika. It was both out of fear and a method to supress the layers of anger that had welled up inside of her, even after all of his selfish actions he still had the audacity to show himself again.

She hated him.  
There were no other words.  
No matter how many years went by, she would not forgive him. It was all because of Nicholas Dunois that her mother had suffered the way that she did.  
They became the unwanted side of the family, shunned from society and labelled the bastard mother and child.

 _Hate_

"So why are you here?" Ichika asked the man, his other hand tentatively covering her from his view.

"You won't give it back will you?"

"You'll just use Charl again, of course I can't give it back to you."

"I see," he spoke softly. His eyes fell upon her. The expression was soft and she felt a wave of revulsion well from inside of her.

 _Don't look at me like that._

"Your sister Orimura Chifuyu is an interesting one. Fascinating how the two of you are related when you only have the processing ability of a goldfish."

Charlotte had to physically bite her tongue to make sure that her angry words did not escape her mouth. Her grip on his shoulders increased, but his hand lay gently on her head reassuring her.

"Yes she's amazing. You've met then?"

"In a manner of speaking I guess we did meet. But the point I wanted to make is that I give you my word that after this I will not approach you ever again. This will be the final time that we meet, this is what I told your sister too."

Charlotte felt elated, and was therefore unprepared for the raised voice that Ichika exhibited next.

"That's not the answer! That's not going to solve anything!"

"Don't let your emotions blind you. You have Charlotte and I have my generation 3 model, the end."

"Ichika," Charlotte said quietly. "I don't mind if I never see him again."

"What are you saying Charl?!" he said waving his hand in frustration towards Nicholas, "he is your father!"

"He is not someone I would wish to see again."

"But, he's right there! In his own way he came alone today, reconciliation does not have to be now, or in years but the least you should do is find out what he's thinking. You have many questions for him don't you?"

"T-This is none of your business Ichika."

Charlotte bit her lip so hard afterwards that blood oozed onto her chin. Regret filled her for having said that. How could she? After everything that he had done for her… she was terrible.

"S-Sorry I didn't mean that."

"It's okay, but you know… some people don't get this chance."

It only now occurred to her.  
She had told Ichika so much about herself, but she did not understand him at all. Charlotte had never asked that much, never properly understood him. Just like now. He was abandoned by his parents and his questions would never be answered.

" _Forget them, I don't care about them anymore!"_

Those words he had said to her when comforting her. She had taken them so easily, dismissed them before considering the truth. There was no way that someone as kind as Ichika would not want to see them again. Her eyes fell back on her own father and for the first time she did not see the terrifying business man, but she saw the wrinkles on his face, the tired eyes and worn hands. She saw beyond the persona, he was exhausted.

"Father…"

His eyes widened and a small smile escaped his lips.

" _He's really a nice person once you get to know him."_

It's not fair mother.  
That he should be forgiven so easily for what he did to you.  
But even so, he was undeniably her-

"-Father, next time let's see mother together."

"… Yes."

The lines of worry lifted from Nicholas' face and he nodded with slow reassurance. It was at this time that Ichika threw a pendant towards him, who fumbled before catching it on the second attempt.

"That's the new Byakushiki, generation 3. I do not need it anymore, the Raphael Revive is more suited for me now. Tabane said there were loads of bugs in the system, but it's a start. You probably need to report back to her as well, she needs feedback."

"I'm grateful," her father replied pocketing the pendant. He took another look at her and sighed audibly.  
"I'm sorry Charlotte, for everything."

Her teeth meshed together as wave after wave of emotion flooded through her. She wanted to say something but her breathing was ragged and only straggled gasps left her throat. Not like this. Charlotte would never forgive herself if she was to cry like this.

But it was too late.

The tears were already spilling down her cheeks.

Ichika handed her a handkerchief which she used to cover her face in embarrassment.  
After all this time, perhaps all she wanted to hear were those words.  
Charlotte was not a tool any longer, she was undeniably human.  
She was no longer broken.

"Have a safe trip back," her father continued. "And make sure to study hard."

"Y-Yes," she stuttered.

"Goodbye Charlotte."

"See you soon, father."

Love took many forms. It could be kind, controlling and at other times clumsy.  
And Charlotte realised how truly blessed she was.

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys. Sorry for the one month gap between my last update. To make up for it, this is a four chapter update… and therefore ending Summer Mayhem.  
I thank all of you for reading this, and I hope you enjoyed it.  
Most of all I would like to thank my dear good friend ****ellima93 who has proofread all my work before posting onto fanfiction. I really do mean ALL of it! You don't know how thankful I am. XD**

 **This is the last A/N so again thank you for reading, read on for the continuation and epilogues.  
I hope you will support my next work, until then…**

 **Stay awesome!**


	17. Chapter 17: IS Academy

**Infinite Stratos - Summer Mayhem**

 **Chapter 17 – IS Academy**

"Stop following me!"

Ichika ran down the familiar hallways chased by a group of girls and what seemed like the paparazzi with their large bulky cameras and microphones. He had returned to the Academy only the day before and spent most of his time sleeping. In that short period, word had spread like wildfire that he was Charlotte's boyfriend, earning the jealousy of every girl on campus.

"I think I see a ring!"

"Eh?! No way, are they married? Big scoop, Big Scoop!"

… Or just really nosy.

His original plan was to eat in the cafeteria but with the ever growing mass of female fans behind him, he would have to find another place to eat.

"You can't run forever Ichika-kun!"

Several screams of ecstasy followed and he could hear the rumble of footsteps closing the distance between them. He chanced a look back and saw several rows of short skirted girls running with all their might.

What kind of horror movie was this?!

"I'm innocent!" he shouted out before increasing his speed. If there was anything that he learnt over the whole Summer Mayhem, it was the proper running style to escape from pursuers.  
But he didn't gain any distance…

"Damn it!"

He partially deployed his IS and flew out the window, before swerving and entering on the floor below them. The action was so fast that they couldn't have seen where he had went and Ichika himself was impressed with his control over the Raphael Revive.

"He went to the floor below! After him girls!"

"Did you see his IS too? It was not his normal Byakushiki… KYAAAAAA he got matching Raphael Revive models with Dunois!"

"That's so cute!"

Did these girls have perfect dynamic vision? There was no way that they could have seen that much in only a short span of time. In this situation there was only one real thing to do.

Keep on running.

* * *

Houki placed her kendo stick onto the dojo floor and kneeled onto the wooden surface catching her breath. She had completed her five hundred swings and would next perform five hundred stabbing motions to make sure she had the proper balance between coverage and speed. Sweat formed on her brow and she smiled at the release of tension in her body. Exercise truly was the best medicine for anything.

Minutes passed in silence and she picked up her shinai once more, ready to stab away her troubles. It was only after this summer that she realised what her dream was. There was no point in furthering her IS capabilities, it was not important to her anymore. The kendo championships, she needed to win it and carry on with her family's tradition… no not needed to, she wanted to.  
Kendo was the sole thing that she immersed herself into for years, it had become an irreplaceable part of her life. Now that she could look her sister in the eye again, and Ichika had gone far, far away there was no need for Akatsubaki.

"Ichika, I guess this is the end now."

The door of the dojo slammed open and Ichika stumbled before falling to his feet. He was covered in sweat and judging by the look of pure terror on his face, she could formulate the rest of the situation.

"Houki! Please hide me!"

She was tempted to throw him out to the pack. But decided to be the good childhood friend for once and throw him into the closet where the bogu protective gear were kept. He offered no resistance as she locked him away and closed the entrance door. It was annoying how much he trusted her and whatever impure thoughts of betrayal that she had before dissipated.

Houki resumed to practising her stabbing skills.

The door of the dojo opened once more, this time greeted by a frenzy of screaming girls who were shouting at the top of their lungs.

"Shinonono Houki! Have you seen Orimura Ichika around?" One girl screamed with a camera armed around her right hand and a microphone on her left.

"When I see him I will let you know."

The girls looked sceptically at her and Houki kept her gaze firm, trying to get across the message that she was unhappy how her practice was interrupted. The girls retreated from her providence.

"Thanks Houki you're a life saver," he said clambering out of the closet after she unlocked the door. The girls filtered out and she indicated for him to sit next to her.

"Did you rest well yesterday Ichika?"

"Yeah, I slept the whole time. I guess the summer really took a lot out of me. Though I have to say," he stopped and looked around the room appreciatively, "You're working really hard even though we just got back."

"Hmph, I don't consider this work," she replied holding up her shinai parallel to the ground. "This is my life."

"Hmmm, so you know what you're going to do after you graduate?"

"I'm going to take over my family dojo after being the best at kendo in the world."

"You're amazing Houki!"

The sincerity behind his words caught her off guard and she choked with the next inhalation of breath.

"D-Don't say something that'll cause misunderstandings."

"Eh? But you really are amazing."

That idiot still had some bad habits, but he probably meant well. There was no point in dwelling on it anymore though and she silently nodded to his compliments.

"Actually I've been meaning to talk to you for a while Houki," he began, turning towards her earnestly. She cocked her head to one side unable to piece together what he could possibly want to talk to her about.

"About that kiss in Hakone…"

She had forgotten. In all the action that had occurred she put that event out of her mind altogether. In fact she did not want to broach the subject again.

"It's fine, you're with Charlotte now."

"Yeah but, that's not all I wanted to say," he paused again before closing his eyes in embarrassment. "Thank you for that, you'll always be the one who changed me Houki… a-and that day, you looked really good in that dress."

He was about two weeks too late.  
But, she was moved. He was certainly earnest in what he set out to achieve and she couldn't help but want to tease him. The summer still had a few days left after all.

She took a deep breath.  
"GIRLS I FOUND ORIMURA ICHIKA!"

Ichika's face contorted into agony and he whispered the word 'traitor.' But all she could do was laugh as he ran from the room followed by the sound of screaming girls.  
Houki had her revenge and she felt refreshed.  
Just like Ichika she would move on to the future she decided with her own two hands.

* * *

Rin contemplated which wok to use before selecting the thin yet heavy design. She heated the gas to the maximum and poured in the oil. It was nice that they were free to use the spacious cooking rooms that had ten sets of stoves. For her the use of oil and wok would leave her room smelling of pork, so using a properly aerated room was essential for her. She had been too embarrassed before to cook in front of others but seeing as the room was empty she decided to go ahead with it.

"Hmmm looks about right."

She added in the diced pork and furiously tossed the pan knowing that the more rotations she got the more even the cooking. Rin counted fifty before adding in the bell peppers and sauce mix. There was a satisfying sizzling sound of melding temperatures and she began to toss it vertically. It was only when she lifted the wok once more that she noticed the weight of the dish.

She had made too much.

It was enough for two, and when preparing the ingredients for her lunch she had unconsciously put in Ichika's portion. Normally she would put it in a bento and chase him around the Academy with it, but she could no longer do that. Well she could, but that would certainly make things awkward between the rest of them. If only Ichika could come to her for once, a perfect excuse to see him after this.

Rin sighed and poured out the portion into two medium sized plates, perhaps she could invite one of the other girls to dine with her… but in doing so may come across as needy.  
To be seen as lonely or to get fat by eating two portions?  
She had to laugh at how mundane her daily schedule had become. Perhaps if she were to take over her father's restaurant then she could relax a bit.

"Ha, that old man will never give me his throne so easily."

It would make much more sense to do some travelling perhaps, or maybe train in the military.  
Maybe she should start to study more.

"KYAAAAA! There he is! Get him!"

Screaming girls began to fill the empty silence and Rin smacked her head onto the table. There was only one person that could be. Well things worked out well if it was like that. She peered through the gap in the doors to see him running through the corridors, head turning from side to side to search for a hiding place. Rin reached out and grabbed his collar, pulling him inside and slamming the door closed. Before he could scream out in shock she forced a hand over his mouth.

Rin commanded silence with a single finger to her lips and he nodded in affirmation. She noticed the sweat that was shining across his neck and guessed that he had been running for some time.

"Have you found him?!"

"He can't have run far!"

"We have to know the truth! Girls if we don't find him no dinner for any of us!"

Another way to look at it were that these girls had gone insane. Perhaps this was the usual reaction of fifteen year olds but Rin wanted no part of their crazy antics.

"What did you do now?" she whispered.

"I did nothing I swear," he replied giving her the puppy dog eyes. She hated that look, it would always make her unable to reply. Words froze in her throat and all she could do was look to the floor hoping that the effect would pass.

*growls*

"S-Sorry, I still haven't eaten yet and it smelled so nice in here," he said turning red with embarrassment.

"No problem, I made one portion too many anyway. Feel free to eat with me."

"Really?! You're a lifesaver Rin!"

In actuality she should be thanking him to not going to extreme measures and wasting food, but having been basked in praise she was in no way going to rescind the compliment.

"Well I know how much you love my sweet and sour pork."

"Yeah it's delicious!"

Maybe she should have just cooked for him when they were in China, it might have been a more sure fire way to seduce him. She shook herself from those thoughts and proceeded to layer some rice onto the plates and served it Ichika who was practically salivating at the mere appearance of it.

"Don't forget to drink first," she said tossing him her sports drink. She was conscious of the fact that she had drank from it earlier and her heart skipped a beat as his lips touched the rim. Thinking about it, everyone managed to kiss him but herself. That was hardly fair at all.

"T-Thish ish shooo good R-Rin!" he said in between gulps. He was not normally so crass, but desperation really did get to him it seemed and she only watched as he devoured the plate in a matter of minutes.

"Are you not eating?" he asked as he finished the last grain of rice.

"I'm not hungry, you can have some more if you'd like. It'll be a waste anyway."

"Are you sure? Itadakimasu!"

He shovelled the food in hungrily and again she watched as he ate. Rin had heard of a growing trend of watching people eat online, she was beginning to understand the obsession. One day she would make the person that she loved, and the person that loved her, smile like that when they ate her cooking.

"Gochisousama!" he said placing the plate onto the table firmly. She noticed the faint smile that he had when he took another sip of the bottle… he was aware but did not want to point it out.  
That cheater.  
This'll show him.

"Ri-"

Her lips touched his and he stiffened on contact. It lasted only a second before she pulled away.

"Sorry I slipped," she mumbled. "Nothing happened…"

"You didn't slip!" he shouted back looking mortified. "Don't tease me like that."

Only _he_ could think that she would give her first kiss away as a mere tease. It was regrettable that she had felt almost nothing of the sensation as it had lasted less than a heartbeat.  
But it was enough to make her feel content.

"Sorry, I slipped," she repeated tapping herself on the head comically. "So what's up with all the girls chasing you?"

"They're shocked that I've found a girlfriend."

"That's no surprise, we were all beginning to think you had no interest in women."

"T-That's not true! I mean it was sort of true but that's because of Tabane's weird experiments…"

"Yeah whatever, I know you and Gotanda Dan make a great couple."

He banged his head against the table in defeat and she couldn't help but giggle at his defeated expression.

"I was only joking Ichika. You don't have to worry so much what other people think. You have your own goal right?"

"Yeah, that's true I suppose. What are you planning to do Rin?"

"Go to university I suppose. After my years here I'm confident that I will find a subject that I want to pursue further. I can do part time work to pay the wages as well."

"Back in China?"

"Maybe study abroad in England or America."

"Hmmm, wow Rin you sound so mature."

So that meant prior to this, he had treated her like a little kid. Well, that was to be expected considering how the events had played out.

"Hmph well you better get going now. I have to lock this room when I go."

"Okay then I'll leave first, the girls will probably chase you too if they see me with you."

"Sure."

"Before I go, did you change your recipe? It tasted different from how it normally was."

"I didn't change anything."

"Must be my imagination then."

Rin sighed as he left. After a few seconds there were more sharp screams and a frantic male shouting for help. There was nothing that she had done to the dish that would make it taste different from usual. It was with that one sentence that she knew, the Ichika that was her childhood prince had changed.

* * *

Laura carefully lifted the golden hot metal into the exposed air with a pair of tongs and poured cold water slowly over the surface of the material. A sharp hiss filled the air and the blade cooled as time passed. The German girl was elated with her most recent success and could not wait to show the Instructor what she had created. Of recent, she had become obsessed with history.

It was inevitable that she would have to return to her duties as the captain of the Shwarzer Hase, but before then she would make sure to learn as much about weapon history. Her creation was now at a suitable temperature to touch and she nicked her finger against the sharp edge of the weapon.  
German Falchion.

An almost perfect replica, with a stabbing tip for penetrating mailed armour and a cruel sharpness along the side to make any slash on skin lethal. It was designs like these that were made out of passion, a need to protect as well as to attack. Modern technology with the Infinite Stratos felt strange in comparison, almost as if the weapon was… sentient. She shivered at the thought and began to work on the wooden hilt of the sword, wondering what engraving she could put on it to claim it as her own.

"Laura is that you?"

She peered over at the entrance of the small shed and Ichika was there searching frantically for something. Laura was never one to ask questions when the situation seemed dire so she commanded for him to hide. He obeyed and after fifteen minutes he re-emerged looking a bit sheepish.

"Sorry I thought they were right behind me."

Laura put down the hilt that she was smoothing down with her portable sandstone polisher and indicated for him to sit in a seat opposite.

"What's going on?"

"Ah they just want information about me and Charlotte."

"Why don't you tell them everything? They will know eventually."

"I honestly feel like my life is in danger."

"My wife," she said solemnly, "Has it never occurred to you that if they cannot get to you, then they will go after Charlotte?"

His face paled and he rose to his feet. Laura sighed once more and put her hands on her hips getting ready to scold him.

"Sit down Ichika. In your current condition even wind can defeat you. Five minutes and then you can be off."

He looked hesitant but gratefully sat back down onto the chair. She studied his features and noted that he was indeed stressed, almost to a point where he would push critically beyond his limits. Earnest working was good, but when it was to this extent it could be self-destructive.

"Thanks Laura. Sorry to bother your… smithing?"

"No problem. More importantly, what do you think?!"

She was eager to get his opinion as she presented the falchion blade. The hilt had still not been attached and to him it might have just looked like a thin sliver of steel, but he clapped his hands loudly.

"Wow that's really impressive. A falchion? Used in the medieval times by knights as a mail slicing blade against armoured foes."

Now it was Laura's turn to be surprised. She had not expected him to be so knowledgeable, even if they did visit a war museum in Germany. Perhaps there was a military man in this person.

"Impressive knowledge. Pray tell me how you know this?"

"You were staring at it a lot in Berlin. It sort of just stuck in my mind, you were really cute at the time."

No, not a military man.  
A playboy…  
Laura went red with embarrassment and continued to sand her hilt, distracting her from Ichika. There really was no defence against such an attack especially with him. It was like having the flank of her army exposed when faced with enemy cavalry riders… Perhaps she ought to differentiate more clearly between emotions and combat, the type of euphoria they exhibited were incomparable to one another.

"Do you have a fever Laura?"

His hand was on her forehead and she brushed it aside with one fluid motion. She wished that he would get the hint, but that was probably too much to ask for. Laura stood and fitted the handle into place, bashing it with her hammer to release her pent up frustration. It must have been well over ten minutes before she completed her task. The blade was much heavier than her normal dagger, more unwieldly yet there was a sense of satisfaction with every swing she took.

"You look cool Laura."

"Of course I do, this blade is more for the design than functionality. Pride of the past."

"I meant in your IS uniform, eyepatch and long hair, you look like a seasoned commander."

Laura smiled at the compliment, one that she could actually take. If anything she _was_ a seasoned commander. She wanted to ask him why he was still here, but at the same time knowing that by asking him, he might depart straight away.

"Ichika, about what happened in Germany. The person I love is -"

"I know, it was Charl wasn't it? It was her all along that you cared about. You love her so much that even I am scared that one day you'll take her away, but I won't lose to you Laura Bodewig."

… What?

It was true that she loved Charlotte, but not in the way he was thinking. He had completely misunderstood her actions. As much as she loved her, her heart was already someone else's. Should she correct him? What good would become of it?

"I won't lose to you either Ichika. I'll show you."

 _I'll show you that the one I love is you.  
I'm working this hard so you would notice me.  
One day, I'll make you give me a proper reply, no matter how many years in the future that is._

"I should go find Charl now."

"I think she might have been in the library, she did say something about that when she left the room."

"Thanks Laura."

He ran through the exit of the small shed and Laura threw the falchion into one of the wooden tables. It entered and stood upright, ringing with vibrations.  
She was not suited for love, romance or being a girl in this era. Yet she could not escape them. She tried hard to not be engulfed in sentimental thoughts, yet all she could feel was overwhelming jealousy. Jealousy that she had put aside for so long. But within all the pain, she had never been this fulfilled and happy in her life.

The future was long.  
And there were still many battles to be fought.

* * *

The library was quiet and just what Cecilia needed to focus on the tasks at hand. She found a private study table with a window perfectly positioned above her and quickly put down her large stack of paperwork. She had neglected her duties within the Alcott establishment for quite some time and there were legal issues to be settled with the annulment of the Miller Corporations leading to a sharp decline in stock prices. Added to this, summons to court to testify upon the scum's death.

 _Complete waste of time._

However, tasks like this needed to be completed and the sooner she got them done, the sooner she could focus on her IS practical training. Winning the Mondo Grosso event that would be held in only a year's time would certainly solidify the Alcott's reputation and she needed that extra boost in publicity and fame to kick start a new era for her company.

Only a few obstacles lay in her path, most notable of them was the current student council president Tatenashi Sarashiki. Her Infinite Stratos Mysterious Lady, was enough to take out armies single handily and specialised in neutralising long range attacks but-

-Sappheric Horizon

Her second shift may be enough to give her the edge. Something that she had unlocked thanks to her experiences over the summer.  
Experiences?  
She smiled as she replayed the scene when Ichika proposed to her and giggled with delight as she remembered their kisses, before slamming her head against the stack of papers when she thought of the French Girl.

But what was done was done. There were plenty of good men out there for her to choose from.  
 _Only he can pilot the IS though._

Cecilia rammed the stamp onto the paper with a loud thump. She continued to stamp the approval onto several other documents, her force becoming more controlled as time passed. There was a report on the cost of damages to her establishment and she blanched at the amount of zeros that were on the paper. Generally it would not cost a lot to rebuild, but with the high quality stone floors, the price was not cheap.

"It's that expensive?"

Cecilia jumped in her seat, looking behind her to see Ichika peering at the document. He had a guilty look on his face, one that said 'I was hoping to repay you but I really can't.'

"I-Ichika don't sneak up on me!"

"I called out to you many times though. You just didn't reply…"

"Sorry I must have been lost in thought, is there anything you need."

"Well I came because I was looking for Charl," he said.

 _Typical_

"But are you sure you're okay with repaying the full damages cost? None of that would have happened if I was not there."

"It's fine, if you weren't there I would be in a much worse situation."

"Thanks Cecilia. I was just wondering if you were okay as well?"

"Yes quite so Ichika. You should really look for Charlotte, I'm very busy."

"Do you need any help?"

Cecilia thought about it, before shaking her head. It would be a breach of privacy if he were to read some of those documents carefully and she needed to be able to do things herself. She was grateful that he cared however, it almost made up for his shameless naivety. Her blue eyes met his dark ones and she looked away hastily.  
He was analysing her!  
Houki was not very far off when she had called him an observant fool. In a few years he may not be the same Ichika that she had once known. But then again she was not the same Cecilia that he had met at the beginning of the year.

"Thank you, but I'll be fine."

"You, look really happy so that's good," he said with a smile.

That took her by surprise and she cocked her head to one side inquisitively. Even after everything she did seem not as irritable as before. Maybe all those times that she had been interested in him came across as annoyed… well that was to be expected considering his denseness.  
Like a osmium compound!  
Like a neutron star!  
Damn maybe even a black hole!  
She smiled again.

"Yes I suppose I am, thanks to you Ichika."

He did a sharp inhalation before looking away from her, but his ears went a shade of red. Cecilia chuckled finding his reactions adorable, she wanted to reach out and embrace him but it was no longer her right anymore.  
She was Cecilia Alcott and he was Orimura Ichika.  
Their lives had met cataclysmically and separated soon after, still they had left lasting impressions on one another and for that she was grateful.

"I think Charlotte might be in your room Ichika. I think you're always the first thing on her mind."

"You sure? I'll have a check, thank you Cecilia."

"No problem. Oh and Ichika," she started standing and extending her hand towards him. "I won't lose in the Mondo Grosso tournament."

He looked surprised, but drew out his hand and clasped it firmly with hers.  
It was a strong handshake, from a strong man.

* * *

*Knock Knock*

"Ichika are you inside?"

Charlotte tentatively opened the door and peered into the small crevice. The room looked empty and she quietly entered, hoping not to wake him if he was still sleeping. She had been looking around the Academy for him the whole day in the hopes of showing him _the_ picture. Charlotte smiled to herself as she clutched the camera tightly. It was stupid but with him these idiotic things created the best memories.

"Ichika?"

There was no one in the room and she walked into it feeling a sense of nostalgia. A few months ago this had been where she had lived with Ichika, but it was the first time entering in a girl's uniform and she felt strangely self-conscious at the turn of events. She peered over to her old bed, then at his pillow.

A wave of impulsive action took over as she leapt onto it, rolling around and grinning to herself. If someone saw her she would have wished that she had died, but she had wrestled with self-control this whole summer and had to do something to relieve the tension. The bed was soft and she could clearly smell his scent on the blankets. The feeling of giddiness rose from her stomach and she continued to laugh and kick her legs in excitement.

"C-Charl… how to say this, I'm glad you're alright."

"ICHIKA?!"

Charlotte noticed his presence at last, standing at the foot of the bed staring at her with an awkward smile on his lips. It was as if she was trapped in the worst cliché anime series ever created. She tried desperately to struggle free from the mattress but she had twisted herself into a sushi roll. With a heave of effort, she freed an arm, but rolled off the bed and slammed her head onto the bedside table.

"Ugu…"

She wanted to die out of embarrassment, as she not only made his blankets dirty by dropping them on the floor, but she was seen doing one of the most perverse things possible.

"Charl! Are you alright?"

But he was so nice that his only reaction was to check her head for any damages. Charlotte sighed as his strong hands wrapped around her and his eyes inspecting her forehead, this was nice too. She noticed the ring on his finger and she had to reach out and grasp the hand, the rim of her own meeting it with a short clang.

"Thanks Ichika, I'm alright. Sorry you had to witness that."

"Sorry? I thought you were cute Charl haha."

The awkward laugh at the end said it all, but she was still grateful for his effort to not make it seem _too_ weird. It was only now that she noticed the smell of stale sweat and she sniffed his hair.

"Ichika, take a shower. You must have been running all day, you'll feel a lot more comfortable afterwards."

"Ah! Sorry it probably smells bad right?"

"N-Not at all!"

In truth the smell of his sweat raised some more questionable fantasies within her head. Her body started to ache with the need for intimacy. She truly wanted him to be comfortable however and could see how one could misinterpret the message. She had to make it right…

"I-Ichika, actually there has been a study that people are attracted to the scent of another's sweat because they have immunities to diseases that the other does not, therefore their offspring has…"

 _What was she saying?_

"Wow! You're really knowledgeable about this sort of stuff."

"No it was just something Laura was saying that's all. What I meant is I like the smell of you Ichika."

"Thanks, I like how you smell too Charl."

How could he say something so embarrassing with such a straight face? He had a dangerous arsenal of compliments that could swoon any type of girl. She would have to keep a closer eye on him in the future.

"J-Just take a shower Ichika."

"Sure."

His answers were short and she realised that he was as equally nervous as her. Ichika went into the bathroom and she could hear the turning of the tap and the spray of water.  
She only had a couple of minutes to think of how to face him.  
Charlotte decided to be honest without herself and tell him everything that was on her mind. She did not know when they would next have a chance like this alone. She locked the door to his room and began to take off her clothes, breathing heavily to calm herself from the growing nervousness within her.

"Come on Charlotte Dunois, just like back then."

She opened the door to the bathroom and closed it silently. The curtain was still drawn but she could hear him humming as the water splashed onto the tiled surface.

"E-Excuse me."

"CHARL?!"

She opened the curtain and stepped behind him. Charlotte was too nervous to meet his eyes, or his body as her gaze was fixated on the shower head and she was sure that Ichika was doing the same. Unlike when they had shared a bath, the enclosed space made the situation more intimate and there was no towel to cover their most private areas.

"I'll get out first then," he said already reaching away.

Charlotte roughly embraced him, chest pressed against his back and hands around his shoulders. His body was warm from the water and for a second she forgot all about what she wanted to say and stay in that position… but his gasp brought her back into reality.

"I wanted to tell you something Ichika. Something I have been meaning to tell you since Orleans but I never had the chance to."

His muscles across his back relaxed and she felt her own relaxing with his.

"Thank you Ichika, for everything you have done for me. Two years ago when my mother passed away I lost all the hope within me to carry on. I felt guilty, because raising me was not easy and she succumbed to illness because she did not look after herself properly. But more than that I blamed my father."

"Charl…"

"Then I met you, your kindness, your compassion, your loneliness I felt them all. You struggled through everything and I wanted to struggle with you. My dream Ichika, is to have a family and to be able to give them all that I was deprived of. To live a life free from the corporate worries, free from the war and to peacefully pass the time."

"But Charl, are you sure you will be happy with just that?"

"As long as I'm with you, then it's fine. I don't need much Ichika, my happiness comes from the happiness of those around me. As long as you are happy, I will do anything for you."

"…"

"You know Ichika, I'm actually quite perverted you know."

"R-Really?"

He sounded flustered and she couldn't help but smile. Charlotte released her grip and forced him to turn towards her, eyes locking onto each other.

"Ready?" she asked.

"For wha-?"

-and she kissed him.


	18. Chapter 18 - Epilogue 1

**Infinite Stratos - Summer Mayhem**

 **Chapter 18 – Epilogue 1**

"Before I bring this ceremony to a close I would like to invite the valedictorian of this year to say her words on her experience at IS Academy. Cecilia Alcott, please step onto the podium."

Ichika sighed as he relinquished his position to the English girl who gave him a quick grin before standing before the rest of her year completely at ease. She had been glowing with confidence ever since her victory at the Mondo Grosso last year, her company growing three times its original size and establishing itself as the forefront for the development of generation 4 models for mass production.

"Thank you Student Council President Orimura Ichika," she said already going into her family history. He had been dragged into this position by the previous Student Council President Tatenashi Sarashiki and grudgingly accepted. It was more like forced, since he did not even submit an application but all the girls wanted him to be the Student Council President.  
He caught Charlotte's eye who smiled and gave a small wave.  
Using his power, he was able to secure a room with her. He didn't really care anymore what other people said, he would do anything to make her smile more. Charlotte had been cheerful over the course of IS Academy and worked hard to be adept at all tasks. She had also become, more beautiful and Ichika felt himself growing self-conscious whenever they both went out in public. Westerners really did mature earlier and her three sizes were proof of it.

"Isn't that right Orimura Ichika?" Cecilia asked addressing him. He blinked not knowing what was just asked and could only nod and shout a 'yes' in affirmation.

"You see my fellow students. That even Orimura Ichika admits that he once admired my wonderful cooking skills…"

…That claim was far too big. If anything Cecilia's cooking had gotten progressively worse over the years, at least her make up application had improved. She like Charlotte matured, but she had adopted a colder persona, one ready to enter the business playing field and compete with the harsh society beyond.

"But the most important thing to remember is to work hard. Do not worry about failure, failure is not shameful. Not getting up after failure is shameful though! We need to be strong in this outside world. Never give up, never surrender, never acknowledge that you have reached your potential. We are only beginning the most important part of our lives, our time in the real world starts now.  
And remember every time when you look at your yearbook, your pictures, your notes that we are always still together. I, Cecilia Alcott will always welcome any of you with outstretched arms."

"Welcome me with open arms Cecilia-Oneesama!"

… Ichika slammed his forehead into his hand in defeat. How was he supposed to compete with such a well-practiced closing speech? She was eloquent to the point of presidency and he knew himself that he lacked the charisma to pull off something like that. The speech that he had revised previously was now crumbling apart in his mind.

"As I was saying, the only reason I'm up here is because of my close friends, Charlotte, Laura, Houki, Ichika and Rin. You probably know of them-"

A short burst of laughter erupted from the crowd.  
They were infamous.

"- but what I want to say is, thank you."

She bowed in front of everyone, getting shocked faces in response. Ichika was equally surprised, knowing that Cecilia did not express such humility often, but it was at times like this that she seemed the most mature and sincere.

"Thank you for listening. Remember to work hard and no matter what, we will be here for each other!"

A roar of applause and screaming fangirls as Cecilia stepped down and indicated Ichika to take the podium and finish off the graduation ceremony. He should have known better than to prepare something against Cecilia. Ichika would have to do what he did best… being an idiot.

"We are almost at the end of our time here. So I'll make this quick. I had the honour of knowing a lot of you… probably a bit too much, but I had a great three years here. I owe it to you people and especially, well ummm…"

" **Just say it!"**  
That was definitely Laura. Her deep voice was distinctive among the high screeched screams.

"Charl, thanks…" he muttered turning red from embarrassment. He glanced at her and saw that she was blushing with the delight.

"So congratulations and I guess that's it."

Silence filled the hall and even Ichika felt that he may not have said enough and was thinking of a way to properly close it before-

-Thump

His head was against the wooden podium surface. By the strength of the blow and the hardness of the weapon used, it was most definitely his sister holding an encyclopaedia of Infinite Stratos facts.

"You can't even do this right you brat. Listen up all of you! You're free to do what you want now. But remember girls, out there not all boys are like this idiot here," she said patting his head repeatedly. Each contact brought him excruciating pain but he dealt with it as best as he could.

"They're mostly wolves so make sure, to arm yourselves at all times!"

Wait that didn't sound right. Was his sister trying to start some kind of revolution?

"That is all. Dismissed!"

Cheers echoed within the hall and Ichika rather pathetically slumped against his chair hoping that the other people could filter out soon. He would have to talk with his sister again later, but that was only after saying goodbye to everyone first. Ichika slowly opened his graduation scroll, he had earned middle grades for most subjects, with a few outstanding marks in close quarters combat but luckily not failing anything. With these grades he would be able to achieve his goals.

The bracelet around his wrist vibrated signalling a message and he opened it.

 _Ichika we're all outside waiting for you by the gates.  
I thought you were great today by the way! Lots of x's ^^_

Charlotte's texts were always filled with outgoing blasts of emoticons and he replied a simple okay before closing the message. As his message folder closed he looked at the background picture and smiled. It was a picture of a fountain in Orleans, something that she had given him not long after they had returned from that Summer Mayhem. Apparently it was important to her so he kept it as the default wall paper in his wrist phone.

Well, he felt happy looking at it.  
Even though he was pretty sure that she was deceived by Tabane.

Ichika rose and looked around the emptying hall. He did not feel sad, but he did feel slightly lost. Even though he knew of his next steps, the security that he had felt before was melting away.

"You should go, my stupid brother," his sister said, her arms folded across her chest.

"I know it's just-"

"Don't worry I'll be here when you return."

"Thank you Chifuyu-nee."

"Hmph I guess you _can_ call me that now."

He smiled at her before running out through the doors, people called out to him but he didn't stop. There was one person that he needed to congratulate before anyone else.

"Ichika! Over here!"

Ichika laughed as he ran towards the front gates leading to the cobbled roads and the bridge beying the Academy. He found them, the four girls waving towards him, all with bright smiles on their faces and clutching their graduation papers.

"You took your time!" Rin commented putting her hands on her hips.

"You didn't have to run Ichika," Charlotte said approaching him and putting a hand on his arm in worry.

"Congratulations on graduating Charlotte," he whispered into her ear. She yelped, letting go of his arm. She seemed happy but it was the others who thought differently.

"That's a bit insensitive Ichika," Houki said reproachfully.

"In fact, I would say that was a bit rude even," Cecilia continued shaking her head.

"Ah.. you heard?" he asked them tentatively.

"I admire your guts Ichika," Laura said, "But your execution was sorely lacking."

"Sorry. Congratulations to all of you too."

"… hey doesn't that sound a bit insincere," Rin complained to the others. They all nodded… even Charlotte.

"I urrr, sorry. I meant it really."

"Man you sure are hopeless," Houki said. Charlotte laughed awkwardly and stood next to him, placing her lips next to his ear and whispering,

"One by one, Ichika."

He felt stupid then. It was the obvious answer but he had panicked and simply could not think of an appropriate solution.

"T-Then Rin. It's great that you got admitted into Tokyo University to study Engineering. You're really smart and worked really hard to get to where you are right now. Your cooking has got much better as well!"

"Now that's better," she said with a nod. "I can't actually stay long, my flight to China is leaving soon. Oh I didn't say this before, but I'm going travelling for six months before I begin my education."

"Travelling?" Cecilia asked.

"Around the world! I just learnt so much from that Summer Mayhem two years back, so I thought it would be beneficial for me to do this."

"It does sound like a good idea," Charlotte commented.

"I'll tell you all about it at your wedding I suppose."

Ichika stuttered and Charlotte had a similar choking reaction. It was something that they had not discussed, but it was definitely a very real subject that needed to be broached soon.

"Well see you guys," Rin said with a wave, before walking off through the gates and onto the bridge. Her figure turned small in the distance and the other girls were left there feeling uncomfortable.

"Well it's impressive she got into Tokyo University," Houki said nodding.

"She really worked hard though," Cecilia chimed in, "She was always bright."

"I suppose… she didn't have great grades before though," the Japanese girl replied. Ichika could guess why she was feeling slightly jealous, out of all of them she had graduated with the lowest grades, almost failing the year. It was mostly because she did not really prioritise them and focused purely on her kendo, but she was prideful.

"Houki-chan!"

That voice, it still gave him nightmares.  
Shinonono Tabane, the genius scientist ran up and embraced her sister. Houki tried to hit her, but the scientist evaded every attack, laughing at how much skin time she was getting.

"Get off me sister!"

"Seriously though Houki-chan, those grades are sooooooooooooooo bad. Are you sure we're related?"

"H-How dare you! I make up for it with my physical-"

"-appearance? You're not even that tall compared to the rest now, but I guess your chest is huge!"

"Physical strength!"

With that her fist impacted Tabane's head, eliciting a sharp 'ow'. It was certainly true that both Charlotte and Cecilia were now slightly taller than Houki. Her growth, like Rin and Laura were stunted it seemed and he grinned as he realised that he still viewed Rin as a bit of a child.

"You just thought of something perverted Ichika!" Houki accused him.

"Nothing!"

"Lies! You require divine punishment!"

"I'm innoce-!"

There was no point to argue back, once that girl was on track she would not back down. Her fist impacted his stomach making him double over at the excruciating pain.

"Hmph, I guess I'll be going then."

"W-Wait… oh god the pain!" he called out. She turned to give him a quizzical look.

"Good luck in the national kendo tournaments, and you know… congratulations for graduating. You've been helping me so much since I got to IS Academy, thank you."

"Ah, thanks," she replied lamely and turning away from him. She began to walk away and Tabane gave them all a wave before following her sister.

"Eh? Houki-chan don't cry! Why are you crying?!"

"S-Shut up! Whose crying?!"

Ichika chuckled and managed to regain his footing. That punch had certainly hurt more than normal and he was guessing that her physical strength was nearing that of even his own sister. There were very few people in the world who could challenge her to unarmed combat at this point.

"Well I guess I should also be going," Laura said adjusting her eyepatch. "I have to sortie soon, a recovery mission has just filed in."

"What about your further education?" he asked. "If I remember correctly you were also planning to go to a university in Germany."

"I do not need to, it was merely my fantasy," she replied seriously. "My place belongs with my comrades, till the day I die. Charlotte are you sure you won't reconsider my proposal?"

"Sorry Laura, I've had enough of fighting," she said shrugging.

"That's a shame, your rapid switch would have been most interesting to analyse. Now Orimura Ichika, I need to say something to you."

"What is it Laura?"

"Germany, three years ago do you still remember?"

"Yes, I thought we already cleared that up."

"Fool. I love you. As a woman to a man. Even now."

Ichika froze. And cold sweat erupted from his body. He had encouraged her multiple times over the years at the Academy to tell Charlotte how she felt for her, thinking that the German girl loved her. But he was mistaken… and acted like an idiot… yet again.

"Laura!" Charlotte said. "I told you to tell him ages ago. Do you know how awkward this makes this now?"

"W-W-Why that's some guts you have there Laura," Cecilia said, her voice wavering from the sheer impact of her words.

"My apologies. I didn't think it would take him _this_ long to realise. Well this is the last chance."

"L-Laura, then all those times I've been telling you, to tell Charlotte how you feel about her?"

"Pfft."

Charlotte was laughing openly with that comment and he suddenly felt the need to scold her for not letting him know about the situation sooner.

"Well I'm always open to a three-way marriage… or not," she added hastily as she was met by stares of disapproval.  
"I really need to get going though. Any last words?"

"Have a safe trip Laura! I love you too!" Charlotte said through her grin.

"Congratulations for graduating Laura! I hope you had fun with us. We will visit you sometime," Ichika added.

"You better," she said before deploying her Infinite Stratos. "I guess as some girls might say in this era, it's not like I want to see you guys again or anything… idiots."

Before anyone could correct her she flew away from them with speed. It was definitely something weird that Clarissa had taught her, she really needed to read up on some _actual_ Japanese literature at some point.

"Well guess that leaves me left then. I wouldn't want to interrupt so I'll take my leave right now."

"Eh? It's okay if you stay Cecilia," Charlotte said opening her arms.

"No that's quite alright Charlotte, I have matters to attend to. With my victory in Mondo Grosso I have an interview scheduled in about an hour. They wanted to capture me just when I graduated."

"You're really amazing Cecilia," the French girl said clapping her hands.

"Hmph, it would have been a bit better if Tatenashi Sarashiki had actually participated! I think I might enter again in two years, because I know at least I will meet one strong foe there."

Her gaze met his own and Ichika only then realised that he was considered strong in her eyes. He couldn't disappoint her.

"Of course, I look forward to it."

"Your second generation model cannot hope to match up to Blue Tears Ichika. I will teach you the real meaning behind being a country representative."

They both exchanged a smile, the connection of how they first met still within their memories.  
But it was time to part ways.

"Cecilia, that was a nice speech. I won't give up either."

"Of course you won't, you numbskull, who do you think I modelled it after?"

And the next second, she was in her IS and gone from view.

It was only Charlotte left, and she gently held his hand. It was not exactly a goodbye forever, but it was also something that Ichika dreaded. Having lived with her for the last two years, he was always so used to returning back to her, holding her, hearing the words 'welcome back' when he walked through the doors.

"Ichika…"

And preparing meals for her, surprise gifts, even chasing her through the academy when she was angry at him. All of those were precious memories.

"Why do you look so sad Ichika?"

"I'm not sad, just a bit overwhelmed that we're graduating that's all."

"I see, I don't like it when you lie though."

She could always see through his deceit and he should have known better than to hide it.

"I will really miss you Charlotte."

"I'll only be gone for a week at most Ichika, don't you think you're over reacting?"

"A week? Wait what?"

This was new information to him. When they had conversed about future plans, his heart dropped when she said that she was returning to France. But it seemed that he completely missed the memo.

"Yes a week, just to see my mother's grave. Don't worry you don't have to come because my father is going as well, so I won't be lonely. You really should listen more carefully though."

"B-But, you didn't answer my question then! What are you planning to do after this?"

"Ichika didn't you know? Women can bear quite the grudge. My dreams have never changed since the first day I met you, darling."

Her purple eyes widened and the smile so pure that he couldn't help but look away. He honestly felt like he deserved none of this treatment. She was too good for a slacker like him.

"I-I don't think I'll earn a lot. After all I'm just signing up to a regular teaching course so it'll be hard to support you."

She chuckled and the grip on his hand tightened.

"Don't you worry about that Ichika. I don't need much. I'm not sure if you still remember but back in London I did say that my dream was…"

"To have three kids, for me to teach at a local school, by the sea, being my personal maid…"

"Wow you remember everything."

"In bed you prefer the position-"

"You remember too much!" she screamed, lightly thumping his chest with her other hand. He could not help but smile at how close they had gotten, and would not wish for anything else.

"Well I don't think that's everything you want Charl. At least, I won't be happy with _just_ giving you that. You deserve more."

"I don't need any more Ichika, as long as I have you."

"You say the most heart wrenching lines Charl."

"It's your fault I'm like this. You should take responsibility."

"Well it's your fault that I'm like this too."

"Like what? Stupid?"

"Ye-No!" Ichika said looking to one side embarrassed. "Feeling that if you were by my side, that nothing else matters."

"… Ichika you are so cute at times."

"H-Hey, you better take responsibility for me as well."

"Of course I will."

"You mean it?"

"Yes I mean it."

"No going back after this."

"What do you mean Ichika?"

"Charl, last chance to run away."

"Ichika, I won't run away."

"That's good."

And he got down on one knee.


	19. Chapter 19 - Epilogue 2

**Infinite Stratos - Summer Mayhem**

 **Chapter 19 – Epilogue 2**

 **Final Chapter**

She slowly opened her eyes and the first thing that came into view was the fireplace. It was burning with a soft crackle and Charlotte felt the warm embrace of heat as she slowly sat up. Minutes passed before she finally processed the fact that she had fallen asleep earlier on the sofa, while waiting for Ichika to come back. She looked at the clock and saw that it was half past four. There were still two hours.

Charlotte rose to her feet and stretched. The sitting room was spacious, with high ceilings and a place for a set of three sofas facing the single chimney extractor. It was a fairly western design, and made her feel comfortable knowing that things worked the same way as her cottage back in Orleans. The first thing she did was to climb the stairs and peer through the gap of the third bedroom door. Sure enough Madoka was sleeping soundly. It really was a mistake to fall asleep when her own daughter relied on her so much, but she needed a break at times.

The second bedroom was full of gifts that people had sent them over the years. She didn't even know what to do with some of them, as they piled up to the ceiling, including surfboards, primitive robots and even a smaller replica figurine of herself and Ichika on the Eiffel Tower. She would have been inclined to put it in the main room if it wasn't for the fact that it made him so embarrassed when guests came by.  
Well it would always remain as _one_ of her guilty pleasures.

The others were far less tame and she shook herself free from those thoughts. There was a lot of preparation to be done and she was running out of time. She crept down the stairs again and went to the kitchen on the right hand side. It was more spacious than hers back in Orleans, which meant that she was able to store a lot more food, handy for the upcoming event.

She opened her two oven doors to check that the finger food was lined up properly and then inspected the deserts in the blast chiller. The only thing left was to wait for them to arrive before opening the wine.  
From the front door she could hear the insertion of a key and instantly felt excitement well from inside her.

"Ichika," she whispered with a smile. "Welcome back."

He had grown taller over the years, his face more defined and deep set. Over his brown eyes he now wore wide square rimmed glasses which made him look elegant and refined. Ichika hung his trench coat on the small stand and loosened his black tie, but Charlotte quickly placed her hand over his.

"Not yet, remember we have guests tonight," she reminded him sweetly before tightening it again.

"In two hours Charl, I'm pretty sure a little loose wouldn't hurt."

"But I think Ichika right now looks… amazing."

She didn't lie, his slim but muscular frame made every suit he wore come to life. He had lost none of his figure in the five years since graduation. Always making sure to keep himself in peak physical condition.

"If I look _that_ good, then are you sure you wouldn't want me to take everything off?"

That wasn't fair. Over the years he had also developed a more mischievous and flirtatious side to him. She hoped that it was only reserved for her, but Charlotte knew more than anyone of his loyalty towards her.

"Not now Ichika… Madoka is just upstairs."

"Are you sure? We're still missing two children you know, maybe we should try right now."

He was being unusually pushy today, but it was not she didn't like it. It was at times like this that she was more confident of her own attractiveness, that it drove Ichika to this extent. Maybe she should test it out.

"I'm not in the mood though, you have to convince me Ich-!"

She was against the wall, his hands already reaching into her pink sweater and circling under her short black skirt and tights. Charlotte was definitely feeling it, as desire took her body. A more forceful Ichika certainly did flick the right switches. His lips were inches from her own and she let out a moan of wanting.

"Well, good to know that your relationship is still going strong. I'll just show myself out then."

Both Charlotte and Ichika turned towards the speaker and she almost screamed out in shock. He hastily put her down and she readjusted her clothes. The door had not been completely closed and standing there was Rin.

"R-R-R-Rin what a surprise! You're early!"

"I messaged you a while ago Charlotte, you never answered so I was just checking if you were okay. Sorry I guess you were occupied."

"N-No please come in," Ichika said opening the door more widely. Rin walked in and took off her boots. Charlotte felt comfort when looking at the Chinese girl, she had hardly changed over the years, except for her hair style which was now clipped behind her in a loose ponytail. She seemed more grown up than when they had last seen her at the wedding, but even so she still looked like a middle scholar.

"I see both of you are looking well. I'll just sit there don't mind me."

It was clear that she was embarrassed and both her and Ichika exchanged a sheepish look before joining Rin.

"Stop following me," she said jokingly.

"If you're here already does that mean that the others are close?"

"They're all in a café nearby," Rin admitted. "I wanted to come here first so I could get a glimpse of her, but now I'm too flustered to say anything."

"You can message them to come now then," Ichika said stretching. "I'll go and get Madoka up from bed. Charl maybe get some drinks."

Charlotte rose to the kitchen, with Rin tailing her. She seemed quite nervous and Charlotte asked her what was wrong.

"Nothing major, it's just I'm sort of scared to see her."

"Madoka?"

"Yes. I know you had a child earlier than most, but it's like realising that you're in a different time period to what you thought. When I saw you and Ichika talking just now, I felt that you were both so far away. Maybe I would have preferred you both to continue what you were doing earlier."

"… Please don't remind me. But everyone at their own pace Rin. You're a clever girl and must have many dreams. I'm just living life how I want to as well."

The girl gave her a quick smile before looking around in appreciation.

"Nice place, how did you afford it?"

"You'd be surprised how expensive some of our gifts were."

"I see, I was wondering why the surfboard I sent you wasn't here."

"Oh we still have that, don't worry we kept everything that you gave Rin. Now Orimura Chifuyu on the other hand…"

Charlotte could only laugh when Chifuyu took it upon herself to give a present every time she visited them. When Madoka was born it was more like a daily visit and soon the gifts began to pile up too high.

"That looks delicious," she said as she opened the oven door. Charlotte giggled as she turned the heat on blasting the Chinese girl with a gust of wind from the turbine.

"Hey!"

"Sorry too tempting," she said with a small grin, "I'm practicing so when I do that to Madoka I don't scare her too much."

"You're taking the role of mother here too seriously."

"Well I _am_ the mother," Charlotte said placing her hands on her hips. "A laid back one I will admit but she gets bed time stories so I'm sure I'm not doing a bad job."

Rin only smiled in response.

"I'm jealous that Madoka-chan will have such great parents."

Charlotte's heart constricted painfully and she felt the urge to hug the girl in front of her. There was such longing in her voice that she did not know if she should dare ask the next question.

"How are your parents Rin?"

"My father is getting remarried soon, a nice woman so I can't say anything really. My mother is still working and being a bit of a snob, nothing new there."

"Sorry to hear that."

"It's fine. I have made a few friends in Tokyo so I'm not lonely."

"Boyfriend?"

"Hah, wouldn't you like to know?"

They gossiped for a few minutes more before Ichika opened the front door and even from the kitchen she could hear a scream of delight.  
It sounded like Laura, but there was no way it could be this high pitched.

"So you're Madoka! Look at your cheeks, and your beautiful purple eyes! You'll make a great asset to our military might, do you want to join us when you're older?"

That was definitely Laura.

Charlotte quickly dried her hands and ran into the doorway to meet them. Out of everyone she was most excited to see Laura again, her best friend and closest family. They had stayed in touch even after graduation, but it had been three years since they had met face to face.  
She was not prepared for what she saw.

A tall figure, slim but shapely with a defined chest and hip line. The silver hair fell onto her slender shoulders, hey red eye softening as she carried Madoka into a seat on the sofa. The only word to describe her was super model and Charlotte was taken back by the sudden transformation. Looking at Ichika's face he was also in similar shock.

"Oh, Charlotte! You are looking well."

"L-Laura? What happened to you?"

"My growth spurt has arrived!" she exclaimed happily while rocking Madoka gently, who giggled in delight. "So don't worry Rin there is still hope for you."

"Traitor," the Chinese girl whispered.

Charlotte could see her daughter laughing with delight as the German girl began to lift her into the air. She seemed motherly and she had to admit that it was heart-warming to see.

"You were with Houki and Cecilia earlier right?" Ichika asked.

"Yeah, they've just gone to get some presents for Madoka. It is her second birthday after all."

"Eh? You didn't have to, she already has a lot of gifts," Charlotte said waving her hands.

"Nonsense. I bet none of them sent a gift like this portable dagger!"

Ichika reacted quickly, grabbing the weapon by the hilt and prying it away from Laura. The girl looked shocked and spread her hands in wanting, begging for him to give it back. They both looked like his children at this stage and Charlotte giggled.

"Don't worry I got her something normal," Rin whispered. She walked up to Madoka who cocked her head to one side. Even now the sight of how innocent and cute she was warmed Charlotte's chest.

"Hi Madoka-chan. Happy Birthday! I'm Rin."

"R-in?"

"Yes, yes that's right. Wow you're so smart. Do you like teddy bears?"

"T-eddy b-uh-ears?"

Rin took out of her handbag a small brown bear, handing it towards Madoka. She tilted her head to one side, stroked the small round ears before shaking her head.

"Dagger!" the two-year-old girl said clutching onto Laura's hand.

Silence filled the room, and all Charlotte could make out was Laura's delighted expression on her face. It was slightly frightening how wide her grin got.

"You will be my second in command Madoka! Together we shall even conquer the stars themselves!"

"Laura," Ichika said placing a hand on his daughters. "You shouldn't be influencing her like this."

"But two is the perfect age!"

"No!"

"In the few years I haven't seen you, you have turned into a grumpy old man!"

"It's called being an adult Laura," he replied icily.

"Now dear," Charlotte interrupted throwing him one of those looks again, "What did we say about arguing in front of Madoka?"

His face paled and he laughed awkwardly before snatching up the child and running into the kitchens.

"Wow you two really have changed," Rin said in a sad tone. "Guess that's what marriage does to you."

"Really? Ichika's still such a kid though."

"Maybe you can't see it because you're always with him. But if we compare him to how he was at fifteen…"

The doorbell rang once more signalling the last of their guests.  
Charlotte went over to the door, breathed deeply and opened.

"Ohhhh, it's been so long!"

She had always found Cecilia hard to deal with, over the years that had not changed. The English girl was a perfect mix between innocent, manipulative, cute and beautiful. Not to mention unpredictable and logical. One had to be always be lenient when with her and as patient as Charlotte was, she was always lost in her presence.

"Hello Cecilia, Houki as well!"

"Sorry for being late."

Both had not changed much over the years. Charlotte had grown a few more inches and she now was taller than both of them, which was a perspective that was new to her. What drew her line of sight however was the massive 'presents' that were around their backs.  
A large kendo set and the other had a bear so big that she doubted it could even fit through the doorway.

"We might have gone a bit far, so we bought something normal at the store," Cecilia said sheepishly showing some toy cars.

"N-No problem, do you need help with that big bear?"

"It's fine. I shall take this burden upon myself."

"Just let her be," Houki said with a smile.

After feeding them, they all sat lazily on the dark sofas, each with a glass of alcohol in their hands. Madoka had went back to sleep once more after having her cheeks rubbed by each of the girls in succession.

"Looking at you two, makes me feel like such a child," Houki said.

"I've already went over that Houki," Rin said downing her drink. "Still, married at 21 and a child at 22, that's a bit early no matter how you look at it."

"Well Ichika didn't have much else to do, he completed his teaching degree and won the last Mondo Grosso."

"T-That was luck," he said shaking his head. "Cecilia should have got me much earlier."

"Who knew you would pilot an actual generation 2 model into a generation 4 war zone? Of course I was caught off guard!"

"It was really funny how you tried to open a private chat with me for most of the battle. Did you really want to scold me that much?"

"Of course? Who does what you did? Idiot!"

"S-So how is the dojo Houki?" Charlotte asked changing the subject.

"It's been well, thank you. The style is evolving rapidly so it was a good chance for my father to retire."

"I went there last year did I not?" Laura said. "The residents were talking about you having an arranged marriage?"

"What?!" Cecilia screamed.

"R-Rumours!" Houki denied. "It was only that one time because my mother was so insistent."

"What was he like?" Charlotte asked with a grin. She was genuinely interested in all of their little escapades over the years.

"A jerk."

They all chuckled slightly before the questions turned on herself.

"Well we've been okay. Nothing new happening with our quiet lives," she answered.

"But you will never guess what," Rin started, "when I came they were both-"

A hand over her mouth silenced the girl.  
Ichika was red faced and pinning the Chinese girl down so that she wouldn't say another word, however through Rin's struggle the situation could have been misinterpreted.

"I-Ichika!" they all screamed.

He seemed to recover his senses and withdrew his hand from her, leaving Rin with a flushed expression on her face.

"Pervert," Rin whispered.

"Wait it wasn't like that!"

"Pervert," Cecilia confirmed.

"Pervert," Houki repeated.

"Lewd," Laura continued.

"Charl, save me," he begged.

She knew it wasn't on purpose, but she couldn't find an easy way out for him. In this situation the females had the stronger side…

"Ichika no ecchi," she replied with a wide smile.

"B-But going back to what we've been doing lately… I guess we're just passing time."

"How about your father Charlotte?" Laura asked moving on.

"He's well. The Dunois company shut down recently so he's been managing the aftershock of it. I was thinking of visiting him sometime. He has not seen Madoka yet."

"Well that's good. Ah yes, the Instructor sends her regards Ichika."

Orimura Chifuyu went back to the military after they had graduated, which made her wonder if the only reason she was teaching in the first place was to look after Ichika. When she really did return Charlotte knew that there were still battles ahead that she needed to overcome.  
The strongest last boss.

"Is this what I think this is?"

Rin pulled down a banded photo album from the book shelf and Charlotte felt a sudden wave of self consciousness.

"A photo album? How rustic," Cecilia commented.

"Let's have a look shall we?" Laura said.

Rin put the album in between them on the small table. The first few pictures were tame enough, the beginning of the school year at IS Academy where she had first entered as a guy. The next bunch were of their summer holiday. Houki grinned at the landscapes of Hakone.

"Hey I just realised, is that me in the background?" Rin said pointing at the red blur in one of the pictures.

"Yes, that orange spot above is me. Remember that?" Charlotte said.

"Yeah… I never repaid you for that," she said punching her lightly on the arm.

The next few pictures were of China, Germany, London and lastly France.  
But there was a clear disparity of the frequency of photos.

"Why were there only three pictures of London but over one hundred of France? I don't think you properly appreciated the beauty of England," Cecilia said.

"Well maybe if _someone_ didn't kidnap him, he would have taken more pictures," Rin said.

"That's not fair!"

"Sounds fair to me."

"Houki! You're supposed to be on my side."

The others laughed and they continued to talk about how crazy those two weeks had been. Charlotte felt content as she listened to each of her friends bicker and argue, just like before. They had all stayed close, nothing had changed. Ichika returned with a glass of water for everyone, giving her a light kiss on the head.

This was the life that she always wanted, but even so she felt afraid.  
She was always uneasy when in happiness.  
Because it was so easy to lose it.

"Relax Charl, enjoy yourself," he whispered.

A super husband, that would be the best way to describe him. Childish, innocent and pure, but at the same time stubborn, strong headed and earnest in his tasks. It had taken a while to convince him that she would take over the cooking duties, otherwise she truly felt like she was doing nothing throughout the day. After her children were old enough, she was determined to find a job so that she did not put too much financial strain on Ichika.  
There was only so many gifts that she could accept from both her father and Ichika's sister.

It was nearing the early hours of the morning when they had left. Laura promising to safely deliver the drunk Rin and Cecilia back to the near hotel. Houki had stayed a bit longer to tell them of her sister's words of congratulations and how she stopped her from coming because she would have been too excitable.

"We're alone again huh?"

"Well Madoka is just upstairs Charl. She might wake up soon, so we should really go upstairs."

"Just a little longer here Ichika."

They sat on the floor next to the dying embers. A single blanket covered them both, and she leaned onto his shoulder. Their fingers touched, and quickly held on to each other both sighing with fatigue.

"It's a good thing they didn't find the other scrapbook," she said.

"This scrapbook?"

He pulled out a wooden photo album from the table drawer within arms distance away.

"Y-yes that one."

"There's nothing too weird though."

He opened and flipped through various pictures of herself. They were taken in the Summer Mayhem, but the embarrassing fact was that most of them were selfies.

"I mean I'm really glad you took these. You look great in a yukata Charl."

She blushed as he continued to flip through them.

"A-and this poodle outfit too…"

Charlotte slammed the book closed.  
That was enough reminiscing for the both of them.

"Ichika don't tease me."

"I think you would look great in it still."

It was true that her physique was still slim, but having grown taller she felt that when she took off her clothes that her body proportions were slightly irregular. Ichika said that he saw nothing wrong but it dented her confidence.

"Maybe if you impress me enough you'll see me wear it again."

"Impress?"

"Y-You were really impressive yesterday… by the door."

She blushed and could feel his temperature also rise. They would still tread about this subject lightly as if they knew no better. But it was this platonic aspect that she treasured so dearly, that every time they kissed, touched, loved, it brought butterflies to her stomach.

"Charl, I might just close my eyes for a few minutes."

He looked tired. His day at work must have been long, and she knew how much the other girls wore him out. Charlotte felt a wave of protection towards him and pulled his head down so it rested on her thighs.

"Sleep as long as you want dear. I will stay with you."

"Then, ten minutes," he whispered already voice far away. She lightly stroked his head as his breathing deepened and his eyes closed. Charlotte couldn't help but chuckle when she noticed that he was still wearing his tie loyally.

"Ten minutes is not nearly long enough," she whispered. He didn't reply and she leaned down to kiss his forehead. They still had a long life ahead of them. Filled with struggles, filled with obstacles. But as long as they were together, they would be fine.

Before, she had to run to catch up to him.  
Now that they were together they were resting peacefully.  
But it was almost time to start the running once more. There were still things that they would want to achieve in the future, dreams that would surface through time. They were still young, but at this moment she was content.

"Goodnight Ichika."

"…I love you too," he whispered with a smile.

Beautifully content


End file.
